


Corriendo en el Aire

by gotthefeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, Slow Burn, a nadie le importa el epílogo, amistad, bien lento we, es una historia muy lenta pero jugosa, esto es una traducción de un fic en inglés, misterio, pero... como a fuego lento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthefeels/pseuds/gotthefeels
Summary: Draco Malfoy desapareció hace tres años. Mientras resuelve la desaparición de su antiguo enemigo, Harry se ve lentamente envuelto en un huracán de recuerdos y pedazos de historia que cambiarán su perspectiva.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:
> 
> OKAY
> 
> Quiero empezar esto con una advertencia: no pertenezco al fandom. O al menos no lo hacía hasta hace muy poco que vi las películas (aunque no todas por completo), y además no he leído los libros. No me atrevo a considerarme una fan o una potterhead, sin embargo me fascina el universo que J.K. desarrolló para esta historia, me fascinan los animales fantásticos y la idea de que existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro lleno de cosas increíbles y de magia. Pero sobre todo, adoro a Draco Malfoy y estoy muy resentida de que no haya tenido un arco de redención (mientras que un personaje tan espantoso como Snape murió como un héroe, FIGHT ME ON THIS).
> 
> Este fic lo leí por mera coincidencia y curiosidad y me ha estado acechando desde la oscuridad por casi dos años o algo así (lo he leído mil veces). Siempre hablo de él y lo considero uno de mis favoritos de mi historial de fics. Pero como ninguna de las personas con las que podría conversar acerca de esto podía leerlo porque estaba en inglés, me animé a traducirlo como proyecto vacacional, conseguí permiso de la persona que lo escribió originalmente y aquí estamos. La razón por la que mencioné al inicio que no pertenezco al fandom es porque, aunque tengo un conocimiento muy amplio (gracias a el 99.99% de mis amigos que si son fans de toda la vida), la mayoría de mis interacciones con el universo de Harry Potter han sido en inglés, por lo que me cuesta un poco la traducción de términos originales como hechizos, nombres de lugares y de objetos mágicos etc. y utilizo google y la wiki de HP para guiarme un poco. No obstante, sé que voy a cometer errores, y si alguien realmente lee esta vaina, seria super lindo que lo mencionaran para que yo pueda hacer las correcciones (igual voy a dejar notas de traducción al final de los caps para explicar algunas partes de la traducción o para pedirles auxilio lmao).
> 
> FINALMENTE
> 
> Y MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE TODO LO DEMÁS:
> 
> LES PIDO EL INMENSO FAVOR DE QUE INGRESEN AL FIC ORIGINAL AQUÍ EN AO3 Y LE DEJEN UNOS BUENOS KUDOTES A LA PERSONA QUE ESCRIBIÓ EL FIC (que no estoy segura de si es hombre o mujer y me da vergüenza preguntar, pero creo que es chica lmao) Y SI QUIEREN LE ESCRIBAN EL SGTE COMMENT:
> 
> Hi! I come from the spanish translation of this fic by gottefeels and I would like to thank you for writing something so amazing!!
> 
> LINK DEL FIC: [RUNNING ON AIR ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550)
> 
>    
> YA, AHORA SI PASENLE PORFI.

El color de los huesos casi se funde con el del pasto quemado por el verano que sobresale entre las vértebras. Las costillas se arquean como olas, empujadas por una brisa imperceptible; los nudillos de los dedos pálidos como piedras blanqueadas por el calor del sol.

–Cinco o seis años.

El hombre declara sin levantar los ojos del esqueleto. Harry se mueve inquieto. Hace mucho calor, piensa, especialmente tan tarde en el verano. La túnica le cuelga de los hombros, pesada y húmeda por la transpiración, estática ante la brisa. El otro hombre –pequeño y de anteojos, con una salpimentada barba bien cortada– no parece afectado por el calor. Usa la túnica de color marfil de la división post-mórtem y, de alguna manera, el color pálido da la ilusión de frescura y sombra. 

Un clic de una cámara, el sonido del obturador hace eco a través del campo. Harry y el otro hombre se giran en dirección del sonido. La fotógrafa –una bruja alta y de hombros anchos, con una nariz aristocrática– les dirige una mirada. 

–Tengo otro trabajo a las tres, Butterworth –dice, y Butterworth la mira con irritación. 

–Haré los hechizos y saldré de tu camino –Le contesta él con brusquedad. La mujer espera con un dedo impaciente sobre el botón del obturador. 

Butterworth realiza el hechizo y números afloran flotando sobre el cadáver como atrapados en una onda de calor.

–Cinco años –dice con una nota de satisfacción en su voz. Le gusta tener la razón.

Harry apoya su peso en el otro pie. Su cabello se curva sobre su cuello, húmedo del sudor que gotea de su cabeza. 

–¿Mes? –pregunta Harry, deseando poder irse de una vez a refugiarse en los refrescantes pasillos del Ministerio. Butterworth sacude su varita.

–Entre junio y abril. 

Harry suspira, Butterworth silva. 

–Entre más tiempo lleven muertos, menos acertado es el hechizo. No puedo darte nada mejor que eso. 

Aún así, es lo suficientemente cerca como para estar relacionado con el caso de Harry. 

–Podría ser Fenwick –dice –desapareció en marzo de 2001, su escoba fue encontrada no muy lejos de aquí. Tal vez coincida. 

–Voy a extraer una muestra para llevarla al departamento –contesta Butterworth– te haré saber los resultados en una semana. 

–Eso es bastante rápido –responde Harry con sorpresa. Los casos fríos rara vez son prioritarios. 

–Ha sido un mes lento –Butterworth sacude los hombros– puedes irte si quieres, yo recojo la muestra y Glassbrook terminará de fotografiar la escena. El resto del equipo llegará pronto. 

–Gracias.

Harry desaparece con un pop.

***

Cuando Harry era un Auror recién graduado, con veinte años y ojos afilados de entusiasmo, un apretado agarre de su varita y una mente clara como el sol, pensó que sabía exactamente cual era su trabajo. Salvar vidas y salvar personas con trabajo tangible: pasos acelerados en los callejones y maleficios saltando como liebres asustadas, tacleos forzosos y contra-hechizos llamativos.

Era bueno en esa parte. Muy bueno en el campo. Pero, como sus supervisores le explicaron delicadamente, no era muy bueno con la parte investigativa de su trabajo. 

– _Para eso son los detectives_ –Había argumentado Harry y todos habían intercambiado miradas antes de decir que un jefe de Aurores –sólo por ejemplo– necesitaba de una mente cuidadosamente entrenada para detectar los más sutiles detalles de cada caso. Habilidades con la gente, habían dicho, era lo que un Auror necesitaba. No solo fuerza bruta y magia habilidosa

– _No soy jefe de Aurores._ –Harry sugirió con soltura.

– _No aún._ –Respondieron.

Y con dos simples palabras, Harry había sido asignado a trabajar en la División Investigativa por los próximos dieciocho meses. Al principio no estaba muy contento con su traslado y no faltaron varios murmullos sobre el “trabajo de campo desperdiciado”. Sus supervisores fueron muy gentiles, diciéndole a Harry que en lo referido a trabajo práctico, él ya había sobrepasado a los demás Aurores, y que no tenía que preocuparse porque sus habilidades se oxidaran. 

Su nueva supervisora –Jefe de la División Investigativa, Clara Holdsworth– Fue muchísimo menos diplomática. 

– _Aurores como tu,_ –dijo la primera vez que lo conoció.– _ven el trabajo como un juego de Quidditch. Como si fueran buscadores y las personas fueran simples snitches doradas._

– _¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?_ –Harry había discutido, sintiéndose a la defensiva, y la boca de Holdsworth se había apretado. Le asignó un caso frío como primer proyecto –un antiguo archivo de 1949– y Harry lo interpretó como un insulto calculado. Ni siquiera era nuevo e interesante, solo viejos archivos sobre gente desaparecida hace ya tiempo. Después de intentar trabajar a medias en él, lo desechó al fondo del cajón de su escritorio. Al menos el caso de Fenwick databa de esta misma década y Harry lo consideró un avance.

Pero ahora, con seis meses trabajando en este caso, aun no entiende cuál es la lección que se supone que debe aprender.

***

Un archivo cae sobre su escritorio. 

–Felicitaciones por cerrar el caso Fenwick, –dice Holdsworth. No sonríe, tan solo una leve insinuación de calidez en su voz indica un halago. –Esta es tu nueva asignación.

–Gracias.

Holdsworth se va sin más. Harry aprecia su franqueza; habla cuando tiene que hacerlo y se va cuando ha terminado. 

El pálido color azul de la carpeta indica un caso frío, pero eso puede significar desde cualquier cosa de hace dos años como una reliquia de 1920. Pasa de la introducción a la primera página, donde los detectives asignados originalmente habrían escrito el resumen de los hechos. 

_Caso número: L10-332-5_  
_Fecha: Septiembre 10 de 2003_  
_Clasificación: Desaparecido._  
_Nombre: MALFOY, Draco._

Harry se detiene. Pone el archivo en la mesa y se levanta, luego se pregunta a dónde va. ¿Con Ron, para enseñarle el archivo? ¿Con Hermione, para preguntarle qué opina? Sacude la cabeza. No sería noticia para ellos. Lucius Malfoy desapareció en el verano de 2002 y Draco Malfoy, igual que siempre, imitó a su padre desapareciendo un año más tarde. Harry, en la mitad de su entrenamiento como Auror y en el afán de su nueva vida –comprometido con Ginny, celebrando el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione, evitando a los reporteros mientras se escabullía para encontrarse con Neville y Luna y todos los demás–, a duras penas había registrado la noticia. Lo más probable era que Malfoy se hubiera retirado a un chalet en Italia con su supuestamente desaparecido padre, había pensado Harry cruelmente. Bueno, al menos el Karma le había llegado a uno de los Malfoys: Lucius, a diferencia de Draco, aun esperaba un juicio al momento de su desaparición, por lo que se había emitido una orden de arresto en su contra. Los Aurores lo atraparon en el invierno de 2003. Los colegas de Harry habían estado flotando en una nube de euforia después de cazar y finalmente atrapar al elusivo Lucius Malfoy, aunque la emoción había durado poco, pues éste había muerto durante su captura debido a una maldición que rebotó. 

Harry sacude la cabeza, trayendo sus pensamientos de vuelta al presente, y mira el archivo, obligándose a leerlo con calma. Sé objetivo, se dijo a sí mismo. Sé profesional. 

El archivo enlista los detalles usuales. Nacionalidad, sexo, altura, peso, características físicas, atuendo que llevaba la última vez que fue visto. Nada es inesperado. La sección de “detalles distintivos” denota la Marca Oscura en el antebrazo izquierdo, por supuesto, y una “pequeña cicatriz en forma de luna creciente en la espalda baja”. Malfoy luce ligeramente bajo de peso, nota Harry, frunciendo el ceño en la sección de peso/altura. 

Notas breves, al fin y al cabo. Cambia la página. 

_Circunstancias de la desaparición_ , dicta el título y escrito debajo: _Visto por última vez en el Eeylops Owl Emporium, en el Callejón Diagon (4 pm, septiembre 9 de 2003)._

Notas muy breves, piensa Harry críticamente.

Bueno, todo caso debe empezar en alguna parte. Cambia de pagina, saltando a la sección de evidencias. El detective tomó un recuerdo de un tal Herbert Higgs, propietario del Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Es hora de visitar el sótano de evidencias y usar el pensadero.

***

Los búhos ululan suavemente; el olor de criaturas vivas llena el aire. El sonido de plumas, la madera que cruje. El olor del aserrín de las jaulas de los ratones. La tienda está oscura y encerrada, las perchas alineadas en las paredes con los búhos reposados sobre ellas y cajas con artículos de mascotas.

Harry mira alrededor del recuerdo, pero no ve a Malfoy en ninguna parte. El dependiente de la tienda, –un hombre regordete con una túnica roja e indicios de calvicie– le entrega una bolsa con algo a una joven bruja. 

– _Dos gotas al día y su búho debería estar perfectamente bien para el final de la semana_ – dice el hombre con amabilidad. La bruja asiente con la cabeza y le da un puñado de knuts antes de salir de la tienda. 

No más de un minuto después, la puerta se abre de nuevo, haciendo que tintinee la campanilla plateada. Draco Malfoy ingresa a la tienda. 

Harry frunce el seño, escaneando con cuidado a Malfoy en búsqueda de cualquier pista sobre su desaparición. Esta es la última vez que alguien le vio, después de todo. Y es la primera vez que Harry lo ve desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. La descripción del archivo era acertada, por lo menos, pero Harry supone que lo vieron todo directamente desde este recuerdo. La débil luz del sol que se cuela entre las estrechas ventanas, se refleja en el pequeño broche que sujeta la túnica de viaje de Malfoy. Una snitch plateada, piensa Harry después de observarla de cerca, no más grande que la uña de su dedo índice.

– _¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?_ –dice el dependiente fríamente. Malfoy lo mira. 

– _Estoy buscando un búho, la precisión me interesa más que la rapidez._

Malfoy luce como si necesitara una buena comida, pero Harry esperaba la delgadez de la información del archivo. Se ve un poco cansado, piensa, notando las leves sombras bajo sus ojos. Pero nada remarcable, nada diferente a cómo luciría Harry después de un largo día en la oficina. Habla sin su usual arrogancia, efectuando un tono suave y educado, pero Harry no detecta nada más raro en Malfoy. Mira como el dependiente hace sus recomendaciones y Malfoy escoge una Lechuza Blanca muy común. 

– _Tengo otras diligencias que realizar_ –le dice Malfoy al vendedor, pasándole un par de galeones. El hombre asiente con la cabeza. 

– _Puede recogerla más tarde, o darle su dirección y ella volará hasta allá._

El dependiente le da a Malfoy un trozo de papel y una pluma. En ese momento otro cliente ingresa y el hombre se dirige a él, dejando a Malfoy para que escriba su dirección y la ate a la pata de la lechuza. Unos momentos más tarde, Malfoy abre la puerta y deja ir el ave, sale a la calle y en cuestión de segundos se va. Harry se dirige a la ventana, pero como es el recuerdo del vendedor, la calle no es más que un borrón café. La memoria se enfoca en el nuevo cliente. 

Vale, eso fue completamente inútil. Harry sale del pensadero con un suspiro. 

No importa de qué manera lo mire, debe admitir que sus suposiciones estaban erróneas. Draco Malfoy ciertamente no “desapareció” a una lujosa villa en alguna costa. Todas las circunstancias señalan al escenario más probable: Malfoy fue extraído forzosamente. Se había vestido apropiadamente para el clima de otoño, pero viajaba liviano, sin ningún indicio de equipaje. Mencionó otras diligencias y no había querido llevar al búho consigo mientras las terminaba. 

Malfoy había girado a la izquierda cuando dejó la tienda, recuerda Harry. Solo hay algunas tiendas a la derecha del Eeylops Owl Emporium y luego llega directamente al Caldero Chorreante. Está claro que en algún momento entre Eeylops y el Caldero Chorreante, Malfoy desapareció. 

Harry entra al recuerdo de nuevo. Esta vez –teniendo ya un lineamiento del incidente en concreto– se enfoca en los pequeños detalles. Se siente extraño hacerlo, pero camina directo hacia Malfoy, ojos entrecerrados, buscando cualquier detalle notable. Está usando una camisa blanca de botones bajo la túnica, nota Harry, y unos pantalones grises bien prensados. ¿Planeaba dirigirse a algún lugar que requiriera vestimenta formal? La túnica es de buena calidad, pero bastante ordinaria; una prenda que cualquier hechicero próspero usaría para hacer diligencias sencillas. 

Malfoy se gira y da un paso en dirección a los búhos, casi caminando a través de Harry, quién por instinto se aleja. 

– _Me temo que no soy muy admirador de los Búhos Reales_ –le dice al vendedor. 

– _Bueno, si no le interesa nuestra selección de Búhos Reales, puedo recomendarle una Lechuza Blanca._

Malfoy tenía un Búho Real en Hogwarts, recuerda Harry. Es extraño escucharlo decir que no le agradan. 

Malfoy se gira de nuevo, la luz del sol brilla sobre el broche de plata. Harry lo estudia por un momento. Le parece inusual, pero solo porque esperaría algo elaborado y ostentoso –algo que gritara fortuna y prestigio. Una serpiente dorada, quizás, con joyas por ojos. No una pequeña snitch plateada. 

Tal vez le atrae porque es algo que él mismo usaría, algo que él escogería. 

De hecho, hay poca decoración en el atuendo de Malfoy. Sus ropas son agradables, Harry supone, pero no lucen particularmente especiales. No hay complicados tejidos o estampados, y la túnica es sencilla. La capa tampoco tiene decoración alguna; una capa sencilla sin capucha. Su varita debe estar guardada en algún bolsillo, pues Harry no puede verla en absoluto.

– _¿Esta estaría bien, caballero?_ –le pregunta el dependiente a Malfoy y Harry lo ve asentir con la cabeza.

La dirección de Malfoy. ¿Llegó alguna vez el búho a su destino? Quizás se marchó cuando nadie le abrió la ventana. Debe haber regresado a la tienda. Harry se asoma sobre el hombro de Malfoy para ver la dirección que escribe sobre el papel, pero una vez más el recuerdo lo limita. Solo puede ver lo que el vendedor vio y éste nunca se fijó en el papel. Cuando Harry lo mira solo ve es una mancha.

Alguien le toca el hombro y el recuerdo se desvanece.

***

–¿Qué? –pregunta Harry con irritación cuando sale del pensadero.

–Ah, ¿qué manera es esa de recibir a tu más viejo amigo? –Ron se deja caer en la silla opuesta del escritorio de Harry. 

–Estaba en medio de un recuerdo.

–No quiero saberlo –dice Ron con un gesto de desagrado– Me encontré a uno de tus colegas en el camino, está trabajando en el caso de una pequeña bruja que desapareció en Leeds. Una pequeña niña, a penas cinco años.

A Harry tampoco le agradan mucho esos casos.

–¿Hubo redada con Grimwright hoy? –Dice Harry para cambiar de tema.

Ron se enciende cual árbol de navidad, ojos brillantes mientras se inclina hacia Harry.

–Amigo, ¡no vas a creerlo! Hemos estado vigilando este lugar por meses y…

Si, piensa. Él también fue parte de el equipo de barrido inicial. Escucha la historia de Ron, preguntándose cuanto es exageración y cuanto es simple invento de su amigo.

Pero una buena historia, es una buena historia.

Y, según ha logrado aprender durante los meses en esta división, una historia se puede encontrar en los detalles más mínimos: un broche de snitch, una sonrisa a través de una habitación, el leve estremecimiento de una mano. Puedes sacar una historia del moretón en los nudillos de ron, de las gotas de sangre en su cuello, de la forma en la que se sacude su rodilla mientras cuenta su relato.

La parte fácil de ser un Auror, piensa, es que si ves una imagen y no ves lo que quieres, puedes cambiar la imagen. Puedes empezar una nueva investigación o interrogar a otro testigo, recurrir a otros informantes.  


Pero el problema con los casos fríos es que no puedes cambiar la imagen.

Solo puedes mirar con más atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN:
> 
> –La primera dificultad que encontré fue el hechizo que en inglés es "Dissaparate" y "Apparate", que se usan como un verbo y no supe realmente si "desaparecer/aparecer" era la traducción correcta, pero con esa la dejé lmao (se nota mucho la inexperiencia?)
> 
> –Los nombres de los puestos como "Head Auror" cuyo equivalente en español vendría siendo "Jefe de Aurores". No sé si eso tiene un nombre oficial en español que sea diferente.
> 
> –La tienda de búhos del recuerdo se llama Eeylops Owl Emporium y no encontré un nombre en español oficial (como pasa con el Caldero Chorreante) y no tiene realmente una traducción que pueda ser relevante o acertada, así que lo mantuve así.
> 
> –La prenda de vestuario particular de los magos en HP se llama en inglés "Robes" y tiene mil y una traducciones diferentes al español, no supe cual es la versión oficial de las traducciones de los libros y me dio muchísima paja hacer una investigación más profunda de la que hice, por algo tan simple y poco relevante. Así que las dejé como Túnicas y Capas.
> 
> –El broche que usa Draco tiene forma de snitch, creo que esa palabra se queda igual en español, ¿no? ¿Snitches de Quidditch? Como sea.
> 
> –Las monedas sí que me dieron lata. En el inicio del recuerdo, la bruja que atiende el vendedor le paga con Knuts, que según leí conservan el mismo nombre en español. Pero podría estar equivocada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, este capítulo es bien malditamente largo.
> 
> Disfruten!!

Harry mira con más atención. 

Malfoy deja el Eeylops, anotó el detective original. No más testigos. Hay una entrevista con la esposa de Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, quién reportó su desaparición cuando no regresó a casa en la noche. Una entrevista típica, piensa mientras lee la transcripción. Astoria parece en un “estado de angustia” que probó ser de poco uso. Sin embargo, la lee una y otra vez. Visita el pensadero una y otra vez hasta que lo ha memorizado, hasta que se lo graba los diálogos en la mente.

– _¿Como puedo ayudarle?_

_–Estoy buscando un búho, la precisión me interesa más que la rapidez._

El vendedor, jugando su papel de un típico hombre de la post-guerra encontrándose con un mortífago. Palabras acartonadas, lenguaje corporal rígido que dice _“Sé quien eres, pero soy muy educado para señalarlo.”_

Draco Malfoy también juega su papel. No puede ser muy grosero, o demandante, piensa Harry, mirándolo por décima vez cuando recibe el búho. Debe mostrar la adecuada cantidad de respeto; se nota en la educada neutralidad de su voz, en la manera en la que mantiene su lenguaje corporal leve y contenido. Sin llamar la atención, sin querer hacer señalamientos o gestos bruscos. _“Yo también sé quién soy y estoy cansado de que lo señalen.”_

Harry ve el recuerdo de nuevo. Once veces en total, y no va a ninguna parte. Esta es la parte más difícil de resolver casos, piensa. Empezar. Buscar algo que nadie sabe lo que es. Es como tratar de encontrar un libro sin título o nombre de autor.

Libros…

Hermione.

Decide visitarla la noche siguiente.

***

–¿Quieres mi ayuda? –supone Hermione inmediatamente al verlo en su chimenea. Ron está afuera, en una misión nocturna. Sin embargo la cena se prepara en la cocina y Harry sabe que está invitado a quedarse sin necesidad de una palabra por parte de Hermione.

–Eres la bruja más lista que conozco.

–No empieces, –se ríe– oigo eso todo el tiempo de Ron cuando necesita que le ayude a rastrear un Objeto Oscuro o una poción.

Harry le dirige una sonrisa torcida y entra en la habitación, poniendo el archivo en la mesa de la cocina. Directo al grano y sin rodeos, supone. Se conocen demasiado bien como para danzar entre temas. 

–Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se pone en alerta.

–¿Lo viste?

–De hecho, no. Ese es el problema.

Hermione frunce el seño por un segundo. Luego mira el archivo en la mesa y recuerda de repente. 

–Oh, ¡Harry! –dice, luciendo exasperada– No te habrán asignado ese caso, ¿o sí?

Harry asiente mientras se sienta en una de las sillas.

–Es que, sinceramente… –exclama– uno pensaría que tendrían más sentido común. Como sea, si hablas con Holdsworth y le pides una transferencia de caso, estoy segura de que-

–¡Hey! Puedo ser objetivo, ¿sabes? –dice Harry sintiéndose ligeramente irritado– Es mi trabajo, después de todo. Resolver casos.

Hermione lo mira con las cejas levantadas, luego se gira para ocuparse con la tetera. 

–¿Té?

–No me crees.

–Sí lo hago. ¿Té?

–Si, gracias. –responde con desconfianza– Escucha, Hermione-

–Te dije que te creía, ¿no es así? Ahora, dime ¿qué es eso con lo que necesitas ayuda? –Le pone una cucharada de azúcar a su taza y se gira hacia él. Derrotado, deja que ella le eche un vistazo al archivo. Hermione lo lee, luciendo cada vez más sorprendida. 

–¿Y bien? –dice Harry una vez ha terminado y ella lo mira. 

–Para ser honesta… estoy sorprendida. Siempre pensé que Malfoy se había huido a una lujosa villa vacacional para escapar de su vida anterior. Pero esto…

–Lo sé. –dice Harry mirando la madera de la mesa, sus dedos trazan diseños sin sentido sobre la superficie– Parece una desaparición forzada, ¿no es así?

Un músculo del brazo de Hermione se mueve inconscientemente, como si recordara el regalo que dejó la tortura de Bellatrix. Desaparición forzada. Las palabras que el Ministerio solía usar durante el reinado de Voldemort. Sonaba muchísimo mejor que “abducción” o “asesinato”.

–¿Has visitado ya el Eeylops?

–Varias veces. No estoy seguro de qué más podría ofrecerme el recuerdo. 

–No, no el recuerdo. La tienda en sí. 

–¿Crees que podría encontrar algo allí? –dice Harry con el seño fruncido.

–No, –responde Hermione– pero podría ofrecerte una nueva perspectiva. –Golpea levemente el archivo– ¿Te importaría si ingreso al recuerdo?

“Tal vez encuentre algo que pasaste por alto” completa Harry en su mente. Hermione es muy cuidadosa para decir algo así. 

–Yo no tengo ningún problema, –dice– pero Holdsworth podría. Confidencialidad y todo el rollo. Siempre y cuando no le comentes a nadie, todo estará bien.

–Sabes que no lo haré –se endereza de repente– ¡Oh! ¡se enfría el té!

Harry se sienta de nuevo en la silla, mira el archivo de reojo. Ojalá Hermione tuviera sugerencias más concretas, pero no se le ocurre nada mejor. 

Una nueva perspectiva. 

***

La campanilla resuena con suavidad cuando Harry ingresa a la tienda y es inmediatamente engullido por una profunda sensación de Déjà vu. En el mostrador, el dependiente de cabellos grises lo mira. 

–¿Puedo ayudarlo? –pregunta suavemente. Harry se ha tomado una poción multijugos escogida al azar para evitar el reconocimiento. Es más fácil de esta manera cuando está investigando testigos.

Y, Merlin tenga piedad de él, está tan atrapado en el recuerdo de Malfoy que de su boca sale lo primero que viene a su mente:

–Estoy buscando un búho, la precisión me interesa más que la rapidez.

Parpadea, sintiéndose incómodo con el sabor que dejan en su boca aquellas palabras extranjeras; las letras de una canción que no le pertenece. 

–Tenemos muchos Búhos Reales que han demostrado excelente precisión geográfica –dice el dependiente, guiando a Harry hasta una colección de búhos. 

La tienda no ha cambiado en absoluto, piensa Harry, dejando que el vendedor continúe su discurso de venta. Las mismas ventanas estrechas iluminan la tienda con la misma luz solar, aunque es ligeramente más brillante en este verano tardío que durante los fríos días de septiembre. Las cajas con artículos abarrotan la tienda, y los búhos acicalan sus plumas en las perchas. 

Podría preguntarle al vendedor, pero es poco probable que pueda dar más detalles. Además, han sido varios años ya desde aquella vez y Malfoy solo era un cliente más.

–Los búhos llegan solos a sus destinos –dice el vendedor notando como Harry mira los ojos dorados de uno de los ejemplares– Puede escoger el que le apetezca y pasar luego por él, o simplemente escribir su dirección y el animal llegará por sí solo. 

Harry se endereza de repente. El vendedor lo mira sorprendido.

–Sí estoy buscando un búho –dice, suavizando el golpe de una venta perdida– pero también estoy investigando un caso –le enseña su insignia, agradecido de que lleve grabado el número de referencia en vez de su nombre– Draco Malfoy.

El hombre lo mira perdido. Luego:

–Ah, ese. Mire, yo ya les di un recuerdo y además ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien el incidente en cuestión.

–Sólo una pregunta rápida, eso es todo –dice– En relación con el búho que compró. ¿Regresó a la tienda?

–No que yo recuerde.

–¿Tiene algún archivo?

–Me temo que destruimos cualquier registro de venta después de doce meses. 

El vendedor mira a Harry con curiosidad, y éste se da cuenta de que su cabello está cambiando de color a negro. Alcanza torpemente la botellita con la poción multijugos de su bolsillo y toma un trago rápido. El vendedor mira la botella con sospecha y le dice:

–¿Está usted bebiendo en el trabajo? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡Lo voy a reportar!

–Es una poción para la viruela de dragón –le contesta Harry haciendo que el dependiente tome distancia de él rápidamente.

Harry compra una bolsa de galletas para búhos y se retira dejando unos cuantos knuts en el mostrador. Al salir de la tienda se siente tentado a seguir los pasos de Malfoy, pero además de saber que tomó dirección hacia la izquierda, no tiene idea de a donde fue.

Se va a casa.

***

Llegar a casa es muy fácil para otras personas. 

Es como respirar, o caminar, o mirar a las estrellas cuando estás bajo el cielo de la noche. Llegar a casa es un camino aprendido por rutina, grabado en la memoria del corazón. Un giro aquí, una esquina por allá, diez pasos a la puerta principal y ya estás en casa.

Para Harry, es una travesía difícil siquiera de pensar. Conoce dolorosamente bien las medidas exactas del hogar al que se dirige. Un apartamento de dos habitaciones en Westminster, muy pulido y pulcro, con una modesta vista sobre la línea del suroeste de Londres. Costó una incómoda suma de dinero pero era una locación ideal. Una base perfecta para Ginny, quien tenía que viajar frecuentemente a través del Reino Unido para sus partidos de Quidditch. Y, como ella había explicado cuando programaron la primera visita al apartamento, el lugar perfecto para Harry, pues estaba muy cercano al Ministerio.

Harry aparece en la puerta principal y la desbloquea con un movimiento de su varita. Adentro, las luces están encendidas y la WWN suena en el fondo. Por un momento, el corazón de Harry da brincos; han sido muchas las veces en las que ha regresado a casa a un apartamento oscuro y vacío, porque a Ginny se le ha hecho tarde en la práctica.

–¡Harry! ¡por fin llegas! Usualmente es a mí a quien se le hace tarde.

Camina hasta la habitación y pone su maleta llena de papeles en el suelo. Su corazón se hunde de nuevo, tan rápido como se aceleró. Ginny es poco menos que un borrón en la habitación, corriendo de un lado a otro en una enérgica nube de cabellos rojizos. Lo mira por un segundo, sus pecas se juntan como montones de arena cuando sonríe.

–Adivina qué…

No necesita adivinar. A juzgar por el montón de elementos de Quidditch que está embutiendo en su maleta y el pequeño neceser en su mesa de noche, el equipo ganó el primer partido de la temporada.

–Felicitaciones, Ginny –le dice– Lamento no haber podido ir al juego.

–Tan sólo son las preliminares –le contesta ella con soltura– Jugamos contra los Margate Rovers el sábado.

–Eso es pronto –dice Harry, notando el equipaje. 

Ginny pausa a mitad del guardado de sus canilleras luciendo arrepentida. 

–Me voy esta noche para poder practicar desde temprano mañana en el campo de Margate –toma una quaffle y la arroja dentro de la maleta– ¡Oh! ¿Cómo te va en tu caso?

–Bien, ya cerré el caso Fenwick.

–¿En serio? ¡Brillante! –Ginny agarra la maleta– Dejé un boleto encima de la mesa por si puedes ir a juego. Te quiero –alcanza el traslador que está sobre la cama, un paquete vacío de Jammie Dodgers, y desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry se sienta en el borde de la cama y escucha el silencio. Parece amplificado por las paredes blancas, una expansión interminable de brillantes pisos de madera, una cocina en la que nunca se cocina.

Se deja caer de espaldas lentamente, hasta que yace en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

***

Esa noche Harry sueña.

Está en el recuerdo de nuevo. Puede escuchar el suave roce de plumas, las garras sobre madera. Draco Malfoy entra a la tienda. 

Hay algo diferente. 

Inclina la cabeza pensativo. La tienda se ve más luminosa, por alguna razón. ¿Habría alguien encendido una luz? ¿una lámpara?

No, es el sol, piensa. Es más fuerte, como si fuera un día de verano. Y el vendedor también luce distinto… su cara parece diferente de alguna manera, como si tuviera más líneas. Su túnica también se ve más gastada, más arrugada.

– _¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?_

_–Estoy buscando un búho, la precisión me interesa más que la rapidez._

Harry camina hacia Malfoy. Busca una pista, piensa vagamente. Pero ha visto esta escena muchas veces…

Hay una leve pausa en la conversación entre Malfoy y el vendedor. Harry, consciente de el silencio inusual, levanta la mirada extrañado.

Malfoy lo está mirando. 

Harry abre los ojos con sorpresa antes de recordar que es solo un recuerdo. Malfoy no lo está mirando a él, esta viendo a través de él.

Luego Malfoy mira hacia su propia mano. Harry sigue sus ojos.

No hay nada particularmente interesante en la mano de Malfoy, piensa. Mira arriba de nuevo, pero Malfoy ya está mirando otra cosa, un búho.

Harry se despierta sintiéndose inquieto. Ahora incluso sueña con el recuerdo. Alcanza el vaso de agua que mantiene en su mesa de noche. 

Se detiene un momento, sus ojos vidriosos.

La mano de Malfoy…

No llevaba un anillo de bodas. 

El anillo. 

No estaba ahí.

***

Hermione mira alrededor de la tienda. Aceptó visitar el pensadero con Harry, tan solo para que él pudiera demostrar su éxito.

–Luce delgado. –Observa en cuanto lo ve, pero Harry la hace callar de inmediato. 

–Mira… en unos segundos va a mirar su mano… ¡no puedo creer que no lo noté antes!... en cualquier momento…”

Pero antes de darse cuenta, Malfoy ya ha terminado la venta y se marcha. Hermione mira a Harry con pesar.

–Pues, probablemente lo notaste en tu inconsciente y tu sueño plantó la información ahí por ti.

–Supongo.

–Como sea, –dice Hermione con entusiasmo– es un comienzo. ¿Qué crees que significa?

–¿Qué cosa? ¿qué no lleva su anillo? No lo sé. Podría significar cualquier cosa. Tal vez su matrimonio se estaba deshaciendo, tal vez lo perdió, tal vez no le gusta usarlo.

–Tal vez lo llevó para que arreglaran el tamaño debido a la pérdida de peso –dice Hermione y Harry desearía haber pensado en eso.

–En realidad es un buen punto –admite.

Sin perder tiempo, busca la información de contacto de Astoria en cuanto sale del recuerdo, actualizada por ultima vez hace tres años.

Espera que no haya cambiado.

***

El verano se enfría poco a poco, llenándose de suaves azules y tímidos verdes. La casa de Astoria –una gran casa estilo gregoriano, con techos en punta* y algunas hiedras jóvenes escalando por los muros de piedra– reposa contra un fondo de verdes jardines delineados por arbustos de flores salvajes y algunos robles preciosos o un árboles de castaño regados por doquier.

Es el tipo de lugar que Harry podría llamar “hogar” sin mucho esfuerzo.

Harry se dirige a la entrada principal por el estrecho camino de entrada, evitando ramas de rosas pintadas de un suave tono rosado como desteñido por el sol que cuelgan desde todas partes y toca dos veces la puerta.

Astoria abre.

Harry, enseñado ya a reparar en los más mínimos detalles, nota la momentánea sorpresa en el rostro de Astoria. Está usando un casual vestido de verano, adornado con dibujos de rosas y su cabello besado por el sol está recogido en una descuidada cola de caballo. No es la manera en la que ella se presentaría normalmente, supone Harry, y le sonríe una disculpa.

–He llegado en mal momento, ¿no es así?

–No, no en absoluto. –Dice Astoria después de una leve pausa. Sus ojos se desvían a la cicatriz en la frente de Harry, que escogió no utilizar una poción multijugos para esta visita, y con la misma rapidez vuelve a verlo a los ojos. 

–Estoy aquí por asuntos del Ministerio, ¿puedo pasar?

–Eh… por supuesto.

Astoria da un paso atrás para permitir que Harry pase y cierra la puerta. Algo se está horneando, piensa Harry, inhalando el dulce aroma de pastelería que inunda el aire refrescante del interior. Harry siente que pisa algo, una muñeca de trapo en el suelo. No sabia que Astoria tuviera una hija.

–¿Te? –pregunta Astoria. 

–Gracias.

La sigue a la cocina, iluminada por la luz brillante del sol. La WWN suena en desde el mesón de la cocina, una alegre canción que combina a la perfección con el dulce olor del horno y el descomplicado desorden de la cocina, –harina regada sobre la superficie, un ramillete de cucharas de medición embarradas de mantequilla– Harry se siente más relajado.

Un paso resuena desde atrás, al girarse se encuentra con una pequeña niña, no debe tener más de año y medio, apostaría. Lleva una fresa a medio comer en la mano y lo mira fijamente.

–Hola.

La niña lo estudia por unos segundos antes de murmurar un “hola” de vuelta y marcharse con ese paso tembloroso que caracteriza a los bebés.

–Estoy aquí por Draco Malfoy.

Harry, observa cuidadosamente la expresión de Astoria. Su rostro empalidece, aprieta con fuerza la taza de té que lleva en las manos. 

–No –dice– Mi petición ya fue aceptada, estuvieron de acuerdo con que yo había hecho ya todo lo que pude para encontrarlo y no pu-

–¿Qué petición?– pregunta Harry confundido y Astoria lo mira como si hubiese preguntado de donde sale el sol.

–Mi petición de divorcio. El divorcio ya ha sido garantizado in absentia. No puede ser revertido –Astoria se nota muy ansiosa, Harry sacude la cabeza.

–No, no tiene nada que ver con el divorcio. Me han asignado el caso.

–Ya lo han investigado. Fue hace tres años –la ansiedad de Astoria ha dado paso a la confusión.

–Es un caso frío ahora, sí –dice Harry, un poco vacilante.

El oficial asignado originalmente ya le había hecho todas las preguntas correspondientes: dónde lo había visto por última vez, hay alguien que hubiera querido hacerle daño, y todas las demás. Preguntarlas ahora no va a llevarlo a ningún lado. Toma un sorbo de té para darse tiempo de acomodar sus pensamientos. Pero él nunca ha sido bueno en estrategias de interrogación, así que dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente. 

–No sabía que te habías casado otra vez. 

–Matthew Venn –contesta ella con una tensa sonrisa– No lo conoces. 

Y quizás captó la mirada que Harry le dio a la puerta, porque dijo:

–Nuestra hija, Sophie.

–La gente te juzga por eso –dice Harry despacio. Astoria aparta la mirada, dirigiéndola en cambio a la taza en sus manos.

–Por supuesto. Eso es lo que hace la gente, ¿no es así? Te juzgan. Mis padres adoraban a Draco. Si fuera por mi madre, yo sería una viuda por siempre, arrastrándome de un lado a otro en ropas negras. Pensó que era horrible de mi parte casarme de nuevo –golpetea el borde de la taza con la uña del dedo índice– Draco y yo éramos muy cercanos, claro, y al principio cuando desapareció yo era un desastre –eso concuerda con la descripción del archivo, piensa Harry– Pero finalmente aprendemos a recoger los trozos de lo que fuimos y seguir adelante, ¿no crees?

Parece estar esperando por una afirmación, así que Harry se la da.

–Si, eso hacemos.

Astoria asiente con la cabeza. La conversación se queda en silencio; los dedos de ella trazan patrones sobre el estampado de flores de la taza. Harry la mira. Apropiadamente, como le enseñaron a hacerlo con cualquier pieza de evidencia.

Se la ve casual. Nunca completamente consciente de sus movimientos, sea ponerse el cabello detrás de la oreja o dibujar sobre la taza. De sonrisa rápida, piensa Harry, viendo los inicios de líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos. Su ligero bronceado y el cabello marcado por el sol, sugieren que disfruta de las actividades en el exterior; un montón de libros en el rincón de la mesa con títulos como _Sencillos Hechizos Para la Jardinería_ y _La Guía Británica Para la Cosecha Sostenible_ confirman la sospecha, aunque estos también podrían pertenecer a Matthew.

Las palabras se le salen antes de poder contenerlas.

–No pareces alguien con quién Malfoy se casaría.

La mirada de Astoria salta hacia Harry, y él se encuentra asombrado por su expresión. Sorpresa y… ¿cautela? Quizás un poco de sospecha…

–¿Ah, sí? ¿por qué lo crees? –Pregunta, y su tono es definitivamente receloso. Harry sacude los hombros. 

–Siendo sincero, siempre imaginé a su esposa siendo una versión femenina de él –dice a modo de broma, para tratar de hacer que ella se calme de nuevo. Pero ella no sonríe.

–Entonces supongo que no lo conoces demasiado.

–No, –dice Harry mirándola– no lo conozco.

En ese momento decide irse. Volverá después y tocará el tema de su anterior matrimonio. Tiene la sensación de que ahorita mismo, hablar de eso no lo llevará a ningún lado; Astoria se ha retraído de su bienvenida inicial a Harry.

***

Harry regresa al apartamento en Westminster. Regresa a la caja en el cielo. 

Se sirve un vaso de whiskey irlandés y sale al balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte londinense. Recuerda como los ojos de Ginny se habían iluminado, luces citadinas reflejándose en sus pupilas, cuando se paró frente a esta ventana la primera vez y notó la vista. “Es hermoso” había suspirado. Siempre tuvo la ambición de poseer un lugar como este. Líneas fuertes, formas limpias y marcados detalles. Había estado encantada con Londres desde que era una pequeña niña acompañando a su padre en sus viajes al ministerio, amando el ajetreo de la ciudad. “Un día voy vivir en una caja en el cielo” le dijo a su padre una vez, y el día en el que compraron el departamento, había reído con la alegría de haber completado un sueño de infancia.

El corazón de Harry, sin embargo, se había quedado atrapado en el encanto de las laberínticas casas de piedra y madera, los hogares que lo acogieron por primera vez: Hogwarts, una destartalada bestia gigante de piedra y magia, y ya después La Madriguera con sus acogedoras habitaciones y serpenteantes jardines.

Toma un trago de whiskey, sintiendo como quema su garganta.

Desde el balcón puede ver las luces de South Lambert a través del río, reflejadas en la oscuridad de las aguas del Thames; un tren se acerca a las plataformas elevadas, visibles tan solo como una línea recta de luces moviéndose. Un largo momento después otro tren se acerca, aumentando la velocidad.

Harry observa el tren hasta que desaparece de la vista en dirección oeste, donde las luces de la ciudad dan paso a las esparcidas lucecitas de las calles de los suburbios y luego al negro tinta del cielo en campo abierto.

En algún lugar en las calles, alguien está silbando una melodía conocida. Harry inclina la cabeza escuchando un rato hasta que por fin logra entender el ritmo, una vieja canción folklórica inglesa.

_Sopla el viento al sur, al sur, al sur_  
_Sopla el viento al sur sobre el precioso mar azul_  
_Sopla el viento al sur, al sur, al sur,_  
_Sopla bella brisa, y tráelo hasta mí…*_

La última parte del verano se funde ya a en voluntad del otoño, enviando una helada brisa que suspira entre los cabellos de Harry. Temblando se mete de nuevo y desliza la puerta tras de él.

Los trenes vienen y van, arrastrando consigo largas líneas de estrellas, desapareciendo lentamente en la noche.

***

Sábado.

El gran juego de Ginny.

Harry se levanta temprano. Es la rutina y eso lo ayuda a centrarse. Despertar temprano, ir a trotar, ducha, ropa, desayuno.

Ya en la etapa del desayuno en su rutina, a mitad de una tazón de cereales, cuando sus protecciones mágicas tiemblan. Aleja el tazón y se levanta, caminando a la puerta. ¿Hermione? ¿o Ron, queriendo unirse a él para ver el juego?

Pero Harry se ha vuelto experto en reconocer firmas mágicas estos días, particularmente después de su trabajo en la División investigativa. Hay magia tras la puerta, pero no es de Hermione o de Ron.

Levanta su varita y susurra un hechizo, haciendo que la puerta se ponga transparente como un espejo de una dirección.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules.

Harry titubea, pero abre la puerta.

–Señora Malfoy. 

La mujer vacila, luego asiente con la cabeza.

–Puedes llamarme Narcissa.

–No debería haberme encontrado –en lo que concierne a su multitud de fans, Harry vive en algún lugar de Sussex. Solo Hermione y los Weasleys saben la verdad.

–Y aun así, aquí estoy. 

Habla con cortesía, suavemente, sin rastro de frialdad o resentimiento en su voz, y la similitud entre el tono de voz de la madre y el de su hijo en el recuerdo golpea a Harry con fuerza. Ambos tienen algo atorado en sus gargantas desde la guerra, piensa Harry. Esa sumisión educada que parece tan pesada como el silencio, tan blanca como las paredes del apartamento, como una persona en una habitación vacía.

Harry se traga la tentación de preguntarle como lo encontró.

–Por favor, entre –dice en cambio, porque ¿qué más puede hacer con Narcissa Malfoy parada en su puerta?

Las barreras de protección tiemblan por un momento cuando Narcissa pasa el umbral, pero rápidamente la aceptan como alguien que no tiene malas intenciones. Ella mira a su alrededor, sus ojos pasan por todos los rincones, pero Harry no siente que esté juzgando. Parece estar buscando una silla, pero no hay ningún sillón sobre-rellenado o sofás ultra-cómodos en el disperso apartamento. Solo hay sillas altas en el bar de la cocina y una mesa con tope de cristal acompañada por dos sillas de comedor.

Harry mira su reloj, debería trasladarse en unos quince minutos si quiere alcanzar a Ginny para desearle buena suerte.

–Mi llegada es inoportuna. –Comenta Narcissa, y Harry niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Narcissa ya parece arrepentida y lo último que quiere es que se le escape, llevándose cualquier información importante con ella. 

–Está bien, no es mal momento, ¿té o café? –Pregunta, deseando que rechace ambas ofertas. Solo tiene té barato y café instantáneo, algo que mantienen en su alacena únicamente para el beneficio de Arthur Weasley durante sus escasas visitas.

Ella declina su oferta con un gesto suave.

–No, gracias.

Harry se sienta en la mesa de comedor. Ni él, ni Ginny la usan con frecuencia, aunque hay un tintero y una pluma en una esquinas, para escribir alguna carta en caso de ser necesario. Una fina capa de polvo cubre la mesa y Harry conjura un discreto Scourgify. 

Narcissa toma el otro asiento frente a Harry, mirando al otro lado del apartamento. Es un día sorprendentemente claro para ser Londres, ella parece detenerse un momento para admirar la vista. Luego abre el pequeño bolso que tiene sobre sus piernas, extrayendo una fotografía y poniéndola cara arriba en la mesa.

–Recibí un búho del ministerio hace varios días, –dice– el mensaje decía que el caso de mi hijo había sido abierto de nuevo y que fue asignado a ti.

Harry observa la fotografía. Es un sencillo retrato de Draco Malfoy. No sonríe, su boca está levemente curveada hacia abajo como si pensara en algo lamentable. Lleva una túnica gris y una sencilla capa negra. Harry mira más de cerca; tal y como esperaba, el pequeño broche de snitch está ahí.

Malfoy aparta la mirada y Harry casi suelta la fotografía de la sorpresa que le causa. Pensó que era una fotografía muggle, por la manera en la que Malfoy se mantenía estático.

–Es la última fotografía que le tomé a Draco –le comenta Narcissa.

–Está bien –dice Harry, porque no sabe qué más decir. Mira el retrato de nuevo.

–Le gustaba ese broche de snitch. Fue un regalo de su padre, decía.

Harry la mira, preguntándose si Narcissa leyó su mente de alguna manera. Pero ella no lo mira a él; está mirando la foto, y aunque parece haber el más pequeño de los rastros de una sonrisa en sus labios, la tristeza delinea sus facciones. Se ve mucho mayor de lo que Harry recuerda. Las finas líneas de su rostro se ven más profundas y parece baja de peso. Harry piensa si tal vez los Malfoy se volvieron más delgados y pequeños después de la guerra. Tratando de ocupar menos espacio, o tratando de desvanecerse de alguna manera.

–¿Sabes porqué le gustaban esa snitch plateada, Harry? –pregunta Narcissa. Harry casi desea que ella lo hubiera llamado algo más formal, como señor Potter. No está seguro de sentirse cómodo con un Malfoy pronunciando su primer nombre.

–No –se pregunta si ella lo condenará por saber tan poco sobre Malfoy, pero en cambio parece estar sumida en otros pensamientos, mirando fijamente la fotografía con una expresión ausente. 

–Le gustaban los círculos –Narcissa voltea la fotografía y mira alrededor de la mesa. Sin decir una palabra, Harry le entrega la pluma y el tintero, y Narcissa escribe en el reverso de la foto– In Inceptum Finis Est; en el inicio está el fin. Cuando Draco se enteró de lo que yo hice durante la batalla, la mentira que le dije al Señor Oscuro, me dijo eso. In inceptum finis est.

–¿Y qué quiso decir? –Harry se siente intrigado, muy a su pesar.

–Que el amor de una madre condujo a la primera caída del Señor Oscuro, y que el amor de una madre aseguró su derrota diecisiete años después.

Harry se recuesta de la silla. Una emoción inexplicable le recorre el cuerpo como una ola.

–Nunca lo pensé así –admite– Nunca pensé… –la mira– ¿porqué está diciéndome esto?

Ella levanta una mano hasta el collar que lleva en su cuello, sus elegantes dedos descansan sobre el pendiente de zafiro.

–No viajé hasta aquí para contarte una historia de círculos. He venido a preguntarte si tienes la intención de encontrar a mi hijo.

–Me asignaron el cas-

–También le fue asignado el caso al primer detective, tres años atrás. Y él pronunciaba el nombre de mi hijo como si fuera fango en su boca. Me dijo que Draco probablemente huyó para vivir en el lujo en un país extranjero.

Harry se estremece a pesar de que Narcissa habló sin enojo alguno. Su rostro está calmado, como un lago profundo, pero Harry ha experimentado de primera mano los peligros que yacen en las profundidades.

–Le prometo –aseguró Harry– que haré mi mejor intento de encontrarlo –vacila por un momento, pero Narcissa ha sido tan generosamente honesta con él, que se siente obligado a devolver el favor– Yo… también creí eso en un principio. Que Malfoy solo había huido para unirse a su padre –se da cuenta de que olvidó usar el primer nombre de Malfoy, pero Narcissa no da indicación alguna de ofensa– Pero ya no creo eso. He estado revisando toda la evidencia… estoy trabajando en algunas observaciones nuevas ahora mismo, la verdad –dice, pensando en el anillo de matrimonio ausente.

Narcissa lo escucha cuidadosamente, estudiándolo como si fuera un acertijo muy complicado. Se recuesta levemente, sus manos en el regazo. 

–Si me estás hablando con la verdad, –le dice– voy a darte cualquier información que necesites, cualquier ayuda que requieras para encontrar a mi hijo.

–Es usted muy confiada –las palabras se le escapan por la sorpresa, más que por cualquier otra cosa. La Narcissa Malfoy que él recuerda nunca le confiaría a él las preciadas memorias o secretos de su hijo.

Narcissa no dice nada por unos momentos. Luego estira la mano para tocar la fotografía, como si intentara asegurarse de que es real.

–Quizás, –concede– pero mi hijo ha estado perdido por tres largos años, y esta parece ser su última oportunidad, ¿debería sacrificarla por el capricho de mantener secretos y guardar memorias?

Harry no puede discutir contra eso. Después de un largo silencio, Narcissa le entrega una tarjeta y se levanta.

–Mis datos de contacto. Por favor, mantenme al tanto de todo.

–Por supuesto –Harry toma la fotografía para entregársela de vuelta, pero ella sacude la cabeza. 

–Consérvala. Tal vez te ayude en algo. 

Harry la acompaña hasta la puerta, preguntándose si debería consultarle algo sobre Malfoy. ¿Qué información podría ser útil? No sabe ni por donde comenzar.

–¿Qué fue lo último que Malf-… Draco le dijo antes de desaparecer? –pregunta impulsivamente. En parte es por curiosidad, pero por otro lado, quiere probar si Narcissa es capaz de brindar información tan fácilmente.

Ella lo mira, después mira sus manos como si la respuesta estuviera allí escrita.

–Puedo darte el recuerdo –dice despacio– de nuestro último encuentro. La última vez que lo vi. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Bueno, Narcissa ha ido mucho más lejos de lo que Harry esperaba.

–¿El recuerdo? –repite, Narcissa asiente con la cabeza– Uh… si no es mucho problema, supongo que sería de mucha ayuda.

Harry espera que Narcissa le diga que se lo enviará en un día o dos, pero ella se queda ahí esperando pacientemente y entonces Harry se da cuenta de que ella se refiere a ahora mismo. Se apresura a buscar entre los cajones de la cocina, y encuentra un frasco vacío para darle. Se da la vuelta y se ocupa un poco, sabiendo que hay personas que prefieren la privacidad a la hora de realizar el hechizo.

Cuando la mira de nuevo, ella le ofrece el frasco, ahora lleno con unos briznas plateadas que ondulan en su interior.

–Debo pedirte –dice ella finalmente– que no compartas con nadie este recuerdo.

–Sólo yo lo veré –promete.

Narcissa asiente una vez, luego se gira para marcharse sin más despedidas. 

Harry mira su reloj. El juego ya debe haber comenzado, piensa, y Ginny sabe, de igual manera, que su trabajo siempre viene primero, igual que el Quidditch para ella.

Se guarda el frasco en el bolsillo y sale de las protecciones del apartamento, desapareciendo hacia el Ministerio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor no olviden visitar el fic original y dejar un kudo!!
> 
> Notas de Traducción:
> 
> –Los Mortífagos tienen un nombre más cool en inglés: _Death Eaters_ , que comen muerte, comedores de la muerte. Wow. Muy dramático, ¿no creen?
> 
> –Hay un lío medio pesado con este fic y es que hace mucha referencia a "home" que significa hogar, en el sentido plenamente sentimental, y que puede ser utilizada como sinónimo para la casa en la que vives o incluso una persona u objeto. Y, pues, a pesar de que la palabra hogar técnicamente se puede usar de la misma manera, se siente (para mí, en lo personal) extraño y me parece que entorpece la traducción. Uno no dice coloquialmente: _"Oh, voy a regresar a mi hogar."_ todos los días cuando sale de la oficina, ¿o sí? Entonces en la traducción suelo alternar entre casa y hogar a como el contexto de lugar a un término o al otro, espero que comprendan.
> 
> -El Translador es la traducción que encontré oficial para las Portkeys, aunque me suena rarísimo.
> 
> –Cuando Harry entra con Hermione a el recuerdo, hay una parte en la que dice "la hace callar de inmediato" y suena horrible, pero no hay traducción para "hushes her", o al menos no una que no sea "la shushea" lmaooo
> 
> –Los "techos en punta" de la descripción de la casa de Astoria son en realidad techos de dos aguas, pero eso suena muy mal en la traducción, así que lo cambié. Googléenlo para que se maravillen con la arquitectura.
> 
> –Un divorcio garantizado por in absentia, supongo que se imaginan a qué se refiere, pero en caso de que no, pues es cuando una de las dos partes del matrimonio está ausente lmao, generalmente cuando las personas desaparecen o escapan etc.
> 
> –La parte final de la canción dice "Blow bonnie breeze, and bring him to me": Sopla bella brisa, y tráelo a él hasta mí. pero no quise incluir la parte de "tráelo a él" porque me suena rarísimo.
> 
> –Creo que la parte al inicio, cuando dice _"Yo también se quién soy, y estoy cansado de que lo señalen."_ es mi parte favorita de todo el fic. Es un resumen de todo lo que me gustaría en un arco de redención, es perfecto. Quizás incluso la razón por la que decidí hacer esta traducción. 
> 
> También resalto: _"Harry piensa si quizá los Malfoys se hicieron más delgados y pequeños después de la guerra. Tratando de ocupar menos espacio, o tratando de desvanecerse de alguna manera."_
> 
> Eso que se escucha es mi corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo 2 me tomó unas 16 páginas de word.  
> Este se llevó unas 13.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

En cuestión de segundos Harry vierte el recuerdo en el pensadero y desaparece entre sus profundidades. Una habitación se materializa a la velocidad de un rayo, dándole forma al recuerdo. Paneles de madera de media pared, un fino diván, retratos de ancestros con expresiones solemnes con marcos bañados en oro, una chimenea de mármol –es una habitación de la mansión Malfoy, Harry apostaría.

Narcissa está de pie junto a la chimenea, las llamas dibujan patrones de luz y sombra sobre su rostro.

– _No eres feliz._ –Dice despacio.

Harry se gira y se da cuenta de que Malfoy está detrás de él, dándole la espalda a su madre, estudiando un retrato colgado en la pared. Está vestido pulcramente, como siempre, pero no lleva túnica o capa. Le da una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Malfoy no contesta. Aun está mirando el retrato familiar. Son Narcissa, aún joven y Lucius, observa Harry, de pie a ambos lados de su hijo. Malfoy luce de unos diez, quizás once años y cuando habla confirma sus sospechas. 

– _Esta pintura es de el día antes de que me mudara a Hogwarts._

_–¿Me has escuchado, Draco? Estoy preguntándote si eres feliz._

Malfoy tampoco le contesta. Con los ojos puestos sobre el retrato, fijados en su joven rostro. Lucius y Narcissa lucen orgullosos, piensa Harry, y mucho más completos. El precio que pagaron por la guerra fue sin duda muy alto. Narcissa mira a Draco con expresión preocupada.

– _Draco…_

_–Te escuché._

La mano de Narcissa vuela a su collar. Es un hábito, piensa, cuando está ansiosa o disgustada. 

– _No llevas tu anillo de bodas._ –Observa Narcissa, y Harry mira la mano de Malfoy. No se le escapa nada, piensa Harry.

– _Nunca lo hago._ –Responde Draco sin despegar la mirada del retrato. 

Muchas expresiones atraviesan el rostro de Narcissa. Es difícil captarlas todas con la cambiante luz del fuego. Baja la mano de su cuello y cambia de tema. 

– _Ya que estás tan interesado en los retratos, pintarán el tuyo en un par de meses. Pensé que los jardines harían un excelente fondo.*_

Malfoy asiente con la cabeza, Narcissa insiste.

– _Creo que quizás querrías poner una frase, tal vez una cita, grabada en la madera. Tendrías que pensarlo muy bien. Tu padre ha escogido una frase de Séneca acerca del poder, si lo recuerdo bien. Podrías escoger algo similar._

_–Ya tengo algo en mente._

_–¿Ah, sí?_ –Contesta ella expectante– _Cuéntame entonces, me aseguraré de dársela al enmarcador._

 _–No podemos aceptar_ –dice Malfoy– _aquello que no hemos escogido._

Narcissa se queda en silencio.

Malfoy cruza la habitación en un par de pasos y se va, dejando solo un eco en el pasillo, y el recuerdo se desvanece. 

Harry no está seguro de cómo interpretar eso.

***

Los Wandsworth Warriors ganan el partido de Margate.

Ginny llega al apartamento justo después de las 5pm. Harry está parado en el balcón, mirando hacia el Thames, los trenes que pasan sobre los rieles elevados. Las barreras mágicas tiemblan de repente, ondulando ante sus ojos, y un momento después aparece Ginny en medio de la cocina, con un Traslador en su mano. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos brillantes de victoria. Lo besa antes de correr otra vez; la capitana del equipo ha organizado una cena para celebrar al equipo.

–Voy a pasar de los tragos después de la comida para poder regresar pronto. –Le promete Ginny al despedirse, apurándose en dirección de la puerta. Un momento después se escucha el suave pop cuando ella desaparece.

Harry sale del nuevo al balcón. El sol se está poniendo sobre Londres, haciendo de los edificios siluetas que contrastan con el azul pálido del cielo. 

El último día de verano.

Si escucha con atención, está seguro de que puede oír a alguien silbando otra vez, enviando las notas a volar en el viento de agosto.

_Sopla el viento al sur, al sur, al sur._

***

Harry se levanta temprano el lunes y deja a Ginny durmiendo. Ella esta acostumbrada a que él comience su día antes que ella.

A veces, piensa, es como si en el apartamento solo viviera una persona.

La luz del sol se estira a lo largo de las paredes blancas. Pone a hervir la tetera, saca una taza del aparador, mide una cucharada de azúcar. Cada sonido parece amplificado en el silencioso apartamento. Cada paso hace resuena en el piso de madera; puede oír cada respiración que toma.

Inhala, exhala.

La puerta deslizante del balcón está limpia, todas las huellas han sido borradas con un Scourgify, dejando el vidrio limpio como el aire. La vista detrás de él podría bien pertenecer a una revista de inmobiliaria. 

Tal vez nadie vive aquí.

***

En el Ministerio pasa por las oficinas de Aurores, escuchándolos reírse a carcajadas por un incidente con pociones. Ron aun no llega, piensa Harry. Es una broma frecuente el que siempre se le pasa la hora.

En la División Investigativa son mucho más silenciosos. Harry desbloquea la puerta de su oficina e ingresa.

Al contrario que en el prístino apartamento, su oficina es un cómodo revoltijo de muebles disparejos y pilas de papeles. Hay un apaleado escritorio con una silla; en el rincón de la habitación hay dos cómodos sillones y una mesa baja con un tentador cuenco de dulces. Ha sido deliberadamente diseñado para ser tan relajante como sea posible, el rincón de para entrevistar los familiares (que suelen estar en estados de alteración).

Las paredes están decoradas con coloridos retratos: dibujos con crayones enviados por los familiares que están agradecidos por tener noticias al fin de sus desaparecidos conyugues y padres, una fotografía enmarcada de los Chudley Cannons en una de las paredes (un regalo de broma por parte de Ron). Harry, consciente de que muchos amigos y familiares de las personas desaparecidas van a sentarse en las sillas de la oficina y mirar alrededor, se ha tomado la molestia de esconder cualquier cosa que pueda afectarlos. A diferencia de las oficinas de Aurores, –usualmente decoradas con retratos aumentados de los criminales, o mapas mentales que trazan los motivos y los sospechosos– Harry trata de mantener su información de archivo mucho más discreta. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le enseñó Holdsworth acerca de la División Investigativa. 

Manteniéndose bajo estos principios, el archivo de Malfoy no está en un lugar visible, sino que está escondido en el cajón del escritorio; el pensadero está guardado en el gabinete tras su escritorio.

El pensadero.

Desbloquea el gabinete, y observa los plateados brillos del pensadero frunciendo el seño.

Ingresa al recuerdo de Narcissa otra vez, buscando el más insignificante detalle. La manera en la que Malfoy pausa antes de hablar, cómo observa detenidamente el retrato de la misma manera que Harry ve las fotografías de sus padres y piensa que eso es lo más cerca que alguna vez estará a ellos.

Pero todo se siente muy críptico. Todo lo que Malfoy dice parece tener un montón de significados diferentes, dependiendo cómo Harry decide interpretar el tono de su voz, o la ligera inclinación de su cabeza, o el más breve silencio antes de hablar. _“No podemos aceptar lo que no hemos escogido”_ podría significar que Malfoy estaba resentido por cómo su familia lo guió ciegamente a las Artes Oscuras, o la manera en la que Voldemort forzó su mano sobre su familia, o puede que ni siquiera tenga algo que ver con la guerra. Tal vez es su matrimonio, piensa Harry críticamente. Tal vez Astoria quería un divorcio y Malfoy no, pero de igual manera tuvo que concederlo. Eso explicaría la ausencia del anillo.

Pero por otra parte, Malfoy dijo que nunca usaba el anillo de bodas, entonces ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Sencillamente no le gusta la joyería? Quizás encontraba el anillo molesto –¿lo perdía constantemente o algo así?– ¿Había algún significado mucho más profundo que Harry no lograba identificar?

Todo parece arrastrarlo en círculos.

Círculos.

Vale, tiene un pedazo de información concreta. Sintiéndose en un inusual humor caprichoso, Harry sonríe irónicamente y alcanza el archivo, prepara una hoja nueva y escribe: _“le gustan los círculos.”_ Pausa, y agrega: _“In inceptum finis est”_. Usa un encantamiento de pegatina para adherir la fotografía de Malfoy a la página. La mira por un largo rato, esperando que arrugue el ceño o algún gesto grosero, pero Malfoy solo mira algún punto lejos de Harry, encerrado en sus pensamientos.

–¿Dónde estás? –murmura– ¿tan siquiera estás vivo?

Por fin Malfoy se mueve, tocando distraídamente el broche de plata en su capa, dejando caer su mano de nuevo y perdiendo su mirada en la distancia.

Harry suspira.

***

Harry recorre el camino de entrada de la casa de Astoria. A la hora del almuerzo había recibido un búho, justo después de terminar de revisar las notas de archivo. La carta solicitaba que visitara de nuevo y Harry había brincado sobre la oportunidad de obtener algo nuevo, y no había desperdiciado tiempo en desaparecer hacia la casa de Astoria.

Los primeros signos del otoño empiezan a enfriar los últimos toques que quedan del verano. El suelo está húmedo con la lluvia de hace unas horas y, cuando Astoria recibe a Harry y lo lleva a la cocina, puede ver los recordatorios del otoño: una pila de madera junto a la chimenea, un jarrón con caléndulas –los últimos retoños del verano– en la mesa. La chimenea de la cocina quema con un fuego suave, unos pocos carbones encendidos. El clima está aún muy cálido para un fuego completo.

–Hablaste con Narcissa. –Dice Astoria mientras le prepara una taza de té. No parecía haberse sorprendido con verlo tan pronto después de haber enviado le búho.

Harry toma asiento en la mesa, moviendo de la silla un paquete de sobres con semillas y un set de podaderas de jardín.

–¿Ella te lo dijo? –Dice Harry extrañado, preguntándose qué implica que ambas aparentemente se mantienen en contacto.

–Si, he recibido una carta suya.

Astoria pone la taza frente a Harry, y se sienta frente a él. 

–Debes haberle causado una gran impresión. Narcissa parece confiar en ti, y no es algo fácil de lograr. Me dijo que tiene pocas opciones, que esta puede ser la última oportunidad de encontrar a su hijo. 

Astoria lo observa por un tiempo. Él esperaba que ella estuviera mejor vestida hoy, a sabiendas de que él vendría, pero al parecer no. Su cabello está recogido en un estilizado moño, pero hasta ahí llega el esfuerzo. Está usando un cómodo set de túnicas, diseñado para recostarse a leer un buen libro en el sofá y no para impresionar invitados en las fiestas. No lleva joyería alguna que Harry pueda ver, a excepción de los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

Anillos de matrimonio.

–Narcissa me dio un recuerdo.

Las cejas de Astoria se levantan con asombro.

–¿Un recuerdo? ¿cuál?

Harry sacude la cabeza, no sabe si Narcissa quisiera que Astoria supiera. 

–Eso no tiene importancia. Pero, en el recuerdo Malfoy menciona que nunca usa su anillo de matrimonio.

Astoria mira hacia abajo, a la taza de té. La gente mira hacia abajo cuando se sienten disgustados, Holdsworth le dijo una vez a Harry, o cuando tratan de ocultar alguna emoción. Pero es difícil leer la expresión de Astoria, aunque tuerce los labios levemente, como si considerara algo.

–Narcissa estuvo muy complacida con mi matrimonio con Draco. Ella deseaba de todo corazón un nieto. Y yo le agradaba. Mi familia es próspera, de buen estatus y de sangre pura, pero lo suficientemente distanciada de Voldemort. Nunca nos mezclamos con esa clase.

–Hasta que te casaste con un mortífago. –Harry se siente obligado a señalar. Astoria le da una mirada afilada.

–Narcissa y Draco fueron absueltos. El pasado no le interesaba a mis padres, de todos modos. Solo querían verme feliz, y adoraban a Draco. Durante nuestro noviazgo, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Harry sonríe para ocultar su incredulidad, pero Astoria parece captarlo de todas formas y su expresión se tensa. 

–No me crees.

–Malfoy no tiene amigos, tiene aliados. Créeme, yo-

–¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces? –Astoria sacude la cabeza– Igual que el primer oficial en el caso. Pensó que conocía a Draco también. “Oh, conozco a los Malfoys” dijo, “encontraremos esa villa en la que su esposo está vacacionando y lo arrastraremos de vuelta a casa.” Como si Draco fuera un niño mimado-

–Yo no soy así. – La interrumpe, molesto– Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrarlo.

Astoria toma su varita y Harry alcanza la suya por puro reflejo, sintiéndose ligeramente abochornado cuando ve que ella la presiona contra su cabeza y lentamente extrae el viso plateado de un recuerdo, sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras vacía un vial lleno de semillas en la mesa y lo deposita adentro.

–Ahí tienes. –Le dice con brusquedad.– Más recuerdos para tu colección. Voy pedirte que no se lo enseñes a nadie.

Harry acepta cortante, aceptando el frasco.

–Gracias por el té. Y por el recuerdo.

–Hazme saber cuando lo veas.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente inquieto.

***

Cuando está de vuelta en la oficina, Harry vierte el recuerdo en el pensadero y se pregunta si debería esperar a mañana. Son casi las cinco, debería estar yéndose a casa ahora. Pero la tentación es demasiada, así que entra en el pensadero.

No está seguro de qué estaba esperando, pero definitivamente no era esto. 

Primero lo golpea una sensación de movimiento, como volar pero no realmente, y se siente mareado por un segundo antes de que la escena se termine de desarrollar. Se encuentra sentado en el asiento trasero de un auto.

– _Esto es aterrador. Vas a matarme._

Mira al frente. Astoria. Está sentada en la silla del copiloto, ojos muy abiertos. Malfoy está conduciendo. Harry nunca lo imaginó de esta manera. Está vestido en su estilo usual –prendas pulcras y formales– pero no lleva túnica, o una capa. Sus manos descansan suavemente sobre el volante, la cálida luz del sol se extiende sobre sus muñecas. 

– _Te aseguro_ –dice Malfoy con una tinta de diversión en su voz– _que pasé el examen._

_–Esto se conduce solo, ¿no es así? Draco, por favor, dime que no vas conduciendo tu._

Malfoy levanta las manos del volante y el auto empieza a deslizarse hacia la derecha; Astoria grita de terror. Harry se ríe antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

– _¡No hagas eso!_ –exclama Astoria en cuanto Malfoy toma el control de nuevo– _Merlín, ¿cómo hacen esto los Muggles? Es- ¡Cuidado con ese auto!_

– _¿Te refieres al que va al otro lado de la calle?_ –dice Malfoy secamente.

– _¿Viste lo cerca que pasó?_ –Astoria se gira en el asiento, viendo el auto desaparecer en la distancia. 

– _Se supone que van cerca, Astoria. Ese una carretera de campo, no una avenida de cuatro carriles._

 _–Estás loco._ –Astoria lo mira de reojo.– _¿Porqué estás haciendo esto, de todos modos? Podríamos comprar un auto con conjuros de conducción, Draco. No es como si nos faltara el dinero. Mi padre podría conseguirlos un bonito Bentley, con todos los encantamientos de auto-conducción y reducción de espacio incluidos._

 _–¿Qué sentido tendría eso?_ –dice Malfoy, y hay un extraño matiz en su voz que Harry nunca ha oído. _–Sentarse en una caja, tan solo ir a donde alguien más te lleve._

_–Ten cuidado con ese auto que viene adelante, si fueran algo más lento ya los habrías chocado._

Astoria aun suena con los nervios de punta. Los ojos de Malfoy saltan al espejo retrovisor y por un momento parecen encontrarse con los de Harry. Luego enciende el indicador para pasar el otro auto, sus ojos de vuelta al frente.

– _No creo que nadie que conozca tenga una licencia de conducción de Muggles._ –Continúa Astoria.– _Creo que ya entiendo porqué._

Se ríe. Malfoy no lo hace. Mira el espejo de nuevo, luciendo una vez más como si lo mirara a él. No a ti, se recuerda Harry, a través de ti.

– _Quería ser el primero en mi familia en hacer algo._ –Dice Malfoy– _Al menos una vez._

Los ojos de Harry se dirigen a la muñeca de Malfoy. Puede ver una parte de la cola de la serpiente en la Marca Oscura. Parece agitarse cuando Malfoy da la vuelta en una curva, flexionando la muñeca mientras conduce.

Campos de trigo olean a cada lado de la carretera como una marea de oro. Es la mitad del verano, piensa Harry, mirando el cielo azul despejado. Por un momento se pregunta a dónde va Malfoy. Tal vez no va a ninguna parte. Tal vez un día sólo tomó su auto y condujo y condujo y nunca se detuvo.

Cierra los ojos. Siente el peso del calor del sol en su piel y casi pareciera que este momento es real. Pero en lo que Malfoy disminuye la velocidad para girar una curva, el recuerdo se disuelve como un montón de arena lanzado al cielo.

***

Una nueva escena se forma ante sus ojos y Harry se siente confundido por unos instantes. Luego recuerda que Astoria mencionó varios recuerdos, en plural.

El verano parece haberse marchado ya, y el sol ya se ha puesto. Harry está de pie en los escalones desgastados de una pequeña capilla. Hay una corriente de viento que recorre el espacio, moviendo las hojas muertas y serpenteando entre las lápidas. Sobre su cabeza el cielo está manchado por la lluvia que aún no cae. Alguien está de pie cerca de una tumba, depositando encima un pequeño ramillete de campanillas casi marchitas, pero Harry no sabe de quién se trata.

Se da la vuelta y casi salta de sorpresa. Astoria está de pie justo detrás de él, su rostro está pálido. Su túnica –negra y sencilla– se mueve y se azota con el viento como las velas de un velero en una tormenta.

La capilla se abre tras ella. Malfoy cierra la puerta detrás de él.

– _Astoria._

Ella sacude la cabeza. Sus labios parecen un pétalo maltratado, piensa Harry. 

– _No puedo entrar ahí otra vez. No lo soporto. Mi padre lo odiaría, toda la gente de negro y mi madre sentada ahí, con esa horrible expresión ausente…_

 _–Tienes que pronunciar el panegírico.*_ –Dice Malfoy. Astoria lo mira, en su expresión hay una extraña mezcla de desesperación e incredulidad.

– _No puedo hacerlo. Hazlo por mí, te lo ruego._

_–No._

_–Pero es que-…_

_–Anoche me dijiste, Astoria, que querías ser tu quien lo pronunciara._ –El rostro de Malfoy no se inmutó, tan solo la mira fijamente.

– _¿No podrías hacerlo por mí?_ –Astoria se da la vuelta, los labios le tiemblan– _Merlín, no puedo llorar. Si lloro ahora no voy a poder entrar otra vez._

 _–Pues no llores, entonces._ –Le dice Malfoy sin más.

Astoria lo mira, la ira parece sobrepasar su pena.

– _Ni siquiera te importa, ¿no es así?_ –Camina hacia la puerta, poniendo su mano sobre la perilla de acero– _A veces me pregunto porqué me casé con alguien tan egoísta e insensible._

Abre la puerta y entra a la capilla, el recuerdo se disuelve.

***

La siguiente memoria es brillante, llena de luz. El tibio sol se cuela entre la inmensa ventana. Es una habitación, piensa Harry, dándose la vuelta. Hay un tocador, un armario y, por supuesto, una cama. El estilo de la habitación le recuerda un poco a la casa de Astoria y se pregunta si esa es la locación.

Astoria está sentada al borde de la cama, sostiene algo en su mano.

Un anillo de matrimonio. 

Cuando se acerca a ella, Harry se da cuenta de que está llorando. ¿Habrá tenido una pelea con Malfoy? Harry espera inquieto a que Malfoy entre a la habitación y suelte algunas palabras mordaces.

Pero nada pasa.

Harry se rinde y en vez de esperar a que Malfoy aparezca, empieza a caminar alrededor de la habitación. Hay una colección de objetos en el tocador –una concha, una bellota, una fotografía de un atardecer sobre un campo– y un pequeño calendario. Harry se acerca para mirarlo.

Octubre 25 de 2003

Poco más de un mes desde la desaparición de Malfoy. Se gira hacia Astoria, que un está en la cama con el anillo en su mano, llorando en silencio. Se siente un tanto incómodo con este recuerdo y se pregunta porqué ella le dio algo tan personal. Entonces, Astoria habla. Pero no es a él. Parece hablarle al aire.

– _Nunca te lo dije._ –Su voz es baja y tosca– _Nunca te dije lo agradecida que estaba de que me obligaras a pronunciar el panegírico en el funeral de mi padre._

Y luego la memoria se disuelve, pero esta vez es la última, dejando a Harry de pie, solo en su oficina.

***

Harry camina inquieto alrededor de la oficina, su mente está volando en todas las direcciones. Los recuerdos se sacuden en su cabeza como agua.

_¿Qué sentido tendría eso? Sentarse en una caja, tan sólo ir a donde alguien más te lleve._

_Quería ser el primero en mi familia en hacer algo. Aunque fuera una vez._

–¡No te vas a creer la jugada que hizo Creechurch esta mañana!

Harry se gira de repente, aturdido. Ron acaba de entrar en la oficina, luciendo ligeramente andrajoso.

–Conjuró un hechizo increíble para atrapar a McGregor, ¡fue brillante, pero nada seguro! Williamson le ha dado un buen regaño… Ah, no interrumpo algo, ¿o sí?

–No, solo revisaba algunos recuerdos. –Harry se da la vuelta para cerrar con llave el gabinete. Ron lo mira de repente con mucho interés.

–Hermione me ha dicho que trabajas en el caso de Malfoy, ¿es cierto?

Harry se lo confirma.

–Bueno… –dice Ron escéptico– ¿no crea eso un interesante conflicto de intereses?

–Puedo ser profesional, ¿sabes? –Dice Harry a la defensiva, Ron se encoge de hombros.

–Está bien, cálmate. Es tarde ya, son más de las seis, ¿sabes? Vi las luces encendidas y pensé que estarías aquí. Prácticamente vives aquí últimamente. –Lo mira extrañado– ¿Está todo bien contigo y Ginny?

–Claro que sí, ¿por qué preguntas eso? Es solo que el caso se ha puesto interesante, eso es todo.

–¿Tienes pistas nuevas? –Ron frunce el seño– Caray, Harry, Malfoy desapareció hace… ¿qué? ¿tres años?

–No hay pistas nuevas, –admite Harry- pero… no sé, es difícil de explicar.

–¿Sabes qué? Si encuentras a Malfoy después de todo este tiempo, estoy seguro de que Williamson te dará cualquier misión que quieras, vas a poder volver al campo cuando quieras. –Sonríe– Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero si necesitas ayuda para encontrar a Malfoy, sólo dímelo, ya veré que puedo hacer por ti.

–Gracias Ron.

Dejan juntos la oficina, Harry siente su mente un poco más despejada. 

Necesita hacerle una visita a Narcissa, sin embrago.

Quiere saber qué le pasó al auto de Malfoy.

***

A pesar de que envía un búho el martes, no recibe respuesta hasta el jueves, cuando Narcissa Malfoy le envía uno de vuelta. Es corto y conciso: lo recibirá en la mansión el viernes a las 2 en punto. Harry no puede evitar experimentar un levemente resentimiento con que Narcissa se siente en absoluto derecho de aparecer en su casa en cualquier momento que le plazca, pero que él sí tiene que esperar a una visita programada.

Aún así, llega a la mansión a la hora indicada. Las barreras mágicas siguen de levantadas protegiendo la mansión, y Harry tiene que caminar el largo trecho hasta la entrada principal. Espera que un elfo o algún sirviente le abra la puerta, pero se encuentra con la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy en la recepción.

–Por favor, entra.

Harry se pregunta cómo puede continuar viviendo en la mansión, plagada de recuerdos que traen pesadillas. Está igual a como la recuerda, helados pisos de piedra, retratos de ancestros con miradas reprobatorias. Pasan la sala de estar; las puertas están firmemente cerradas, el polvo en los pomos indica que no se han usado en un largo tiempo.

Harry se imagina que lo llevará hasta una sala de estar o un salón de recepción, pero Narcissa lo guía directo a las escaleras, en dirección de las habitaciones familiares, hacia una estrecha puerta. La abre con un toque de su varita, el olor a polvo y desuso llega hasta su nariz. Harry mira a Narcissa, y luego entra.

Es una habitación. Hay una cama en un rincón, con un cobertor de verde oscuro, aunque es difícil asegurarlo con todo el polvo que lo recubre. Una mesita de noche, un tocador, una ordenada pila de cajas en una esquina. Harry voltea hacia Narcissa, pero ella sabe lo que él va a preguntar antes de que siquiera abra la boca.

–Las posesiones de Draco –dice.

–¿Esta era su habitación?

–Hasta que compró la casa en East Devon. –Contesta Narcissa asintiendo

–¿La casa en la que Astoria vive ahora? –pregunta Harry con el seño fruncido.

–No.

–¿Qué pasó con la casa de Draco, entonces?

Narcissa toca el collar que lleva puesto. El pendiente de zafiro.

–Sólo estaba a nombre de Draco. La vendí.

Harry se siente extrañado. Su primer instinto es preguntar porqué, pero luego se imagina qué hubiera hecho si alguien cercano a él desapareciera. ¿Podría soportar ver la casa vacía de esa persona, decayéndose lentamente con el tiempo?

–Estas son sus cosas. –Dice Narcissa, haciendo un gesto en dirección a las cajas. Es una pequeña pila, piensa Harry gravemente. ¿Es esto realmente todo? ¿son los contenidos de una casa?

–¿Y qué pasó con los muebles? ¿Su auto?

–Los muebles fueron vendidos junto con la casa. –Vacila– Hay unos establos en los terrenos de la mansión, donde solían haber caballos y carruajes. Los convertimos en un área de almacenamiento para la jardinería. El auto está guardado allí.

–¿No lo vendió?

Narcissa aparta la mirada, su mano aun descansa sobre el collar.

–Puedes echarle un vistazo, si crees que eso te ayuda en algo. Es una de las posesiones más preciadas de Draco.

Harry la estudia por unos segundos.

–Usted no lo aprobaba, ¿verdad?

–Prefería no alentar el interés de Draco por ese vehículo muggle, no. El contenido de las cajas está a tu entera disposición, espero que encuentres algo que te ayude en la investigación. 

Y con eso se marcha, dejando a Harry solo con las cajas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FAVOOOORRR  
> NO OLVIDEN DEJARLE UN KUDO Y UN COMMENT AL FIC ORIGINAL.
> 
> Notas de Traducción:
> 
> –ME ENCANTAN LOS RECUERDOSSSSSSSS
> 
> –En la parte en que narcissa le dice a draco que la semana siguiente pintarán su retrato, le sigue una frase que no pude traducir ni vendiéndole mi alma al diablo. Dice: _"I thought the conservatory would make a nice backdrop."_ Encontré gracias a san Google, que un "conservatory" puede ser algo tipo recuerdo, como lo que dan en las fiestas de quince (o 16 o lo que sea que celebren en sus países) o una vaina así, que en el contexto aplicaría para el retrato, supongo. Pero la segunda parte, no pude interpretar bien lo de "would make a nice backdrop", porque no tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere con backdrop exactamente. Según la traducción oficial es telón de fondo, pero no sé bien a qué se refiere. Bien podría interpretarse como que sería una buena "cortina de humo" si lo miramos de cierta manera, pero dudo que sea eso a lo que se refiere The Author lmao entonces lo dejé con la interpretación más simple: que sería una buena decoración.  
>  EDIT: HE RESUELTO EL MISTERIO. Después de pasearme un rato y dedicarme a las manualidades sentada en el suelo, me llegó la realización de que _"the conservatory would make a nice backdrop"_ significa que el JARDÍN haría un buen FONDO para el retrato. Maldita sea, no sé porqué no me di cuenta. Los malfoy son pomposos, además de que son hechiceros, quienes viven en el mundo mágico que parece haberse atrasado en evolución social unos cuantos SIGLOS, por supuesto que usarían palabras como Conservatory y Backdrop. Mátenme. Enigüeis, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.
> 
> –Séneca, de la cita que escoge Lucius para su retrato, era un filósofo.
> 
> –"No podemos aceptar aquello que no hemos escogido." BOOM.
> 
> -En caso de que no se lo imaginen, un Panegírico es un discurso que se da en los funerales. Es como la despedida o algo así. Estoy segura de que hay palabras más sencillas y comunes para describirlo, pero considerando el tipo de personas que son y lo pomposo que es malfoy, decidí dejar ese término lmao.
> 
> –Se prendió esta mierdaaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 PÁGINAS HOLY SHIT
> 
> No olviden visitar el fic original y dejarle un kudo con mucho amor de parte de mí pls:
> 
>  
> 
> [RUNNING ON AIR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550/chapters/6887378)
> 
>  
> 
> y si quieren le dejan un comment :3

Draco tenía un número muy limitado de posesiones, se da cuenta Harry una hora después. Es sorprendente; siempre asumió que Draco acumularía un sinnúmero de objetos inútiles y caros.

Pero las primeras tres cajas están llenas de ropa bien doblada. Túnicas y capas de excelente calidad, pero en absoluto ostentosas o extravagantes. Hay una limitada selección de corbatas para eventos formales y tres pequeñas cajas que Harry cree contienen anillos. Pero no, cada una contiene un set de gemelos de calidad. La caja siguiente está llena de documentos: impuestos y demás. Las finanzas de Draco se mantuvieron en buen orden, Harry se da cuenta con un vistazo a algunos de los papeles. Ninguna inversión aparentemente, pero sus gastos parecen muy limitados.

La cuarta caja está llena de posesiones personales, objetos de los que Harry tan solo puede jugar a adivinar la historia que tienen detrás. Un set de fotografías de pintorescos campos, varios libros (un muy gastado manual de instrucciones de un auto y algunos libros de Hogwarts), un cuaderno, una rosa de origami, una botella de whiskey envejecido y una corbata del colegio. Cuando Harry levanta la corbata, se cae una insignia de prefecto que estaba envuelta en ella.

Pero debajo de la corbata hay otra pequeña caja de joyería, ¿otro par de gemelos? Lo abre.

El anillo de bodas de Draco.

Es una simple banda de platino. No luce muy caro, piensa Harry. Le da la vuelta, buscando una inscripción, pero no encuentra nada. El anillo parece nunca haber sido usado.

Empaca todo de vuelta en la caja y sale a buscar a Narcissa. 

***

–Esto no puede ser todo lo que hay.

–Te lo aseguro, –le contesta Narcissa, dejando su bordado a un lado– eso es todo lo que hay.

Harry se pasea inquieto por la habitación. Se le hace tremendamente familiar y se da cuenta entonces que es la misma habitación del recuerdo de Narcissa de su último encuentro con Draco. Narcissa está sentada junto a la chimenea; en la pared opuesta está el retrato familiar que Draco tanto miraba en el recuerdo.

–No hay prácticamente nada. Ropa, algunos papeles, unos cuantos libros y uno que otro objeto personal. ¿Está diciéndome que esto es todo lo que poseía Draco en su vida?

–Draco se volvió muy… –Narcissa pausa, luego retoma su bordado– La guerra lo cambió.

–La guerra cambió a todos. –Contesta Harry con dureza y se pregunta porqué se siente tan molesto por sus palabras.

–De cualquier manera, –dice Narcissa pasando una larga hebra de hilo rojo a través de una aguja– te aseguro que todas las posesiones de Draco están en esas cajas. 

–¿Dónde está lo demás? Debe haber más. Están estos libros de Hogwarts y una corbata del colegio. ¿Qué hay de su set de calderos? O sus túnicas. O su equipo de Quidditch. Estoy seguro de que eso sí debe tenerlo. –Draco siempre se enorgulleció de sus habilidades para volar, piensa Harry.

Narcissa sacude la cabeza.

–No sé porqué conservó los libros, pero vendió o descartó de todo lo demás de Hogwarts.

–Su escoba no, por lo menos.

Narcissa asiente.

–Asumo que la vendió. Astoria y yo recogimos todas sus posesiones cuando me cedieron los derechos para vender la casa. Los guardamos todos en esas cajas.

Harry se queda en silencio un rato.

–¿Le molestaría si me llevo esto?

Narcissa se queda en silencio, pasando la aguja por la tela.

–No quisiera que sus posesiones se perdieran o fueran destruidas. –Dice, por fin.

–Lo mantendré en los archivos de evidencia.

–Cualquiera podría tener acceso a ellos. 

–En mi oficina, entonces.

Narcissa aun parece dudar, Harry puede verlo. Se pregunta si los oficiales anteriores a él "perdieron accidentalmente" posesiones preciadas y le da lo que espera que es una mirada tranquilizadora.

–Mantendré las cajas en mi casa y les pondré un encantamiento desilusionador.

–Aceptaré bajo esos términos. –Dice después de considerarlo un tiempo. Se levanta– ¿Te gustaría ver el auto?

Sí, eso quiere. Narcissa lo guía hasta una pequeña puerta (de servicio, asume Harry) y lo envía hacia los establos.

Camina a través de los jardines, siguiendo el camino que cruza los elaborados jardines y pasa un sauce llorón con una banca de piedra bajo su sombra. Puede ver los establos, rodeados por canteros bien mantenidos y al abrir la puerta para ingresar, puede oler el rico aroma del cuero de montar que se ha mantenido adentro. Los ganchos en la pared –sin duda usados alguna vez para sostener aperos– ahora sostienen tijeras de podar, palustres, sierras y palas. Harry se las arregla para escurrirse entre los sacos de fertilizante y mezclas de maceta, haciéndose camino por una estrecha entrada hasta los establos principales.

Los separadores han sido retirados, pero el dulzón aroma del heno se mantiene en el aire. Hay algunos instrumentos de jardinería en esta zona también, –rastrillos y escobas recostadas en la pared– pero la mayoría del espacio está ocupado por el auto, escondido bajo una gran lona. Harry quita la cobertura, causando que el polvo que descansa sobre ella se levante en nubes que flotan en el aire. Detecta algunos hechizos de disuasión enredados en la tela. Para mantener a las ratas alejadas de los cables, sin duda. 

El auto está en excelente condición. Un Renault Mégane Coupé modelo 2002, Harry recuerda del manual de instrucciones. Un buen modelo, pero para nada llamativo o monstruosamente lujoso. No luciría fuera de lugar aparcado en algún lugar del Londres Muggle y tal vez esa era la intensión de Draco. Harry descansa una mano en el capó del auto, sintiendo el frío metal bajo su mano, pulido a la perfección. Después de un momento se acerca a la puerta del conductor, tira de la manija. Está cerrado.

–Alohomora. –Si Draco ha asegurado el vehículo con magia, el hechizo no va a funcionar.

Pero sí funciona. Harry intenta de nuevo y la puerta se abre.

Es el mismo auto del recuerdo de Astoria, piensa. El interior es de un pálido gris, en contraste con el color carbón del exterior, y está igual de limpio. Al principio Harry piensa que quizás alguien ha utilizado un Scourgify en el auto, pero luego ve un puñado de monedas muggle y algunos recibos en compartimiento central de la consola. 

Pausa por un minuto, luego ingresa al auto y cierra la puerta. Se siente extraño estar en el asiento del conductor del auto de Draco Malfoy. Mira el espejo retrovisor, medio esperando verse a sí mismo en el asiento trasero. 

_¿Qué sentido tendría eso? Sentarse en una caja, tan solo ir a donde alguien más te lleve._

Harry sacude la cabeza, como tratando de deshacer sus pensamientos y centra su atención en los recibos. Uno tiene fecha del 9 de septiembre de 2003 –la fecha de la desaparición de Draco– y muestra que Draco realizó una compra de gasolina por 20 euros. Harry mira la hora: 10:26 am, al menos 5 horas antes de que llegara al Callejón Diagon. 

El segundo recibo data del 5 de septiembre de 2003, a las 11:29 pm, y muestra que Draco realizó una compra de 20 euros de gasolina, otra vez, en Truro, Cornwall. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco haciendo en ese lugar tan tarde en la noche? Los ojos de Harry vuelan al espejo retrovisor otra vez, como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta ahí.

Se inclina sobre el guantero y lo abre. Solo están los papeles de propiedad: Draco compró el auto de un concesionario en Essex, el 31 de julio de 2002. Harry sonríe levemente al ver la fecha. También hay un gran libro que Harry tiene que luchar para poder sacar. _Gran Atlas de Carreteras de Gran Bretaña 2003_ , observa. Lo pone a un lado y mira al guantero, hay una pluma automática pero nada más.

Harry mira el atlas con el ceño fruncido, lo abre. Inmediatamente una tarjeta de plástico se cae. 

El permiso de conducción de Draco.

Harry estudia la fotografía. Si mira con atención, puede ver el indicio de una sonrisa en el rostro de Draco. Luce más joven de lo que debería, piensa Harry. O quizás es porque es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír desde que empezó el caso.

La licencia no contiene información nueva para Harry. Tiene el nombre de Draco, su fecha de nacimiento, dirección. La licencia fue expedida el 20 de junio de 2002 y expira en el año 2012.

Aún es valida.

Harry desliza la tarjeta en su bolsillo, no muy seguro de porqué. No va a darle información nueva, no importa cuanto la analice. Vuelve a poner todas las demás cosas en la guantera, luego se endereza y mira a las puertas del establo.

¿Funcionaría si trata de encenderlo?

Mira el volante. Hay dos marcas ligeramente desteñidas en donde Draco seguramente ponía sus manos. Harry levanta las manos y las posa encima. 

–¿Quieres la llave?

Harry brinca y suelta una profanidad, luego enrojece cuando se da cuenta de que Narcissa está de pie junto al auto, en el lado del conductor. 

–No la vi entrar –Harry se pregunta si debería disculparse por maldecir frente a ella, pero Narcissa no se ve ofendida. Lo está observando detenidamente.

–Es extraño –dice– ver a alguien sentado ahí. ¿Puedes conducir?

–No. –Admite Harry– Con la Red Flu, los Trasladores y las apariciones, parecía redundante aprender a conducir.

Narcissa asiente.

–Nunca entendí porqué Draco se interesaba tanto en estos aparatos Muggles. 

Narcissa le pasa un rectángulo de plástico y Harry lo mira sin comprender

–Es la llave –dice con un aire de irritación.

Harry lo recibe y le da vueltas en sus manos. 

–Esto… esto no puede ser la llave. Debería haber una llavecita de metal, con un agarre de plástico negro y un botón o algo así.

–Te aseguro que esa es la llave. –Dice Narcissa, su voz un tanto fría– No hubiera creído que tu podrías saber menos del mundo muggle que yo.

–No parece una llave. –Replica Harry a la defensiva. Tal vez se trate de una nueva tecnología, Harry desearía haberse mantenido más al tanto del mundo muggle– Es decir, ¿cómo abres el auto con esto?

–Draco simplemente lo hacía. Siempre y cuando la tarjeta estuviera en su bolsillo, la puerta se abriría.

Harry busca la ignición alrededor del volante. Hay un botón con la palabra “encender”, Harry lo presiona.

Nada pasa.

–Necesita una batería nueva. –Asegura, sintiéndose complacido de saber al menos una cosa. Intenta con un hechizo de Reparo, pero no funciona– Tendré que buscar hechizos automáticos –sale del auto.

Narcissa pone la lona encima de nuevo y Harry ve las brillantes líneas desaparecer bajo la polvorienta tela.

***

Cuando llega al departamento esa noche, Ginny arruga la nariz después de abrazarlo.

–Hueles raro. Como a… heno y cuero.

Harry se ríe.

–Es una larga historia. Estuve visitando unos viejos establos.

–¿Acaso buscas un caballo perdido? –Ginny hace un gesto señalando las cajas que Harry ha puesto junto a la puerta de entrada– Ah, casi olvido decírtelo; jugamos contra los Stratford Skylarks el sábado y un reclutador de Quidditch Internacional va a estar ahí, ¿¡puedes creerlo!?

–Son noticias estupendas, Ginny. –Dice Harry cálidamente. Siempre ha sido el sueño de Ginny tener un lugar en el Equipo Nacional Inglés.

–Lo sé, pero todo el equipo está muerto de nervios. Gwen nos ha convocado para una reunión especial esta noche y mañana estaremos practicando todo el día. Lo siento, sé que se suponía que iríamos a cenar con Ron y Hermione mañana, pero es que-

–Está bien, sé que esto es importante para ti.

–Gracias por entender –Ginny lo besa brevemente antes de tomar su gastado copia del libro Estrategias Prácticas de Quidditch– La reunión tomará una hora, a lo mucho.

Eso es poco probable. La capitana del equipo, Gwen, tiende a ponerse un poco entusiasmada reparando en cada mínimo detalle; se parece mucho a Oliver Wood, piensa Harry.

–Te veré pronto –se despide Harry mientras ve a Ginny salir por la puerta y la escucha desaparecer un momento después.

Harry se sienta en el bar de la cocina, pero el apartamento parece muy silencioso así que sale al balcón. Ve los trenes que vienen y van, escucha el sonido de la ciudad. Si se quita los lentes e inclina la cabeza un toque, puede pretender que el río Thames es el lago de Hogwarts, brillando en la oscura luz del atardecer, y casi puede ver, más allá, la cancha de Quidditch. Casi puede oler el pasto recién cortado… si mira sobre su hombro verá las torres de Hogwarts alcanzando el cielo azul.

Pero cuando mira hacia atrás, sus ojos chocan con las paredes blancas del departamento.

_Pues no mires atrás._

Saca la licencia de conducción de Draco de su bolsillo, poniéndola bajo la luz que viene de adentro. La expresión de Draco se mantiene igual, congelada en ese momento de hace cuatro años.

En las calles de abajo, alguien está silbando _“Sopla el Viento al Sur”_ otra vez.

***

El día siguiente Harry recibe un búho de Astoria pidiéndole que se pase por su casa la tarde siguiente. Harry llega a las 2pm, preguntándose si ella le dará más recuerdos.

Sí lo hace.

Pero primero lo lleva a la cocina para prepararle una taza de té. Esta vez el esposo está en casa. Está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con Sophie sobre sus piernas tratando de construir una torre de bloques.

–Matt, –dice Astoria– este es Harry. Está tratando de encontrar a Draco.

Matthew levanta la mirada, aun riendo de algo que hizo Sophie. Tiene hombros anchos, con un abundante cabello castaño y ojos café, arrugados por de diversión. Es de sonrisa fácil. Harry piensa que encaja a la perfección con Astoria.

Espera el asombro de Matthew al verlo, o que al menos mire la cicatriz. Pero no hay rastro de reconocimiento en su expresión.

–Hola, –dice alegremente estirando una mano, Harry la estrecha– un gusto conocerte. ¿Has tenido alguna suerte en la búsqueda del misterioso exesposo?

–No es misterioso –Dice Astoria con exasperación.

–Dijiste que vivía en una mansión. Me hace pensar que ustedes dos se la pasaban los días recostados, comiendo uvas en bandejas de oro, juzgándonos a todos los plebeyos.

Astoria se ríe y lo empuja amistosamente.

–Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no es así?

–Un poco. Dime, Harry, ¿eres un hechicero?

Harry lo mira, no muy seguro de si es una broma.

–¿Sí? –contesta inseguro.

–Ah, ¿entonces es como una policía de hechiceros? ¿Cómo Scotland Yard, pero con magia?

–Ya deja de interrogar a Harry, ¿quieres? Está aquí por lo del caso. –Interrumpe Astoria, Matthew se encoge de hombros.

–Está bien, de igual formas ya es hora de que alguien tome su siesta. –Matthew se levanta con una risueña Sophie en sobre su hombro y sale. Harry espera un momento, escuchando cómo se desvanecen las risas de la niña, y luego se gira para mirar a Astoria.

–¿Te casaste con un muggle?

–¿Te sorprende?

–Pues, francamente, sí. Eres de sangre pura, dijiste, y… bueno, no es que tenga un problema con eso, claro que no, pero–

Astoria se compadece de él.

–Lo entiendo. Todos hacemos suposiciones que pueden ser erróneas, ¿no es así?

Harry la estudia mientras ella prepara el té.

–He visto los recuerdos.

–¿Y? –Pone una taza frente a Harry.

–No lo sé. –Harry se muerde el labio, pensando– El auto de Draco… ¿conducía muy seguido?

–Cada vez que se sentía de ánimos. A veces solo se montaba en él y conducía y conducía.

–Estuvo en Truro antes de desaparecer.

–Sí, dijo que quería saber dónde terminaba la península Británica.

–O donde empezaba.

Astoria lo mira, la sorpresa inunda su rostro.

–O donde empezaba. –Dice despacio– También dijo eso. Donde empezaba.

–A Draco le gustaban los círculos.

Astoria lo estudia por un largo tiempo.

–Conocí a Matthew en 2001. Estaba en una librería en Exeter, y ambos alcanzamos el mismo libro a la vez. –Voltea la mirada, sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa– Tomamos un café juntos y para el final de la semana, me había enamorado perdidamente.

–Pero… te casaste con Draco en 2002.

Harry se siente un poco desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tema, Astoria asiente con la cabeza.

–Mis padres… bueno, puede que no hayan sido partidarios del régimen de Voldemort, pero aún eran muy a la antigua. Si me hubiera casado con un Muggle habría roto el corazón de mi padre. Mi madre puede ser más comprensiva, pero él…

Harry toma otro trago de té, queriendo hacer preguntas pero sabiendo que debe dejar que ella hable.

–Mis padres estaban desesperados por arreglar un buen matrimonio para mí. Concertaron un encuentro con los Malfoy. Draco fue perfectamente educado, pero vi en él algo que también había en mí. Ambos estábamos interpretando los papeles que se nos habían asignado, estábamos usando máscaras que alguien más había hecho para nosotros. Nos hicimos amigos, y después mejores amigos. Le dije a Draco una vez que nunca podría amarlo y que me casaría con él tan solo para complacer a mis padres.

Astoria toma un trago de té y cuando pone la taza de nuevo en la mesa empieza a dibujar en ella. Círculos, nota Harry, y se pregunta si ella se da cuenta.

–¿Y? –la anima, Astoria lo mira.

–Y Draco dijo lo mismo.

Harry espera, pero Astoria no agrega más y de todos modos, cree entenderlo ya.

–Me imagino que esto quedará entre nosotros –Dice Astoria después de un instante.

Harry asiente con la cabeza y cambia de tema.

–Las cajas en la mansión, ¿son realmente todas las posesiones de Draco? ¿no hay nada más?

–Sí.

–Solo eso y el auto.

Astoria se endereza, de repente alerta.

–¿Has visto el auto? Ah, ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que vi esa cosa. Casi la extraño. _Casi._

Harry vacila un momento.

–Me hace desear haber aprendido a conducir.

Astoria sonríe.

–Tengo otro recuerdo para ti. No estaba segura de cuál escoger, pero creo que este es el indicado. –Saca un frasco de su bolsillo y se lo entrega– Cuídalo.

–Lo haré.

Harry se va, sus pensamientos se agitan como olas empujadas por el viento.

***

Quiere ver el recuerdo inmediatamente, pero se supone que va a visitar a Ron y Hermione para cenar. Va directo al departamento para pasar un cepillo por su cabello y luego desaparece* a la casa de sus amigos.

Llega en medio de una discusión. Camina hasta la cocina, de donde salen deliciosos aromas y enojadas voces.

–Le pregunté abiertamente y dijo que no–

–Ah, ¿es así como te aproximaste al problema? ¿Sólo te acercaste a él, me imagino que con la boca llena de sándwich, le preguntaste “Oye, ¿estás teniendo problemas con Ginny?” y ya?

–No tenía la boca llena de sándwich –Alega Ron en su defensa justo en el momento en el que Harry entra en la cocina. Ron lo mira; Hermione, que está dándole la espalda, se gira rápidamente.

–Oh –Dice– Hola, Harry.

–¿Creen que Ginny y yo tenemos problemas? –Dice Harry despacio. Hermione tose.

–No, claro que no –Vacila– Porque no los tienes, ¿verdad?

–¡No!

–Ron dice que has estado quedándote hasta tarde en la oficina mucho últimamente.

–¡No es cierto! –Intercede Ron rápidamente– Solo dije… que se había… estado quedando muy _bien_ en la oficina últimamente, es me escuchaste mal.

–¿Se queda "muy bien"? –Dice Hermione con las cejas muy arriba.

–Esa estuvo muy mala, Ron. –Murmura Harry.

–Como sea, es verdad, ¿no? –Ron dice sin una pizca de vergüenza alguna– Ginny ha estado increíblemente ocupada estos días, con el Quidditch y todo eso. 

–Eso es porque es su trabajo. –Dice Harry– Y yo también he estado muy ocupado con mi trabajo. Eso es todo.

–¿Ves? ¡No hay problemas! –Exclama Ron con entusiasmo, Hermione lo detiene con una mirada.

–Está bien, claro. –Dice ella, girándose hacia Harry– Pero, tengo una última pregunta para ti, Harry. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu y Ginny hablaron–

Harry se ríe.

–No estamos _taaan_ ocupados, hablamos todo el tiempo. Anoche me dijo que se iba para una reunión.

–No me dejaste terminar. –Hermione entrecierra los ojos– ¿Cuando fue la última ve que hablaste con Ginny… acerca de algo que no fuera trabajo?

Harry se queda con la boca abierta, pensando.

–Eh… ¿qué? Este… bueno… todo el tiempo, por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Ehm… Esta mañana, Ginny… me pidió que recogiera un cartón de leche camino a casa. Está bien, no hablamos, me dejó una nota en el refrigerador porque llegó tarde a casa anoche y estaba muy cansada y… ¡Ayer! Ayer… o tal vez fue el día antes… me pidió que renovara su suscripción a Quidditch Semanal…

Hermione lo está mirando, sus ojos aun entrecerrados y expresión congelada. Ron sacude la cabeza y lo mira con lástima.

–Bien, ahí está. –Dice Ron con pesadez, sentándose en la silla más cercana– Tienes problemas con Ginny y Hermione tiene la razón otra vez.

–¿Podrían dejar de decir que tengo problemas? ¡No es cierto! ¡Todo está bien! Quizás no hablemos tanto como deberíamos–

–O no hablan en absoluto. –Interrumpe Ron, Harry lo mira.

–¿De qué lado estás tu?

–No hay lados. Acepta tu derrota con honor. –Dice tomando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

–No estoy- Ginny y yo estamos bien y… este fin de semana voy a llevarla a algún lugar lindo. Cenaremos en un buen restaurante, y vamos a hablar de todo.

–Está bien. –Dice Ron en un tono que implica que Harry ha empezado a desvariar sobre troposoplos y nargles– Tu hazlo.

–Si, –dice Hermione– tu hazlo. Y vienes a contarnos tooodo. 

–¡Lo haré!

–Bien. –Resopla Hermione– Genial. –Se da vuelta a la cocina y empieza a mezclar un recipiente con entusiasmo. Ron le pasa una cerveza de mantequilla a Harry.

–Podrías haberme apoyado un poco más. –Murmura Harry, sentándose junto a Ron– Soy tu más viejo amigo.

–Sí, bueno, –Ron dice lanzándole una mirada a Hermione, baja la voz– las amistades pueden darte mucho, pero no te dan un buen polvo. 

Harry se ahoga con la cerveza.

***

Más tarde, una vez Harry se ha despedido de Hermione y Ron y está devuelta en el departamento, recuerda lo que le dijeron.

Pasa una mano por el mesón de la cocina. Está inmaculadamente limpio, como siempre. Hay un frutero en una esquina, aunque no contiene fruta. Solo algunos recibos y unas cuantas knuts y sickles.

Mira a través de la habitación, a la mesa. Una pluma y un tintero en una esquina, los bordes ya colectan polvo desde el último Scourgify. Las blancas paredes brillan en desuso. No hay fotografías o cuadros.

Si Harry se perdiera, ¿quién hurgaría entre los objetos de su vida y qué encontraría? No tiene nada en este departamento. La mayoría de sus posesiones están en su bodega de Gringotts. Temporalmente, se había dicho, pero eso fue hace tres años cuando le propuso matrimonio a Ginny. Y de alguna manera nunca desempacó.

O tal vez en el fondo esperaba que el departamento fuera temporal. Un lugar para pausar en su camino, pero no el destino.

Una luz cálida se cuela desde el pasillo, Ginny debe estar en la habitación, leyendo Quidditch Semanal.

Se acerca y la ve, le sonríe. Está sentada en la cama, leyendo una copia de la revista y brinca cuando Harry se aclara la garganta.

–¡No te he oído llegar! ¿Te divertiste con Ron y Hermione?

–Habría estado mejor si hubieras estado ahí.

–Lo sé. –Dice en tono lastimero– Llegué de la práctica hace unos veinte minutos. Gwen asegura que Pearson y yo somos las mejores jugadoras, y que el reclutador va a tomar nota de nosotras. Debe haberme hecho practicar los tiros una docena de veces.

_¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablaron de algo que no fuera trabajo?_

–Suena estresante. –Le contesta quitándose la túnica y colgándola tras la puerta– ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer algo relajante la próxima semana. Solo los dos.

Ginny levanta las cejas sonriente.

–¿Alguna ocasión especial?

–No sabía que necesitaba una ocasión especial para salir contigo.

Ella se ríe.

–Bueno, el sábado no me sirve, vamos a ir a un partido de Holyhead para tomar nota, así que me voy desde el viernes en la noche. El domingo tenemos reunión.

–¿Qué tal el jueves?

–Le preguntaré a Gwen.

–Suena bien.

¿Ves? Están equivocados. Se dice a sí mismo.

Todo está bien.

***

El lunes en la mañana Harry está en la oficina viendo el recuerdo de Astoria.

La familiar sensación de movimiento lo golpea de nuevo y sabe de inmediato que está en un auto. El auto de Draco. El Renault Mégane. Se siente extraño ahora que ya ha estado físicamente en el auto. Como dos versiones de sí mismo que se entrecruzan. Hay una extraña dualidad.

Astoria está en el asiento del pasajero, está medio dormida. Es de noche y están conduciendo junto a un río. Harry presiona su cara en el vidrio, mirando las lucecitas titilantes de las casas reflejadas en el agua, y por un momento siente que están atravesando el cielo mismo, estrellas arriba y abajo.

Se aleja de la ventana, hacia el centro del asiento, y mira el espejo retrovisor. Draco mira hacia el frente, su boca es pequeña y seria, sus ojos grises se enfocan en la carretera.

– _Podríamos desaparecer a la casa de tu madre, ¿sabes?_ –Dice Astoria entre sueño– _Son dos horas de viaje, por amor a Merlín._

– _Viajé hasta Glasgow._ –Los ojos de Draco nunca dejan el frente.

– _Lo recuerdo._ –Astoria se gira, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y cierra los ojos– _No sé porqué querrías ir allí._

– _Porque nunca había estado ahí. Porque quise._

– _No sabes lo que quieres, Draco._

Dan la vuelta en una curva. Harry observa las manera en la que las manos de Draco sostienen el volante, como los tendones de sus muñecas se tensan y se relajan. Hay una confianza hipnotizante en la manera en la que conduce sin esfuerzo, sin pensar mucho en lo que hace.

Los ojos de Draco miran a través del espejo, encontrándose con los de Harry.

– _No, no lo sé._ –Dice, y le toma un momento a Harry recordar a quién le está contestando.

Draco conduce y conduce. El cielo, el río y la carretera se funden en uno solo mientras el recuerdo se desvanece.

Harry sale del pensadero respirando hondo, como sin aliento.

***

Harry visita a Astoria el día siguiente. Ella se ríe cuando le abre la puerta. 

–Te has convertido en un visitante frecuente. Supongo que querrás un taza de té.

–Gracias. –Dice Harry siguiéndola hasta la cocina. 

–¿Te gustó el recuerdo? –Astoria mide una cucharada de azúcar para Harry– Es uno de mis favoritos.

Harry vacila un momento, ocupándose en limpiar un lugar de la mesa y sentarse antes de hablar. 

–¿Crees que… Crees que Draco escogió marcharse?

Astoria se detiene.

–¿Piensas que Draco estaba inconforme con su vida?

–Lo sabrás mejor que yo, pero… siento que buscaba algo. Un recuerdo, un estado mental, una nueva vida. No lo sé.

Astoria sirve el té.

–Solía decirle eso mismo, de una manera más sutil. Bromeaba con que estaba conduciendo a todas partes para tratar de encontrar un lugar que no existe.

Harry mira sin ver el humo que sale de la taza y se curva lentamente sobre el borde.

–Matthew es un muggle.

–Pues… eh, sí–

–¿Crees que pueda enseñarme a conducir?

Astoria se suelta a reír.

***

La primera lección de Harry es el miércoles, a las 4pm. Llega puntual a la casa de Astoria; Matthew llega tarde del trabajo y entra como un tanque por la puerta principal, sus brazos llenos de rollos de papel azul.

–¿Dónde está mi princesa? –Grita, y Sophie deja salir un chillido antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo en su encuentro tan rápido, que por poco se cae.

–Matt es un arquitecto –dice Astoria, notando que Harry mira los papeles.

–Eso es interesante.

–Como el diablo que lo es –Dice Matthew, poniendo los rollos sobre la mesa para atrapar a su hija en un apretado abrazo– ¿Estás listo para tu primera clase? –dice sobre la cabeza de Sophie– No tienes un auto propio, ¿verdad? Aprenderás en el mío. No es un mal modelo para un aprendiz.

Caminan hacia el auto, un sedán blanco. Harry trata de discutir un precio, sintiendo que Matthew merece una recompensa por los inevitables momentos de frustración y desesperación que sabe que vendrán. Pero Matthew rápidamente rechaza cualquier oferta y exige que Harry le pague con historias del mundo mágico. 

–Es horrible, –dice, gesticulando hacia Astoria– ¡Me dice acerca de este mundo increíble y luego se queja cada vez que trato de hacer una pregunta! “Ay, Matt, es solo un castillo en Scotland, ¿por qué estás tan interesado?” o también “Se llaman polvos Flu, y no tengo ganas de explicártelo.”

Harry se ríe.

–Entiendo. Yo no sabía del mundo mágico hasta que tuve once, cuando de repente todo el mundo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro y actuando como si ya debiera saber de lo que hablan.

–Ya dejen de hablar y súbanse al auto de una vez. –Dice Astoria impaciente– Quiero ver qué tan mal le va a Harry.

–Déjalo ser. –Matthew dice afablemente– Tu solo intentaste conducir una vez y te fuiste directo al lago, luego me gritaste por veinte minutos. 

Astoria frunce el ceño, Harry intenta, con poco éxito, esconder su sonrisa. 

Pronto, su diversión se convierte en nervios. Matthew pasó unos buenos quince minutos recorriendo las medidas de seguridad antes de que Harry siquiera intentara encender el auto.

–Muy bien, ya has revisado los espejos, ajustado la silla, te pusiste el cinturón, tienes el pie en el freno… gira la llave, entonces.

El auto cobra vida con un rugido. Harry se siente aterrorizado y se pregunta cuanto cuesta el auto y qué tan enojado estaría Matthew si él también lo lanzara al lago.

–¿Tienes el pie en el freno? Bien. Saca el freno de emergencia.

–Vale.

–Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora, pon el acelerador muy suavemente–

El auto se sacude hacia delante violentamente y Harry, horrorizado, pisa el freno con fuerza, haciendo que el auto se detenga con la misma violencia. Matthew se suelta a reír.

–Un poco fuerte la reacción, ¿no es así? ¡Mira nada más la cara que traes! Cálmate, no hubo daños. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Suelta el freno.

Una hora después Harry se las ha arreglado para conducir exitosamente hasta el final del camino de entrada sin que ninguno de los dos se rompiera el cuello. Eso, declara Matthew, se merece una cerveza.

Mientras discuten cómo exactamente funcionan los Trasladores, por supuesto.

***

Harry llega a casa a las 9pm esa noche. Ginny está en la cama, leyendo un libro.

–Llegas tarde. –Dice, cambiando de página.

–Estuve discutiendo el caso con algunas personas. –Le contará todo a Ginny el día siguiente, piensa, en su cita– Hice una reservación en Citrus Moon, por cierto.

Ginny lo mira extrañada.

–¿Qu-… ¡Ah, mañana en la noche! Casi lo olvido. ¿Citrus Moon? Es un restaurante nuevo? 

–Es de Muggles.

–Ah. Bueno, al menos será algo nuevo. Suena emocionante.

Harry se mete al baño, planeando tomar una ducha larga y relajante.

Aprender a conducir, piensa, es extraordinariamente estresante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierdo 10 años de vida por cada < i > y < /i > que tengo que poner para las cursivas en cada capítulo.
> 
> Pueden venir a gritarme en la cara que Draco merece una redención en mi [Tumblr](http://ugh-gotthefeels.tumblr.com)
> 
> NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN:
> 
> –Los gemelos son unas joyas que se usan para mantener juntos los puños de las camisas formales de los hombres. Porque al parecer los botones son muy mainstream y de gente pobre. Son como pines, hechos de metal simple o metales preciosos, depende del presupuesto de cada quién y por supuesto, pueden tener los diseños más ostentosos del mundo. No me pregunten, no entiendo yo tampoco.
> 
> –Olvidé mencionar que mantuve las fechas originales por razones obvias, Draco desaparece en el año 2003 y Harry lo está buscando en el 2006. Por alguna razón, pensar en la primera década del 2000 me causa mucha nostalgia y eso le agrega mucho valor sentimental a este fic. Estoy obsesionada, sorry. BTW este fic originalmente fue publicado en el 2014.
> 
> -Después de la visita a Astoria, cuando harry va a casa de ron y hermione, coloqué que desaparece hasta allá, pero en realidad usa los polvos flu, pero no supe como traducir "flooing". En inglés tienen la posibilidad de convertir casi cualquier palabra en un verbo y eso me hace rollos a la hora de traducir, porque no podía colocar que harry "flue" hasta allá, así que elegí hacer que desapareciera. lmao.
> 
> –Este es probablemente mi capitulo favorito: conocemos la posesión más preciada de Draco, harry ve las cajas, la discusión con hermione y ron en la cocina (es hilarante), el último recuerdo de Astoria, MATTHEW. Es perfecto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que voy a tener que tomarme un descanso, o al menos tomarme las cosas con más calma porque me duelen las muñecas de tanto mecanografiar.
> 
> LMAO BITCH YOU THOUGHT
> 
> Creo que debería advertir sobre menciones de suicidio y discusiones sobre la depresión.

Ginny se ve preciosa el día de la cita, incluso a pesar de que la práctica se extendió y llegó media hora tarde. Harry ordena un ron añejado en barricas de roble; Ginny opta por una copa de riesling.

–Te ves increíble –dice Harry y Ginny sonríe. 

–Gracias –contesta– la práctica se alargó. El reclutador salió del juego del sábado sin decir una palabra, lo que fue un poco decepcionante. Tal vez en el siguiente partido. A Pearson la reclutaron una vez- ah, gracias –Ginny recibe su copa de vino. Harry acepta el suyo con un gesto de agradecimiento y toma un trago– Como sea, el viendo o fue favorable el sábado, y…”

Harry escucha a Ginny hablar. Siempre le ha gustado lo apasionada que es, piensa. Es una de las primeras personas que le enamoraron. Cuando estaban en mitad de la guerra y ella estaba tan llena de una feroz energía, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos firmes mientras levantaba la varita. Nunca se ha visto tan bella como lo hizo durante la guerra, piensa, con su rostro sucio y la túnica rasgada, cuando su fuerza y su espíritu brillaron más que nunca.

Se pregunta si alguna vez verá esa pasión otra vez.

–No hablemos de trabajo esta noche, –interrumpe Harry de repente– hablemos de otra cosa.

–Ah. –Ginny se detiene y mira alrededor del restaurante, como si buscara un tema de conversación– Es interesante, ¿verdad? Este restaurante. Estuve a punto de tocar el menú con mi varita para ordenar la comida. Casi lo olvido.

–Es una buena vista.

–Lo sé, desearía que hubiéramos podido comprar un apartamento en el centro de Londres.

–Lo siento, sé que siempre quisiste-

–Ah, ¡no era una crítica! –dice Ginny rápidamente– Solo decía, eso es todo. No creo que el mismísimo Ministro pudiera permitirse un apartamento de esos. Pero si llego al equipo nacional, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor… oh, lo siento, estoy hablando del trabajo otra vez.

Pero pronto, su risa se desvanece en silencio y Harry, pensando en mil cosas para decir, pero descartando el trabajo, se aferra desesperadamente de lo primero que se le ocurre.

–¿Recuerdas la batalla?

Ginny se tensa.

–Es un poco difícil de olvidar, Harry.

–Aun así, estuviste brillante.

–Recuerdo el funeral de Fred. –Dice Ginny, distante. Obviamente no está escuchándolo– George aun no logra conjurar un patronus, dice mamá, no cree que alguna vez lo logre de nuevo.

Harry observa su vaso de ron, luego toma un largo trago. El mesero se acerca a su mesa y Harry casi se siente aliviado de verlo.

–Yo quiero cordero de Cornualles y una copa de Appleton Estate –dice rápidamente. Ginny ordena rape asado y otra copa de lo que está bebiendo. El mesero se aleja, llevándose con él los menús. 

–Pronto acabaremos las preliminares del distrito –dice Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

Harry no menciona que eso también es trabajo. Escucha como ella habla sobre la temporada que se avecina, sus predicciones, y una leve crítica de su equipo favorito, los Kenmare Kestrels.

–Sé que es un tanto desleal, debería apoyar un equipo inglés, pero las técnicas del buscador son brillantes y muy osadas. Los cazadores han estado trabajando en una nueva formación, que a mí no me molestaría practicar. Debería sugerírsela a Gwen.

Harry se recuesta mientras el mesero pone el otra copa de ron frente a él, esperando a que se marche para tomar un trago. Cuando ya llega la comida tienen por fin una distracción y se ocupan de comer. Ginny ordena más vino y Harry prueba con un whisky de 12 años, luego con un escocés single malt. El mesero probablemente lo considera un alcohólico a este punto, piensa Harry, y para el final de la cena está alegremente alcoholizado, escuchando sólo a medias lo que dice Ginny. Ha bebido mucho para desaparecer, por lo que deben tomar un taxi para ir a casa. Ginny parece disfrutar mucho el viaje, y encuentra muy gracioso el hecho que Harry debe correr al departamento por dinero muggle para pagarle al conductor.

–Eso estuvo divertido –dice Ginny cuando se estaban preparando para la cama– ¿lo disfrutaste, Harry?

_¿Me has escuchado Draco? Te he preguntado si eres feliz._

–Si –dice Harry mirando la pared. No hay nada en ella, solo blanco. Un lienzo en blanco. 

–Genial –dice Ginny deslizándose entre las sábanas y apagando la luz. 

Harry duerme mal esa noche.

***

Tal vez sean las clases de conducción, pero una semana después Harry sueña con un auto. El recuerdo, piensa. Está soñando con recuerdos otra vez. Está sentado atrás, con Astoria en el asiento del copiloto y Draco conduciendo. Van junto al río otra vez, en la noche, y Harry quiere bajar la ventana y respirar en el cielo, las estrellas, el agua, la tierra con las interminables carreteras desplegándose como un listón de alquitrán.

_–No sabes lo que quieres, Draco_ –Astoria está diciendo.

Los ojos de Draco saltan al espejo, encontrándose con los de Harry.

– _No, no lo sé._ –Contesta.

Hay una suerte de calma en el silencio que le sigue y Harry se da cuenta de que Astoria se ha quedado dormida. El recuerdo debería haber terminado. Deja de mirar a Astoria y cuando levanta la mirada se congela al ver los ojos de Draco fijados en él a través del espejo.

Draco habla. 

– _Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar._

No está hablando contigo, está hablándole a Astoria. No te está mirando a ti, está viendo a través de ti…

– _¿A cualquier lugar?_ –repite Harry, solo para asegurarse que no lo puede oír.

Draco sonríe suavemente, sus ojos regresan al frente. 

– _A cualquier lugar._

El corazón de Harry se acelera.

– _Vamos a donde tu estás._

_–¿Por qué?_

_–No sé en dónde estás_ –Harry siente la boca seca– _Estoy tratando de encontrarte._

_–Qué extraño_ –Dice Draco– _Porque yo te estoy buscando a ti._

Esto parece importante de alguna manera. Como una voz desvanecida, como una puerta que se cierra, como las luces de un tren que se pierden en la distancia.

– _Como un círculo._ –Murmura Harry. Draco lo mira.

– _Ya lo estás entendiendo, Potter._

Cuando Harry despierta tiene algo de plástico en su mano.

El permiso de conducción de Draco.

***

Harry obtiene su permiso provisional el 31 de octubre. Habiendo sido oficialmente vinculado a la red de Flu de Astoria, Harry ingresa por la chimenea* para enseñársela a Matt.

–La fotografía luce horrible –observa y Matthew se ríe.

–Es un ritual de iniciación. La foto de la primera licencia de todos luce horrible. Al menos ya puedes conducir legalmente ahora –agrega. 

Harry se ha graduado de los caminos de entrada a las carreteras de campo abierto que rodean la casa de Astoria, generalmente desprovistas de tráfico.

–Podría intentar una carretera principal.

–No te aceleres, compañero. Aún no puedes encender las luces indicadoras sin quitar el pie del acelerador.

–Buscar la palanca para encenderlas mientras vas a 90 kilómetros por hora no es cosa fácil. 

–Si, y será peor cuando tengas un accidente porque te la pasaste quince minutos buscando el indicador.

Sin embargo, cuando empiezan la lección, Matthew deja que Harry le de una probada al a carretera principal y cuando ve que no necesita ayuda alguna al alcanzar un trecho largo sin curvas, pregunta sobre Draco.

–¿Has encontrado algo, ya?

–Nada. Todo parece ir en círculos. 

–Bueno, te deseo suerte. Es decir, han pasado tres años de todos modos y, -ten cuidado, te estás yendo hacia un lado,- seamos sinceros; no hay muchas posibilidades de encontrar pistas nuevas.

–Pues, espero encontrar algo. Hablando de encontrar cosas, ¿conoces algún mecánico?

–Conozco un par en Exeter. Te daré los detalles cuando llegue a casa. Gira a la izquierda en la intersección. Siento que ya puedes intentarlo en la doble calzada.

–Espero que estés bromeando.

Matthew sonríe.

***

Harry regresa a casa a las once esa noche, sonriente, pensando en cómo le dará la noticia a Ginny. Puede conducir legalmente. Tiene una licencia de conducción –provisional, por supuesto, pero que para fin de año puede ser oficial. Se siente como algo importante. Un acontecimiento. Ginny ni siquiera sospecha las clases de conducción y…

Cuando entra en la habitación su sonrisa se desvanece un poco. Ginny no está ahí, aunque ha dejado una nota en la almohada. La toma en sus manos.

_Lo siento, olvidé decírtelo esta mañana, tenemos un taller de estrategias de dos días en Leeds. Estoy de vuelta el jueves. Te quiero, nos vemos pronto._

Harry mira la nota por un segundo, después la pone a un lado. Se queda pensando por un largo rato y luego se voltea lentamente hacia las dos cajas bajo su mesa de noche y les quita el hechizo de desilusión. 

Bien podría ponerse a trabajar.

***

Dos horas después Harry se encuentra sentado en medio de la cama, los objetos esparcidos a su alrededor. El broche de prefecto refleja la luz de la lámpara; una rosa de origami yace sobre la almohada.

Harry, olvidado ya el propósito inicial de su tarea, se encuentra absorbido en los diminutos detalles mientras hojea el libro de Hogwarts.

Draco ha escrito en ellos pequeñas notas en los márgenes, desde el primerísimo libro _“Hechizos Estándares, Primer Grado”_ , hasta _“Pociones Avanzadas”_. Es extraño; Harry siempre asumió que Draco era un engreído y petulante en lo que se refería a su trabajo en clase, pero los libros de primer año revelan páginas y páginas de notas tomadas concienzudamente con la letra infantil de un niño de once años. Draco había registrado cada paso y, según ve Harry, había estado aterrorizado de utilizar mal una técnica o de conjurar un hechizo de manera equivocada.

Es raro ver como la letra cambia con los años. Las cuidadosas letras redondeadas se van convirtiendo en cursiva y, para el sexto año, se convierten en una elegante y fuerte caligrafía.

Hay pequeños apartados repartidos a lo largo de las páginas. _“Por las barbas de Merlín, esto es muy aburrido”_ , Draco ha escrito en un libro de herbología, cortando abruptamente las extensivas notas sobre un Tulipán de Siete Dientes*. Aun más sorprendente es la franca admisión en el libro _Pociones Avanzadas_ : en una página sobre patas de escarabajo, Draco escribió _“ya ni siquiera me interesa esta asignatura”._

Extraño que Draco escribiera semejante cosa en uno de sus libros. Pero, Harry se da cuenta, ¿en quién más podía confiar? Para el final de su tiempo en Hogwarts, se hizo claro que Draco no confiaba ni en sus amigos mas cercanos. Y ciertamente no podía confiar en sus padres, quienes se encontraban igualmente envueltos en problemas.

Debe haber sido muy solitario. Y Harry conoce muy bien esa soledad.

Harry pasa las paginas del libro _"Hechizos Estándares, Sexto Grado”_. De cada cuando en cuando hay un elaborado dibujo de un nudo celta, pero Harry no le encuentra significado alguno. Parece que simplemente disfrutaba de practicar los patrones durante las clases más aburridas. Hay algunas notas aquí y allá, escritas en los márgenes. _“El hechizo no funciona cuando se conjura en uno mismo”_ , ha escrito en una página. Harry frunce el ceño y busca el título del hechizo. Encantamiento Tranquillo, al parecer usado para calmar personas y disminuir el miedo o la ansiedad. 

Cierra el libro y observa la portada por un largo tiempo. No hay libros de séptimo año. Draco no regresó a Hogwarts para completar su educación después de la guerra.

Harry se recuesta en la cama y abre la agenda de Draco. Es un calendario de 2003 y un diario, lleno de fechas mundanas anotadas cuidadosamente. Extractos semanales de Gringotts, fechados como reloj. Un recordatorio para renovar la registración del auto. La nota final fue escrita el día que desapareció. Visitar el abogado familiar, 4:30pm. Sin duda la diligencia que planeaba realizar una vez compró el búho. Vale la pena preguntarle al abogado la razón de la visita de Draco, si es que puede recordarlo.

Harry pasa el resto de las páginas, pero más allá del 9 de septiembre están todas vacías hasta que---

Su nombre.

Mira la página fijamente. Noviembre 21. Una fecha seleccionada al azar, aparentemente.

_Potter,_

_Creo que tienes algo que es de mi propiedad—_

Las palabras han sido tachadas por completo. Harry se da cuenta de que es el borrador de una carta, pues más abajo hay un segundo intento.

_Querido Potter,_

_Creo que tienes bajo tu poder una varita hecha de madera de espino, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio—_

Tachado también. Hay un tercer y cuarto intento. El quinto demuestra ya un nivel de irritación y empieza con unas letras garabateadas:

_Potter, regrésame mi varita. No es como que la uses, de cualquier manera. Probablemente ya ni te molestes en usar varitas. Francamente, estoy esperando que asciendas al noveno plano y te conviertas en una antropomórfica masa de energía pura. La siguiente línea en El Diario El Profeta: Potter El Salvador Ahora Clasifica Como Planeta._

Harry no puede evitar sonreír. Es bastante gracioso, la verdad. Para más diversión, Draco ha hecho un dibujo de lo que Harry supone sería el Planeta Harry: un saturnezco planeta usando un par de anteojos. Se ríe y cambia la página, medio esperando encontrar otro dibujo, pero encuentra más palabras. La carta continúa, al parecer. 

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once? Volvamos a eso._

Las palabras ruedan en la mente de Harry como olas que rompen en la playa. Parpadea, su sonrisa se borra y empieza a leer otra vez.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once? Volvamos a eso. Yo lanzo Recordadoras al cielo y tu intentas atraparlas._

_A veces pienso que deberías quedarte con mi varita. Pienso en todos los encantamientos oscuros que lancé, todas las Imperdonables que intenté conjurar. Pero luego recuerdo cuando tenía once, aprendiendo Lumus y conjurando hechizos reparadores con ella y es difícil olvidarse de algo así._

_Dame mi varita, o dame un giratiempo._

No hay duda de que Draco —en un arrebato de frustración después de tratar de escribir una carta formal— escribió este mensaje con la intención de que no fuera leído jamás, por nadie, mucho menos el mismo Harry. Hay una extraña honestidad y franqueza en la carta, que hace que Harry encuentre difícil imaginarse a Draco —con su expresión fría y su incapacidad de comunicarse con algo más que infantiles insultos— escribiéndola.

Luego recuerda a Draco llevando la misma expresión fría cuando le decía a Astoria que debía pronunciar el panegírico en el funeral de su padre. Si, Draco esconde sus pensamientos y sentimientos muy bien, ocultándolos bajo capas de apatía y arrogancia.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once? Volvamos a eso._

A Harry le duele de repente el corazón pensando en todos. Ron y Hermione, desconociendo lo que se les avecinaba; Neville ignorando que algún día sería torturado por los mortífagos; y sí, incluso Draco, quién claramente había soñado con un futuro diferente.

Este sigue siendo Malfoy, se recuerda, pero Malfoy —despectivo y autoindulgente Malfoy— es difícil de recordar, como si los años se hubieran colado entre sus dedos como arena y ahora solo conoce a Draco, quién siempre luce serio y triste, que usa un broche de snitch plateada porque _in inceptum finis est_ , quién trata de repararse a sí mismo escribiendo cartas que nunca va a enviar, quién conduce a todas partes buscando algo.

Buscándose a sí mismo, o tal vez un recuerdo. Quizás después de todo este tiempo tan sólo busca un estado mental.

Harry empaca las posesiones una por una. La rosa de origami, que luce vieja y desgastada y le hace preguntarse porqué Draco la guardó. Los libros, con seis años de notas y dibujos. La corbata del colegio, la insignia de prefecto. ¿Se sentía Draco orgulloso de ser prefecto? ¿o habría empezado a ver la insignia igual que a su varita, como una memoria agridulce, recuerdo de lo que había hecho y lo que pudo ser?

Esa noche Harry sueña.

***

Es de noche. Las estrellas brillan alto y claro sobre él, blancas como la primera nevada de invierno. Está de pie sobre un acantilado, mirando las olas que rugen como un trueno, rompiendo contra las rocas y enviando espuma al aire como algodones brillantes.

Se gira.

Draco esta de pie junto a él, mirando al océano.

_–Esto no es un recuerdo en el pensadero_ –dice Harry lentamente. Espera ser ignorado, pero se ve sorprendido cuando Draco voltea a verlo.

_–Estás aquí otra vez_ –dice.

_–¿Otra vez? Nunca he estado aquí_ –Harry no sabe de qué otra manera responder.

– _Pensé que había sido un sueño la última vez, en el auto, cuando te vi—_

Harry siente que se le hiela la sangre.

_–Eso fue un sueño. Esto es un sueño también._

_–Estos son mis recuerdos, Potter. Esto es real. Septiembre 5 de 2003. Conduje hasta la costa Cornish._

_–Truro_ –dice Harry de repente. Draco mira hacia las oscuras aguas del mar Celta.

_–Más allá de Truro. Quería ver dónde terminaba la tierra. Conduje hasta Helston y me estacioné en el faro._

Harry mira a su alrededor, no hay faro. No hay nada. Ni una ventana de luz de una casa, o lámparas en la distancia. Solo la media luna en el cielo ilumina la escena, brindando un suave brillo sobre el océano.

_–Y luego caminé._

_–¿Qué? ¿a lo largo del acantilado? ¿a medianoche?_

_–Tres de la mañana, para ser exactos_ –Draco mira a Harry– _Tienes que encontrarme, Potter. Esta es mi última oportunidad. No sé porqué eres tu, entre todas las personas, apareciendo en mis recuerdos—_

El rugido de las olas contra el acantilado parece intensificarse. Harry se mueve un poco; se siente como si la tierra temblara.

– _Estoy investigando tu caso,_ –dice Harry, levantando la voz sobre el sonido de las olas. El borde del abismo empieza a desmoronarse y Harry brinca hacia atrás– _¡Estoy tratando de encontrarte! ¿dónde estás? Si esto es real, ¡dímelo!_

Draco abre la boca pero el borde se derrumba como un castillo de arena y la aterradora oscuridad de las olas alimentadas por la tormenta termina por alcanzar a Harry.

Se despierta con un doloroso arrebato de adrenalina, un grito medio enterrado en su garganta.

***

–Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Hermione lo observa mientras él se pasea alrededor de su cocina. Luego dirige su escéptica mirada hacia su taza de te sobre la mesa.

–¿Soñaste con Malfoy? ¿y te dijo que fue a Helston?

–Sí –dice Harry con frustración– Dijo que los recuerdos eran reales, que no eran sueños, y que necesitaba encontrarlo—

–Debiste preguntarle entonces dónde está –responde Hermione, y Harry no está seguro de si ella está jugando con él.

–Lo intenté, y el sueño literalmente se deshizo –Harry se pasea de nuevo, su taza de té se enfría lentamente en la mesa– Ya me ha pasado antes… que soñé con un recuerdo y hablé con él… pero Draco se veía distinto esa vez. Muy abstracto, como si también creyera que se trataba de un sueño y solo le llevaba la corriente. Pero esta vez, parecía sorprendido de que yo estuviera allí, me hizo preguntas, parecía más real de alguna manera.

Harry mira a Hermione.

–Crees que estoy loco, ¿no es así?

Hermione no dice nada por unos instantes, dedicándose en cambio a tomar un sorbo de té.

–Ya has tenido sueños de cosas reales antes, Harry.

Eso lo detiene. Se voltea rápidamente.

–Eso fue distinto, era Legilimancia* y Artes Oscuras –su voz es baja y enojada, Hermione suspira.

–Eso no es a lo que me refiero. Lo que quiero decir es que confío en ti para reconocer la diferencia entre un sueño normal y… otra cosa.

El enojo de Harry se esfuma.

–Ah –dice.

–Escucha, debo ir a trabajar. Tengo una reunión con el jefe de Criaturas Mágicas, pero… –Hermione pausa un segundo– tal vez Malfoy estaba diciéndote su ubicación en ese sueño.

–¿Crees que está en Helston?

Hermione pausa de nuevo.

–Por lo que me has dicho, el precipicio era traicionero.

Harry parpadea y se estremece como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

–Pero él no desapareció en Cornwall, lo hizo en Londres…

–Pues aun no has considerado la posibilidad de que él se haya marchado por su propia cuenta. Quizás quería hacer algo y no quería lastimar a su familia.

Harry se da cuenta de lo que Hermione está implicando.

–No –dice– No, no, Hermione. Él no haría algo así.

–¿No crees que podía estar en depresión? –le pregunta Hermione suavemente.

–Él no hubiera hecho algo así –repite Harry firmemente. Hermione lo observa un largo rato.

–Es mejor que me vaya al trabajo –dice ella por fin– Hazme saber si tienes pistas nuevas.

–Seguro.

Hermione termina su té y rápidamente se mete en la chimenea de la cocina para lanzar un puñado de polvos Flu, desapareciendo hacia el Ministerio.

Harry camina despacio y se mete a la chimenea, las llamas aun verdes. Desaparece hasta la casa de Astoria.

Es hora de su siguiente lección.

***

Harry gira en una curva, observando la calle mojada por la lluvia que se extiende sobre ellos. Los limpiadores del parabrisas se sacuden de un lado a otro formando un ritmo casi arrullador.

–Cuida la velocidad –dice Matthew.

Harry suelta un poco el acelerador. Las lluvias de otoño se hacen más frecuentes día a día, y cada vez dejan la temperatura un poco más baja, como una advertencia de las prominentes heladas de invierno. Están en la última semana de noviembre y Londres ya está lleno de festividad: luces de navidad adornan la calle Oxford y el Parque Hyde de Maravillas de Invierno* está atestado de turistas y niños entusiasmados.

Afuera, en East Devon, los signos son más sutiles. El olor a pastel de frutas y pan de jengibre flota desde las panaderías, las tiendas de dulces están adornadas con bombones y ratoncitos de azúcar* de tonos pastel. Mientras conduce a través de la calle principal del pueblo, Harry puede ver las luces de hadas decorando las casas y, de vez en cuando, un decorado árbol de navidad en la ventana de una tienda.

–No cae mucha nieve en East Devon, ¿no es así? –pregunta Harry y Matthew niega con la cabeza.

–No mucho. Los inviernos son bastante suaves.

Harry disminuye la velocidad al ver un gato cruzar la calle, pensando en el Valle de Godric y todas las lucecitas brillando en la nieve. La única navidad que pasó en un hogar, y de repente siente que la extraña más que a nada.

–¿Sabes qué? –dice Matthew– Creo que ya estás casi listo para el práctico.*

–Sólo he estado conduciendo por un par de meses –dice Harry dudoso.

–Pero has aprendido bastante rápido. La única cosa en la que realmente necesitas practicar es el estacionamiento en paralelo –Matthew se ríe.

–Creo que nunca lo lograré –murmura Harry. A veces se siente tentado de utilizar encantamientos de extensión indetectable, pero ha logrado resistir el impulso hasta ahora.

–Nos enfocaremos en eso esta semana, después de eso creo que estarás listo.

Harry conduce de vuelta a la casa de Astoria y Matthew para la rutina usual: unas cervezas frente al ardiente fuego mientras Harry complace a Matthew con historias del mundo mágico. Parece muy fascinado con los dragones.

–Son grandísimas bestias que escupen fuego ¿cómo diablos se las han arreglado para mantenerlas escondidas de los Muggles por miles de años? –pregunta Matthew recostándose en el sofá.

–Ah, hay todo tipo de encantamientos. Y en caso de que ocurra lo peor, siempre podemos desmemorizar un muggle si ha visto algo que no debería –dice Astoria.

–¿Desmemorizar?

–Borrar la memoria –replica Astoria. Matthew frunce el ceño.

–Eso no está bien. No creo que deban jugar con la mente de las personas de esa manera. Seguro que no es bueno para ellos.

Harry solo escucha a medias la conversación. Desde lo que dice Matthew sobre jugar con la mente de las personas, sus pensamientos fluyen como un río hasta que recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Hermione. Había logrado olvidarla por una hora o dos, mientras conducía, pero ahora pesa en su mente como una roca.

¿Estaba Draco en depresión?

Siempre lucía tan… distante en los recuerdos. Caminaba en la tienda o conducía el auto o hablaba con Astoria, pero nunca estaba realmente allí. Harry reconoce algo en el rostro de Draco: las líneas angulares, como si su viejo yo estuviera siendo esculpido de nuevo, la distante luz de sus ojos.

Distancia.

Draco recorrió una gran distancia, Harry esta seguro, pero de alguna manera nunca logró cubrir la que había entre el pasado y el presente.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once? Volvamos a eso._

–Estás pensativo –Astoria observa de la nada. Harry la mira e intenta sonreír.

–Solo pensaba –dice con ligereza– Es que se me ocurrió… ¿estaba Draco tomando alguna poción? ¿O utilizando algún tipo de encantamiento?

Astoria parece confundida.

–No, ¿es eso importante? Tomaba poción para el dolor de vez en cuando, cuando tenía dolor de cabeza, pero eso era todo.

–Claro. Sólo me preguntaba, nada más.

Si Draco hubiera estado tomando alguna poción para la depresión, seguro que Astoria lo sabría. Cambia de tema rápidamente.

–Voy a visitar el abogado de los Malfoy mañana. Draco tenía una cita con él.

–Eso es extraño –dice Astoria, comiéndose una nuez.

–¿Lo es? –Harry contesta rápidamente.

–Si. El abogado familiar solo se veía con Narcissa.

Harry frunce el ceño y se levanta, dándose cuenta de que es mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba. Se despide de Astoria y Matthew y desaparece hasta su casa, se siente agradecido de que Ginny no esté en casa. Quiere estar a solas un rato. Necesita tiempo para pensar.

Se sienta en el bar de la cocina y mira los patrones en el granito. Draco no hubiera hecho eso, le había dicho a Hermione. No Draco, quien era insoportablemente terco, que había intentado reparar por un año entero ese Armario Evanescente; el mismo muchacho estúpido que había apuntado su varita a Dumbledore aun con su mano temblando, con una mirada de absoluto terror en sus ojos, y se había negado a admitir que no podía completar la tarea que le había encomendado Voldemort. Harry recuerda el instante antes de que aparecieran los Mortífagos, cuando Draco había empezado a bajar la varita cuando Dumbledore le ofreció un camino distinto.

Tal vez Draco si pudo haber concedido la derrota, después de todo.

Harry se levanta y camina hacia la puerta deslizante, abriéndola y saliendo al balcón. El apartamento se siente sofocante, como si se estuviera cerrando sobre él. Afuera el aire está helado y Harry tiembla, abrigándose más con la túnica. Hace mucho mas frío aquí que en East Devon. Mañana habrá niebla sobre el Thames, apostaría.

Observa como los trenes van y vienen, esa noche no sueña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene mi escena favorita de todo el fic. El capitulo pasado es de mis favoritos porque por fin conocemos el renault y porque conocemos a matthew. Pero este capítulo vemos los objetos de Draco y vemos a Harry leer el diario. ¿PUEDEN ESCUCHAR COMO SE ROMPE MI CORAZÓN EN MIL PEDAZOS QUE NO SE PODRÁN RECUPERAR NI CON LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON? *cries a river*
> 
> Notas de Traducción:
> 
> –Supongo que ya se imaginarán qué pasó con esta parte de "Habiendo sido oficialmente vinculado a la red de Flu de Astoria, Harry ingresa por la chimenea", ¿no? Pues tuve que reconstruir prácticamente toda esa frase porque era imposible traducirla literalmente por lo que ya expliqué previamente sobre los verbos.
> 
> –Estoy enamorada de matthew.
> 
> –LA FOTO HORRIBLE DE LA LICENCIA DE HARRY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> –El Tulipán de siete dientes: traduje el nombre directamente del inglés porque no encontré info en la wiki.
> 
> – _"Pero Malfoy —despectivo y autoindulgente Malfoy— es difícil de recordar, como si los años se hubieran colado entre sus dedos como arena y ahora solo conoce a Draco, quién siempre luce serio y triste, que usa un broche de snitch plateada porque in inceptum finis est, quién trata de repararse a sí mismo escribiendo cartas que nunca va a enviar."_ I WANNA KILL MYSELF
> 
> –¿Es legilimancia el nombre real del hechizo?
> 
> –No tengo ni idea de si existe el parque hyde de maravillas de invierno lmao pero me dio lata buscar y solo traduje el nombre.
> 
> –Al parecer los ratoncitos de azúcar con reales (????) y son las [cositas más lindas del mundo](http://thinlyspread.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Sugar-Mice.jpg).
> 
> –Matthew menciona que harry ya parece listo para "el práctico". En inglés dice "I think you're nearly ready for the practical" pero no sé exactamente a qué se refiere. Supongo que habla sobre el examen oficial para la licencia completa, pero no estoy segura y preferí traducirla de esa manera.
> 
> –


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUINCE PAGINOTAAAS
> 
> Al final si tendré que ir al médico porque mis manitas me duelen y me temo que sea una tendonitis por tanto tiempo que paso en el compu :c por eso en parte me tomé dos días de descanso, por que iba a la velocidad de la luz (es que quiero terminarlo antes de empezar clase porque se que después va a ser super difícil) eso y que estuve ocupadis en el trabajo :v
> 
> En este cap sí se prende la mierda de verdad, ya van a ver por qué.

Harry sale temprano la mañana siguiente; tiene una cita a las 8:30am con el abogado de los Malfoy, que resulta ser una bruja alta y de hombros anchos que de alguna manera le recuerda a Madame Maxine. Cuando llega, apura a Harry para que entre a la oficina –un espacio pequeño claramente diseñado por un fan del minimalismo. Harry esperaba algo extravagante para un abogado digno de los Malfoy, pero adentro solo hay un gabinete, una mesa de cristal y dos sillas.

La abogada, la Señora Zeisel, como ella misma se presenta secamente, se sienta tras el escritorio y le da a Harry una mirada sobre los lentes. Es un gesto digno de McGonagall, le asalta una sensación repentina de que va a recibir un regaño por alguna cosa.

–Entonces –dice– Quiere saber sobre los Malfoy.

–Draco, específicamente. Me han asignado su caso –Harry le enseña su insignia; Zeisel la somete a un escrutinio antes de entregársela de vuelta.

–Si quiere saber respecto a los asuntos económicos, tendrá que averiguarlos con el consultor financiero de la familia. 

–En realidad, no. Draco tenía programada una cita con usted el día que desapareció. Septiembre 9 de 2003 a las 4:30pm –Harry habla sin rodeos. Tiene la impresión de que Zeisel no era muy dada a las charlas amenas.

–Si, lo recuerdo.

–¿En serio? –dice Harry con sorpresa. Zeisel le da otra mirada sobre los anteojos.

–Tengo una excelente memoria, señor Potter.

–¿Puede darme los detalles de la consulta?

Zeisel le da otra mirada a la insignia de Harry y por un momento piensa que ella dirá algo sobre la confidencialidad del cliente.

–Draco Malfoy me contactó una semana antes, me dijo que necesitaba asesoría legal.

–¿Draco estaba en problemas?

–Nada urgente, al parecer. Pregunté si era una emergencia y el señor Malfoy me aseguró que simplemente requería asesoría. No tuvo problema con esperar una semana por la cita.

–¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que quería discutir?

Zeisel frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza levemente.

–Requería información relacionada con la ley de enjuiciamiento criminal y la obstaculización del mismo*.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Generalmente es intervenir para evitar el enjuiciamiento de un criminal. Puede incluir esconder a alguien que es buscado por la ley, proporcionarles los medios para evitar ser capturados, como dinero o transporte, etcétera.

Harry la mira fijamente por un largo rato, los pensamientos giran en su cabeza.

–Draco sabía que dónde estaba su padre. O incluso posiblemente lo ayudaba.

–Soy incapaz de comentar al respecto. Todo lo que puedo decirle es que el señor Malfoy solicitó asesoría legal y programó una cita. No cumplió la cita y no he tenido más comunicación con él. –Zeisel alisa una arruga en la manga de su túnica cuidadosamente y se levanta– Me temo que tengo otra cita ahora mismo, señor Potter, pero si requiere cualquier información adicional puede concertar otro espacio con mi secretaria.

–Tiene que haber sabido que estaba hablando de Lucius Malfoy –dice Harry, permaneciendo sentado.

–Como le dije, soy incapaz-

–Draco desapareció el mismo día que se suponía que se encontraría con usted para hablar sobre Lucius, y usted nunca le dijo a nadie, nunca lo mencionó.

La expresión de Zeisel se endurece; los músculos alrededor de su boca se tensan en una despiadada línea.

–La familia Malfoy tiene muchas casas vacacionales y residencias fuera del país. Le sugiero, señor Potter, que si quiere encontrarlo, empiece por ahí. En vez de estar lanzando acusaciones sin fundamento –dice fríamente. 

–Usted es igual a los demás –dice Harry, su voz es baja y furiosa– Cree que Draco se escapó a vivir en una lujosa villa en algún lugar, ¿no es así? No sabe nada de él.

–Debo pedirle que se marche –suelta Zeisel y Harry se pone de pie.

–Con gusto –dice marchando hacia la puerta– muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Se va, azotando la puerta tras él. Sabe que es algo infantil, pero no puede evitarlo. Está tan enojado. Draco ha estado perdido por tres años, tres años, y todos los involucrados en el caso, exceptuando a Astoria y a Narcissa, ha tratado su desaparición como una broma. Las notas del primer oficial son para reír.

Tres largos años.

Y quizás, de alguna manera, aun no está haciendo suficiente. Encontró la agenta hace un mes, por amor a Merlín, ¿y solo ha hablado con la abogada? ¿Qué clase de investigador es? Basura.

Harry saborea sangre y se da cuenta de que se ha mordido el labio.

Afloja la mandíbula y desaparece hacia el atrio del Ministerio.

***

Arthur Weasley está encantado de verlo.

–Vamos, entra, toma asiento –dice, apurando a Harry a entrar. 

El señor Weasley a recorrido un largo camino desde su diminuto cubículo hace tantos años; como el nuevo Jefe de la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles, su oficina es ahora un amplio espacio bien equipado.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Le ofrece a Harry una lata* de caramelos. Harry acepta uno y se sienta.

–Estoy trabajando en unos casos fríos por el momento –dice Harry desenvolviendo un caramelo– uno de los cuales es el de Draco Malfoy. –Pausa un segundo para estudiar la expresión del señor Weasley; frunce el ceño pero no parece sorprendido o descontento– Me estaba preguntando –ofrece después de un corto silencio– si podría acceder a la base de datos Muggle de personas sin identificar.

–Oh, cielos –dice el señor Weasley suavemente– Lamento oír eso, Harry. No hay mucha esperanza para él, supongo. Tenemos un oficial de enlace para el MET*, así que…

–Estaba pensando en algo más regional, –interrumpe Harry– el distrito policía de Devon y Cornwall.

–Ah, –Arthur asiente con la cabeza– puedo hablar con el equipo de Cooperación Policial y ellos arreglarán todo. Un par de uniformes de policía, un encantamiento de desconcierto o dos y tendrás tus archivos.

–Gracias –dice Harry sinceramente, justo en el momento en el que se escucha un educado toque en la puerta y una secretaria se asoma.

–Reporte del primer ministro Muggle, señor.

–Ah, sí –dice el señor Weasley– Espera un informe acerca del incidente del dragón Welsh. –Se levanta y mira a Harry con una disculpa– Lamento salir tan repentinamente. Dile hola a Ginny por mí, ¿quieres? Molly la extraña un montón.

–Por supuesto, muchas gracias de nuevo –Harry se levanta y deja la oficina.

Será una larga espera por los archivos, pero tiene otros casos que atender, se recuerda.

Regresa lentamente a su oficina.

***

Esa noche sueña con Cornwall otra vez. El acantilado, las oscuras aguas oleando incesablemente, estrellándose contra la orilla.

Draco no esta ahí.

Harry espera. El viento le muerde la cara, sus dientes salados del helado mar Celta. Harry tiembla y cierra su túnica, luchando contra el material que se desliza de sus entumecidas manos.

Este es un recuerdo de Draco. ¿Cómo puede existir sin él? No tiene sentido.

Harry se acerca al borde, moviéndose lentamente para mirar abajo hacia las olas empujadas por el viento y ver el agua chocar con las afiladas rocas.

–Draco –dice, pero el viento se lleva su voz que desaparece silenciosamente en las oscuras aguas del mar. Lo intenta de nuevo, levantando su voz para gritar– ¡Draco!

Esta vez, su vos se eleva y vuela sobre el cielo de noche, haciendo eco dos veces. _¡Draco, Draco!_

Pero no hay respuesta.

***

El primer día de diciembre. Londres aun está inundado de niebla mañanera cuando Harry llega al Ministerio y va a su oficina, desbloqueando la puerta, quitándose los guantes y la bufanda. En cuanto se sienta en su escritorio un archivo llega revoloteando desordenadamente y lo golpea en la cabeza. Harry lo mira extrañado. Los archivos del día anterior que llegan después de que él se ha ido, suelen esperar en el pasillo hasta que llega en la mañana.

Su irritación se desvanece cuando ve la nota que lleva sobre la portada.

_Copias de archivos extraídos de la base de datos de personas sin identificar de la policía Devon/Cornwall._

El archivo es bastante delgado, y Harry calcula que serán unos quince casos más o menos. Descarta los primeros 12 casos; los cuerpos fueron todos encontrados previo al 2003. El treceavo caso consiste de nada más que una parte de un maxilar encontrado en Devon, Harry descarta ese. El catorceavo caso establece la edad de la víctima entre los 50 y 70 años.

El quinceavo caso es un hombre, de edad entre los 18 y los 25 años. El color del cabello y de ojos es desconocido. Encontrado el 21 de enero de 2004, traído hasta la costa cerca de Rosenithon Point, Cornwall. _Se cree que el cuerpo estuvo en el agua entre 4 y 6 meses_ , leen las notas. 

Harry mira la pagina un largo tiempo.

Luego se gira hacia el trozo de pergamino adherido a su escritorio con un encantamiento de pegatina y escribe:

_Solicito consulta. Potter._

Las palabras se disuelven. Pasan cinco eternos minutos antes de recibir una respuesta.

_Estaré ahí en una hora. Butterworth._

Es una hora muy larga. Harry trata de trabajar, pero no logra. Las palabras parecen esparcirse como lluvia. No puede concentrarse. Lee la quinceava página del archivo una y otra vez. Traído hasta la costa cerca de Rosenithon Point, Cornwall…

Harry pausa, luego pone la pluma sobre el pergamino de nuevo.

_Traer mapa._

Butterworth no contesta a ese mensaje, pero llega quince minutos más tarde con un desgastado libro bajo un brazo. Una Guía Extensiva para la Geografía de Gran Bretaña.

–¿Qué has encontrado? –Dice Butterworth, entregándole el libro.

–No lo sé –Harry empuja el archivo abierto en la página 15 a Butterworth. Por un largo momento la oficina se queda en absoluto silencio mientras Butterworth lee y Harry se dedica a encontrar el mapa de Cornwall, deslizando su dedo a través de las latitudes y longitudes hasta que lo encuentra. Rosenithon Point. Veinticuatro kilómetros al noreste de Helston.

–Dame los detalles de tu caso –dice Butterworth leyendo la página.

Han hecho esto unas mil veces ya, pero esta vez… Harry no puede pensar en qué decir por varios instantes. Toma de nuevo el archivo de Draco y lo abre, buscando entre páginas.

–Hombre, veintitrés años de edad al momento de la desaparición en septiembre del 2003 –después de unos segundos, agrega– Se sabe que frecuentaba la costa de Cornish.

–Puede coincidir. 

Harry asiente en silencio.

–No luces muy bien, –dice Butterworth– espero que no hayas venido al trabajo con una gripe –agrega con gravedad. Recientemente se ha registrado un brote de resfriados altamente contagiosos en el Ministerio.

–No, es que… estoy bien –contesta Harry, apretando el atlas con sus temblorosas manos.

–Bueno – Butterworth agrega después de un segundo– ¿alguna huella mágica* disponible?

–De… de nuestro lado... –Harry por fin encuentra sus palabras gracias al tranquilizante desinterés en la voz de Butterworth– el archivo es de procedencia Muggle.

Butterworth frunce el ceño.

–Necesito acceso a los restos. –Pausa– Cremado o sepultado ya, probablemente. Tendremos que hacerlo al modo muggle. Ve y habla con la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles para que consigan una muestra de ADN. –Sacude una mano con irritación– Contáctame cuando la tengas.

Harry asiente mientras Butterworth se va, llevándose el atlas con él.

Harry se levanta y va, una vez mas, a la oficina del señor Weasley.

***

Harry desaparece a la casa de Astoria y Matthew en la tarde. Tiene una clase de conducción, aunque no podría estar más alejado de su mente. El señor Weasley habló con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y le explicó que enviarían su oficial de enlace muggle para “negociar” más eficientemente con los oficiales de policía muggle y obtener el acceso a la muestra de ADN. Butterworth estaría encargado de hacer la prueba para buscar la huella mágica.

–El indicador sigue encendido –Matthew suena divertido– ¿Tienes algo en mente? Has estado distraído toda la tarde.

Harry gira en una curva y no dice nada, preguntándose si debería decirles a Matthew y Astoria. No; sería poco profesional. No debería decir nada hasta no obtener los resultados.

Lo que tomaría entre una y dos semanas.

–Solo estoy pensando en unos de mis casos –murmura finalmente y Matthew no lo presiona. Harry disminuye la velocidad en la entrada de la casa, escuchando las llantas sobre la grava seca.

Después de estacionar el auto, entran a la casa y se sientan frente al fuego ardiente. Matthew hace algunas preguntas sobre billywigs pero parece captar el humor sombrío de Harry y termina la conversación. Harry sabe en el fondo que está siendo un pésimo invitado, oscuramente contemplativo y distante, pero no logra forzar una sonrisa o una charla. Draco podría estar muerto. Ahogado, desde hace tres años, antes de que Harry siquiera viera el primer recuerdo, antes de que escribiera _“le gustan los círculos”_ en el archivo, antes de que leyera las palabras _“¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once?”._

Harry se despide de Astoria y Matthew, desapareciendo hacia el apartamento. Giny ha puesto un diminuto árbol de navidad –no más grande que un búho– a un lado sobre el bar de la cocina. Harry lo observa por un momento, recordando los exuberantes pinos enterrados bajo la nieve en la Madriguera de Godric. El alegre bar, decorado con luces, el distante sonar de villancicos. Podría haber crecido allí. Construyendo muñecos de nieve, y pudo haber tomado su primer trago en ese bar.

_Volvamos a eso._

¿Qué diría Ginny si vendiera el apartamento y comprara una casa en el campo?

Harry resopla y va hacia las puertas deslizantes, las abre para salir al balcón. Hace frío esta noche; gotas de rocío se deslizan en las barras del balcón y el aliento de Harry se condensa en el aire como nubes.

Abajo, en las calles, alguien silba de nuevo.

_Sopla al viento al sur, al sur, al sur…_

Un suave “pop”, la puerta principal se abre.

–¡Harry! ¡No creerás contra quién jugamos el sábado! Solo nos quedan dos enfrentamientos esta temporada y--- ¿qué estás haciendo ahí afuera? Cierra la puerta, está helando. –Ginny se quita su gorro de lana y la bufanda– Jugamos contra los Swindon Skylarks y el buscador es el hermano de Wanda, así que va a ser interesantísimo. Nada como una rivalidad entre hermanos para ponerle sazón a las cosas. –lo mira– Apúrate a entrar.

Harry pausa por un momento, escuchando el silbido en la calle, luego entra y cierra la puerta.

***

La semana se hace eterna esperando los resultados de la prueba. Cuando Harry no está trabajando en otros casos, está en la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles, molestando gente para apurar el proceso. Cuando finalmente recibe noticias, el jueves, de que se ha recuperado una muestra de ADN, empieza a molestar a Butterworth.

Parece extraño vivir en un apartamento con limpios muros blancos y un árbol de navidad de tamaño conveniente. Caminar en las calles de Londres, pasar bajo las calles extravagantemente decoradas: luces que titilan enrolladas sobre su cabeza, cordones de estrellas doradas, copos de nieve de azul eléctrico. Ver a la gente reír, amontonados en los bares y restaurantes, bebiendo cidra especiada y vino caliente. _Feliz Navidad_ , claman los letreros en las ventanas. El Callejón Diagon, que ha sido encantado para que llueva una cálida nieve, rebosa con alegría festiva y en cada tienda suenan los villancicos y otros amados clásicos de la WWN*. Afuera de la tienda Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch hay un colorido letrero que reza _“¡Compre la última Skyblazer y llegue a casa a tiempo para Navidad!”._

Si, se siente extraño estar aquí mientras Draco Malfoy puede haber muerto hace tres años.

Si murió sólo en la fría y despiadada marea del mar Celta, la peor parte es que Harry no lo notó por tres años.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once? Volvamos a eso._

A veces Harry se siente tentado.

***

El sábado es el gran día de Ginny. Si los Wandsworth Warriors ganan este juego, llegarán a la final.

Harry no puede ir al partido. Se disculpa profundamente con Ginny, diciendo que tiene que hablar con los familiares de uno de sus casos recientes. Ginny esta decepcionada, pero dice que entiende.

–No sé cómo lo haces. Esas pobres familias.

Harry se siente absolutamente horrible por mentirle, y sabe que se ha estado comportando distante últimamente, y que ha estado espantosamente nervioso esta semana… espera que Ginny diga algo sobre eso, pero ella solo lo besa y le desea suerte en su trabajo antes de trasladarse hasta Swindon.

Por otra parte Harry se prepara para la verdadera razón por la que no fue al juego: su examen práctico de conducción.

***

Matthew lo lleva hasta el centro de conducción.

–¿Tienes todos tus documentos? –pregunta.

–Si –Harry se siente tan nervioso como la vez que se enfrentó al Colacuerno Húngaro.

–¿Certificado del examen teórico?

–Si.

–Nervioso por la prueba, ¿eh?

–¿Soy tan obvio?

–Has estado estresado toda la semana.

–Lo notaste –contesta Harry lentamente. Hermione y Ron lo notaron también, preguntándole a Harry si algo había pasado. Les dijo la verdad: el reciente hallazgo que podría ser la prueba de lo que pasó con Draco*. Fue un alivio poder contárselo, y eso había ayudado un poco.

Caminan hasta el centro y se sientan en la sala de espera. Harry se la pasó toda la mañana preguntándose si debería cancelarlo todo. ¿Para que decidió aprender a conducir? Está excelentemente calificado para las Apariciones y siempre están los Trasladores, puede usar la red de Flu y el Ministerio incluso puede proveerlo con un vehículo automático.

Pero quería hacer algo él mismo por una vez.

_¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Sentarse en una caja, ir sólo a donde alguien más te lleve._

En el fondo sabe que hay otra razón por la cual lo hizo, pero no está listo para admitirlo aun.

–¿Harry Potter? –pregunta una mujer ingresando a la sala de espera. A Harry le gusta cómo los Muggles dicen su nombre, en esa manera educada y poco particular. 

Harry se levanta.

***

Regresa al centro de conducción cuarentaicinco minutos después. A Matthew –que parece muy absorbido en una copia prehistórica de El Cuidado del Hogar– le toma un minuto percatarse del regreso de Harry.

–¿Y bien? –pregunta.

Harry sonríe.

***

Harry aparece en el apartamento mientras Matthew conduce a casa. Matthew había insistido en celebrar con unas cervezas de mantequilla, diciendo que Astoria lo había invitado a cenar, pero Harry declina cortésmente diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer.

–¿Un sábado? Eso es horrible. –Mattew había dicho con sorpresa, pero arreglaron que Harry los visitaría el domingo para cenar. Ahora mismo Harry quería algo de tiempo a solas, para pensar las cosas. La alegría de haber conseguido el permiso se veía opacada por todo lo demás que parecía estar sucediendo en su vida.

No más de cinco minutos después de llegar a casa, recibe una llamada en la chimenea. Butterworth. Qué inusual, sus colegas saben que las chimeneas solo se usan para llamadas de emergencia.

–Tengo tus resultados –Butterworth no pone preámbulos, Harry corre hacia la chimenea.

–Pero solo recibiste la muestra el jueves.

–Puse unas horas extra e hice la prueba esta mañana, tan solo para que dejaras de visitar mi oficina cada cinco minutos pidiendo informes. –Dice Butterworth con irritación, pero Harry está agradecido– Aquí están los resultados –una pieza de papel vuela de la chimenea, Harry la atrapa y salta entre la información del documento hasta la parte importante:

_Concidencia: Negativa (0.5%)_

_Notas: La muestra es de procedencia muggle._

–No es… ¿era un muggle? –Harry pregunta confundido. Butterworth asiente.

–La muestra era muggle. Absoluta ausencia de huella mágica.

Harry mira el papel, leyendo las palabras una y otra vez. _Coincidencia: Negatica._

–Gracias. –dice distantemente– Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Butterworth.

–Lo tendré si no te veo más.

La llamada termina. Harry se recuesta del muro, deslizándose lentamente hasta que se sienta en el suelo.

_Coincidencia: Negativa._

Harry se permite unos veinte minutos de indulto antes de levantarse, luego se dirige a la mesa. Necesita hacer un buen análisis de su encuentro con la Abogada de Draco.

 

***

Ginny llega a casa de un inusual buen humor, considerando que su equipo perdió el partido.

–Tengo algo que decirte –le dice a Harry.

–Yo también –contesta. Todo, tengo todo para contarte. La licencia de conducción será una increíble sorpresa, tan solo puede imaginar la expresión de Ginny cuando se lo cuente, y hay mucho que quiere decirle. Todas las cosas para las que de alguna manera nunca tienen tiempo de hablar.

–Bien, podemos compartir las buenas nuevas el viernes en la noche –sonríe– he hecho reservaciones para un nuevo restaurante que abrió en el Callejón Diagon.

–Lo espero con ansias. 

Harry se siente muy gratificado. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Ginny planeó una cita.

Las cosas pueden estar bien.

***

Pero esa noche no logra dormir. No deja de pensar en el caso de Draco, su mente corre entre mil posibilidades, miles de pequeñas pistas que puede estar olvidando o malinterpretando. Espera hasta que Ginny se duerme, luego se levanta y toma la caja al lado de su mesa de noche, llevándola hasta la cocina y sentándose en el bar.

– _Lumos_ –susurra.

La luz de la varita cierne un suave brillo sobre los libros de Hogwarts, la botella de whisky añejo, la rosa de origami del color de un desvanecido corazón rosa. Harry alcanza el primer libro. No lo revisó la primera vez que los miró, debido a que está firmemente cerrado con una soga.

 _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ *. Harry desata la cuerda; un set de brillantes ojos se abren, pero pronto vuelven a cerrarse de nuevo cuando Harry desliza un dedo por el lomo del libro. Después de esperar un momento para asegurarse de que el libro se haya calmado, empieza a hojear las páginas. Está seguro de que Draco no se molestó con este libro---

Notas y notas diminutas en los márgenes.

Harry mira atónito las observaciones. _El Límax debe ser aproximado con cautela… los Valcores tienden a la visión pobre, por lo que se guían de su oído para localizar sus presas, conjurar un hechizo de silencio antes de acercarse…_

Las notas, al igual que con todas las demás a través de los años, parecen enfocarse en técnicas y aplicaciones prácticas en vez de conocimiento teórico. Parece tener una obsesión con documentar cada paso perfectamente, asegurándose de que no hubiera error alguno. Harry cambia de página. Hipogrifos, anuncia el título, pero el resto de la página ha sido arrancado. En ese momento Harry se da cuenta de que Buckbeak atacando a Draco debe haber sido una escena humillante para él. A juzgar por la falta de notas, Draco no se había preparado adecuadamente para la lección y consecuentemente había sido derrotado fácilmente por el hipogrifo. Por supuesto, piensa Harry, eso fue culpa del propio Draco, el arrogante muchacho ni siquiera había estado prestando atención.

Pero pronto su irritación se convierte en contemplación mientras piensa en como era Draco durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts; Inmaduro, siempre mostrando su riqueza y llamando la atención… tenía una excesiva confianza que lentamente se había deshecho, llevándose lo que quedaba de la infancia de Draco consigo y dejando a alguien más. Alguien que se escondía todo el tiempo, piensa recordando el sexto año. Alguien que parecía permanentemente asustado, siempre en retirada, siempre apartando la mirada.

–Siempre le tuviste mucho miedo a fallar –murmura.

–Probablemente, pero sigue siendo difícil escuchar a alguien más decir eso de mí.

Harry no se mueve por un instante. _Está en tu cabeza, solo crees haberlo escuchado decir eso---_

Harry levanta la mirada. Draco está de pie al otro lado de la habitación, de espaldas a Harry, mirando el horizonte de Londres con una mano en el cristal.

–Es una bonita vista –continúa, como si no hubiera dicho nada antes– pero no eres tú, ¿o sí, Potter? Esto no es nada. Una caja de concreto en el cielo. –Se acerca al vidrio, Harry puede ver su respiración condensada en él– Necesitas algo más terrenal. Algo real.

 _Dime, ¿cómo te has metido en mi cabeza?_ A Harry le asusta por un momento que Draco Malfoy lo conoce mejor que la mayoría de sus amigos, mejor que sus colegas, mejor que Ginny. Luego recuerda---

–No eres real.

Draco se sobresalta. Casi vale la pena todo nada mas verlo hacer eso. Se da la vuelta y mira a Harry.

–Puedes verme.

–Esto es un sueño, otro sueño –dice Harry, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para responderle a Draco.

Draco aun lo observa como si se tratara de una nueva especie de dragón.

–No se supone que puedas verme –Draco le dice finalmente– o escucharme.

–¿Porqué no? –si esto es un sueño, a Harry no le importa, decide.

–No lo hiciste las otras veces –Draco responde casi acusándole.

–¿Qué otras veces?

–Todas las veces que estuviste hurgando entre mis recuerdos y posesiones.

–¿Estabas viéndome? –Todas esas veces que Harry accedió a los recuerdos y buscó entre sus cosas… ¿estaba Draco viéndolo cuando se sentó en el Renault Mégane?– ¿Puedes verme? ¿cómo un fantasma, siguiéndome a todas partes?

Draco luce divertido

–Ahí vas otra vez, Potter, creyendo que el mundo gira a tu alrededor –se da la vuelta de nuevo para observar las luces de Londres, tenues bajo la niebla de invierno– No soy un fantasma.

–¿Dónde estás? Estoy tratando de encontrarte.

–Lo sé –Draco descansa una mano sobre el cristal de la puerta deslizante– No puedo decirte donde estoy.

Harry se queda en silencio por un largo rato. Es algo que ha aprendido de él, de todas esas noches sinfín que pasó en los recuerdos de Draco conduciendo, conduciendo a través de calles oscuras y largas avenidas. Le ha brindado a Harry paciencia y contemplación.

 _No puedo_ , dijo Draco. _No puedo decirte donde estoy_. No dijo _“no quiero”_. Algún factor externo prevenía que pudiera decirle a Harry su locación, entonces. Era una persona o un hechizo.

Levanta la mirada otra vez. Draco lo estudia. Hace años, piensa, ya hubiera soltado alguna palabra mordaz. _¿Se te ha olvidado cómo hablar otra vez, Potter?_ O algo similar.

–Has cambiado mucho –dice Harry.

–Igual tu.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Puedo verte cuando estás buscando entre mis cosas –dice Draco apartando la mirada para ver por la ventana de nuevo– Es como ver recuerdos en un pensadero.

–Me ves viéndote. Otro círculo.

–Hay una cierta dualidad en ello, sí.

Harry estudia a Draco. Debería haberse dado cuenta. Esas primeras conversaciones, parecía demasiado tranquilo, demasiado asertivo de la repentina presencia de Harry en su vida. Tiene sentido ahora, al darse cuenta de que Draco ha estado ahí todo el tiempo. Desde el principio, incluso. Viendo a Harry en el Owl Emporium, viéndolo leer los libros, la agenda. Viéndolo mientras se sienta en el Renault Mégane. Harry se pregunta qué pensaba Draco mientras lo veía desglosar su vida.

–¿Puedes decirme cómo desapareciste? –pregunta Harry. Se escucha un agudo estallido, como si el aire a través de Draco se rompiera como vidrio y Harry retrocede un paso.

–Yo-.. –Draco intenta hablar, pero su voz se tambalea como si alguien desconectara un cable y el sonido parece envolver la mente de Harry, cortándola, y Harry sabe que algo está terriblemente mal.

–No, –dice con urgencia– no respon---

Pero se oye un sonido de cristal explotando, como si alguien lanzara un espejo a través de la habitación, y agonía pura inunda la expresión de Draco un segundo antes de desaparecer como aire.

Harry espera un largo momento, su varita levantada, su corazón latiendo acelerado, luego cruza hasta las puertas, mirándolas con detenimiento. No hay nada ahí. Ni una apretura en el vidrio, ni una marca, ni siquiera una huella.

Draco se ha ido, o quizás nunca estuvo ahí.

Harry dice su nombre, sólo una vez, y es una suave pregunta que cuelga en el aire como una nube de nieve. Por un segundo Harry siente como si estuviera en la costa de Cornish otra vez, gritándole al mar enfurecido por la tormenta, escuchando su voz hacer eco en el precipicio.

Draco.

Esa noche, las ventanas se sacuden en sus marcos como un inquieto espíritu atrapado en los vientos de invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN
> 
> –La ley de enjuiciamiento criminal, en inglés tiene un nombre super cool y estilizado pero no hallé un equivalente en español. La ley habla sobre el encubrimiento de un criminal, brindarle ayuda de cualquier tipo, ya sea con dinero o con una estadía o para escapar del país etc.
> 
> –No sé por qué el sr weasley le ofrece a harry una _lata_ de caramelos, pero así decía en el original lmao entonces así lo dejé.
> 
> –Cuando el sr weasley le habla a harry del oficial que tienen para el MET no estoy segura de a qué se refiere, intenté buscar pero ni idea de qué es MET. _Creeeeo_ que es algo relacionado con las relaciones con muggles, es decir, el oficial encargado de negociar personalmente con muggles pero no sé, también podría referirse a alguna institución gubernamental. Si alguien sabe algo pos me avisan.
> 
> –MI AUTOCORRECTOR CAMBIA LA PALABRA MUGGLES POR MUGRES HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> –En la versión original, cuando hablan de los restos hallados en la playa, deben hacer unas pruebas para ver si encuentran una _magicla signature_ que es básicamente ADN de magos lmao, enigüeis no traduje literalmente (que sería firma mágica) porque me parecía más acertado colocar "huella mágica" idk sonaba mejor.
> 
> –Antes lo usé y olvidé poner una nota de traducción la WWN es la Wizarding Wireless Network, la red de radio mágica. En caso de que alguien no la conozca, aunque estoy casi segura de que ese es el nombre que usan en la traducción oficial de HP.
> 
> –"Les dijo la verdad: el reciente hallazgo que podría ser la prueba de lo que pasó con Draco" qué lata me dio traducir eso, en inglés solo dice "possible match" y match es algo que coincide, que concuerda, pero casi que no encuentro forma de ponerlo en español.
> 
> –El libro monstruo de monstruos, no sé si tendrá un nombre oficial en español pero me dio perecida buscar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca pensé decir esto, pero he estado ocupada :o  
> el trabajo es pesado y cada vez me queda menos tiempo lmao y eso que ya no estoy en clase.
> 
> enigüeis, noe si hasya gente que lea esto de verdad, pero imagino que si hay Kudos hay gente lmao 
> 
> tenkius
> 
> por otra parte, no tengo lector de prueba ni nada, si encuentran errores gramáticos o lo que sea me avisan pls
> 
> no olviden darle un kudito al fic original
> 
> como siempre, notas de traducción al final

–Sé que no está muerto –Harry, una vez más, se encuentra paseando en la cocina de sus amigos.

Ron, sentado en la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente, levanta una ceja y mira a Hermione. Ella en cambio mira su taza de té.

–No sé, Harry –dice Ron– suena como… bueno, como un fantasma. 

–No es un fantasma, porque no está muerto –Harry replica.

Ron no dice nada por un largo rato. Luego dice suavemente:

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sé que no.

–¿Sabes? ¿O crees?

Harry casi le contesta con brusquedad, diciendo que no lo entiende, pero comprende cómo piensa Ron. Es algo que el entrenamiento de Auror les inculcó con fuerza: las decisiones deben ser tomadas basadas en hechos, con lógica y razonamiento. No con intuición y _“Simplemente lo sé”._

Sin embargo, la ayuda viene de los lugares menos esperados.

–Suena familiar –Hermione habla con suavidad y la atención de Harry se centra en ella.

–¿Familiar, cómo? –dice con urgencia– ¿Ha pasado esto antes? ¿hay otros casos?

Hermione se muerde el labio.

–¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste de tus sueños, hace un tiempo? Me recordó a eso sueños que solías tener… los que no eran realmente sueños, sino Legilimancia.

Ron la mira.

–¿Qué? ¿Cuándo Ya-Sabes-Quién invadía la mente de Harry?

–No tanto así, –Hermione corrige rápidamente– pero… ¿podría ser Legilimancia? Un mago experto puede conjurar el hechizo desde largas distancias.

–No, –dice Harry inmediatamente– ni siquiera se acerca un poco---

–¿Malfoy lee la mente de Harry? –pregunta Ron, parece no saber si sentirse alarmado o no.

–¡No se trata de leer mentes! En serio, deberían saber mejor de lo que hablo. Especialmente tu, Harry. ¿No estás entrenado para eso?

–Si, –contesta Harry sintiéndose levemente a la defensiva– pero lo detesto. Intenta tú meterte en la mente de alguien más. De cualquier manera, la Legilimancia puede hacer muchas cosas, pero no puede hacer que alguien aparezc---

Hermione lo calla con una mirada.

–No, no puede. Pero puede construir visiones, ¿no es así, Harry?

Harry se queda quieto. Las visiones que Voldemort le enviaba. Los sueños de Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione, observando su expresión, asiente con la cabeza. 

–Un mago excepcional puede construir visiones, alucinaciones, por medio de Legilimancia.

Ron se levanta de repente y empieza a pasearse por la cocina.

–No me gusta como suena esto. ¿Malfoy está jugando juegos mentales con Harry?

–No… –Harry dice despacio– si tuvieras el poder de crear una alucinación… cualquier cosa que desearas… ¿por qué escogerías tener una conversación ordinaria con alguien? Tal vez es su último recurso, la última forma de comunicación –piensa en la manera en la que Draco desapareció al final de la conversación. Eso no fue parte de la visión, está seguro de eso. Draco rompió una aparente regla cuando trató de decirle a Harry su paradero, y sufrió las consecuencias. 

–Aún así deberías tener cuidado, Harry –le advierte Hermione.

–¿Por qué?

–Pues… –Hermione habla suavemente– puede que ni siquiera fuera Malfoy quién te envía esas visiones.

A Harry no le gusta eso para nada. Se aclara la garganta y decide intentar algo nuevo.

–Hermione, ¿Qué sabes de la obstaculización de enjuiciamiento criminal?

Hermione se endereza inmediatamente, un brillo de interés en sus ojos. 

–Pues, tengo un amplio numero de libros referentes al tema, si neces---

–En su biblioteca de leyes –interviene Ron.

–No es una biblioteca, Ron, es un estante---

–Que solía ser el estante de objetos de los Chudley Cannons.

–Como sea, –dice Harry rápidamente– obstaculización de enjuiciamiento criminal. –Pausa por un segundo y baja la voz aunque sabe que no hay nadie más en la casa –Creo que Draco conocía el paradero de su padre, puede que incluso estuviera asistiéndolo.

–¿Hablaste con el abogado de los Malfoy? –El tiempo que lleva Ron como Auror lo ha vuelto muy perspicaz.

–Bueno… –dice Hermione– solía existir una ley que estipulaba que aquellos que conocían el paradero de algún delincuente, pero que no lo reportaban inmediatamente, podían ser arrestados por obstaculización del enjuiciamiento criminal. Pero la lay fue abolida hace mucho tiempo.

–Así que… –agrega Harry cuidadosamente– Draco desapareció media hora antes de su cita con la abogada, quién le hubiera dicho que no habrían consecuencias legales para él si entregaba a Lucius a las autoridades.

–Tal vez sí lo entregó –dice Ron de repente.

–¿Qué?

–¿Recuerdas cuando capturaron a Lucius Malfoy? Todos querían ser el que atrapara al último mortífago, pero al final todo se debió a una pista anónima.

Harry recuerda que alguien había activado un encantamiento de Salus. El hechizo, especialmente diseñado para reportar emergencias a los Aurores, era fácil de conjurar. Un simple rocío de chispas en el aire, y la locación exacta del hechicero aparecería en el mapa del muro de la oficina principal de Aurores, activando una alarma para enviar a todos los oficiales disponibles a la escena. 

–No hubo mucha especulación acerca de quién lo conjuró –continúa Ron– Es decir, no había nadie cuando llegamos. Sólo Lucius Malfoy, por supuesto, pero nadie más. Para ser honesto, todos creímos que el mismo Lucius lo había conjurado en un momento de duda. Probablemente cansado de esconderse por tanto tiempo. Arrepintiéndose, claro, en el segundo en el que todos aparecimos.

–Lucius murió en la escena, ¿verdad? –Hermione pregunta de repente, Harry la mira.

–Si.

Había sido horrible; se supone que los Aurores capturen, no que maten. Y aunque había una comisión Real por su muerte, nunca se descubrió quién realmente había conjurado el hechizo fatal.

–Tal vez Draco lo conjuró y desapareció –sugiere Hermione.

–Eso no tiene sentido. Todos los signos apuntan a una desaparición forzada –Harry se siente frustrado– Draco no solo escapó y ya.

–¿Por qué no? Siempre está huyendo de todo –dice Ron y Harry niega con la cabeza.

–Ya no es así, ha cambiado. No puede haber huido así como así. No lo entiendes, no has visto los recuerdos. –Harry golpetea con los dedos la mesa impacientemente– Si fue extraído por la fuerza, no tiene sentido que simplemente hubiera aparecido unos meses después con Lucius Malfoy, lo entregara, y luego desapareciera de nuevo. No explicaría porqué aun está desaparecido –Harry pausa, consciente de la mirada que le dirigen Hermione y Ron.

–Tal vez –dice Ron– deberías tomarte un descanso, Harry.

Harry abre la boca para protestar, pero al ver la mirada entrecerrada de Hermione, rápidamente cambia de táctica.

–Está bien –dice en cambio– este fin de semana voy a salir, de todos modos.

–Ah, eso suena bien –Ron luce aliviado– ¿como unas mini vacaciones?

–Para celebrar que obtuve mi licencia completa. Pensé en ir a la costa en alguna parte.

–¿Brighton en diciembre? Suena horrible –Ron se ríe.

–¡Harry! ¡no nos contaste que obtuviste la licencia! ¡felicidades! –Hermione se ve genuinamente alegre– Excelentes noticias, hagamos un brindis por los medios de transporte Muggles, ¿sí?

Y por un par de horas Harry no piensa en el trabajo.

***

Esa noche, sin embargo, cuando ha regresado a casa y besado a Ginny para las buenas noches, se sienta en el bar de la cocina y desempaca la vida de Draco de nuevo.

Los libros, la agenda. Lee las mismas líneas una y otra vez.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once?_

De vez en cuando levanta la mirada, pero no hay signo de Draco. Tal vez lo soñó la última vez. Tal vez Hermione tiene razón con su teoría de la Legilimancia, pero tal vez no. Quizás se está volviendo loco lentamente, construyendo ilusiones, tratando de conjurar algo que no existe.

Alguien que no existe.

Harry mira sin ver las posesiones ante él. Luego de un largo momento, toma la botella de whiskey. Sin duda, Draco la había estado guardando para una ocasión especial.

Harry ese levanta y toma un vaso, destapando la botella y sirviéndose una copa de whisky puro. La etiqueta, pintada en colores de otoño desvanecido, muestra a un hombre caminando por un largo camino.

Tal vez Draco sí se fue. Quizás esté en estos momentos conduciendo a alguna parte, a lo largo de esas largas avenidas…

Harry toma un trago del whisky, apreciando el dulce sabor a miel. No; esto es lo que pasó la última vez. Dudó de sí mismo –descartó los sueños y los recuerdos– y creyó que Draco se había suicidado. _No_ , había dicho casi con rabia a Hermione cuando ella lo sugirió. _No, él no haría eso_. Y luego casi se había convencido a sí mismo…

Levanta la mirada con la esperanza de verlo ahí. Se siente observado.

Pero la habitación está vacía.

Bueno, puede que Draco esté ahí. Invisible, intocable.

–Me voy. –Dice Harry a la habitación vacía– A Helston. Quiero ver lo que tu viste.

Voy a pararme en la orilla del mundo y los vientos soplarán al sur, al sur, al sur…

La habitación permanece en silencio y cuando Harry se va a dormir sueña con salvajes olas y precipicios que se derrumban.

***

El jueves le hace una visita a Narcissa Malfoy, que lo recibe con un aire de desconcierto.

–Recibí tu búho –le dice y Harry se niega a la oferta de té (el elfo se queda de pie a un rincón de la habitación, esperando con un set de té completo en sus manos). Quizás es que Narcissa capta la impaciencia en sus ojos, sus manos inquietas, pues sacude la cabeza y se dirige inmediatamente al establo.

–Nunca entenderé –le dice– la obsesión con las invenciones Muggles. Son burdas, a mi parecer.

–¿Es eso lo que le dijo a Draco? –pregunta Harry sin desperdiciar un segundo en descubrir el Renault Mégane. Se siente como saludar a un viejo amigo. Sonríe levemente y recorre una mano sobre el pulido metal.

–Tienes la misma expresión que llevaba Draco cada vez que miraba ese terrible desperdicio de dinero –observa Narcissa.

Harry no contesta. Acepta la tarjeta de plástico que ofrece Narcissa y el auto se desbloquea por sí solo. La tecnología muggle es impresionante, piensa Harry. “Desperdicio de dinero”, claro. No cabe duda de que Draco lo consideraba una de sus mejores inversiones.

Harry desearía poder reparar el auto él mismo. Parece importante de alguna manera que sea él quién lo arregle. Pero cuando empezó a analizar la lista con Matthew, se hizo evidente que el auto necesitaba mucho más que una batería nueva. Frenos, calibradores, cilindros, almohadillas, articulaciones de dirección y barras de acoplamiento… todo necesita ser chequeado y posiblemente reemplazado, dependiendo de qué tan bien había mantenido Draco su auto y como había sido tratado después de su desaparición. La gasolina tendría que ser drenada apropiadamente, el motor tendría que ser lavado..

Harry había concedido la derrota y le había escrito a Narcissa para pedirle permiso de arreglar el auto y, una vez había obtenido la aprobación, concertó un mecánico para empezar.

–Supongo que se preguntará porqué quiero arreglarlo…

Harry siente que necesita un poco más de coraje para decirlo. Esperaba que Narcissa no preguntara, y no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, pero está seguro de que quiere saber.

–Los mecánicos llegarán dentro de poco –Harry cambia de tema. Ese había sido un punto en el que Narcissa se había mantenido firme: no quería que remolcaran el auto. Perece que lo creía un acto muy indignante. Harry tenía la sensación de que pronto se daría cuenta de que la otra opción, un par de mecánicos merodeando por la mansión, es mucho más indignante. Harry tiene un repentino sentimiento de desconfianza– No hay elfos alrededor, ¿verdad? –pregunta con sospecha, y Narcissa le dirige una fría mirada.

–Estos Muggles –dice– no se acercarán a la mansión. Se quedarán aquí. Es por eso que solicité tu presencia. Tu te encargas de ellos.

Harry se guarda el enojo. No se dio cuenta de que había sido invitado únicamente con la intención de que fuera un intérprete de Muggles.

–Bien –contesta y, porque aun se siente resentido, agrega– costará mucho, especialmente en esta época del año.

–El dinero no es un obstáculo.

_Nunca lo fue para ustedes, ¿no es así?_

Se escucha el sonido de un vehículo que se acerca en la distancia y Narcissa se retira, dejando a Harry solo para lidiar con los mecánicos. Aunque, se marcha poco después de recibirlos y dirigirlos al auto. 

No puede soportar ver unos extraños desarmar el auto de Draco. 

***

El sol se está poniendo en el oscuro cielo de invierno cuando Harry regresa a los establos para chequear el proceso. Los mecánicos parecen ligeramente fastidiados pero se alegran considerablemente cuando Harry les paga de manera generosa, les obsequia una canasta de cerveza y les desea feliz navidad, siguiendo el consejo de Matthew.

–Feliz navidad a ti también, amigo –dice uno de los mecánicos.

–¿Ya enciende? –pregunta Harry, mirando el auto y el mecánico sonríe.

–El auto es suyo, ¿verdad? Me doy cuenta por su expresión –hace un gesto hacia el auto– Inténtalo.

Harry abre la puerta del conductor y se sienta. Ahora que ya ha conducido un auto, reacciona automáticamente; sus manos se acomodan en el volante instintivamente, sus pies alcanzan el freno y el acelerador, sus ojos buscan el espejo retrovisor.

Presiona el botón de encendido.

El auto responde inmediatamente, el suave sonido del motor llena el espacio. Por un largo momento Harry aprieta con fuerza el volante y no confía en su voz para hablar. No sabe porqué, pero el momento se siente pesado con algo intangible.

Esto es real.

–El motor puede sentirse un poco tosco al principio, –dice el mecánico más cercano– pero estará bien con un poco de tiempo.

Harry odia tener que apagar el cauto, pero se obliga a presionar el botón de nuevo y escuchar el motor morir.

–Claro, –dice– gracias.

Los mecánicos no tardan mucho en empacar e irse. Harry se sienta en el asiento del conductor, sintiendo los recuerdos atravesarlo como un tren.

_Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar._

_¿Cualquier lugar?_

_Cualquier lugar._

Un paso. Harry abre los ojos; no recuerda haberlos cerrado. Los mecánicos se han ido hace tiempo ya. Narcissa esta de pie en la puerta de la caballeriza, observándolo en silencio.

–¿Está arreglado? –pregunta.

Harry sonríe y presiona el botón de encendido. Nunca se cansará de escuchar el motor cobrar vida.

Pero el sonido parece traerle poco confort a Narcissa. Su boca tiembla levemente y su cabeza se mueve un poco, como si su pena tuviera peso físico. 

–Es extraño –cada palabra que sale de su boca está rígida de compostura forzada– escuchar ese sonido, después de todo este tiempo…. 

Narcissa levanta su varita y la sacude en dirección del muro sur; desaparece completamente y Harry no entiende hasta que Narcissa lo mira de nuevo.

–Querías conducirlo –dice y Harry siente una corriente eléctrica atravesarle el cuerpo.

Toma aire profundamente. Si estrella el auto de Draco, Narcissa nunca lo perdonaría. Harry tampoco se lo perdonaría. Así que con acomoda cuidadosamente el asiento, —Draco es ligeramente más alto que él, parece— y ajusta los espejos. Se pone el cinturón, plenamente consciente de que está recorriendo exactamente los mismos pasos que Draco recorrió cientos de veces. Suelta el freno de mano, pone el cambio para iniciar la marcha y presiona suavemente el acelerador.

El auto se mueve hacia delante, dejando su prisión de tres años, finalmente haciendo lo que se supone que debe hacer: moverse. Hay un suave crujido de la grava bajo las llantas. Harry gira lentamente a lo largo del amplio sendero hasta que rodea la mansión y llega al camino principal.

En el espejo retrovisor puede ver a Narcissa observándolo. ¿Cuántas veces vio a su hijo alejarse, desaparecer en la distancia? Acelera un poco más. El auto aumenta la velocidad y luego, por fin, alcanza el camino rural. De las mismas en las que Harry pasó horas practicando.

Gira hacia la carretera y acelera hasta que el escenario se convierte en una mancha en las ventanas, hasta que los oscuros campos se convierten en olas, hasta que siente que va rodando sobre el mismísimo cielo nocturno, y miles de momentos se amontonan en un acertijo de euforia: Draco y Astoria en el auto junto al rio, Harry de pie en su apartamento viendo las luces de los trenes desaparecer en la oscuridad. Por un momento lo ve todo claramente.

***

Es un viaje de dos horas hasta Londres, pero Harry se detiene veinte minutos después de salir, en Salisbury, para chequear la ruta. Cuando levanta la mirada de nuevo, Draco está ahí. 

Está sentado en el asiento del pasajero mirando por la ventana, con la frente pegada al cristal. Harry se pregunta si habrá estado allí todo este tiempo estudiando su expresión. ¿Le pondrá triste ver a Harry conduciendo su auto? ¿le molestará que alguien más se siente en el asiento del piloto?

Los ojos de Draco de repente se enfocan y Harry se da cuenta de que lo está mirando por el reflejo del vidrio. Está viendo cómo Harry lo mira.

Es como un círculo.

Luego Draco sonríe. Es un alivio inmenso para Harry, que recuerda espantosamente bien la agonía en la cara de Draco cuando se desvaneció la ultima vez. _Lo siento,_ Harry quiere decir. _No voy a hacer preguntas, lo prometo, no te haré desaparecer otra vez…_

–Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar –dice al fin, su voz suave.

Draco se gira y lo mira de frente.

–¿Cualquier lugar?

–Cualquier lugar. –Harry lo observa– Te ves agotado.

Draco mira a otra parte

–Es difícil tratar de hacer esto.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Volver.

Por primera vez Harry se da cuenta de que para que Draco se haga real así —para aparecer frente a Harry, para manipular versiones de la realidad— debe invertir una gran cantidad de energía e incluso magia. Se pregunta si el que Draco no apareciera por una semana desde el incidente en el apartamento, se debe a que simplemente le había tomado todo ese tiempo recuperar la energía para intentarlo de nuevo.

–¿Es Legilimancia? –pregunta Harry, cambiando de tema. No le preguntará dónde está; ese tipo de pregunta claramente tiene un precio alto.

–De alguna manera lo es.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Harry se siente desconcertado.

–Sabes, –Draco dice luego de una pausa– cuando me di cuenta que tu, entre todas las personas, habías sido encargado de resolver mi caso, estaba muy enojado –Draco vuelve a mirar por la ventana, su reflejo– mi última oportunidad, desperdiciada contigo.

–Pues, muchas gracias.

–Eres impulsivo, nunca te detienes a pensar las cosas, eres incapaz de compartimentar.* El peor tipo de persona para el trabajo de detective.

Harry abre la boca para replicar, piensa por un momento, luego la cierra de nuevo. Draco lo mira.

–Y mira cómo has cambiado –dice– ¿Soy sólo yo o realmente te detuviste a pensar lo que ibas a decir?

–Sigo siendo impulsivo.

–Bueno, según he podido observar, tu impulsividad puede no ser una cualidad exclusivamente negativa.

–¿Fue eso un cumplido?

–Fue una observación.

Y, por Merlín, se siente tan cerca de ser perfecto —están sentados allí, discutiendo como solían hacerlo, pero hay una leve familiaridad que no había antes— y Harry quisiera quedarse ahí un poco más. Sólo un momento, hasta que pueda olvidar todo lo demás que sucede en su vida.

–¿Es muy difícil para ti quedarte? –Harry pregunta, pensando si quizás eso hará que Draco se desvanezca igual que antes– ¿te vas a ir otra vez?

Otro auto pasa por la carretera, las luces pasan por encima de ellos, iluminando a Draco por un momento. El auto continua su camino y se encuentran sumergidos nuevamente en la oscuridad.

–Volver a casa es difícil. Dejarla es fácil –dice Draco.

–Supongo que tenemos algo en común –Harry vacila, pensando que quizás no debería compartir algo tan personal con Draco, no cuando ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a Hermione o a Ron, pero… –La mayoría del tiempo, yo mismo no quiero volver a casa –dice por fin– ni siquiera sé dónde es, la verdad.*

–Parece que sí tenemos lago en común –Draco dice después de mirarlo un largo momento.

Se quedan sumidos en un cómodo silencio. Harry enciende el auto de nuevo, la ruta ya decidida, y se incorpora a la carretera. Espera que Draco se quede con él, viendo el mundo pasar por la ventana, pero luego de unos minutos Draco le dice:

–Tengo que irme.

–¿Estás en peligro? –Harry no logra ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Draco sacude la cabeza.

–Estoy cansado, no logro concentrarme.

–Ah –Harry recuerda de repente otra pregunta –Escucha, si esto es Legilimancia, ¿eres tu quien la conjura, o es alguien más? ¿Hay alguien contigo?

Draco pausa.

–Estoy solo –vacila, el aire parece sacudirse a su alrededor, su cuerpo se tensa. Harry se da cuenta de lo que va a suceder y trata de detenerlo

–No –dice con urgencia, frenando con fuerza y deteniéndose al lado de la carretera– No hagas esto, no vale la pena, detent---

–In inceptum finis est –Draco dice, las palabras se deslizan por el aire como electricidad, y sus palabras finales salen ahogadas por el tremendo esfuerzo que pone para hablar– Mi padre….

El resto se pierde entre un grito de agonía antes de desaparecer, con el mismo sonido de vidrio que se rompe.

Harry se queda quieto por lo que parecen horas, escuchando el motor ronronear, esperando que sus manos dejen de temblar. ¿Cuánto le va a costar a Draco recuperarse? ¿Qué precio está pagando?

Un precio demasiado alto, parece, por solo seis pequeñas palabras.

Para cuando llega a Londres y estaciona el auto en el garaje de su bloque de apartamentos, son más de las 10pm y Ginny ya debe estar dormida. Camina lento hasta su piso, siente el cuerpo pesado y si mente agotada. No quiere lidiar con nadie ni nada.

_Volver a casa es difícil. Irse es fácil._

Draco Malfoy lo conoce mejor de lo que Harry se conoce a sí mismo.

***

El viernes es el día en el que Harry finalmente le dice a Ginny que nunca se siente en casa.

La tarde comienza muy bien. Están a una semana de navidad, las calles resplandecen con las decoraciones festivas y las luces brillantes. Las parejas van de la mano mientras patinan en la pista de la Torre de hielo; los coros cantan los villancicos bajo el árbol de navidad en Trafalgar Square. En el Callejón Diagon las tiendas están abiertas para hospedar los compradores. Mientras pasan rápidamente frente a la tienda de Quidditch, Harry mira el letrero de la ventana. _“¡Compre la última Skyblazer y llegue a tiempo a casa para navidad!”._ Recuerda haber leído el mismo letrero la primera semana de navidad y ahora se siente como si hubiera pasado una vida entera desde ese entonces.

El restaurante en sí es un establecimiento pequeño y alegre, con una chimenea crujiente y coronas de acebo colgando en las ventanas. Le recuerda a Harry de las Tres Escobas. Una vez adentro, los llevan inmediatamente a un discreto rincón donde a Harry no le molestarán las miradas fijas y a Ginny no la acosará ningún entusiasta del Quidditch. Harry ordena una cerveza de especias* y Ginny se pasa un rato revisando la carta de cócteles antes de ordenar algo llamado Dragón de Menta.

–Harry –dice ella, justo después de que la mesera desaparece– van a hacer el gran anuncio la semana siguiente, así que quería asegurarme de que lo supieras antes que todos. Pero primero tenía que esperar a que todo fuera confirmado, por supuesto. 

–¿Te han hecho capitana? –Harry pregunta sorprendido. Ginny siempre ha sido muy ambiciosa, pero Gwen ama su trabajo y no tiene planes de retiro, por todo lo que sabe Harry.

–Mejor –los ojos de Ginny brillan con emoción– Harry… lo hice. Entré al Equipo Nacional Inglés.

Harry se endereza.

–Eso es… es muy… felicitaciones, Ginny.

–Es increíble –dice Ginny– estoy como suplente, claro, pero generalmente es solo un paso hasta una posición permanente. Sé que uno de los buscadores se va a retirar pronto por una lesión de espalda, y me dijeron que si me esfuerzo en la práctica, puedo tener una oportunidad real de tomar el puesto.

La mesera llega con sus bebidas, el coctel de Ginny tiene el color de un bastón de caramelo. Harry bebe un poco de su cerveza, sólo para tener algo qué hacer.

–Lo bueno es que no tendremos que mudarnos –continúa Ginny– estamos perfectamente localizados para viaje internacional. Por supuesto que si estuviéramos un poco más cerca del centro sería genial, pero ya veremos qué pasa. Tendré que viajar mucho más, también, pero es una parte necesaria para unirse al equipo.

Tal vez, hace unos meses, Harry hubiera asentido y sonreído para convencerse de que estaba feliz, o al menos de que sería egoísta no estarlo. Pero la conversación con Draco aun gira en su cabeza como una tormenta de nieve: la mayoría de las veces no quiero volver a casa. Ha sido lo más honesto que ha dicho en mucho tiempo. El apartamento no se siente como un hogar. Nunca lo hizo. Y nunca lo hará.

Y así, la segunda realización de la noche toma forma en su cabeza como un trueno cuando Ginny sonríe y le pregunta cuál es su gran anuncio.

–Aprendí a conducir –le dice.

–¿En serio? Suena divertido, tienes que llevarme de paseo uno de estos días.

Y Harry abre la boca para decirle _“Aprendí a conducir con Matthew Venn,”_ porque el resto de la historia puede partir de ahí: Matthew, que está casado con Astoria. Astoria, a quien Harry conoció trabajando en el caso de Draco y hablando con Narcissa. Narcissa, quien le dio el Renault Mégane a Harry, que ahora está estacionado en el bloque de apartamentos. El Renault Mégane que es tan importante porque Draco iba en él a todas partes. Draco, que aparece en los recuerdos para ayudarle a Harry, que lo ha observado por meses, que ha cambiado de parecer respecto a Harry al igual que Harry ha cambiado lo que pensaba de él. Draco, que una vez dijo _“¿Qué sentido tendría eso? Sentarse en una caja, ir sólo a donde alguien más te lleve”_ , algo que resuena en la mente de Harry cada vez que Ginny llama el apartamento “una caja en el cielo” y que le hace experimentar una sensación de vacío y de duda. Draco, cuya ausencia Harry no puede sacar de su mente, y ¿no es divertido que Draco nunca está físicamente ahí, pero siempre se siente como que lo está espiritualmente, pero con Ginny es completamente lo contrario?

O tal vez no es gracioso, tal vez es deprimente y hace que Harry sienta deseos de volver al Renault Mégane y conducir, conducir, conducir, hasta que Draco vuelva y todo esté bien otra vez.

Pero Harry no dice nada de eso. En cambio sonríe y pasa la cena asintiendo con la cabeza. Espera hasta que han llegado al apartamento y justo cuando están en la habitación, con Ginny doblando su ropa y Harry sentado en la cama, es que dice:

–Ni siquiera lo noté.

–¿Notar qué? –Ginny pausa un segundo.

–Cuando acabó nuestra relación.

Ginny se queda muy callada. Harry espera. Parece un resumen de su relación últimamente. Silencio.

Luego Ginny dice:

–Tampoco yo.

***

Esa noche cuando yacen en la cama, Harry toma a Ginny entre sus brazos una vez más.*

–¿Eres feliz? –Harry le pregunta. Ella se queda callada un largo rato.

–No lo sé ¿lo eres tu?

–No –contesta Harry con honestidad.

–Ni siquiera me di cuenta –Harry puede detectar la tristeza en su voz y la abraza más fuerte.

–Está bien.

–Debí darme cuenta.

–Está bien.

En la mañana, Harry se despierta solo.

Ginny se ha ido a la práctica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN
> 
> –Sí que me he armado unos buenos líos traduciendo terminología de licores, maldito Harry, quién te dio derecho a usar nombres fancys de bebidas?
> 
> –Con "compartimentar" se refiere a separar las cosas mentalmente, es decir, por ejemplo, cuando eres capaz de separar tus sentimientos personales de los laborales. Cuando eres capaz de separar las cosas por orden de importancia, por temas, para no inundarte la cabeza sino mantener un orden de ideas. Es algo básico a la hora de resolver problemas porque debes concentrarte en lo que realmente importa. No sé, me pareció importante aclarar esta parte.
> 
> – _"La mayoría del tiempo, yo mismo no quiero volver a casa –dice por fin– ni siquiera sé dónde es, la verdad."_ aquí se evidencia un poco mejor lo que decía del problemita con la traducción de "home", harry obviamente sabe dónde está su casa, lo que no tiene es un hogar y a eso es a lo que se refiere con que no sabe donde está -su hogar-.
> 
> –Le puse cerveza de especias pero en realidad es una mierda que se llama agua-miel o algo así, y para no armarme líos, porque _no es malditamente relevante_ la dejé así lmao
> 
> –Cuando dice que "harry sostiene a ginny una vez más entre sus brazos" no supe como interpretarlo realmente, en la versión original dice "holds ginny" y hold se traduce como sostener, o en contexto aplicado, como abrazar. Pero también puede referirse a tener sexo, así que no sé y no me siento cómoda pensando en eso así que lo dejé igualmente ambiguo lmao


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa, siento que fue hace ratísimo el último cap heheh... he estado tomándomelo con calma porque no quiero que me duelan las muñecas otra vez. Enigüeis, este cap es crucial para la historia porque varios acontecimientos importantes tienen lugar, espero que lo disfruten. 
> 
> omg ya llevo 100+ páginas en el archivo de word de esta traducción!!!
> 
> Les agradecería que se pasaran por el fic original y le dejaran unos kudotes con mucho amors: [ Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550/chapters/6887378).
> 
> Charlen conmigo en [Tumblr](http://ugh-gotthefeels.tumblr.com) necesito hablar de Draco Malfoy...

Hermione y Ron están horrorizados. 

–¡No puedes romper con Ginny dos días antes de navidad! –Hermione está muy enojada, pone una taza frente a Harry con tanta fuerza que salpica café sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué estabas pensando? –agrega Ron– ¡Mamá va a enloquecer! ¡Ya ha tejido los suéteres de navidad!

–¡Y a mí me dijo que espera que anuncien la fecha del matrimonio!

–Ay, por favor… –protesta Harry– ¡Hemos estado comprometidos por tres años, y saliendo llevábamos siete!

–Ese es el punto, Molly dijo que no hay mejor momento que el aniversario de los siente años. El siete es considerado un número de suerte en el mundo mágico, Harry. Molly tiene el corazón puesto en otra boda, ya está diseñando las invitaciones—

–Oh, no, –Ron dice con horror– ¿Ya está en la etapa de las invitaciones?

–Se pone peor, –Hermione dice con intriga– el otro día la atrapé haciendo una lista de posibles nombres para nietos.

Ron se hunde en el sillón, agarrando con fuerza su vaso de Whiskey de Fuego. 

–Harry, –dice– hemos compartido muchas aventuras juntos y aunque nuestra amistad se puso a prueba muchas veces, aprecio el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Has sido un amigo tremendo y te extrañaremos mucho.

–No es para tanto. Es decir, Ginny no esta devastada ni nada, fue en realidad un mutuo—

–Eso no tiene importancia. Mamá ya tiene visiones de bodas y nietos. –Ron toma un trago de su bebida– Conozco a un tipo en Norfolk que hace pasaportes falsos baratos. Te daré su contacto.

Harry mira a Hermione. 

–¿Puedes escucharlo? Por favor, dile que no es para tanto.

Hermione toma un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y no dice nada.

***

Harry está sentado en la que solía ser la habitación de Ron, moviendo su pudín de navidad con la cuchara miserablemente. El pudín se ríe y huye; Harry suspira y mira la puerta para ver a Ron y a Hermione entrar.

–¿Ya acabó?

–Aun no. Mamá va por la quinta copa de Jerez.

–La buena noticia –dice Hermione ansiosamente– es que ha parado de gritar.

–Si, ahora está llorando sobre las tartas de frutas. No entiendo mucho, pero al parecer “Celeste” era uno de sus nombres favoritos para una niña.

Harry se siente indignado.

–¡Cierra la boca! Jamás le llamaría Celeste a una hija mía.

–Si, Percy también dijo que era un nombre horrible. Luego empezaron todos a pelear y George convirtió las orejas de Percy en nabos y Bill no paraba de reír, así que Percy lo llamó un imbécil de pelo largo--- –Ron se encoge al escuchar un golpe seco desde la planta baja, seguido de una risa y segundos después un furioso chillido.

–Bueno, todas las familias tienen discusiones en navidad, –dice Hermione con determinación, levantando una bolsita de dulces y pastelillos que lleva en la mano– no es razón para no disfrutar las festividades.

Harry alcanza un muñequito de jengibre y le muerde una pierna. El muñequito parece molesto.

–Aun tengo los datos del tipo de Norfolk –le dice Ron.

A pesar de todo, Harry no puede evitar sonreír.

 

***

Al final, todo está bien y Harry siempre estará agradecido de poder contar con Hermione y Ron para obsequiarle estos momentos: escenas de diversión y sonrisas livianas, un chance de salir a tomar un aire.

Porque todo el día ha estado pensando en la agonía en el rostro de Draco cuando desaparecía otra vez. Como si le hubieran lanzado un maleficio de crucio. Y siente como que no debería estar allí, celebrando con sus amigos y familia, abriendo regalos y comiendo dulces mientras que, en algún lugar del planeta, Draco está a la deriva solo y muy probablemente herido de gravedad o exhausto. Hermione lo sorprende varias veces sumido en sus pensamientos y le frunce el ceño, hasta que Ron lo aparta a un lado para decirle:

–¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron en el entrenamiento para Aurores? No puedes pasar todo el tiempo pensando en un caso porque te vas a agotar, y luego no vas a poder ayudar a nadie.

Así que Harry da lo mejor de sí para disfrutar el día y, ya en la noche, vuelve al apartamento por la chimenea. Ginny, que se quedó atrás aparentemente absorbida en una conversación con Fleur, sin duda regresará más tarde. Por ahora, el apartamento está completamente oscuro excepto por el arbolito de navidad. Aun está en la esquina del bar de la cocina, decorado con diminutas lucecitas.

Draco está de pie junto a él, el leve brillo de luz baila sobre su piel como nubes recorriendo el cielo. Detrás suyo, a través de las ventanas, Harry puede ver la iluminada noche londinense. Las líneas de los trenes, moviéndose lentamente de estación en estación. Muy arriba está la luna, luchando por dejarse ver entre la espesa niebla navideña.

–Estás aquí –Harry habla despacio, probando las palabras para ver si caen y se rompen.

Draco lo mira. Se ve terrible, piensa Harry. Delgado y exhausto, con sombras bajo sus ojos. Claramente sus esfuerzos por aparecer le están pasando factura.

_Irse es fácil. Volver a casa es difícil._

Draco abre la boca y habla, pero las palabras son mudas. Harry se muerde el labio. 

–No puedo oírte –dice suavemente, y Draco para de hablar. Sus hombros se hunden levemente. Camina hacia Harry, y la luz de la luna lo atraviesa como si no fuera más sustancial que el agua, Harry se da cuenta de que Draco debe estar esforzándose mucho para existir ahí. Cualquier fuerza que le quede no es suficiente para hablar, para parecer sólido. Es como un fantasma. Cuando está a solo unos pasos de Harry levanta la mano y Harry responde sin pensarlo, estirando la suya también.

Sus dedos pasan de largo. Draco desaparece.

Afuera, en las calles, alguien silva.

_Sopla el viento al sur, al sur, al sur…_

***

Llega el día de los regalos. La ciudad estará llena de compradores: parejas a la moda desfilando por los lujosos aparates de Bond Street, familias jóvenes y cazadores de gangas atrapados entre las masas de Westerfield.

Harry está de pie en el balcón, mirando la gente apurada desde arriba. Hasta hace poco estaban vacías las calles, pero ahora, en lo que queda de luz de día, la gente empieza a desplazarse a casa después de pasar el día fuera. 

–Cierra la puerta –dice Ginny– hace un frío espantoso.

Está parada en la mitad de la cocina, lleva unos jeans y su súeter navideño nuevo. Tiene el cabello sin peinar y Harry lo encuentra reconfortante de alguna manera. Es más fácil hablar con ella cuando luce así, no como cuando lleva su uniforme de Quidditch, corriendo a una reunión o a la práctica. Ginny usa su uniforme como otros usan armaduras.

Harry entra y cierra la puerta. Dicen que puede nevar la próxima semana, aunque rara vez nieva en Londres. La ciudad se mueve y respira como una bestia enorme, aspirando las vidas de ocho millones de personas y volviendo agua la nieve con el calor de la vida que alberga.

Ginny se mueve por la cocina, pone la tetera a hervir.

–¿Crees que… –dice al fin– …podríamos arreglar esto?

Harry mete las manos en sus bolsillos. La llave del Renault toca sus dedos y hay algo tranquilizador en el frío y liso plástico.

–No.

Ginny aparta la mirada.

–Pensé que sí, –dice– hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando me fui a la práctica. Acabábamos de romper y aun me levanté para ir a practicar. Y me di cuenta de que para mí, la práctica es más importante que tratar de arreglarlo. Mi carrera es mi primera prioridad.

Lo mira, y se siente como la primera vez que son honestos el uno con el otro en muchísimo tiempo. Harry de repente se siente enfermo de usar máscaras y leer guiones que alguien más escribió. Habla con la verdad, el pensamiento que ha mantenido en secreto durante el último año de su relación.

–A veces pienso que lo único que tenemos en común es la guerra. Éramos tan diferentes entonces, y no sabía si íbamos a lograr ver el final de la guerra. Era fácil enamorarse. 

_Y luego, después de todo, cuando volvimos a ser gente ordinaria, eso que solíamos ser se desvaneció…_

Se pregunta si habló la verdad muy directamente, pero Ginny no parece ofendida. Ladea la cabeza pensando y dice lentamente:

–Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Creo que tienes razón. Enamorarse es fácil. Desenamorarse… nunca te das cuenta de que pasa hasta que ya es muy tarde.

_Irse es fácil. Volver a casa es difícil._

Terminan el té en silencio, luego Ginny dice que se encontrará con Wanda, la buscadora del equipo y su mejor amiga.

–¿Le contarás de nosotros? –Pregunta Harry y Ginny asiente.

–Es que quiero hablar con alguien. Aparte de ti… –agrega y luego se hace una mueca– lo siento, eso sonó mal, no quise—

–Está bien, entiendo –Harry vacila– También tengo que hablar con alguien. No volveré hasta mañana.

–Vale, dile hola a Ron y a Hermione por mí –Ginny pausa un segundo pero luego se da la vuelta y se va.

Harry se queda solo en el apartamento por un largo rato, luego se marcha también.

***

Cuando Harry era muy pequeño, solía pensar que los autos eran como naves espaciales y que podían llevarlo a cualquier lugar. Que podría recorrer la Vía Láctea, la curva de la luna, pasar entre las estrellas y descansar entre las brillantes y heladas nébulas.

El universo no tiene fin.

Conduce siguiendo las curveadas carreteras y avenidas hasta que se sienten como un circuito infinito, una banda de Möbius* de carreteras húmedas por la lluvia y campos vacíos por el invierno. Le toma seis horas y media llegar hasta Helston. Se detiene en Launceston para comprar gasolina y termina pasando una hora extra revisando los mapas de la guantera. Hay miles de viajes trazados a lo largo de las páginas, y Harry se pregunta si Draco realizó todos esas travesías que tan cuidadosamente dibujó sobre los mapas.

Las planas tierras de labranza pronto abren paso a profundos valles y elevados acantilados en cuanto más se acerca a la costa. El aire se vuelve más frío y seco, una promesa de un océano helado que se aproxima; Harry enciende la calefacción. Pasa por Helston hasta el pequeño distrito de Landewednack; que resulta ser una colección de diminutas casitas de piedra y una pequeña iglesia con una puerta de besos.* Las carreteras están desiertas —son las 2am en punto y Harry se imagina a los aldeanos durmiendo en sus cálidos hogares, con fuego calentando suavemente desde las chimeneas.

Sigue las señales hasta que se encuentra en una estrecha vía a lo largo del Faro Lagarto. Puede escuchar el correr distante de las olas, rompiendo en un ritmo sinfín contra las rocas. Harry estaciona el auto y se detiene por un momento. Están el corazón del invierno, y él está en medio de la nada, escuchando las olas golpear la orilla, buscando el sonido de otra voz humana. Escuchando el viento soplar al sur, al sur, desde el borde de la tierra británica, escuchándolo silbar entre los espacios de las rocas y los huecos y las calas de la costa.

Abre la puerta del auto y sale. El viento es agresivo, mordiéndole la piel del rostro, sacudiendo su cabello, golpeando sus ropas. Levanta su varita y susurra:

– _Lumos._

Un suave brillo azul ilumina el camino ante él. Hay una señal que dice _“Paseo Costero del Sudeste”_ y Harry sigue la flecha. El salvaje viento del mar ruge con fuerza, terriblemente frío, volando sobre el mar Celta y rozando los picos de las olas antes de golpearle la piel con su aguijón salado. Incluso con la luz de la varita, el camino es traicionero en el clima húmedo y la oscuridad, Harry casi se cae un par de veces. Si Draco está aquí, seguro está riéndose.

El sonido del océano se hace más fuerte. El viento es despiadado, halando las ropas de Harry como un niño caprichoso; le enrojece la cara con agudos golpes helados. Haha que por fin alcanza el borde del acantilado. Las oscuras horas se enroscan en las piedras, la espuma es del mismo color que un cielo tormentoso de diciembre. En algún lugar del horizonte, la luz de un barco parpadea entre la niebla. Harry se acerca a la orilla.

Mira hacia arriba. Esta noche hay media luna. La misma fase lunar del primer sueño que tuvo de la costa de Cornish.

Es un largo y solitario camino de vuelta al auto, y un largo viaje de vuelta a Londres, pero Harry piensa que podría acostumbrarse a estos recorridos.

***

El año nuevo viene y se va. Harry se va del apartamento el segundo día de enero; Hermione y Ron le arreglan la habitación de huéspedes en su casa. Resuelve uno de sus casos tres días después cuando Harry le sigue la pista a un hombre hasta el este de Francia, donde tiene una vida nueva y, desafortunadamente para su angustiada esposa en Inglaterra, una nueva familia.

Pero él siempre, siempre está en algún otro lugar. Su mente vuela sobre serpenteantes carreteras, escuchando el rugido del mar y la canción que canta el frío del invierno. Se despierta a las 3am todas las noches, soñando con acantilados que se desmoronan y una voz que grita. Se sienta en el Renault Mégane y mira a la nada por horas.

_¿Estamos acercándonos o sólo nos perdemos aun más?_

_Lucius Malfoy_. Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Draco a Harry, la última vez que habló. _Mi padre._

_In incepum finis est._

Harry pasa las hojas del archivo, observa detenidamente las palabras que escribió tan casualmente hace siete meses:

_Le gustan los círculos._

Necesita un recuerdo de Narcissa, lo sabe. Ha sido paciente, pero ella no quiere decir nada. ¿Cómo extraes un recuerdo de alguien que no quiere dártelo?

De repente se le ocurre. No. nunca funcionaría.

Bueno… ya funcionó una vez.

 

***

Cuando Harry llega a casa después del trabajo, camina directo hasta la habitación de huéspedes y deja su túnica ahí, luego regresa y se sienta en la mesa mirando a Hermione, que disfruta de una taza de te, absorbida en un libro hasta que nota la mirada de Harry.

–Ay, no –dice con cautela– quieres algo. Posiblemente ilegal, ciertamente difícil y definitivamente peligroso.

–¿Sería posible que conocieras un buen pocionero?

Hermione cierra el libro y le da una mirada a Harry.

–¿Un buen pocionero o un _buen_ pocionero?

–Bueno. Muy bueno.

–¿Bueno como para preparar, por ejemplo, un veritaserum?

–Claro que no, no soy un bárbaro –le dice Harry– estaba pensando… como para preparar Felix Felicis.

Los ojos de Hermione se suavizan.

–Bueno, al menos es legal –Hermione vuelve a su libro– la semana pasada, Ron quería saber si sabía algo de Esencia de Locura. En serio, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

–¿Entonces sí puedes conseguirla?

–Podría. Pero costará.

–¿Qué tanto?

–Si consigues otra hipoteca, seguro te alcanza. –Hermione levanta la mirada y se percata de la expresión de Harry– Es broma, Harry. Pero sí es bastante difícil.

–Sólo hazme saber cuando encuentres un pocionero, yo haré el resto.

–¿Es… para el trabajo? –Hermione pregunta luego de un largo momento– Harry… sabes que la poción no funciona así. No te va a dar todas las respuestas milagrosamente, solo te ofrece lo que podría ser el mejor camino a seguir. Y lo efectos segundarios son muy peligrosos…

–Lo sé –Harry aparta la mirada.

Hermione suspira.

–Es una medida desesperada, Harry.

–Lo sé.

–Puede que tenga un precio muy alto.

Cualquiera sea el precio, Harry piensa que puede valer la pena.

 

***

Le envía un búho a Narcissa y establecen una fecha. Ella cree que solo se trata de una visita rutinaria, para asegurarse de que el caso aun está activo y que Harry está trabajando en él. Miércoles, 17 de enero. Han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que vio a Draco de pie en el apartamento, luciendo poco más que como un fantasma que se desvanecía.

¿Volverá alguna vez?

Harry bebe el Felix Felicis una hora antes de salir. Doce horas de suerte líquida. Tiene que detenerse un momento para que la sensación de euforia desenfrenada se asiente un poco cuando bebe la poción. Luego camina hacia la puerta, planeando desaparecer una vez afuera, pero por alguna razón continúa caminando. 

Hasta el Renault Mégane.

Tomará dos horas de viaje para llegar a la mansión, pero a Harry no le preocupa. Sólo estará dos horas tarde, eso es todo.

El Renault se está recuperando estupendamente de su abandono de tres años, el motor rumba suavemente cuando Harry lo enciende. Luego, por impulso, toma el mapa de la guantera; ¿qué tal si toma la ruta escénica hasta Wiltshire? Ya va a llegar dos horas tarde, ¿qué tiene de malo una hora más? Draco ha dibujado una línea a lo largo de las carreteras de la costa. A Draco le gustan las costas, piensa Harry. Los límites. A la gente suelen gustarle esos lugares, donde las líneas se borran y empiezan las dualidades. El agua y la tierra, ni el uno, ni el otro.

Pone las manos sobre el volante —una mano en cada marca desvanecida de los lugares en donde Draco ponía las suyas— y arranca.

 

***

Llega a la mansión justo en lo que se pone el sol. Un elfo casero con aspecto sumamente nervioso lo recibe en la puerta y lo mira fijamente.

–Tengo una cita con Narcissa –Harry le dice con confianza, golpeteando la tarjeta llave del Renault en su palma.

–Por favor, esperar en la recepción –dice el elfo, haciéndole una reverencia apurada– yo traigo la señora.

El elfo se marcha rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras. Harry, una vez solo en el salón, se pregunta si alguien alguna vez ha llegado tarde a una reunión con un Malfoy. Normalmente se sentaría en una de las sillas ornamentales que hay cerca, sintiéndose muy incómodo, pero en cambio Harry se pasea despreocupadamente. Hay un set de fotografías de la familia a lo largo de la mesa de la recepción y Harry las observa con detenimiento. En las primeras fotografías Draco está en medio de sus padres, sonriendo con orgullo. Pero en el pasar de los años, la sonrisa lentamente desaparece y la distancia entre ellos aumenta, hasta que llega la última fotografía, tomada probablemente justo antes de la desaparición de Lucius, Harry apostaría. Lucius está de pie muy a la izquierda del cuadro; Draco está a la derecha. Narcisa esta en medio, mirando al uno y luego al otro con una expresión conflictiva. Mientras Harry mira la fotografía, Lucius mira a Draco y estira una mano hacia él. Draco lo mira con frío rencor y se aleja hasta casi salir del cuadro. 

Un par de pasos se acercan por las escaleras, Harry mira arriba. Narcissa camina hacia él, una mano sobre el pasamanos. 

–Llegas tarde –comenta.

–Lo siento. Decidí conducir hasta aquí.

–Eso noté. –Narcissa llega al final de la escalera y se queda en el último escalón, su mano aún está en el pasamanos y la otra se levanta hasta tocar el collar– Cuando ví el auto pensé que… por un momento, pensé que Draco llegaba a casa.

–Lo siento.

Narcissa sacude la cabeza.

–Fue una tontería.

–Tomé la ruta escénica por Portsmouth. Es agradable pasar por la costa en esta época del año. No hay mucho tráfico.

Narcissa lo mira por un momento, luego aparta la mirada.

–Quizás, –dice lentamente– es por eso que dejé que tuvieras el auto.

–¿Por qué?

Ella inclina la cabeza levemente, en dirección de la sala de estar. Harry se pregunta si el movimiento es consciente.

–Me recuerdas a él. Extraño, ¿no es así? Pero creo que a Draco le hubiera gustado que su auto lo tuviera alguien que… –Narcissa no termina de hablar, parece tener la intención de llamar un elfo, pero Harry interviene rápidamente.

–¿Alguien que también disfruta de conducir? ¿Alguien a quien le gustan las rutas escénicas? –Harry sonríe– Fui hasta Cornwall. Siguiendo el último viaje de Draco. ¿Alguna vez ha estado en la costa sur británica?

Narcissa lo mira por un largo momento, luego se aclara la garganta. Como si respondiera a un comando secreto, un nervioso elfo aparece a su lado.

–Refrescos –Narcissa dice, y el elfo hace una profunda reverencia antes de desaparecer otra vez.

Narcissa se aleja, dejando a Harry para que la siga hasta entrar a otra elegante sala. Harry mira alrededor, hay muchos lugares para sentarse, pero decide caminar hasta la ventana. Narcissa no ha dicho nada, pero Harry no siente que sea necesario hablar. Así que espera, mirando los campos de la mansión afuera de la ventana hasta que aparece el elfo de antes. No se da la vuelta, espera hasta que escucha los vasos tintinear y los pasos del elfo se desvanecen. 

–Draco estaría furioso de escucharme hablar de esto –dice Narcissa. El sol ya casi termina de esconderse y la ventana está lo suficientemente oscura para que pueda verla por el reflejo. Lo está mirando con una expresión de suma tristeza y Harry se pregunta si ella la escondería de saber que la lleva puesta– Pero hay algo que veo de él en ti.

–No creo que a Draco le molestara la comparación –dice Harry, y la sorpresa inunda el rostro de Narcissa.

–Quizás –concede. 

Camina hasta una bandeja de vasos y toma uno, lleno con algún tipo de bebida transparente decorada con un limón. Gin-tonic, piensa Harry.

–In inceptum finis est –dice Harry y Narcissa se sobresalta– Conozco un dicho similar a ese. Abrir al cierre –Harry se mete las manos a los bolsillos, estudiando la expresión de Narcissa desde el reflejo de la ventana. Las estrellas están empezando a salir, blancas y frías en el oscuro cielo de enero– Recuerdo la noche de la batalla. Caminé hacia mi muerte, pero no estaba solo. Recuerdo el espíritu de mi madre caminando junto a mí. –Se da la vuelta y se recuesta del vidrio– ¿Cree que Draco alguna vez sintió que caminaba solo?

Narcissa le da la espalda.

–No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar eso –su voz es baja, pero Harry sabe que ha tocado un nervio– hice lo mejor que pude por Draco.

–¿Y Lucius? –Harry recuerda las fotografías de abajo– Apostaría que para el momento de su desaparición, Draco apenas si le dirigía la palabra.

Narcissa toma un largo trago de su bebida, parece inclinada a discutirle por hacer semejantes preguntas tan privadas. Pero parece que percatarse de la tarjeta llave del Renault en la mano de Harry le hace cambiar de parecer.

–Se peleaban mucho –dice por fin– Draco siempre adoró a su padre, solía escuchar todo lo que le decía. Cada palabra. Creo que fue muy duro para Lucius que Draco de repente se retrajera. Pienso que quizás Lucius esperaba que después de la guerra todo volviera a ser igual… pero después de la batalla, Draco no nos hablaba. Había tanta distancia, se sentía como si Draco estuviera a punto de desaparecer por completo, sin más… fue muy duro para Lucius. Le dijo a Draco que tenía que resolver sus asuntos de una buena vez. Me temo que se enojó mucho con él. Pero entre más se enojaba, más lejano se volvía Draco…

–Hasta que… –Harry la anima, Narcissa aparta la mirada.

–Voy a darte el recuerdo, –Narcissa habla despacio– sólo porque por un momento pensé que Draco por fin llegaba a casa cuando vi ese auto. Me diste ese momento, así que te daré el recuerdo.

Y levantando la varita hasta su frente, Narcissa extrae los visos plateados.

Posiblemente la pieza final del rompecabezas.

 

***

Harry deja la mansión poco después, por la misma ruta que usó para llegar. El frasco pesa en su bolsillo, es un largo camino hasta la casa de sus amigos. Hermione le abre la puerta, una taza de te en la mano.

–Necesito un pensadero –le dice. Ella bosteza, luciendo poco impresionada.

–En el estudio de Ron. Lo usa para el trabajo.

–Tengo que destruir el recuerdo inmediatamente después de verlo.

–Está bien.

Harry aprecia la falta de preguntas, o quizás es que ella está muy absorbida en su propio trabajo para tener alguna; pronto regresa a una pila de libros que la esperan sobre la mesa de la sala y Harry se hace camino al estudio. Está ligeramente frío, pues los encantamientos de calefacción se concentran en las partes más ocupadas de la casa y son menos efectivos allí.

En solo momentos se encuentra sumergido en el recuerdo.

La primera cosa que oye es la voz de Draco. Fuerte y enojada.

– _No voy a hacerlo, no voy a huir—_

Los alrededores del recuerdo toman forma frente a Harry. Está de pie en un pasillo —probablemente dentro de la mansión. Narcissa está junto a él, escuchando con atención. Harry se da cuenta de que está espiando la conversación. Las voces levantadas se cuelan desde la habitación frente a ellos, la puerta está ligeramente abierta.

– _Estás siendo muy desagradecido, Draco_ –está diciendo Lucius con rabia– _he invertido una cantidad considerable de dinero preparando la propiedad en Crete—_

Draco se ríe con amargura.

– _Seguro que sí._

_–Qué obstinado_ –replica Lucius– _es una oportunidad, Draco. Quédate aquí si quieres, escondiéndote en la mansión, donde aquellos que buscan venganza no pueden alcanzarte. Y cuando estés cansado de vivir en el encierro, contactaré a la gente apropiada para que organice tu viaje hasta Crete. Estoy haciendo esto para protegerte a ti y a tu madre—_

_–Si quieres proteger a tu familia, padre, sugiero que inviertas en un giratiempos y reconsideres algunas de las decisiones claves que tomaste hace doce años._

_–Tu también tomaste algunas decisiones por tu parte, si mal no recuerdo._

Narcissa se encoje en reflejo a las palabras de Lucius.

– _Tenía dieciséis años_ –la furia sacude la voz de Draco.

– _Lo suficientemente mayor para tomar responsabilidad por tus propias acciones, Draco. Tu decisión de aceptar la Marca Oscura fue solo tuya, si no me equivoco. Tu madre te aconsejó que no lo hicieras, y yo no hice ningún comentario al respecto._

Sigue un largo silencio. Luego Lucius habla de nuevo, sonando muy impaciente.

– _Y ahora te sientes disgustado de nuevo, ya veo. Ya he tenido suficiente de este comportamiento infantil. Mañana viajaré a Crete. Tu y tu madre se quedarán aquí por tres meses, hasta que la atención del ministerio se concentre en algo más, luego recibirán un mensaje de un contacto confiable y entonces viajarán también a Crate._

Hay otro largo silencio. Harry desea desesperadamente ver la cara de Draco, pero al acercarse a la habitación no ve más que un manchón marrón, pues Narcissa nunca fue testigo visual de la escena. 

– _El día que terminó la guerra_ –dice Draco por fin– _me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más tomaría ordenes de nadie más._

Luego la puerta se abre y Draco sale, atravesando a Harry como un fantasma. Harry retrocede por instinto y ve como Draco se va por el pasillo.

Casi olvida que es el recuerdo de Narcissa, pero luego ella entra por la puerta y mira a Lucius. La habitación se enfoca rápidamente: un estudio, con un escritorio de roble en una esquina y dos sillones junto a una chimenea de mármol.

– _No debiste hablarle así._ –Le dice Narcissa. Harry no puede discernir si está enojada o triste.

Lucius luce mucho más viejo de lo que Harry recuerda. Su rostro tiene más líneas y se ve cansado.

– _Estoy haciendo esto por ti y por él, Narcissa. Draco puede estar enojado ahora, pero me lo agradecerá cuando sea mayor._

_–Ya es mayor. Nuestro hijo tiene veintidós años, Lucius. No es un niñito desobediente que tiene que ser reprendido y enviado a su habitación._

Lucius se deja caer en uno de los sillones.

– _Siempre fuiste mejor que yo para lidiar con sus rabietas._

_–¿Sus rabietas? Lucius, acaba de vivir una guerra—_

_–Todos lo hicimos_ –responde Lucius con un filo implacable en su voz. Luego de un largo momento, aparta la mirada– _no puedo permitirme más errores. En tres meses te vas a asegurar de que Draco venga a Crete contigo._

Narcissa observa a su esposo.

– _Desafortunadamente,_ –le dice– _Draco es dueño de sí mismo. Ya no controlamos sus decisiones._

Lucius no dice nada. Narcissa se da la vuelta y se marcha, el recuerdo se desvanece.

Harry sale del pensadero y decide conducir.

A algún lugar.

A cualquier lugar.

No sabe por qué, pero el Felix Felicis —desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo, pero aún ahí— parece saberlo. Así que le permite a la poción tomar control de sus decisiones.

Se levanta y sale al auto, la grava cruje bajo sus pies. Posa una mano en la helada manija de la puerta y la abre, luego se desliza al asiento del conductor, descansa las manos en el volante.

–Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar –dice suavemente.

No hay respuesta, solo silencio, pero eso se lo esperaba.

Enciende el motor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN:
> 
> –Las bandas de Möbius son una vaina de física o algo así idk, no me pregunten de eso lmao.
> 
> –En inglés las "puertas de besos" se llaman _Kissing Gates_ , y recomiendo que lo busquen así en inglés porque probablemente no son lo que se imaginan hahaha son unas puertas diseñadas para evitar que el ganado se salga de los corrales, y aunque tienen el mismo nombre en español (según pude averiguar, no sé) si lo buscas así en google te aparece de todo menos lo que en realidad es.
> 
> –En una nota aparte, es probable que haya escrito mal el hechizo de _lumos_ (con una U en vez de una O) en alguna parte de los capítulos anteriores lmaoooo
> 
> –Cuando hermione le pregunta a harry qué clase de pociones busca dice _"a good brewer or a shady brewer?"_  
>  y "shady" significa misterioso, oculto, malo etc. dependiendo del contexto.
> 
> –No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hablan los elfos en la versión en español, así que opté por dejarlo como una versión rústica del lenguaje para imitar el cómo hablan en inglés.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou  
> espero haberle hecho justicia un poco al estilo narrativo del autor, es un poco complicado, repite mucho algunos conectores y algunos símiles, y no me atrevo a hacerle demasiados cambio, pero igual no deja de ser una pieza estupenda asdfhjkajsd 
> 
> como siempre, notas de traducción al final,
> 
> no olviden dejarle un kudo a la [historia original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550/chapters/6887378) y si quieren, pueden venir a charlar conmigo en [Tumblr](http://ugh-gotthefeels.tumblr.com/ask).

Las farolas iluminan la avenida sin fin, es hipnotizante, paralizante. Podría ir a cualquier lugar. Podría solo seguir conduciendo en un viaje desconocido sin detenerse.

Mira al asiento del pasajero.

Draco está ahí.

–Estás aquí –dice Harry suavemente.

–Sí.

–Puedo oírte esta vez.

Draco mira al frente, al asfalto que desaparece bajo las llantas del auto, las blancas líneas vuelan a los lados como si el mundo fuera el que gira y ellos estuvieran detenidos.

–He venido a despedirme –dice Draco.

–No –su voz se escapa antes de que Harry pueda detenerla.

–Tengo algo para ti, –Draco aparta la mirada– un recuerdo. Pero dártelo me costará mucho.

–No lo hagas –quizás es la poción, quizás es porque a Harry de repente le golpea la realización de que esta puede ser la última vez que ve a Draco. No sabe si logrará encontrarlo– Prefiero tenerte a ti antes que al recuerdo.

Draco mira la carretera de nuevo. 

–Cuando te de el recuerdo, –dice– no seré capaz de regresar otra vez.

–¿Me has escuchado?

–Si, te escuché.

Harry conduce en silencio por un largo momento. Mantiene sus ojos en la carretera frente a él, pero puede sentir el peso de la mirada de Draco. Luego Draco habla de nuevo muy suavemente.

–Detente.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?

–Sí.

Van pasando por una pequeña villa en Hampshire. Hay un parque cerca, el rocío nocturno se condensa en los columpios. Harry lleva el auto hasta el parqueadero que queda al lado. Detiene el motor y espera. Draco se queda en silencio por un largo rato y Harry se pregunta si está componiendo sus pensamientos. Draco es así de metódico. Todo tiene que estar en el orden correcto.

–¿Qué crees que pasó conmigo? –pregunta finalmente. Harry frunce el ceño.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A cómo desaparecí.

–Pues, se trató de una desaparición forzada, por supuesto—

–No.

Harry espera, concentrándose en la sensación del volante bajo sus palmas. Algo solido, real. Exhala despacio.

–¿No? –repite, tratando de esconder el sentimiento de traición en su voz, pero sin lograrlo del todo.

–No. Escogí desaparecer. Al menos originalmente.

Harry está en silencio por un largo rato. Mira hacia el parque, a los vacíos columpios, los gastados caminos que se han formado por la gente que se abre paso a través del prado. Los caminos deseados, más o menos es el nombre que les han dado, recuerda. Cuando la gente los forma al evitar los senderos pavimentados.

–Estás enojado –dice Draco, y Harry trata de reírse, pero el sonido que produce se asemeja más a un lamento ahogado.

–Dejaste mucha gente atrás, Draco. Dios, ¿alguna vez piensas en alguien más que en ti mismo? Tu esposa, Astoria. Y tu madre, quien nunca dejó de buscarte. ¡Maldita sea! Maldito seas tu, y tu egoísta---

Harry se detiene, odiando a Draco, odiándose a sí mismo. Trata de reír con amargura, pero ni siquiera eso puede hacer. Luego busca la manija de la puerta, sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado, necesitando escapar.

–¿Te marchas? –pregunta Draco.

Harry pausa.

–Lo entenderé –continúa después de un segundo– Es fácil marcharse.

_Volver a casa es difícil._

Harry exhala despacio y suelta la manija.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta.

Otro largo silencio, luego:

–No lo sé. Solo me marché por tres meses. Decidí volver luego de eso, para arreglar algunos errores, pero… algo pasó.

La frustración atraviesa a Harry como una aguja.

–Draco—

–¿Has practicado la Legilimancia?

El corazón de Harry brinca. Aparta la mirada, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de afuera. Una ventisca se levanta en el parque, moviendo los columpios. Si Harry escucha con atención, podría escuchar las cadenas rechinar.

–Puedo conjurar el hechizo –dice al final– pero no funcionará bien. Me dijeron que lo practicara para mi rol como Jefe de Aurores y… –su voz se desvanece– Lo odio. –concluye, aun observando los columpios meciéndose suavemente– pero lo intentaré.

–Espera.

Harry espera. Draco toca el cristal de la ventana con una mano, sus dedos se estiran sobre la superficie, como si tratara de anclarse de alguna manera.

–Está bien.

– _Legilimancia…_

***

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que Harry usó ese hechizo y se encoge tan pronto pronuncia esa palabra, esperando el caos de recuerdos estrellándose contra su mente, esperando verse atrapado incontrolablemente por la corriente de la consciencia de alguien más.

Pero no hay nada más que silencio y oscuridad. Por un momento piensa que falló del todo.

Luego una escena empieza iluminarse a su al rededor como si abriera los ojos ante el sol. Todo se ve brillante y fresco; puede ver cada color, sentir cada textura. No se asemeja en nada a un recuerdo en un pensadero. Está de pie en medio de un campo. Estira una mano y siente el vaporoso trigo cosquillearle la palma. Hay un olor a verano que cuelga en el aire, la esencia de aire seco y pasto recién podado.

Ladea la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo. Ese azul despejado, tan prístino y perfecto. Tal vez pueda quedarse para siempre. En un verano infinito, aquí en su mente.

Se da la vuelta despacio y camina a través del campo. El trigo revolotea en todas las direcciones, un océano dorado. En la distancia puede ver una delgada carretera que atraviesa la tierra como una cicatriz, hay un Renault Mégane estacionado a un lado.

Harry camina hacia él. Se siente extrañamente desconectado de todo. Ni felicidad, ni tristeza, ni enojo.

Nada.

Abre la puerta del conductor y se sienta, mira el espejo retrovisor. Se ve a sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo no es él. Por un momento sus ojos verdes se hacen grises.

Enciende el motor y arranca. Todo lo que ve es el pavimento.

Luego unas imágenes aparecen frente a él, como una serie de fotografías, como un soplido de infelicidad. Sus padres — _no, esos son los padres de Draco_ — jóvenes y sonrientes otra vez. Lucius siempre será la persona más fuerte del mundo y Narcissa la más hermosa, y su familia es perfecta…

Y luego envejecen, y Lucius se ve débil y asustado y eso _no se supone que suceda_ , los padres deben ser invencibles, —le hace sentir enfermo, aterrorizado…

Narcissa y Lucius están peleando otra vez, parece que eso es lo único que hacen últimamente, pero la voz de ella se va haciendo más silenciosa con el tiempo porque ahora hay mucha gente en la casa. La tía Bellatrix, quién hace a los prisioneros gritar, gritar, _gritar_ , hasta que Harry quiere azotar su cabeza contra la pared o simplemente ir hasta las celdas y lanzarles un Avada Kedavra a todos para sacarlos de su maldita miseria…

O quizás solo deba conjurarlo contra sí mismo. Acabar así con todo. Nadie podrá controlarlo entonces. Nadie controla una persona muerta. Pero ni siquiera eso puede hacer; está de pie frente al espejo con la varita en su frente y aun así no logra hacerlo. Es patético…

Y entonces las emociones, el enojo y la confusión y la ira mueren junto a la guerra, Lucius se ha ido y Narcissa dice que pronto ellos también se irán, pero él no se puede ir. Si huye, será igual que su padre, y ¿no es una cruel ironía, cuando durante la mitad de su vida buscó _justo_ eso, crecer para ser igual que él?...

No, es el señor de la casa ahora, entonces tiene que ser el hijo perfecto, no puede huir, tiene que poner todas las finanzas en orden y asegurarse de que Narcissa no se desvanezca en el aire y se cuide apropiadamente. Tiene que asegurarse de que todo está perfecto, se casará con alguien y tendrán una casa y vidas respetables y todo será perfecto…

Pero no lo es.

No siente nada por dentro, como si la guerra hubiera robado todo aquello que lo hacía humano, dejando nada más que un trozo de papel.

_No puedo huir, no voy a huir, no voy a hacerlo…_

Harry es repentinamente halado hacia delante, como si una mano invisible lo tomara del cuello de la camisa, y reconoce el lugar en el que está.

Es el Owl Emporium.

Es un cálido día de septiembre. El verano aun se evapora de la tierra. Comprará un búho nuevo y se irá a casa…

…y comenzará de nuevo, todos los días idénticos, con los que ya no puede más. Ese vacío, esa rutina incesante, es como cantar la misma canción una y otra vez; es como trazar líneas en mapas de viajes que nunca realizará; es como estar corriendo en el aire. Necesita correr, correr, _correr_ , hasta que no puede escuchar a nadie pronunciar su nombre, hasta que olvide todo. Hasta estar perdido. Hasta que se haya ido.

Sale de la tienda. Es un cálido día de septiembre. Podría ir a cualquier lugar.

Desaparece.

***

Lo primero que siente es el frío y luego vienen los demás sentidos. Está sentado en la silla del conductor del Renault, pero es él otra vez. En su propia mente. Es de noche, está estacionado junto a un parque en una pequeña villa de Hampshire. Busca rápidamente su reflejo en el retrovisor, solo para asegurarse de que sí es él mismo.

Mira al lado, al asiento del pasajero. Draco está sentado ahí, pero luce exhausto, insustancial como humo, Harry se pregunta si ya se está desvaneciendo.

–Lo peor de todo –dice Draco, cada palabra se arrastra con la pesadez de su agotamiento– es que aun ahora no estoy seguro de querer volver. Escapé, igual que hizo mi padre. Ya no tiene sentido, ¿o sí?

–No huiste –replica Harry, siente el corazón atestado de emociones que no logra distinguir, no sabe si la tristeza que siente es suya o si son restos de la pena de Draco– Solo te fuiste por un tiempo. Es algo que todos hacen –Harry piensa en Ron, cuando los dejó durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes; piensa en él mismo y en todas las veces que deseó que le llegara una muerte fácil para salvarlo de las decisiones que la guerra le impuso.

–¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once?

Harry observa el parque, escuchando el viento silbar a través de las cadenas de los columpios.

–Si –responde.

Cuando Harry mira a su lado de nuevo, Draco ya ha desaparecido.

Perdido finalmente.

Se ha marchado.

***

Harry llega a la casa de Ron y Hermione poco después de medianoche. Hermione ve su rostro y de inmediato pone a hervir la tetera. Ron lo urge hasta la chimenea. 

–¿Qué sucedió? ¿no funcionó la poción? –demanda Ron– Luces como si hubieras tenido un día del infierno.

–Funcionó, supongo –le dice Harry– aun funciona. Doce horas, dijiste ¿verdad, Hermione?

Hermione asiente con la cabeza, acercándose para sentarse en el sillón frente a Harry.

–¿A qué horas te tomaste el Felix Felicis?

–A la una en punto.

Hermione mira su reloj.

–Faltan veinte minutos.

–¿Necesitas algo más fuerte que el té? –pregunta Ron– Tengo algo de Whisky, si quieres.

–No, gracias –Harry observa las llamas de la chimenea. Se ha quemado la madera y las llamas son pequeñas, a penas flotando sobre el carbón– Draco se ha ido.

Ron acerca un reposapiés y se acomoda en él, luciendo muy preocupado.

–Ese es el punto, ¿no? Es decir, has estado buscándolo por meses. No es realmente una revelación…

Harry se ríe sin humor.

–Pero ha estado apareciendo, ¿recuerdas?

–Ah, sí. Recuerdo que lo mencionaste. –Ron frunce el ceño– Si te soy sincero, pensé que estabas…

–¿Imaginando cosas?

Ron parece avergonzado. 

–Lo siento, amigo. Pero este caso… has estado un poco obsesionado con él. No sé, eso a veces le juega trucos a tu mente.

Hermione reaparece con tres tazas de te, le pasa una a Harry. 

–¿Cómo sabes que no volverá? –pregunta gentilmente.

–Porque él me lo dijo –dice observando el oscuro líquido de su taza– dijo que no puede volver. Ya no tiene suficiente energía o magia. –Se pregunta si debería decirles sobre los recuerdos. Normalmente no lo haría, pero tiene la sensación de que son algo que debe compartir– Me pidió que utilizara Legilimancia en él para ver algunos recuerdos.

–Ay, no –Ron se pone alerta– Eres jodidamente malo en eso ¿qué pasó?

–Vi un recuerdo –dice Harry– tan claro como una fotografía. Luego como que… todos esos recuerdos se desenvolvieron igual que una bola de estambre –la realización de qué tan poderoso era Draco recién le llega a Harry– es la mejor Oclumancia que he experimentado, incluyendo las del entrenamiento de Auror. No lo creerías. No vi sus recuerdos… _los viví._

–¿Y cómo fue? Nunca he practicado Oclumancia, siempre me pregunté…

Harry quiere contestarle, pero no sabe como empezar a explicarlo. Fue como volar, piensa, pero sin escoba, sin hechizos, nada. Como aventarse por el cielo. Harry recuerda la noche en la que Draco conducía por el río en la noche y sintió como si viajaran a través del cielo, el mundo desaparecía bajo ellos y las estrellas caían como lluvia.

–Fue como estar corriendo en el aire –dice al final.

–Oh, eso sí que lo deja en claro –resopla Ron– Como sea, no te preocupes. Resolverás este caso eventualmente. Especialmente si tienes un brillante Auror como yo ayudándote –sonríe– y Hermione, por supuesto –Ron se gira hacia ella– ¿verdad?

Ella lo mira con una expresión en blanco. Tiene la mirada vidriosa, una expresión que Harry reconoce de inmediato. Lentamente pone su taza sobre la mesa y se inclina a ella.

–Hermione, –dice suavemente, pero ella lo calla rápidamente con un gesto de su mano.

Ron y Harry esperan hasta que Hermione se levanta lentamente.

–Ron –dice– tráeme mi copia de _Matemáticas Taumicas* y la Naturaleza de la Causalidad_ , ¿quieres?

–El… ¿qué? ¿sobre qué diablos has estado leyendo? ¿Cohetes Muggles o algo así? –Ron se levanta y desaparece, volviendo minutos después con un gran libro bajo el brazo– Necesitas controlar tu biblioteca, un taburete me atacó.

–Silencio –lo calla ella distraídamente, y Harry, incapaz de mantenerse quieto, se levanta y empieza a pasearse. Por los próximos minutos, lo único que puede escuchar son sus propios pasos y el ocasional pasar de páginas.

–Ya lo recuerdo –murmura Hermione– veamos… en realidad representa una forma de fase espacial, esa es la clave… las tres reglas… no interferir con la naturaleza de la causalidad… 

Mira a Harry con ojos brillantes.

–Harry, –dice– creo que Malfoy tenía un giratiempos.

El reloj campanea la una en punto.

La suerte de Harry ha acabado.

***

–El espacio y tiempo siempre son inestables cuando se trata de magia –dice Hermione, bebiendo de su tercera taza de té– El espacio, sí, es por eso que no recomiendan Desaparecer a largas distancias. Pero sobre todo, el tiempo es peligrosamente inestable. Y funciona bajo los mismos principios del espacio, viajar a largas distancias temporales es demasiado peligroso.

–Pero, ¿en dónde pudo conseguir un giratiempos? –interrumpe Ron– El Ministerio los destruyó todos, ¿recuerdas?

–No lo sé, Ron. Pero es una posibilidad –Hermione pone la taza sobre la mesa– No puedo creer que no se me ocurrió antes. Cuando algo sale mal durante la desaparición, puede terminar en una despartición. Lo mismo sucede cuando se utiliza un giratiempos erróneamente. 

Ron se estremece.

–¿Malfoy se dividió entre dos dimensiones?

–Algo así. No existe del todo en ninguno de los espacios, pero tampoco existe. Está y no está al mismo tiempo.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

–No necesita tenerlo –dice Harry, paseándose frente a al chimenea– Hermione, ¿cómo arreglamos esto?

Hermione sacude la cabeza.

–Tendré que investigarlo. Tal vez hablar con algunos Inefables, ellos conocen sobre este tipo de magia. Pero, Harry, debes saber que sólo hay tres casos de estos registrados. Es un diagnóstico poco común porque nadie nunca se entera, cuando alguien está usando un giratiempos lo hace en secreto, un día simplemente desaparecen y eso es todo. Pero de los tres casos registrados…

–¿Sí? –la urge Harry impacientemente. Hermione mira el libro en su regazo.

–Cada uno requirió un giratiempos para rescatar a la persona atrapada –dice en voz muy baja– y no cualquier giratiempos, sino el mismo que la persona utilizó para viajar a la otra era.

–Imposible –dice Ron, pero Hermione niega con la cabeza.

–En dos de los casos, la persona guardó el giratiempos en un lugar seguro, donde podía ser encontrado y utilizado por los rescatistas.

–Brillante, entonces sólo tenemos que—

Hermione niega otra vez.

–Los rescatistas tuvieron que pasar meses buscando. Los viajeros del tiempo tienen que atenerse a las reglas de la causalidad. No pueden decirle a nadie cómo o dónde guardaron el giratiempos, ni siquiera pueden decir en qué lugar del tiempo están.

–Draco no podía hacerlo –dice Harry de repente– lo intentó, pero…

–Intentar romper las reglas de causalidad… –dice Hermione asintiendo– sería como tratar de desaparecer hacia dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Ron se estremece de nuevo. Harry solo observa las llamas de la chimenea.

–Así que, ¿todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar el giratiempos?

–Bueno, hay un montón de magia muy complicada en medio, pero, sí, es un buen punto de partida –dice Hermione– encuentra el giratiempos, y nosotros haremos la investigación.

–¿Nosotros? –repite Ron sombríamente.

–También quieres ayudar, ¿no es así?

–Sólo porque Harry es una molestia cuando se obsesiona con Malfoy –dice Ron deslizándose del sofá y caminando tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca de Hermione. Harry está muy distraído para reaccionar a las palabras de Ron. Mira a Hermione.

–¿Cómo resolviste todo esto?

Ella sonríe levemente.

–Correr en el aire.

–¿Qué?

–Correr en el aire. Dijiste que estar en la cabeza de Draco era como estar corriendo en el aire –pausa– la primera persona que viajó en el tiempo, una bruja en el siglo diecisiete, dijo que era como correr en el aire.

–¿Eso te hizo recordar?

–Sí, –dice ella sonriendo- ahora ve a descansar un poco.

Pero esa noche Harry sueña con el río otra vez, la carretera, Draco conduciendo sin parar y Harry piensa en quedarse ahí para siempre.

***

Fue difícil coordinar con los horarios de todos, pero aquí están. Astoria está moviéndose alrededor de la cocina. Prepara una tetera antes de que Matthew le recuerde que ya hizo una.

–Ya es tarde, –dice Astoria, girándose hacia Harry– tan sólo dímelo, Harry, por favor. ¿Has encontrado a Draco?

–Preferiría esperar a Narcissa –le contesta, y Astoria se muerde el labio mientras aparta la mirada.

–Tres años. –Dice– Tres años. Merlín, solo quiero que termine ya. Nunca dejas de buscar…

Un suave chasquido indica la aparición de alguien. Matthew —calmado y sereno, de pie junto a la chimenea como una roca inamovible– habla justo cuando Astoria se apura para abrir la puerta:

–Harry, ¿por qué no atiendes tu la puerta?

–Yo la atenderé, ésta es mi casa –protesta Astoria, pero Matthew sacude la cabeza y Astoria se abstiene, permitiéndole a Harry recibir la puerta.

Narcissa luce bastante formidable, piensa Harry cuando le abre la puerta. Vestida con una túnica pesada y formal, una línea de perlas rodea su cuello y su cabello ha sido elaboradamente recogido. Sin embargo, mira a Harry con una expresión de inconfundible ansiedad.

–Draco…

–Por favor, entre. Preferiría hablar con todos al mismo tiempo –dice Harry y Narcissa rápidamente lo sigue adentro.

Astoria saluda a Narcissa con un superficial “hola”, pero los ojos de ambas están puestos sobre Harry. Sería cruel hacerlas esperar más. Toma un respiro.

–¿Tuvo Draco acceso a un giratiempos?

Las reacciones de ellas le dicen todo lo que Harry necesita saber. Astoria parpadea, luciendo completamente perpleja. Narcissa empieza a negar con la cabeza, luego un brillo de realización atraviesa su expresión, seguida por una de absoluto terror.

–Narcissa, –dice Harry, y Astoria se gira hacia ella.

–¿Draco tenía un giratiempos? –le reclama Astoria– y tú—

–Está bien –dice Harry rápidamente– Narcissa, si sabes algo de esto, necesito que me lo digas de inmediato. Creo que Draco usó un giratiempos y algo salió terriblemente mal.

–¿Ha estado atrapado en el tiempo por tres años? –Astoria dice, mirando fijamente a Narcissa.

–Astoria –interviene Matthew con suavidad. Ella lo mira pero no responde. Narcissa mira a Astoria, luego a Harry.

–Draco… Draco nunca tuvo uno –su mano se levanta hasta su collar– pero… Lucius sí.

Astoria abre la boca, pero parece captar un mensaje secreto en los ojos de Matthew que la hace guardar silencio. Se acerca a él y el la recibe entre sus brazos. Narcissa tiene la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea.

–Lucius gastó una buena parte de la fortuna familiar para conseguirlo –continúa– fue una locura, pero no logré sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. Ya había viajado a Crete para ese entonces, pero frecuentemente nos visitaba para hablar de sus futuros planes.

–¿Usaba el giratiempos con Draco? –dice Harry en voz baja, Narcissa le lanza una mirada afilada.

–No, –dice, sonando escandalizada– Draco nunca lo haría, ¡nunca! Le dijo algo sobre un giratiempos a Lucius durante una discusión una vez—

El último recuerdo de Narcissa, recuerda Harry. _Si quieres proteger a tu familia, padre, te sugiero que inviertas en un giratiempos y reconsideres algunas de las decisiones que tomaste hace doce años._

–… Y Lucius se había obsesionado con la idea de volver en el tiempo y alterar algunas cosas. Pero Draco estaba horrorizado cuando se enteró de ello.

–Sé que Draco deseaba volver al pasado –dice Harry, pensando en las cartas que encontró en el diario de Draco. _¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once? Volvamos a eso._

Pero Narcissa niega firmemente con la cabeza.

–No. Draco se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero dejó muy en claro que el pasado debe dejarse intacto. Entre más hablaba Lucius de usar el giratiempos, más discutía Draco sobre el peligro que imponía y criticaba la obsesión de Lucius con el pasado. –Vacila un poco, luego aparta la mirada– En algún momento, –dice, tan suavemente que Harry debe inclinarse para escucharla– Draco dijo que si Lucius insistía con esa locura, lo reportaría a las autoridades. Al final, Draco… tomó el giratiempos y lo transfiguró para disfrazarlo. Se rehusó a decirle a su padre dónde estaba.

Astoria se mueve repentinamente, pero cuando Harry la mira, sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho y su expresión es indescifrable.

–¿Qué pasó luego? –pregunta Harry. Los labios de Narcissa tiemblan levemente, pero habla con claridad.

–Draco desapareció.

–¿Cómo pudiste? –Astoria interviene– ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Era un desastre cuando Draco desapareció, y tu sabías—

–No lo sabía, –contesta Narcissa, consternada– cuando Draco recién desapareció, no tenía ni idea. Le escribí a Lucius, pensando que quizás Draco sí había ido a Crete después de todo. Pero Lucius me dijo que no tenía idea de dónde pudiera estar. –Retuerce el collar con tanta fuerza que Harry teme que se rompa y envíe las perlas volando a todas partes– Luego, tres meses después de su desaparición, Lucius me escribió para decirme que Draco había concertado un encuentro con él. Lucius estaba complacido, pensó que Draco había caído en cuenta de su equivocación y que quería unírsele.

–Pero tú no creías que ese era el propósito del encuentro –agrega Harry, observando de cerca a Narcissa. Ella niega con la cabeza.

–No, yo… yo tenía la sensación de que Draco planeaba verse con su padre y luego invocar a los Aurores para alertarles de la locación de su padre.

–No conoces a Draco, –dice Astoria– no sabes lo que realmente iba a hacer.

–Lo conozco mejor de lo que crees –replica Narcissa, mirándola– sé que su compromiso era falso, que Draco lo hizo para complacerme. –Aparta la mirada de nuevo.

Secretos y silencio, piensa Harry. Si tan solo todos hubieran sido honestos entre ellos…

–Pienso que sé lo que sucedió, –dice Harry con voz suave, y ambas mujeres se giran hacia él– creo que tienes razón, Narcissa. Draco se fue voluntariamente por tres meses, pero decidió volver para reportar el paradero de Lucius. En la mañana de su captura, un informante anónimo nos dio su locación. Pero imagino que Lucius se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer y trató de llevarlos a ambos al pasado. Pero todo salió terriblemente mal. 

Puede imaginarse el forcejeo perfectamente. Quizás el giratiempos se rompió o se calló, pero de cualquier manera solo Draco fue llevado al pasado, mientras que Lucius se quedó atrás. En el caos que se desencadenó con la llegada de los Aurores, Lucius no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a nadie lo que pasó antes de que fuera asesinado.

–Oh, Merlín. Oh, no, –Astoria se pone desdichadamente pálida– No, no. todo este tiempo Draco ha estado atrapado en el pasado en algún lugar… –empieza a llorar. Es algo extraño verla llorar cuando siempre ha sido brillante y alegre, siempre está sonriendo. Harry mira a otra parte sintiéndose incómodo cuando Matthew la consuela.

Narcissa no llora. Mira fijamente la chimenea, las brillantes llamas bailando sobre el carbón, y sus ojos están secos. Todo lo que quería era que su familia estuviera completa, junta otra vez, y a Harry le duele el corazón.

–Si Draco escondió el giratiempos en algún lugar en el pasado, –dice– ¿tienen alguna idea de dónde pudo ser? ¿algún lugar favorito en la mansión, o un escondite secreto que usara?

Narcissa sacude la cabeza.

–Lo siento, –le contesta– ni siquiera sé en qué lo transfiguró.

Harry asiente y piensa algo optimista para decir.

No puede.

***

Pasa la siguiente semana revisando los viejos archivos, releyendo los detalles de la captura de Lucius y su muerte una y otra vez. Había una comisión del Ministerio por la muerte, claro está, y eso requería un reporte de un juez de instrucción.* Había una lista de todas las ropas que llevaba Lucius y los objetos que llevaba al momento de su muerte, y no había nada que sugiriera un artefacto transfigurado. Lucius solo tenía su varita y una pequeña bolsa con galeones.

Harry desaparece hasta la locación donde Lucius fue capturado y trata de encontrar un objeto transfigurado, pero no tiene éxito. Quizás Draco lo dejó atrás; se le pudo haber caído antes de disiparse. Es una posibilidad, Hermione le dice a Harry, pero su voz es dudosa.

Continúa buscando.

***

El invierno lentamente se convierte en primavera. Ginny le envía a Harry una postal desde Francia, donde está visitando el equipo nacional para evaluar su actuación. Una carta le sigue pronto: ha comprado un apartamento cerca del centro.

_Te sorprendería (o quizás no) qué tanto gana un jugador de Quidditch internacional, escribe. Mis finanzas están en buen estado, así que si quieres moverte de vuelta al apartamento de Westinster, está bien. No me molestaré si no lo vendes. Supongo que deberíamos hacer la transferencia de propiedad, a menos que quieras compartirla. He oído que el mercado de renta está muy estable en estos tiempos._

Harry siente como que ya está excediendo su estadía en casa de Hermione y Ron, aunque nunca se atrevería a mencionarlo. Solo puede imaginarse la ira y la indignación que eso provocaría. Pero se ha estado quedando aquí desde navidad y marzo ya ha llegado.

Así que se muda de vuelta al apartamento, convenciendo a amigos de que sí, de verdad quiere estar ahí, que le gustaría tener un poco de espacio, que está agradecido, por primera vez, de que ni él ni Ginny se terminaron de mudar nunca. No hay recuerdos con qué lidiar, o posesiones que remover. Está tan blanco e impersonal como lo recordaba. Servirá de base temporal hasta que encuentre su propio hogar. El que siempre ha deseado. El que ha pasado la vida entera buscando. 

_Es una hermosa vista. Pero no eres tú, ¿o sí, Potter? Esto no es nada. Una caja de concreto en el cielo. Necesitas algo terrenal, algo real._

La primera noche que se muda al apartamento, se para junto al bar de la cocina y recuerda como Draco estuvo allí mismo en algún momento, con las lucecitas del diminuto árbol de navidad iluminando su rostro.

–Lo siento –dice Harry, las palabras hacen eco sobre las paredes blancas y la madera pulida del suelo. _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Su voz suena terriblemente impregnada de derrota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN
> 
> –El libro que hermione le pide a Ron que le traiga se llama "Thaumic Mathematics [...]" no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué es Thaumic, no encontré un carajo en google y ni siquiera tiene una traducción al español, así que lo puse como "Taumicas" lol si alguien sabe algo, me escriben.
> 
> –Un saludo para mi amiga Gerald que me pasó el dato de cómo carajos se dice Splinching en español, porque no hay información al respecto en las wikis de harry potter en español. Y también que me ayudó a encontrar la conjugación correcta de un verbo inventado lmfao (estoy hablando de la despartición)
> 
> –Estuve cerca de dos horas buscando cómo se llaman los que trabajan en el dpto de Misterios, estaba buscando mal...
> 
> –Juez de Instrucción: En inglés se llama Coroner y esa fue la traducción que encontré, se trata de una persona encargada de investigar la causa de muertes repentinas, violentas y/o misteriosas. Suena mega cool, ¿no?
> 
> –Me imagino que piensan que el fic está cerca del fin, ¿verdad? HA! JOKES ON Y'ALL a penas vamos por la mitad hsajshjahsjhajhajah


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo en particular me emociona mucho jasjdhlkfajsh

Narcissa le escribe a Harry a finales de abril.

_La búsqueda no ha tenido frutos._

Le ha tomado todo este tiempo —casi tres meses— el escaneo completo de la mansión, analizar cada ítem, cada habitación, para asegurarse de que no había un giratiempos escondido en alguna parte. Si el giratiempos desapareció con Draco, no se quedó atrás, seguramente él debió esconderlo en algún lugar de la mansión.

O en el Renault Mégane, pero Harry recuerda que puede que el auto ni siquiera exista en la época en la que está atrapado Draco. Aún así, lo busca sin éxito. El artefacto debe ser escondido extremadamente bien para prevenir que sea robado o que caiga en manos equivocadas, y de ser así Draco habría dejado alguna pista…

Hermione le dice a Harry que ha finalizado los detalles de la extracción. Así se llama, le explica. El rescatar a alguien del pasado se le llama Extraer. El proceso suena complicado e involucra una magia muy compleja, pero ella lo ha escrito todo cuidadosamente, como una receta, y dice que en cualquier momento puede ser realizado por un equipo de Inefables.

Lo único que necesitan es el giratiempos.

Eso lo hace todo peor, de alguna manera, igual que ver un rompecabezas al que le falta solo una pieza.

Harry conduce mucho estos días. A lo largo de largas carreteras sobre valles, atravesando polvorosas ciudades y pasando sobre las colinas que se extienden sobre el campo británico. Solo conduce.

Como buscando a alguien.

Y reconoce la cínica ironía de la situación. _In inceptum finis est_ , piensa secamente.

En el inicio está el fin.

***

El dos de mayo —en el octavo aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts— Harry encuentra el giratiempos.

La realización le llega el día anterior, el primero del mes. Es un tranquilo día de primavera, el verano ya se empieza a hacer sentir en el viento; lo percibe como el calor incesante de un fuego en la distancia. La brisa es cálida y se mueve entre los árboles como una canción, un paseo hasta Cornwall suena muy bien, piensa. El suave brillo de la primavera hace que Helston luzca mucho más agradable y alegre, y la costa se ve mucho más gentil. Las olas ya no están furiosas, se mueven en la base de los acantilados invitando los turistas a jugar. Hay una joven familia tomándose fotos en el faro, los niños se ríen y juegan persiguiéndose entre ellos en círculos.

Círculos.

Harry camina por el sendero de la playa. Tal vez si continúa caminando sin parar, algún día se vuelva a encontrar en este mismo lugar. Dibujando círculos, patrones sin sentido.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once?_

Un dolor que es muy familiar se posa sobre el corazón de Harry. Conoce la nostalgia demasiado bien. De aquellos días en los que sus obstáculos más grandes eran las detenciones y la tarea; cuando lo más cruel que Draco había hecho era lanzar una recordadora al aire.

Una Snitch plateada.

Harry se detiene. En la distancia aun se escuchan las voces de los niños riendo. Más cerca se escucha el suave murmullo de las olas en las piedras.

Es un viaje de cinco horas hasta Londres, pero Harry no recuerda nada del camino.

***

_Le gustaba ese broche de snitch. Fue un regalo de su padre._

Sí, claro que Draco le había dicho eso a Narcissa. El mensaje escondido era ahora claro como el cristal.

_¿Sabes por qué le gustaba esa snitch? Le gustan los círculos._

Por supuesto. En el inicio está el fin. Un giratiempos.

Tan pronto como Harry entra a su oficina, se va derecho hasta el archivador y abre el documento. La fotografía de Draco que Narcissa le dio a Harry hace tanto tiempo. Harry la observa a Draco. Su boca pequeña y seria, sus ojos no parpadean. La snitch plateada está delicadamente prendida de su túnica. 

Todo este tiempo estuvo allí, justo en frente.

¿En dónde pudo esconderla Draco? En la mansión, claro. Pero habían buscado por todas partes, en los lugares preferidos de Draco, los que usaba como almacenamiento…

En el inicio está el fin.

El corazón de Harry late como si fuera un thestral galopando. Deja la oficina despacio y camina hasta el atrio del Ministerio, enfilándose en la primera chimenea. Cuando es su turno, se mete entre las llamas verdes y dice:

–Callejón Diagon.

 

***

Los búhos ululan suavemente; el olor a criaturas vivas inunda el aire. Plumas que se agitan, madera que rechina. Huele al aserrín de las jaulas de los ratones. La tienda está oscura y encerrada, con repisas por todas partes sosteniendo las jaulas de los búhos, y cajas con suplementos de mascotas.

El tendero, cuando nota a Harry, se ve atónito al inicio pero su humor rápidamente cambia a deleitado.

–Harry Potter, –dice– ¡Qué inmenso honor!

Harry olvidó disfrazarse en su afán, pero francamente no podría importarle menos.

_¿Dónde?_

–Lo siento, tengo que encontrar algo –le responde Harry. El hombre parpadea.

Draco vino aquí. Pudo haber sido hace diez, veinte, cincuenta años, lo que importa es que Draco vino aquí y escondió el broche. En un lugar seguro pero de fácil acceso.

–Accio giratiempos –intenta Harry, pero nada pasa. Los ojos del tendero se abren aun más por la sorpresa.

–¿Hay un _giratiempos_ en mi tienda?

Harry se da la vuelta buscando con la mirada por todas partes. _Draco, ayúdame. Dame algo, un recuerdo, es todo lo que necesito_ —

La campana de la puerta tintinea y Harry levanta la mirada casi esperando ver a Draco entrar y decir: _Estoy buscando un búho, que la precisión sea prioridad sobre la rapidez._

–Que la precisión sea prioridad sobre la rapidez, –repite Harry murmurando, tratando de provocar un pensamiento, una idea, lo que sea.

–¿Pensé que buscaba un giratiempos? –el pobre hombre para entonces ya está muy confundido– Bueno… el búho real tiene un excelente sentido de la orientación… saben exactamente a dónde ir, aunque no siempre regresan a casa. Son un poco difíciles de domesticar. –Se ríe nerviosamente. Harry no sonríe, está muy enfocado en sus pensamientos.

_Marcharse es fácil, volver a casa es difícil._

–¿Dónde están los búhos reales? –exige Harry.

–Ah, siempre los mantenemos en el fondo. Son un poco territoriales, así que es mejor alejarlos de otras aves.

Harry deja al tendero hablar en lo que lo lleva hasta el fondo de la tienda. los búhos están posados sobre las ramas, parpadeando somnolientos mientras ven pasar a Harry.

Ahí. Bajo la viga, tallados sobre la madera, un conjunto de diminutos números.

Alguien ha escrito unas coordenadas.

 

***

Harry le escribe a McGonagall esa misma noche, explicándole la situación y es agonizante tener que esperar hasta la tarde siguiente para recibir una respuesta. Parte de inmediato hacia Hogsmeade; Hagrid lo recibe, robusto como siempre, caminando junto a él y saludando alegremente a los aldeanos.

–Buenas tardes, Pickerill –Hagrid saluda a un hombre que lleva un barril de roble sobre el hombro.

–Buenas tardes, Hagrid –el hombre desaparece dentro de Las Tres Escobas. Nada cambia, piensa Harry. Incluso el letrero dorado de la entrada permanece igual; la misma fuente infinita de chocolate en le ventana de Honeydukes, y el mismo letrero pintado a mano sobre la puerta del Cabeza de Puerco. Es evidente que es un fin de semana en Hogsmeade, a juzgar por la cantidad de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Algunos de ellos que se quedan a pesar de que el sol ya se está poniendo.

–¡Vamos a la Casa de los Gritos, escuché que está embrujada! –está diciendo una estudiante a su amiga.

Si, piensa Harry. Nunca cambia.

El camino hasta el castillo es más corto de lo que Harry recuerda. Mientras Hagrid parlotea alegremente sobre un nido de avispones vampiros que está criando, Harry observa como Hogwarts lentamente se dibuja sobre el cielo. Su primer hogar, piensa, y una pieza de su corazón siempre pertenecerá aquí, donde vivió y murió. Recuerda a Hagrid cargándolo como a un niño en el bosque… lo mira caminar felizmente junto a él, y no logra evitar sonreír.

En el inicio está el fin.

Qué raro, el cómo fue Draco quién lo trajo de vuelta a Hogwarts. A su hogar, de alguna manera.

Cuando entran a los terrenos del castillo, Hagrid pausa para consultar el trozo de pergamino que Harry le ha dado, las coordenadas escritas apresuradamente. Harry no se detiene, gira directo hacia el campo de Quidditch.

–¿Cómo lo supiste, Harry? –pregunta Hagrid mientras lo sigue– Debe ser por aquí, calculo –le da un golpecito al papel y saca un artilugio de bronce de su bolsillo, abriéndolo como un compas.

Harry mira al cielo, como si aun pudiera ver la recordadora volando en el aire, y espera. Quizás, si cierra los ojos, verá a dos buscadores persiguiéndose en las alturas.

_Corriendo en el aire…_

Sonríe para sí. Hagrid —ocupado paseándose por todas partes, murmurando en voz baja— pausa y lo mira antes de señalar el suelo.

–Ahí tienes –dice, y Harry camina hasta él.

–¿Justo aquí?

–Según esto, sí –Hagrid sacude el artefacto.

Harry apunta la varita al húmedo suelo. En el fondo —aunque le escribió y obtuvo el permiso exprés de McGonagall— aun espera que aparezca de la nada y le quite veinte puntos a Gryffindor por estropear el campo de Quidditch. Pero no hay nadie ahí, solo él y Hagrid, bajo los últimos rayos del sol. Harry toma aire.

– _Defodio_ –y la tierra se cava sola del suelo.

No toma mucho hasta que Harry ve un brillo plateado.

***

Harry suelta el broche en medio de la mesa de Hermione y Ron. Hermione lo observa sorprendida.

–No puedo creer que lo encontraras –dice. Ron se sienta frente a Harry, una humeante taza de té en su mano.

–¿Cómo? –pregunta.

–Lo encontré con las coordenadas que Draco escribió en el Owl Emporium.

Ron lo mira con la boca abierta.

–Bueno, –dice al fin– retiro todo eso que dije de que eras un mal investigador, Harry.

–Ya podemos hacerlo, ¿no es así? –pregunta Harry– Podemos traer a Draco de vuelta.

–Yo… este… –Hermione toca el broche con su barita y la transfiguración se deshace, revelando un giratiempos– Merlín, –susurra– este es el último giratiempos. Me pregunto si…

–Concéntrate, Hermione –le dice Harry con fuerza. Este no es momento para curiosidad intelectual– ¿podemos traer a Draco de vuelta?

Hermione parpadea y lo mira.

–¿Qué? Oh, sí. Los conjuros son muy complicados y tomará algunos días. Pero, Harry, debes entender dos cosas: primero, no hay garantía de que vaya a funcionar. Es magia muy inestable, podría incluso tener efectos secundarios muy perjudiciales para Malfoy. Y segundo… puede traerlo de vuelta, pero no sé a dónde. Puede aparecer en la mansión o en algún lugar de Londres, o incluso más lejos.

–No me importa, con tal de que esté aquí. En éste tiempo.

–Bueno, –Hermione alcanza el giratiempos y lo guarda en su bolsillo– me pondré en contacto con los Inefables y te haré saber cuando hayan completado el hechizo.

Harry abre la boca pero antes de que logre decir algo, Hermione lo interrumpe:

–Y no, no puedes ayudar. Es magia muy difícil y es muy probable que cometas serios errores.

Harry cierra la boca.

***

Hermione le da la noticia tres días más tarde. Llega al apartamento por la chimenea, muy tarde en la noche, luciendo muy desarreglada.

–Funcionó.

–¿Qué? –Harry, que se está preparando una taza de té en la cocina, por poco la suelta.

–La extracción funcionó.

Harry no sabe qué hacer. Quiere sonreír, reír, llorar con alivio. Se conforma con abrazar fuertemente a Hermione. 

–Gracias.

–No me lo agradezcas, esto fue todo por tu trabajo de investigación –dice con cariño.

–¿Draco ha regresado?

–Eso creo. El hechizo indicó que había sido completado.

–¿Dónde puede haber aparecido?

–No lo sé, Harry, pero estoy segura de que llegará a la mansión en cualquier momento. Narcissa te lo hará saber, ¿no crees?

Harry asiente con la cabeza y, después de que Hermione se ha marchado, se queda despierto toda la noche esperando algo. Llamada de Narcissa por la chimenea, un búho de parte de Astoria.

Pero nada.

***

Pasa una semana. 

Harry siente como si alguien estuviera apretando lentamente su corazón. Sofocándolo. No se puede concentrar en el trabajo; trata de conducir a algún lugar, pero incluso eso ha perdido el sentido.

Ya no está buscando.

Recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con Draco. _“Lo peor es que incluso ahora, no estoy seguro de querer regresar.”_

Y eso sí es lo peor de todo, piensa Harry. Draco podría estar en cualquier lugar, y lo peor es saber que tal vez no desee que lo encuentren. Harry puede buscar todo lo que quiera pero nunca lo encontrará. Sólo Draco puede encontrar el camino a casa.

Esa noche se para en el balcón, escucha a alguien silbar _Sopla el Viento al Sur_ y se siente tan enojado con Draco que podría llorar.

Pero no lo hace.

***

Al día siguiente, Harry llama al trabajo para reportarse enfermo. Es tan inusual en él que Holdsworth parece preocupada, y le dice que espera que se sienta mejor pronto.

Se sube en el auto y conduce todo el camino hasta el Valle de Godric, un viaje de tres horas. No le importa. El tiempo y la distancia son ahora relativos para Harry. Le echa un vistazo a las propiedades en venta. Hay una diminuta casita en las afueras del pueblo, pero no se siente inmediatamente atraído a ella. Sabrá cual es su hogar cuando lo vea, piensa. 

El viaje de vuelta a Londres es lento y son las 7pm cuando llega al apartamento. Estaciona el auto, sube las escaleras con lentitud sintiéndose inmensamente cansado, y abre la puerta. El apartamento está oscuro y las cortinas abiertas. Mira a través de la cocina hacia el balcón y piensa que extrañará esos trenes, a lo mucho.

Pero da igual, solo le gustaban porque iban a alguna parte.

Un golpe en la puerta. Ron estará ahí, — _“escuché que estabas enfermo, amigo”_ — y Hermione también, mirándolo con simpatía.

Abre la puerta.

Draco está de pie frente a él.

A Harry se le corta la respiración. No sabe qué debería decir, lo que debería sentir. Quiere estar enojado, lanzarle algunas preguntas, exigir respuestas; quiere preguntarle _¿por qué?_

Sin embargo, no lo hace. Se queda en la puerta, una mano aun en el pomo, y ve el agotamiento en la expresión de Draco, la delgadez de sus hombros, y da un paso atrás. Draco abre la boca, pero Harry lo interrumpe.

–Está bien, no tienes que explicar nada –le dice.

–No iba a hacerlo –Su voz suena tosca y seca, pero le trae una sensación de alivio a Harry.

–Bien.

Draco entra, entonces, y Harry cierra la puerta.

No sabe qué hacer. Y es ridículo, pero está aterrado de decir algo equivocado, de enviar a Draco de vuelta por esa puerta. Quiere exigir explicaciones y respuestas, sí, pero ahora no es el momento. Draco luce exhausto, como si hubiera ido al infierno y regresado, así que Harry se queda en silencio y espera. 

Draco está de pie en medio de la habitación y dice, observando a su alrededor:

–Es igual.

–¿El qué?

–Este lugar. Me preguntaba si luciría diferente que en mis visitas previas.

 _Visitas previas_. Harry se pregunta si es una invitación a hablar de los tres años que han pasado, acerca de estar atrapado en el pasado, acerca de todo lo sucedido.

No, decide.

–Vuelvo en un minuto –dice Harry. Necesita sólo un momento para componerse, sin que Draco lo observe.

Draco frunce el ceño.

–¿Vas a escribirle a mi madre, o a Astoria?

–No, a menos que eso desees –le contesta Harry y Draco sacude la cabeza.

–Aún no.

Harry asiente y se va. Cuando por fin está en la privacidad de su habitación, puede entonces morderse el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para saborear la sangre. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza entre sus manos, las palmas presionadas contra los ojos hasta que ve chispas. La rabia aun está ahí, pero ahora también hay una sensación de pena que lo atraviesa, y también confusión, y preocupación, también algo que es casi pánico. Finalmente, escondido entre todo lo demás, logra sentir algo de felicidad y alivio. Toma una profunda y lenta respiración antes de levantarse, se toma otro segundo para terminar de componerse antes de regresar a la cocina. Draco se ha preparado una taza de te, nota Harry, lo que es de alguna manera tranquilizante.

Se ve tan cansado, piensa Harry, y se da cuenta de que si Draco no quiere contactar a su madre o a su ex esposa, entonces probablemente planea pasar la noche allí.

–Prepararé la cama en la habitación de invitados –ofrece Harry, preguntándose si se ha equivocado y Draco se va a marchar, pero él asiente y Harry desaparece en la habitación para cambiar las sábanas. Es bastante pequeña, con una cama de un puesto y un nochero. El cambiador lo han usado como un closet para sábanas y cobertores, y uno de los cajones está lleno de equipamiento de Quidditch que Ginny olvido llevarse. Aun así, Harry no cree que Draco vaya a quejarse. 

No lo hace. Entra a la habitación, la observa unos instantes, pone un vaso de agua en el nochero y se sienta en la cama. Harry lo toma como una señal para marcharse.

–Hazme saber si necesitas algo –le dice, deseando que Draco hubiera comido algo. Luce como si necesitara consumir algo desesperadamente.

Draco asiente. Harry se detiene por un momento, luego cierra la puerta y apaga las luces de la cocina antes de irse a la cama.

Harry no puede dormir.

Se gira y se mueve toda la noche, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que Draco está allí, en ese mismo departamento, a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Una parte de sí le dice que es todo un sueño. Nada más que eso, y que cuando se levante en la mañana Draco no va a estar.

¿Cuántas veces se imaginó a Draco volviendo a casa?

_A casa._

Era muchísimo más fácil todo cuando Draco no era más que un recuerdo insignificante de un egoísta y resentido adolescente. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Harry leyó las noticias de que Draco estaba desaparecido y tiró el papel a la basura sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando amaba a Ginny, cuando tenía toda su carrera frente a él, cuando Draco Malfoy no era nada más que una nota de pie de pagina en el libro de la vida de Harry.

Y ahora…

Las cosas se están derrumbando.

Tiene serias dudas respecto a su carrera, se ha distanciado tanto de Ginny que siete años de relación se desbarataron como un castillo de arena, y…

Todas esas noches que pasó conduciendo. Los recuerdos lo rodean como olas: una puerta que se abre – _que la precisión sea prioridad sobre la rapidez_ – un anillo de bodas rodando por el suelo. La primera vez que Harry vio el Renault Mégane – _¿Qué sentido tendría eso? Sentarse en una caja, ir sólo a donde alguien más te lleve_ – los campos pasando como una marea de oro bañada por el sol. Las largas noches que pasó leyendo los libros de Hogwarts, las notas escritas a mano como solitarias postales — _el hechizo no funciona cuando se usa en uno mismo_. La costa de Cornish se levanta como un fantasma sobre Harry, puede escuchar el viento soplando al sur entre los escarpados precipicios, corriendo entre las avenidas infinitas, silbando entre las cadenas de los columpios vacíos.

Y en algún lugar entre el aquí y el punto más al sur de Gran Bretaña –en algún lugar entre el ahora y el ayer– en algún lugar entre _“estoy buscando un búho”_ y _“¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once?_ –en algún lugar entre estar de pie y correr en el aire– Harry empezó a sentir algo por Draco. Afecto, quizás incluso atracción.

Y se siente mareado con ese descubrimiento, pero no puede evitarlo. Incluso ahora, la voz de Draco susurra entre las montañas de su mente como nieve. 

_Marcharse es fácil. Volver a casa es difícil._

Tal vez su hogar no es un lugar.

Tal vez es una persona.

 

***

Harry despierta la mañana siguiente. Sábado, recuerda después de un segundo de pánico creyendo que iba tarde al trabajo. Hay una voz llamándolo desde la cocina. Hermione. Debe haber entrado por la chimenea.

–Dame un segundo –contesta, vistiéndose rápidamente con la ropa del día anterior. Brinca hasta la cocina, aun poniéndose un calcetín. Hermione ya está hurgando en la alacena buscando bolsas de té.

–¿Aun dormías? Casi es mediodía –dice– Ron me contó que no fuiste al trabajo ayer. Sabes, lo último que necesitas es enfermarte. Has estado tan estresado últimamente, Harry, y sé que las cosas han sido muy difíciles, especialmente con el caso de Malfoy—

Harry brinca en ese instante, luego le agradece a Merlín que Hermione le esta dando la espalda. No sabe porqué, pero de alguna forma entiende que no debe decir nada. Draco dejó en claro que no quiere contactar a nadie más aún, y Harry —siendo honesto— se siente muy protector. Si Draco no quiere que nadie lo sepa, entonces nadie lo sabrá.

–Pero realmente debes enfocarte en otras cosas, –dice Hermione, alcanzando dos tazas y tocando la tetera con la varita para calentar el agua– Harry, sé que no querrás escuchar esto, pero… –lo mira con una expresión suave– a veces, incluso si hacemos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, las cosas no funcionan. A veces tenemos que dejarlas ir.

–Lo sé –le contesta Harry, y Hermione parpadea.

–¿En serio? –reacomoda las bolsitas de té distraídamente– Sé que has estado un tanto obsesionado con este caso, Harry, y todos podemos ver que te ha pasado factura. Sólo prométeme que descansarás, ¿está bien?

–Claro.

Hermione levanta una ceja.

–¿Seguro que todo está bien?

–Está bien, –Harry trata de sonreír– ¿dónde está Ron?

–Ah, le prometió a Molly que le ayudaría a limpiar el cobertizo, así que- ¡Oh! ¡Esa es la otra razón por la que estoy aquí! Ginny mencionó que dejó algunos artículos de Quidditch aquí y le dije que podía pasar por ellos en su lugar –Hermione deja su taza en el mesón y sale en dirección de la habitación de huéspedes antes de que Harry pueda decir algo.

–Espe---

Hermione abre la puerta y entra.

–Dijo que estaban en el armario, –conversa Hermione, y Harry acelera el paso hasta que él también está adentro.

Está vacía. La cama esta cuidadosamente hecha, el nochero tiene una fina capa de polvo encima. Hermione busca entre el armario.

–Ah, aquí está –toca los objetos con su varita hasta que están de un tamaño justo para los bolsillos– será mejor que me marche ya. Solo venía a asegurarme de que todo esta bien. Me encantaría quedarme, pero le prometí a Ron que nos veríamos para almorzar. Eres bienvenido a unirte, si quieres –le dice, esperando con ansias. A Harry le toma un momento contestarle.

–No… eh, este…

–¿Quieres estar solo? –pregunta Hermione– Está bien, solo… cuídate, ¿quieres?

Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Harry se queda ahí de pie por un largo momento, mirando las paredes blancas y los empolvados muebles. Solo percibe a medias lo que le dice Hermione, y le toma un gran esfuerzo obligarse a salir y a despedirse de Hermione sin revelar nada del caos que lleva por dentro. Ella le da una última mirada de sospecha, pero finalmente se marcha.

–Puedo ver que aun estás preocupado, Harry –le dice en tono acusador– Te ves terrible. Prométeme que harás lo que puedas por relajarte y tomar un descanso, ¿vale? Cuídate. Ve a pasear en el auto, parece que últimamente disfrutas mucho de eso. Y sé que no es de hombres y todo ese rollo, pero por favor, habla conmigo o con Ron si lo necesitas.

Lo abraza rápidamente y entra en la chimenea, desapareciendo enseguida. Harry se queda solo en el apartamento, el silencio le grita resuena entre las paredes como una onda que lo aplasta.

Unos minutos después, cuando busca la tarjeta llave del Renault en la encimera de la cocina, se da cuenta de que no está.

***

Harry abre la puerta del parqueadero subterráneo. Es una tarde soleada, el clima está deliciosamente suave, y la mayoría de los residentes ya se ha marchado de paseo para disfrutar la tarde de sábado con familia y amigos. El estacionamiento está casi vacío.

Pero el Renault Mégane aún está ahí.

Harry camina hacia él. En lo que se acerca, logra ver la tenue silueta de alguien sentado en el asiento del conductor. Toma la manija de la puerta del pasajero y la abre, deteniéndose un segundo antes de subirse y cerrar de nuevo la puerta. 

Draco está sentado en la silla del conductor, mirando hacia el frente como si hubiera una carretera frente a ellos en vez de un muro de concreto. Sus manos descansan sobre el volante. No dice nada, y Harry deja que el silencio inunde el interior. Se siente terriblemente extraño, de alguna forma desorientador, sentarse en ese asiento, después de tantos meses siendo él quien conduce.

Draco no dirá nada, piensa Harry, mirándolo de reojo. Siempre está compartimentando, siempre en perfecto control… la única vez que dejó que Harry entrara en su mente fue cuando creyó que se quedaría para siempre atrapado en el pasado. Harry tendrá que escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente, tiene la sensación de que, de no ser así, ese momento entre ambos se quebrará como cristal y alejará a Draco definitivamente.

–Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar –dice muy suavemente.

Y sabe que fueron las palabras correctas, porque la boca de Draco se mueve un poco y casi, _casi_ sonríe. 

–¿A cualquier lugar?

–A cualquier lugar.

Otro corto silencio. Draco inhala lentamente, luego presiona el botón de encendido. El motor ruge con vida y la respiración de Draco se detiene un segundo. Harry quiere decir algo, pero reconoce que este instante no le pertenece.

Draco ajusta los espejos.

–Veo que has estado haciendo cambios, Potter –dice con ligereza, pero a Harry no le molesta. Puede ver como sus manos tiemblan levemente, la forma en la que esconde sus nervios revisando el indicador de combustible, los espejos, reajustando el agarre en el volante.

Finalmente suelta el freno de emergencia.

 _Ve,_ quiere decirle Harry, _conduce._ Pero no lo hace.

Draco pone en marcha la reversa. Sus ojos saltan al espejo nuevamente, y el movimiento es tan familiar para Harry que tiene que apartar la mirada para esconder una sonrisa.

_¿Nos estamos acercando o solo nos estamos perdiendo más?_

Eso no importa, piensa Harry.

***

Draco conduce.

Es casi aterrador porque Draco es muy decidido. Cuando ve una luz amarilla, pisa el acelerador; cuando gira en una curva, solo disminuye la velocidad un tanto. Cuando para en una luz, lo hace muy cerca al otro vehículo. Mantiene el límite de velocidad preciso y nunca pausa, ni siquiera cuando otro auto se les atraviesa de la nada: Draco tan solo gira levemente para evadirlo y suelta un poco el pedal.

Harry termina agarrado fuertemente de los bordes de la silla, con la espalda rígida hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio para no reprender a Draco — _ten cuidado, mira allá, ¿por qué no me dejas conducir a mí?_

–Ya cálmate, Potter.

Harry lo mira.

–No estoy asustado –pausa– pero han pasado tres años desde la última vez que condujiste, tal vez deberías---- ten cuidado, ese carro de ahí va a parar en el semáforo, espero que sepas qu--- 

No puede evitar sentir pánico.

–Lo sé –Draco detiene el auto.

–Tienes suerte de no los golpeast---

–No es suerte, es precisión. Sé exactamente cuándo parar, qué tan despacio ir, cuando girar. No confundas mi confianza con imprudencia.

Harry, para desgracia suya, no puede encontrar nada más interesante que cuando Draco está dándole un sermón, el tono calmado de su voz que no logra ocultar la ferocidad de sus ojos. Harry mira por la ventana y después de un largo rato, Draco se estira para alcanzar la guantera y, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la carretera, saca el atlas para entregárselo a Harry.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Harry sin comprender.

–Encuentra algún lugar.

–¿Dónde?

–En cualquier parte. Dibuja una línea sobre el mapa y guíanos hasta allá.

Harry abre el atlas en una página al azar.

–Vamos a Sutton-on-Sea –se devuelve a las primeras páginas para hallar la mejor ruta desde Londres, enfocándose en su rol de navegador.

_Muéstrame a dónde debo ir._

***

Van por la recta de la A120, el brillante horizonte de Londres, contrastado por el cielo azul, desaparece lentamente de los retrovisores. Los suburbios pasan volando por las ventanas mientras Draco conduce en el alegre día de primavera. No mucho después, las adornadas viviendas abren paso a los fluidos valles y las ondulantes colinas, Harry absorbe la vista que se extiende ante sus ojos, dibuja las líneas de los ríos y del verde de la tierra en el mapa con las puntas de sus dedos.

Paran en Huntingdon para llenar el tanque y descansar un poco. Draco se recuesta del lado del Renault y mira hacia el cielo; Harry lee un letrero en la distancia que declara que Huntingdon es el lugar de nacimiento de Oliver Cromwell.

–Es interesante el cómo hacen propaganda de su pueblo como el hogar de un dictador –dice Draco.

–Bueno, algunas personas lo ven como un héroe –Harry mira el letrero– Dicen que el terrorista de un hombre es el salvador de otro.

Retoman el viaje. Harry ve pasar el mundo a través de la ventana, y su mente se inunda con recuerdos: escenarios que se construyen a su alrededor, únicamente para esfumarse un segundo después. Reconstruir, disolver. Las escenas colapsan y se desvanecen como olas rompiendo en la orilla.

Harry se queda dormido en algún lugar entre Algarkirk y Wyberton, después de pasar el río.

Río y cielo, piensa justo antes de dormirse. Un círculo infinito.

_In inceptum finis est._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que por esta vez no hay notas de traducción.
> 
> Pensé por como 5 seg en poner algo sobre el dictador que mencionan en algún punto, pero alv eso no tiene importancia realmente.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> En algún momento volveré y revisaré todo de nuevo para mejorar la calidad de la traducción, pero ese día no es hoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap exprésssss

La costa de Sutton-on-Sea es plana y recta, muy diferente a los fluctuantes acantilados de la costa de Cornish. Los botes se deslizan sobre el agua como cometas brillantes, con sus elegantes velas que atrapan el brisa del océano. Las playas son terrenos amplios, suaves y muy cercanos al camino principal, endureciéndose cual azúcar morena en lo que se acercan al agua. 

Harry y Draco se sientan en el muro de defensa del mar a observar los veleros. Hay un montón de madera que se asoma entre agua y arena como dientes afilados, y Harry sugiere que es un naufragio. Draco, menos inclinado a las imaginaciones alegres, dice que son los restos de un muelle. Una pequeña discusión sale del tema, pero pronto se disuelve cuando desvían su atención a dos nadadores que desafían el mar, vadeando entre las olas.

–Deben estar congelándose –observa Harry. Incluso durante el verano, el mar lleva consigo un frío muy incomodo. 

El sol se esconde lentamente en el cielo, dibujando largas sombras sobre la tierra. Muy pronto el cielo se convierte en un profundo azul naval, trayendo a los yates de vuelta a la orilla. Los nadadores también regresan, deteniéndose en la arena para secarse con las toallas y caminar rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento.

Draco y Harry vuelven al auto y Harry se pregunta si Draco le pedirá que escoja otro lugar. Tal vez sigan viajando hasta que la primavera pase a ser verano. Un verano muy cálido, piensa, con un cielo azul propano y campos de oro.

Pero Draco se sienta en el auto del pasajero y abre el atlas, así que Harry entiende el mensaje y se sienta tras el volante. Ajusta los espejos y da marcha atrás, preguntándose si Draco se quejará de sus habilidades para conducir. Harry se ha dado cuenta durante el transcurso de este viaje, que Draco es de hecho un excelente conductor. 

Pero Draco sólo le dice que gire hacia la calle Sutton; no le toma mucho tiempo a Harry darse cuenta de que van camino a casa otra vez.

Mientras los últimos rayos del sol mueren en el cielo y la noche se asienta lentamente, Harry se pregunta su pasarán junto a algún río. Le gustaría ver las estrellas reflejadas sobre el agua, cayendo sobre ellos en medio de la oscuridad.

En algún lugar pasando Huntindon, Draco se duerme.

 

***

 

Londres aparece como una débil mancha anaranjada sobre el horizonte, una masa de luces brillando entre la polución que ahoga la ciudad. Las estructuras se acercan poco a poco, como una marea que los inunda. Las filas de viviendas pronto se hacen ver, subiendo y bajando entre edificios de apartamentos y de oficinas, hasta que Harry nota que ya van a llegar a casa.

Llegan al apartamento a las 9 en punto. Harry se da cuenta de que no ha comido nada en todo el día, y que Draco tampoco ha probado bocado; detesta tener que molestarlo por su falta de apetito, pero aun así se dedica a preparar té y un buen número de tostadas, demasiado cansado para intentar algo más elaborado. Draco parece estar de acuerdo, se come la tostada sin hacer comentarios y desaparece en la habitación de huéspedes sin una palabra más. Debe estar agotado, necesitado de un buen sueño, piensa Harry. Empezó el día con facilidad, pero para el momento en el que llegaron al apartamento, se hizo obvio que el cansancio se había apoderado de él, dejándolo absolutamente exhausto.

_Marcharse es fácil. Volver a casa es difícil._

Hermione le advirtió de esto, recuerda. Le mencionó específicamente los efectos segundarios, aunque no había entrado en detalle. Draco probablemente necesita un tratamiento médico apropiado, gente que en realidad sepa de causas y síntomas y todas esas cosas. En un lugar que pueda proveerle los medicamentos necesarios. O al menos la mansión, en donde estaría rodeado de cosas familiares, —habitaciones lujosas, no una diminuta habitación en el piso de Harry— con la atención de su madre, que lo conoce mejor que nadie, y la de los elfos.

Pero Draco no buscó ninguno de esos lugares.

No, él vino directo hacia Harry.

Y quizás Harry no está haciendo las cosas bien. No está organizando todo, escribiéndole a la gente para avisar que ya ha regresado. No está haciendo ninguna de las cosas que debería hacer —se da cuenta incluso de que Draco no tiene al menos un cambio de ropa, ni siquiera había pensado en eso—. No se molestó en prepararle una comida apropiada, si mucho le dio algo de te y unas tostadas. No hace nada de lo que la gente usualmente hace para ayudar.

No. Lo único que ha hecho es mantener el secreto de todo lo que pasó. Se ha sentado en silencio con Draco, han ido juntos a un viaje por carretera que es obviamente agotador para él; han hablado de cosas estúpidas, como Oliver Cromwell y naufragios.

Quizás, piensa, esa es exactamente la razón por la que Draco vino con él y no buscó a nadie más.

 

***

 

En la mañana del domingo, cuando Harry se despierta, estira la mano para alcanzar sus lentes y su varita. Los lentes están exactamente donde los dejó; la varita no.

Se sienta, se pone los lentes, y considera cuidadosamente la situación. Luego de un largo momento, revisa el suelo para asegurarse de que la varita no se ha caído de la mesita de noche. Cuando sigue sin hallarla, abre el cajón. Tal vez la dejó en otra parte por equivocación.

Pero sabe que la puso junto a sus lentes. Siempre lo hace. Ha sido su rutina por mucho tiempo.

Si Draco tomó su varita, seguro fue por una buena razón. Draco no tiene la suya, recuerda Harry. Tomaba prestada la de su madre, eso lo sabe, y la dejó cuando desapareció. Ha estado sin varita desde entonces. Quizás necesitaba realizar un hechizo, por alguna razón, y no quería despertar a Harry…

... o la tomó y huyó. Tal vez retomó sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de lo irracional de la situación —durmiendo en la casa de Harry Potter, haciendo largos viajes juntos en el auto— y se marchó. Tal vez recordó todo el odio de sus años escolares y se recordó todas las razones por las que nunca podrían ser amigos, robó la varita de Harry en venganza por haber tomado la suya hace ya tantos años.

Harry se levanta y lentamente camina hacia la puerta, saliendo al pasillo. El sonido de agua que cae llega hasta sus oídos proveniente del fondo del pasillo. La puerta del baño está abierta, Draco está tocando un clip de papel con la varita de Harry para convertirlo en un cepillo de dientes. Tiene el cabello mojado, debe haber tomado una ducha; su ropa se ve limpia. 

Draco parece no haberlo notado aún. Harry se queda observándolo mientras se lava los dientes, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por sus pensamientos de hace un segundo. Asumió muy fácilmente que Draco había robado su varita y huido.

Piensa que en cualquier momento Draco notará su presencia. Pero Draco parece tener la atención puesta en otra cosa y Harry se queda en el pasillo por un largo rato, mirando cómo Draco busca hilo dental en el armario del espejo. Es extraño verlo con la guardia baja. Harry ha aprendido que mucha gente tiene pequeños hábitos y tics que revelan sus emociones o pensamientos. La orejas de Ron se ponen rojas, por ejemplo, y Hermione se muerde el labio. Narcissa juega con su joyería, Astoria se mete el cabello tras las orejas. 

Pero Draco parece no tener ninguno. Hace todo con precisión y eficiencia, piensa Harry, igual a cómo conduce. Cada movimiento es una decisión consciente. 

–¿Vas a salir hoy? –pregunta Harry, para hacerse ver. Medio espera que Draco brinque, pero él solo lo mira levemente, como si hubiera estado consciente de su presencia todo el tiempo. 

–No –toma una poción sueño sin sueños del armario y lo cierra.

–¿Tienes problemas para dormir? –le pregunta con preocupación, se acerca a él unos pasos y Draco solo lo mira, su expresión es distante y eso lo preocupa a un más– ¿está todo bien?

–Sí.

Harry no dice nada. Draco parece marchar un poco más lento de lo usual, como si aun estuviera agotado por el viaje de ayer. No debieron ir, piensa Harry.

–¿Tienes mi varita? –le pregunta, Draco parece perplejo por un instante antes de mirar la varita junto a grifo.

–Oh. La tomé prestada –la levanta y se acerca a Harry con la mano estirada. Cuando está cerca, sin embargo, Harry ignora la varita y lo toma por la muñeca.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Ya te dije que sí –aparta la mirada– solo estoy cansado.

–¿Tienes pesadillas?

Otra larga pausa. Luego Draco le dice en voz muy baja:

–Sueño con la otra época en la que estuve atrapado. A veces, cuando me despierto me siento muy confundido… –aprieta el frasco de la poción un poco más fuerte– preferiría no perder la razón, así que…

 _Voy a llevarte a San Mungo_. Es lo que Harry debería contestarle. Debería escribirle a Narcissa y solicitar la atención del medimago familiar, programar una visita a un sanador…

–¿Quieres que contacte a alguien? –pregunta Harry, Draco niega con la cabeza.

–Estoy cansado.

–Está bien.

Draco vacila un poco.

–No contactes a nadie.

–No lo haré.

–Sé que debería decirles…

–Está bien, pueden esperar –dice Harry y sabe que es algo horrible, pero sí pueden esperar. _“No estoy de querer regresar”_ , le había dicho Draco, y Harry está agradecido solo de que esté aquí. Eso es suficiente, así que se lo dice: –Ya has hecho suficiente. Ve y descansa un poco.

–Cuando despierte, –le contesta después de vacilar otra vez– iremos a alguna parte.

–¿Qué te parece Dover? –sugiere Harry– siempre he querido conocer esos famosos acantilados blancos.

Draco asiente.

–A Dover –se da la vuelta y se aleja, su muñeca se desliza de la mano de Harry.

Reconfortado después de los planes para Dover, Harry le permite dormir por lo que resta de la mañana. Pasa ese tiempo revisando las cajas de Draco, habiéndose olvidado por completo de ellas. La de la ropa será muy útil; la de los textos escolares y la agenda no tanto, pero al menos están ahí. Algo familiar.

Harry toca la puerta de huéspedes en algún momento de la tarde, pensando que Draco quizás pueda querer una taza de té. Sin embargo, no hay respuesta del otro lado. Harry realiza otras diligencias, viaja hasta Gringotts y regresa al apartamento a las 5pm. 

Toca la puerta a las 6, luego a las 8, pensando que tal vez quiera algo de comer. Pero sigue sin haber una respuesta, lo que empieza a preocuparlo. 

Puede ser que Draco esté muy cansado.

Alrededor de las 10pm Harry se va a la cama. Primero comprueba el estado de Draco; parece profundamente dormido, hay un frasco de pociones en la mesita de noche y medio vaso con agua. Harry observa su rostro un largo momento. Incluso en sueños parece preocupado, su boca tiene está apretada en una fina y descontenta línea, con rastros de tensión en su expresión.

Harry titubea antes de tocarle el hombro.

–Draco –dice en voz baja.

Draco no se mueve.

–Draco.

Draco se estira y hace un sonido de molestia.

–Solo quería saber si necesitabas algo –dice, sintiéndose aliviado. Draco hace otro sonido en respuesta, que aunque está abierto a la interpretación, Harry tiene la fuerte sensación de que le quiere decir que se vaya.

Harry se endereza y sale, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de sí.

 

***

 

Lunes en la mañana. 

Harry se despierta temprano y toma una ducha sin muchas prisas antes de vestirse. Considera levemente si llamar a Holdsworth para reportarse enfermo otra vez. Los acantilados blancos de Dover los esperan a él y a Draco, después de todo.

La llama por la chimenea. Holdsworth demuestra mucha menos de esa simpatía esta vez, pero aun está presente. 

–Descansa mucho, no puedes permitirte faltar mañana también –le dice.

Harry termina la llamada y se pasea por la cocina, impaciente por que Draco se despierte. Después de una hora o más, finalmente va hasta la habitación y toca la puerta.

No hay respuesta. Espera unos segundos y la abre.

Draco está exactamente igual a cómo Harry lo dejó la noche anterior.

 _¿Aún duerme?_ Piensa Harry con exasperación, sacudiéndole el hombro con delicadeza.

–Draco, despierta.

No hay respuesta por su parte, pero Harry nota que se siente muy cálido. Luego de algo de indecisión, pone una palma sobre su frente.

Fiebre.

Harry se levanta abruptamente. ¿Es este otro efecto secundario? ¿o es solo un resfriado? Merlín, ¿por qué aceptó ese viaje hasta Sutton-on-Sea? Claramente fue demasiado para Draco, ¿por qué no se comportó como un adulto por una vez y lo arrastró hasta los sanadores en el mismo instante en el que reapareció, como cualquier persona hubiera hecho?

Trata infructuosamente de despertar a Draco de nuevo, pero está completamente inconsciente. Casi comatoso.

 _“No le digas a nadie”_. Le dijo y Harry lo había prometido. Draco no quiere que nadie lo sepa, para que no…

Harry se da cuenta de que está paseándose alrededor de la habitación. Se detiene y se recuesta de la puerta, mirando a Draco. 

_No me hagas esto, Draco._

Lentamente, sintiéndose como si su cuerpo fuera inmensamente pesado, Harry va hasta la chimenea y llama a sus dos mejores amigos.

 

***

 

Preferiría que estuvieran enojados con él. Sería más fácil de esa manera. Le hablarían cortantemente, Harry asentiría y estaría de acuerdo en que sí, había sido una muy mala decisión...

Pero Ron y Hermione, sentados en una de las sillas altas del bar de la cocina, lo miran con idénticas expresiones de dolor y traición.

–Se trata de confianza, Harry –le dice Hermione.

–Sí, ¿de verdad creíste que saldríamos corriendo a decirle a todo el mundo? –agrega Ron– Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirnos que no lo hiciéramos.

–Ya lo sé, es que… no sé –Harry se siente terrible– No lo sé –repite– Cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos le hubiera dicho a Narcissa y Astoria inmediatamente y habría llevado a Draco a San Mungo y…

–Bueno, ya, echarnos la culpa no resolverá nada –dice Hermione de repente– Dijiste que Malfoy estaba enfermo, ¿qué pasó?

Harry aparta la mirada, avergonzado de que solo acudió a sus amigos cuando las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto.

–Dijo que estaba cansado. Ha estado muy cansado desde que llegó el viernes en la noche, pero ahora ha dormido veinticuatro horas seguidas. Y tiene fiebre.

Hermione frunce el ceño pero no dice nada.

–¿Qué crees? –la impulsa Harry preocupado, y Hermione mira a Ron, luego de vuelta a Harry.

–No lo sé.

–Pero… vamos a buscar, ¿no es así? Debes tener un libro o algo… –Harry se calla cuando Hermione sacude la cabeza.

–Sólo hay tres casos reportados. Sé que uno de ellos reportó fática, pero… no soy sanadora. No lo sé –intercambia otra mirada con Ron, y él habla en voz baja:

–Escucha, amigo –le dice a Harry– Sé que dijiste que Malfoy no quiere que nadie lo sepa, pero… me temo que es tiempo de ir a San Mungo.

–No –se niega Harry al instante– Se lo prometí.

–Creo que Malfoy preferiría estar vivo antes que mantener una promesa –le dice Ron y Harry se da la vuelta, sabiendo que Ron tiene la razón y odiando la decisión que tendrá que tomar.

Por un momento, el silencio los eclipsa. Cuando Harry por fin habla, la derrota está entretejida en su voz:

–Comunícate con San Mungo, –dice cansadamente– Yo le escribiré a Narcissa y Astoria.

Hermione le pone una mano en el brazo con compasión,

–Estas haciendo lo correcto –le dice.

Pero Harry no se siente así.

 

***

 

Astoria es la primera en recibir el búho. Llega a San Mungo al mediodía con Sophie apretando su mano y cuando ve a Harry se pone terriblemente pálida. 

–¿Lo has encontrado? –le dice sin aliento. 

Harry asiente. Había sido deliberadamente vago en la carta, diciendo que Draco había aparecido, pero que estaba muy malherido y que se encontraba en San Mungo.

–Oh, gracias a Merlín –dice Astoria, hundiéndose en la silla junto a Harry– Oh, gracias a Merlín… –mira alrededor de la habitación, como esperando ver a Draco ahí sonriéndole– ¿en dónde está?

–En el cuarto piso. No dejan entrar a nadie –le contesta Harry y la rabia que sintió inicialmente regresa con igual intensidad– Malditos sanadores, lo tratan como a un experimento. Se les iluminaron los ojos cuando supieron que había sufrido una despartición en el tiempo. Le han hecho todos y cada uno de los exámenes médicos existentes, querían traer a un grupo de sanadores de la División Investigativa.

–¿Entonces ni siquiera puedo verlo? –Astoria luce como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición– ¡Qué pedazos de basura! Somos prácticamente familia, no pueden detenerme si quiero ver a Draco.

–Buena suerte. Soy el maldito Harry Potter y aun así me sacaron.

La preocupación de Astoria se transforma poco a poco en furia. Harry la escucha despotricar sobre la injusticia de la situación; ya él pasó por el mismo ciclo de emociones y ahora solo le queda asentir con simpatía hasta que Astoria se aleja para acosar a los sanadores. Harry también pasó por esa etapa en particular. En quince o veinte minutos reaparecerá y colapsará derrotada, en la silla otra vez.

Hermione aparece a las 5pm, luego del trabajo. Harry los envió a ella y a Ron de vuelta a casa cuando recién llegaron al hospital, diciendo que igual no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer y que debían volver al trabajo. Se marcharon a regañadientes, prometiendo que volverían en cuanto pudieran.

Hermione se presenta rígida y cauta, pero la franqueza de Astoria pronto gana sus favores.

–Ay, no hay necesidad de presentaciones estiradas, –le dice Astoria con irritación– Eres Hermione Granger, ¿quién no conoce tu nombre? –pausa y luego suspira– Lo siento, he estado atrapada aquí todo el día, esperando que un sanador nos dé noticias, cualquier novedad--- Sophie no toques el cabello de las personas, es muy maleducado---- y ha sido una pesadilla.

Hermione siente simpatía inmediata hacia Astoria y rápidamente establecen una conversación. Harry las deja charlando —en poco tiempo, Hermione tiene a Sophie dando brincos sobre sus rodillas mientras ríe alegremente— y trata de encontrar un sanador. Espera afuera de la habitación de Draco y atrapa un asistente que trata de salir con los brazos llenos de frascos de pociones.

–Draco Malfoy—

–Ah, sí, recién terminamos la última prueba –le dice alegremente– Minchin el Maravilloso reportó síntomas muy similares cuando sufrió su despartición en el tiempo. Es muy interesante, ¿no lo cree? El sanador en jefe dijo que puede que mañana le hagan otras pruebas, porque es una muy buena oportunidad para dejar algunos reportes… –la asistente se va callando lentamente.

–¿Una buena oportunidad? –Harry está furioso.

–Este… eh, le doy mis más sinceras condolencias por lo sucedido. Pero en el lado positivo, ahora sabemos mucho más de las reacciones químicas de los núcleos mágicos… –la asistente se detiene de nuevo.

–Si ya han terminado de tratar a Draco como un experimento –suelta Harry con fiereza– quisiera verlo.

–Claro, por supuesto, pero no logrará mucho.

La asistente tiene razón, por más que Harry odie admitirlo. Draco aun está dormido cuando entra en la habitación, la mujer regresa para decirle a Harry que Draco se quedará dormido por las siguientes doce horas, por lo menos.

–Está en un sueño inducido –le dice sonriente– sólo para asegurarnos de que se recupere por completo. El sistema nervioso de Minchin estaba completamente apagado cuando despertó, pero…

otro asistente que se encuentra escribiendo en una placa, le lanza una mirada.

–No importa, –dice con docilidad y sale a buscar a Astoria.

Harry piensa que debería darle un momento a solas a Astoria. Narcissa no tarda en llegar; esperaba que ella llegara casi inmediatamente después de recibir el búho, pero es posible que haya estado todo el día fuera de casa y no haya recibido aún el mensaje.

Mira a Draco unos instantes más antes de irse.

 

***

 

Volver al departamento se siente extraño. Draco solo estuvo ahí tres noches, pero de alguna manera el lugar se siente desesperadamente vacío.

Harry debió llevar a Draco de inmediato a San Mungo. Cuando Astoria y Narcissa se enteren de que lo mantuvo escondido por casi cuatro días van a estar furiosas. Y él va a merecer esa ira.

Mantuvo a Draco escondido.

Porque a veces parece que esas fueran sus intensiones. Quería esconder a Draco, tener unos momentos más. Sólo él y Draco. Conduciendo, hablando de nada importante y durmiendo entre los campos de Inglaterra. Estrellas y ríos y prados. Si cierra los ojos puede sentir la roca de la muralla de defensa del mar, calentada por el sol, sólida y real bajo su piel. Las olas arrasando, lentas y constantes. Las dunas de arena encajadas como rompecabezas junto a los llanos.

Nunca confirmaron si eso que había en la playa era un naufragio o un muelle.

Harry pasa la mayor parte de la noche mirando hacia el techo.

 

***

 

La mañana siguiente va al trabajo. Hay cuatro búhos esperando fuera de su oficina, y el corazón de Harry se hunde. Eso no puede ser una buena señal.

– _Scourgify_ –murmura para deshacerse de la suciedad de las aves en el suelo y pasa sobre un somnoliento búho pigmeo. Es el de Ginny.

Es la primera vez que pone pie en esa oficina desde que Draco apareció. Se siente raro que todo esté exactamente como lo dejó hace cinco días, el jueves pasado. El fichero de Draco aún está en el archivador. El pensadero lleno de recuerdos, posado en el gabinete. Harry se quita la capa y la cuelga de un perchero antes de sentarse en su escritorio. Los búhos revolotean hasta él, acomodándose en una línea. Hay uno en particular, un gran búho gavilán, que picotea a los otros hasta que se han quitado de en medio.

–Ah, tu eres el más importante, ¿no es así? –Harry le susurra, tomando la carta y esquivando por poco un picotazo. 

Es una apurada carta de Narcissa. Había estado de visita en la casa de una amiga en Highlands y recién había regresado. La carta es corta y consiste de poco más que una breve explicación de su ausencia, diciendo que irá directamente a San Mungo.

La siguiente carta es de Astoria y es muy incómoda de leer; está llena de sincera gratitud por “traer a Draco de vuelta a casa” y le dice a Harry que siempre será bienvenido a visitarlos a ella y a Matthew, incluso con el caso ya cerrado.

¿Sería bienvenido aun si ella supiera que Draco en realidad regresó hace cinco días pero lo había mantenido en secreto? La culpa florece en su pecho y tiene que hacer la carta a un lado.

La tercera es de Hermione, consiste de un sobre lleno de recortes de prensa, notas de libros, detallando los efectos segundarios de la despartición en el tiempo. _"No hay muchas investigaciones disponibles"_ , le ha escrito, _"y no sé si serán útiles, pero pensé que te gustaría leer las notas al menos._ "

La cuarta carta es de Ginny. _“Espero que todo esté bien, dice. Ron me contó que resolviste el caso de Malfoy ¡Felicitaciones! Sé que has estado trabajando duro todo el año en eso. De todos modos, no creerás las formaciones que el Equipo Nacional Inglés está desarrollando en estos momentos. Bastante interesante la forma en la que…”_

Es lindo que esté haciendo un esfuerzo, piensa Harry. Nunca ha sido de las que escriben, pero desde que rompieron le envía postales y cartas breves ocasionalmente, con la intención de hacerle entender a Harry que aún pueden ser amigos. Harry aprecia el gesto.

Los búhos, una vez han entregado ya las cartas, se acomodan en el colgador preparándose para una breve siesta. Harry mira su escritorio, abre el cajón y lentamente remueve su ultima asignación: una joven bruja de Staffordshire con problemas mentales, que ha desaparecido cuando debía encontrarse con su sanador mental. Harry escribe una nota al equipo de Relaciones con Muggles para que revisen los hospitales y los refugios, luego de eso tiene problemas para concentrarse. Siente como si tuviera que hacer algo, ¿pero, qué? Draco necesita sanadores, no un… amigo.

Amigo. No es del todo la palabra apropiada. Nunca fueron amigos. Pasaron de extraños directo a ser enemigos; después se convirtieron en nada más que un insignificante recuerdo, una distante figura descartada y olvidada. Luego…

… luego vino este extraño vínculo. Recuerdos desconectados, pensamientos atravesando un hechizo de Legilimancia a toda velocidad, clases de conducción y un Renault Mégane, una carta olvidada hace tiempo en una página al azar de una agenda-diario, estrellas en el cielo invernal sobre el mar Celta que atormentaba los acantilados de ofiolita. 

Un toque en la puerta, aunque está abierta, hace que Harry levante la mirada.

–Hey.

–Hola, –Ron nota los búhos en el perchero– ¿todo bien?

–Sí.

Ron se sienta en uno de los sillones y toma un toffee del tazón.

–Esos son para los entrevistados –le dice Harry. Es una vieja broma entre los dos. Ron sonríe y desenvuelve la golosina.

–Entonces hazme una pregunta. –Ron pausa– O quizás debería hacértela yo. –Le apunta a Harry con la envoltura del toffee– Tu y Malfoy. Pasa algo muy raro entre ustedes dos.

La boca de Harry se abre por la sorpresa.

–¿Has utilizado Legilimancia? 

Ron se ríe tan fuerte que casi se ahoga con el dulce.

–Claro que no. Pero creo que eso me dice todo lo que quería saber. Es bastante obvio, la verdad. Malfoy aparece en tu piso y decides irte con él a hacer viajes por carretera juntos…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Fue estúpido, debí notificarle a Narcissa y —

Ron sacude una mano despectivamente.

–Si estás esperando un sermón sobre responsabilidad, ve a buscar a Holdsworth. Yo, por otra parte, sólo pienso que es raro. ¿Ahora son amigos ustedes dos?

Harry vacila.

–No.

Ron lo mira con desconfianza.

–Claro.

–Ya deja de mirarme así –le dice Harry, sintiéndose un tanto molesto– no soy uno de tus casos a analizar.

Ron se ha vuelto bastante perspicaz luego del entrenamiento de Auror, sorprendentemente bueno para hallar detalles que podrían habérsele escapado durante sus años de juventud. Pero Harry quisiera que Ron no aplicara sus habilidades con familia y amigos también.

–Te has puesto a la defensiva. –Le dice Ron y Harry lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Ron sonríe– Está bien, dejaré de molestarte. Tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos más tarde en el Mad Alchemist?

–Tal vez –contesta evasivo, pero Ron no se molesta con su respuesta a medias.

–Si, claro, mejor revisas primero cuáles son los horarios de visita de San Mungo –sus ojos brillan con malicia. En momentos así se parece mucho a Ginny y a George.

–Eso haré.

–Bien. –Luciendo aún muy divertido por alguna razón, Ron se va, salvándose por poco de que le cayera encima suciedad de búho.

–Scourgify –murmura Harry.

Va a ser un día muy largo.

 

***

 

Las cinco en punto. Harry casi no puede esperar a marcharse, apurándose hasta el atrio para desaparecer directamente hasta San Mungo. Las horas de visita terminan a las 5:30pm.

Draco sigue sin despertar, le informa una asistente mientras marca algo en las tablas al pie de la cama de Draco. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer.

De todas formas toma asiento junto a la cama. Se pregunta si Astoria y Narcissa se fueron hace mucho. Narcissa puede aun estar en el hospital, tal vez fue a buscar a un sanador para que le diera más información, o salió a comer algo.

Espera hasta que la asistente se va.

Silencio. Eso está bien. A Draco siempre le gustó el silencio. Espacio para pensar, espacio para respirar. 

Observa su rostro. Cual sea la poción que le dieron lo ha transformado en un lienzo en blanco. Mientras dormía, Draco siempre tenía una expresión de descontento. Como si durmiera con un enfoque en particular, con mucha concentración. Pero las pociones han borrado todo eso.

Harry nunca creyó mucho en eso de hablarle a alguien inconsciente o muerto. Su última experiencia con la muerte, cuando sostuvo entre sus manos la Piedra de la Resurrección, le enseñó acerca de la finalidad de la muerte. Hablarle a alguien que claramente no está ahí no tiene sentido.

Pero Harry le habló a Draco hace mucho tiempo —Draco, a quien nadie había visto en tres años, quién estaba claramente ausente— y él le había contestado.

Se queda en silencio por un largo rato, viendo cómo el sol se movía por el cielo lentamente. No se pondrá hasta dentro de una hora más o menos. El verano se está expandiendo lentamente. En la distancia están resonando las campanas del Big Ben, tocando las cinco y media. Sin duda alguien llegará pronto para sacar a Harry de la habitación. Los pasos de alguien se acercan por el pasillo, Harry exhala con suavidad y mira a Draco.

–Prometiste que iríamos a Dover –susurra.

Un sanador entra a la habitación y se aclara la garganta.

–Mil disculpas, pero—

–Las horas de visita han acabado. No hay problema.

Se levanta y se marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Traducción
> 
> –No sé si medimago es real o qué pero eso fue lo que encontré hahahahah
> 
> –Las ofiolitas son unas formaciones de rocas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llega otro capítulo expressss
> 
> Me estoy apurando porque me queda una semana de vacaciones y ya luego no sé cuanto me tarde en publicar. voy a ver si logro terminar los cinco capa que quedan antes de eso.
> 
> Por otra parte, aquí comienza otra parte del fic. Siempre he pensado que este parecen dos fics en uno, porque una mitad trata sobre algo y la otra sobre otra cosa. No se asusten, no vamos a cambiar de historia o de personajes lmao es solo que la sinopsis sugiere que este fic se trata de la búsqueda de Draco, pero en realidad (a mi parecer) la historia es acerca de Harry encontrando su hogar.
> 
> Disfruten!
> 
> No olviden pasarse por el fic original y dejarle un kudo shenito de amors <3

En el apartamento, las cajas con las posesiones de Draco están ordenadamente apiladas sobre el comedor. En la habitación de huéspedes aun hay medio vaso con agua en el nochero, la cama está sin hacer.

Harry se sienta en el borde de la cama y saca la varita de su bolsillo. Madera de espino, diez pulgadas, núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

La sacó de Gringotts el martes en la tarde, cuando Draco aun dormía y Harry todavía no empezaba a preocuparse. La varita había estado en el olvido por años; Harry pretendía devolvérsela a Draco después de la guerra, se la enviaría con un búho para ahorrarse la incomodidad de un encuentro personal, pero lo había olvidado. Estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas, la varita había terminado empaquetada con todas sus otras posesiones en Gringotts cuando había comprado el apartamento con Ginny. Nunca las desempacó. Le tomó bastante tiempo encontrarla porque cuando guardó todo en cajas no las nombró o les puso algún orden. Estaba entre un montón de otras cosas: varios tomos de revistas _Quidditch Semanal_ que debió tirar hace mucho tiempo, uno de los galeones falsos que Hermione hizo para el Ejército de Dumbledore, una brújula de escoba, un suéter Weasley, la navaja de Sirius.

Y la varita de Draco.

Harry había estado muy sorprendido cuando desarmó a Draco, tomando su varita y huyendo con ella. Había esperado que la varita se resistiera a él y fuera poco amigable (porque le había aterrado usar la varita de Bellatrix). Pero usarla no fue diferente a usar, por ejemplo, la de Hermione y además probó ser muy útil en reemplazo de la de Harry. 

Lo hace sentir culpable otra vez. Draco —a juzgar por las cartas en el diario— nunca olvidó su varita original y había agonizado sobre el obstáculo de pedirla de vuelta. Pero para Harry no había merecido consideración alguna. Hizo planes vagos de devolverla, pero había estado muy ocupado con cosas tontas, sonriendo y pasando tiempo con sus amigos, viviendo su vida. La había tirado en una caja con otros objetos olvidados y la dejó acumulando polvo en una bodega de Gringotts.

_Lo siento_ , quiere decir Harry, pero Draco no puede escucharlo. No está aquí.

Levanta la varita.

– _Tranquillo._

Draco tenía razón, el hechizo no funciona cuando se usa en uno mismo.

 

***

 

La tarde siguiente Harry está en medio de la revisión de su último caso cuando Ron entra a zancadas.

Eso solo pasa cuando se trata de algo importante, Harry lo sabe. Otras veces, sólo deambula por el lugar tocando las cosas y robándose los dulces. Ron nunca dejó el hábito de caminar de esa manera desgarbada y suelta.

–Malfoy despertó –dice sin ningún preámbulo, robándose la atención de Harry de inmediato.

–¿Cuándo?

–Despertó anoche, cerca de las nueve. Luego se durmió de nuevo, pero dijeron que esta vez era un sueño natural. Despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana y se quedó despierto.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –demanda Harry, dejando de lado el archivo que leía y levantándose.

–Acabo de dejar un aprendiz de Auror en San Mungo, reemplazó accidentalmente sus dedos por zanahorias durante el entrenamiento. Aproveché que estaba ahí para preguntar por Malfoy.

–…¿Preguntaste por Malfoy? ¿por qué?

–Muchas gracias, eh –le contesta exasperado– me comporto como un ser humano decente y tu cuestionas mis motivos. Muy amable, gracias.

Harry está muy distraído para sentir culpa.

–Nadie me dijo nada.

–Le notificaron a su madre esta mañana –Ron se encoje de hombros– No eres familiar o amigo, solo el encargado del caso.

Harry frunce el ceño.

–¿Cómo obtuviste la información de los sanadores? A mi no me dicen nada.

–¿Qué puedo decirte? Es encanto natural.

Harry toma su capa del perchero.

–Me voy.

–No, ¿en serio? –dice Ron– Holdsworth va a estar más enojada que un maldito dragón si te vas sin decirle nada. Supongo que iré y pondré la cara por ti con alguna excusa, ¿está bien?

–Gracias, Ron, eres el mejor. –Le contesta Harry ignorando su sarcasmo y saliendo por la puerta.

–¡Me debes una, amigo! –la voz de Ron se desvanece tras él.

 

***

 

Draco se ha ido.

La bruja en la recepción le tiene que repetírselo a Harry tres veces. Debe pensar que es particularmente tonto, pues solo puede mirarla sin comprender mientras ella le sonríe amablemente y repite las palabras con entusiasmo.

–El señor Malfoy fue dado de alta a las once de esta mañana. ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo más?

Once de la mañana. Hace cinco horas. Al final Harry asiente y se marcha.

Vuelve a la oficina. Sale de nuevo a seguir una pista de la bruja de Staffordshire que fue registrada en un hospital cercano. Para el momento en el que regresa a su oficina son las seis y media. Se toma un largo tiempo en llenar el papeleo, organizar su escritorio, tomar su capa del perchero (aunque están a mitad del verano y el clima claramente no requiere de ropajes extra).

Sabe perfectamente porqué.

Desea que Draco esté esperándolo en la puerta del apartamento. Pero sabe que eso no va a suceder. Y mientras aun no llegue a casa, mientras aún esté en la oficina, no puede confirmarlo. Tal vez esté, tal vez no. El Draco de Schrödinger*, piensa Harry con una sonrisa débil. 

Desaparece hasta su apartamento, apareciendo en el vestíbulo, y toma las escaleras en vez del elevador. Nivel uno, nivel dos, nivel tres, nivel cuatro…

Nivel cinco.

Entra al corredor. Los apartamentos son de medio piso, por lo que solo hay dos puertas en el pasillo: a la izquierda el de Harry, a la derecha el de su vecino.

No hay visitantes esperando en ninguna puerta.

Toma las llaves de su bolsillo. Cada sonido es amplificado por el corredor vacío: el leve tintineo de las llaves, el roce de metal de la chapa. La puerta se abre y Harry entra, notando que todo está exactamente igual. Las cortinas abiertas por completo para permitir que lo que queda de sol se cuele por la ventana, iluminando el apartamento con un brillo dorado. Camina por todas las habitaciones. la de huéspedes aun tiene un vaso con agua en el nochero, medio lleno.

Un amortiguado sonido de arañazos llega desde la sala. Harry se apura hacia las puertas corredizas del balcón; un búho está aruñando el cristal luciendo molesto.

Narcissa. Sus amigos saben que no deben escribirle a casa, los búhos entrando y saliendo confundirían o incluso molestarían a sus vecinos. Escríbanme a la oficina ha sido siempre la regla. Además, aparte de sus amigos, Narcissa es la única que conoce su dirección.

Sus suposiciones son correctas, Harry lee la carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Gracias por tus esfuerzos por encontrar a mi hijo. Hablaré con tu supervisor y me encargaré de darte una recomendación por tu trabajo._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

La lee una y otra y otra vez. No es nada. Un cortés gracias, una educada despedida. Le ofrece una recomendación, como si Harry hiciera todo esto por una palmada en la cabeza y un cumplido. Se siente mareado, pero cuando las náuseas pasan empieza a sentir el enojo. Enojo porque nadie le dijo nada, porque Narcissa claramente lo considera de tan poca importancia. En ningún momento mencionó a Draco, dónde está y si está bien.

Ni siquiera Astoria se había molestado en contactarlo. Aunque… ¿por qué lo harían, después de todo? _No eres familiar o amigo, solo eres el encargado del caso._

Y es envuelto en una nube de ira que Harry se mete a la chimenea, directo a la casa de Astoria.

 

***

Es Matthew quien lo recibe. Está sentado en un relleno sofá cerca al fuego, leyendo el periódico y pega un brinco maldiciendo cuando Harry sale de entre las llamas.

–¡Casi me matas del susto! Te enseñé a conducir, ¿qué diablos haces saliendo de las chimeneas, por amor a Dios?

–Lo siento, –dice Harry sin sentirse arrepentido en lo absoluto– ¿está Astoria por ahí?

Matthew frunce el ceño.

–Acaba de llevarse a Sophie a la cama. ¿Es por el ex esposo? Escucha, Astoria ha estado muy molesta últimamente. Sería mejor que volvieras mañana.

–No, necesito hablar con ella ya –contesta Harry con firmeza. Matthew se queda mirándolo y por un segundo Harry piensa que va a decirle que se marche, pero entonces un par de pasos se acercan y una voz corta la tensión.

–Harry, –Astoria está de pie en la entrada, con expresión sombría. Ha tenido un largo día, piensa Harry, notando las oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos.

–Escuché que Draco despertó –le dice, su voz aun un poco tosca.

–Siento no haberte enviado un búho –Astoria aparta la mirada.

–¿Dónde está?

Ella deja salir un sonido que no es ni una risa ni un sollozo.

–¿No lo sabes?

–No.

–De vuelta en la mansión. –Astoria se calla un momento– Merlín, fue horrible. Narcissa y yo tuvimos la riña más espantosa. Normalmente no discutimos, y supongo que las emociones estaban al aire. Me prometí que estaría calmada, pero no pude evitar sentirme enojada. Sé que es terrible, pero en serio, tres años, ¡y _mira_ por lo que hace pasar a su madre! Lo primero que le pregunté fue _por qué_. Luego Narcissa llegó, y fue terrible porque estaba llorando, yo _nunca_ la había visto llorar—

–¿Draco no dijo nada? –demanda Harry. Draco nunca habló con Harry de su experiencia estos tres años, y él nunca lo presionó. Pero si para poder saber, lo único que tenía que hacer era haber preguntado, entonces…

Astoria sacude la cabeza.

–No lo sé. Creo que trató de decir algo varias veces, pero yo estaba… bueno, bastante enojada, la verdad… seguía haciéndole preguntas, y Narcissa estaba hablando por encima de él. Diciéndole que _tenía_ que irse a casa, a la mansión, y todo estaría bien.

–¿Y luego qué?

–Narcissa y yo nos peleamos. Draco aun lucía terrible, así que le dije que debería quedarse al menos un día más. Pero Narcissa insistió en volver a la mansión, diciendo algo de la calidad de la atención. –Exhala con fuerza– A veces puede ser tan _terca_ —

–¿Y eso es todo? ¿Se marchó y ya? –Las palabras le salen un poco torpes. Las repite de nuevo, con más firmeza– Se marchó y ya.

Astoria asiente.

–Mientras discutíamos, fue y se cambió de ropa. En cuando reapareció, Narcissa lo llevó a la recepción para registrar la salida. Me _dejó ahí_ , ¡como si fuera un mueble o algo así!

Harry no contesta. Observa las llamas. Solo se fue. Volvió a la mansión. 

Por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿Qué esperaba?

Le agradece a Astoria por haberlo recibido y por decirle lo que pasó. Ella le ofrece té, el declina.

Cuando vuelve al departamento ve la tarjeta llave del Renault en el bar de la cocina. Bueno, al menos Draco tiene que volver por eso. 

Toma la llave y la pone en el cajón de la mesa de noche.

***

Harry trata de distraerse con sus otros casos. Dos semanas después de que Draco despertó y volvió a la mansión, Harry cierra su noveno caso, el de la bruja de Staffordshire. En solo un par de semanas habrá terminado su tiempo en la División Investigativa. 

Se va a casa esa noche y encuentra a Draco esperándolo fuera del apartamento.

Se ve…

Se ve como el viejo Draco Malfoy. Está usando ropas de calidad y un set de túnicas negras. Su cabello está cuidadosamente cepillado, su capa está sujeta por un pequeño broche de búho dorado. Lo único que le falta es ese aire de desdén.

Harry trata de decir algo casual, descomplicado, pero la boca se le seca y lo único que logra es un saludo con la cabeza mientras busca las llaves de la puerta.

–Malfoy, –dice al fin. Draco lo mira. Hay algo en su mirada que le recuerda al sexto año. Un fragmento de tristeza escondido en la esquina de su boca; un trazo de resignación en sus ojos.

–Harry.

Harry rápidamente se gira, haciéndose camino hasta la habitación. Cuando vuelve trae la tarjeta llave en la mano. Draco la mira pero no se mueve.

–Es tuya –Harry se la ofrece.

–Lo sé.

Se quedan así un largo tiempo, ninguno se mueve. Luego Draco toma la tarjeta y mira hacia la mesa en donde están las cajas con sus cosas. Saca una varita, la de su madre, piensa Harry, y la mueve sobre las cajas.

– _Reducio._

Las cajas se encogen hasta que son de tamaño bolsillo. Harry lo observa mientras las toma y va hacia la puerta. 

–Espera, –dice y Draco se detiene. Harry saca la varita de su bolsillo y se la lanza a Draco, que la atrapa con facilidad, mirándola fijamente– ahí tienes. –Dice Harry, tratando de que su voz suene liviana y casual– No pude conseguirte un giratiempos, pero te devuelvo tu varita.

Finalmente Draco lo mira, luego toca el broche de búho con la varita y este se encoge hasta convertirse en una diminuta perla plateada de la que salen un par de alas. 

Un broche de snitch.

–¿Te vas? –pregunta Harry, tratando de mantener su voz suave.

–Sí –Draco extiende una mano y Harry la mira sin comprender, preguntándose si debe sacudir su mano y decir adiós educadamente. Solo pensarlo le hace sentir enfermo.

Luego de un largo momento Draco baja la mano.

Se da la vuelta y se marcha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry escucha el chasquido de la puerta, los pasos que se alejan.

Está de pie en medio de un apartamento vacío. El sol casi se ha puesto del todo, eclipsando el lugar con frías sombras. Muy lenta y metódicamente se sirve un whisky y sale al balcón. Nadie está silbando canciones del viento hacia el sur esta noche, las luces de los trenes parecen más distantes.

Harry cierra los ojos y se recuesta levemente de las rejas del balcón, solo para recordarse qué se siente volar.

 

***

 

Cuando regresa a su oficina al día siguiente resuelve su décimo caso.

Es fácil de hacer.

Toma el archivo de su cajón y lo abre en la primera página.

_Caso número: L10-332-5_  
Fecha: Septiembre 10 del 2003  
Clasificación del caso: Desaparecido  
Nombre: MALFOY, Draco  
Otros nombres: ninguno 

Pasa las paginas lentamente. La fotografía de Draco le sonríe. No recuerda que Draco sonriera en la imagen —siempre lucía serio y solemne— pero ahora sí, levemente pero lo hace.

Harry cambia la página para cubrir la fotografía con un pedazo en blanco de pergamino. Luego toca suavemente la página con la varita.

–Caso cerrado –dice, las palabras caen como pesas. Letras aparecen lentamente cobre el pergamino haciendo eco de su declaración: _Caso Cerrado._

Abajo aparecen otras letras: _Motivo._

–Sujeto localizado.

Una mas: _Estado._

–Vivo.

Y con eso, el archivo se cierra como un ave doblando las alas.

Se va a casa esa noche y por fin tira el vaso de agua del nochero. Lo lava, lo seca y lo guarda. Deshace la cama y la vuelve a hacer con sabanas limpias.

Es como si Draco nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Es el primer día de verano cuando Harry recibe su promoción a jefe de Aurores. Williamson está sentada ahí, luciendo muy satisfecha, con los dos jefes de división sonriendo a su lados. 

–…muy satisfechos con tu trabajo investigativo, Potter –está diciendo, pero lo único que Harry puede pensar es en cómo ella dice trabajo investigativo como si se tratara de un pasatiempo, algo para ocupar el tiempo libre, algo para usar para ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Pero no lo es. Es la vida de las personas, familia y amigos, gente desesperada por saber. _Tres años_ , susurra la voz de Astoria, _y nunca dejas de buscar_. Personas tratando de volver a casa, porque a veces volver a casa es el viaje más difícil que harán.

–¿Puedo continuar en la División Investigativa? –pregunta Harry de la nada y Williamson se detiene a media frase para mirarlo sobresaltada.

–Pues, no. Tus deberes como jefe de Auror serán muy demandantes. Serás responsable de coordinar proyectos y—

–¿Y si me quedo donde estoy?

Williamson intercambia una mirada con sus colegas.

–No puedes quedarte donde estás. Eres Jefe de Aurores.

–Todavía no.

Williamson se queda en silencio un varios minutos. 

–Esta es una decisión muy seria, es mejor no apurarla. Quizás quieras tomarte unos días para considerar nuestra oferta.

–Quiero quedarme en División Investigativa. –Harry pausa– Tal vez incluso solicitar una transferencia.

Williamson tose.

–Potter, te sugiero que sigas mi recomendación y te tomes unos días para pensarlo. No tomemos decisiones de las que luego nos podemos arrepentir.

–No –Harry está cansado de que le digan qué hacer. _Yendo sólo a donde alguien más te lleva_ – Voy a continuar mi trabajo investigativo. Y si eso significa renunciar a un ascenso, está bien.

–Mira, eres uno de nuestros mejores Aurores, –el hombre a la derecha de Williamson dice de repente– tienes un récord estelar. Tuviste incidencia directa en la captura de al menos la mitad de los Mortífagos—

–Atrapé el último hace tres años, –dice Harry bruscamente– Lucius Malfoy, que murió en custodia. Extrañamente no se siente como una victoria.

–La división de Aurores se ha reducido considerablemente ahora que la guerra ha terminado. Pero eso no significa que el trabajo sea menos importante –contesta Williamson firmemente. Harry casi sonríe, si no se sintiera tan resentido.

–El último trabajo que tomé antes de irme a la División Investigativa, pasé una semana, _una semana entera_ , sirviendo como un guardaespaldas glorificado del Ministro. Parado en un rincón, usando un uniforme llamativo, jugando con los pulgares.

–Como jefe de Aurores podrías delegar esos trabajos a alguien más.

–¿Delegar? ¿De verdad está ofreciéndome la delegación como un beneficio de la promoción? Vaya, es brillante. Siempre tomo decisiones basado en cuando poder sobre los demás voy a tener –Harry se ríe.

Williamson se ve sorprendida, pero se recupera rápidamente.

–Vamos a reunirnos de nuevo al final de la semana –dice con dureza– Potter, ¿porqué no te tomas esta semana libre?

Harry se muerde la lengua para no contestarle y se levanta.

–Nos vemos el lunes –todos asienten y lo despiden torpemente. 

Toma el tren hasta el apartamento. El primer día de verano florece en una tarde perezosa; las parejas caminan sin prisas por la calle Regent mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas e incluso las estresantes masas de la calle Oxford parecen menos apuradas.

Harry observa los trenes. Siempre llevando gente, siempre trayendo gente.

 

***

 

Cuatro días después, el cinco de junio, Draco vuelve a casa.

Es un domingo. El verano es joven y se asienta como una tibia manta sobre la ciudad, creando tardes interminables. Harry está en el balcón viendo pasar la gente, a los niños sujetando paletas y padres caminando junto a ellos. El sol se está empezando a poner, una brillante luz sobre el horizonte azul. Una sola nube, menuda como un diente de león, se desintegra en el cielo.

Harry entra de nuevo, poniendo su vaso en el mesón de la cocina. Toma la bandeja de hielos del congelador y pone unos tantos en el vaso, escuchando como tintinean contra el cristal. Luego pone el ron color canela sobre los hielos. Un toque en la puerta. Baja la botella y cruza la habitación, pensando que es quizás una visita sorpresa de Ginny cuando abre la puerta.

Draco Malfoy está ahí. 

–Oh –dice Harry

Draco lo mira. Luce igual que la última vez que lo vio —ropas formales y apariencia impecable— y Harry aun espera por esa frialdad, esa ceja levantada y desdén en su boca. Pero Draco entra sin más, como si fuera dueño del lugar, desabrocha su capa y la lanza sobre el mesón de la cocina. Hay algo tranquilizante en la forma en la que lo hace, como si estuviera quitándose una máscara que usa frente de todos excepto Harry.

–¿Vamos a dar un paseo? –le dice, como si fuera una invitación casual, como si apareciera todo el tiempo y lo invitara a pasear. Como si fuera una rutina entre ellos.

–Está bien –contesta Harry. Hay una energía inquieta en Draco. Pasea de un lado a otro, una mano rozando el borde del bar, le recuerda a Harry a un buscador a punto de volar tras la snitch.

Y Harry haría cualquier cosa para evitar que Draco desaparezca tras ese éter azul.

O al menos, que lo haga sin Harry.

Caminan juntos hasta el Renault. Harry espera que Draco escoja el asiento; para su sorpresa, se sienta en el del pasajero y abre la guantera para sacar el atlas. Harry se sienta en el volante.

–¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunta Harry.

Draco sonríe levemente, como si supiera un secreto muy divertido.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Harry con el ceño fruncido.

–¿No mantienes tus promesas, Potter?

–¿Sí? –Harry dice desconcertado.

–Vamos a Dover, entonces.

Harry aparta la mirada, incapaz de evitar sonreír.

Enciende el auto.

 

***

 

Les toma casi una hora dejar Londres, pero pronto aceleran sobre la M2. Draco solo habla para dar indicaciones, y Harry las sigue sin decir una palabra. Siguen las líneas de la región, girando en las avenidas y luego partiendo por las callecitas más pequeñas, las delgadas arterias que envergan el campo y que convergen en diminutas capillas antes de dividirse una vez más. Se encuentran pasando junto a un río por un largo tiempo, Harry pregunta por su nombre.

–El río Medway –dice Draco, una mano descansando sobre el atlas–, en algún punto se conecta con el Thames y eventualmente emergen en el mar del Norte.

_Todos los ríos llegan al océano_. Harry no puede recordar dónde escuchó eso.

Hacen una parada en Gillingham para comprar combustible. Draco, absorbido en la navegación de la siguiente parte del viaje, le entrega a Harry una tarjeta.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunta confundido.

–Verás, Potter: en los sesentas, los Muggles crearon esta magnífica invención llamada “tarjeta bancaria” y—

–Yo sé lo que es –Harry rueda los ojos– Es que… ¿Por qué tienes una?

–Las tiendas de Muggles no suelen aceptar galeones –Draco se encoge de hombros– es la forma más fácil de comprar combustible.

Las maravillas, piensa Harry, no se acaban.

Continúan conduciendo la noche entera. Las nubes se mueven sobre el cielo, escondiendo la luna. Cerca de la medianoche llueve levemente. Es casi hipnotizante. Harry observa las finas gotas que caen, iluminadas por las farolas y piensa que puede ver un millón de patrones. Draco está en silencio y a veces Harry cree que está dormido. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo mira ve la luz reflejada en sus ojos.

En un punto toman una carretera serpenteante de la ruta a Dover, dejando la M2 para merodear alrededor de la costa, y lo que era un viaje corto se convierte en una larga jornada. Llegan a Margate a media noche, Dover aun está a una hora de distancia, calcula Harry. Empieza a sentirse cansado. Draco parece notarlo, le dice a Harry que paren para cambiar de lugares.

Harry no recuerda haberse dormido, pero cuando despierta las luces de Margate ya no se ven. Campos oscuros los rodean y no hay un solo auto a la vista.

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta somnoliento.

–En ningún lugar. Duérmete.

Eso hace.

 

***

 

Llegan a Dover a la una de la mañana en punto.

Harry se despierta cuando el motor se detiene. Están estacionados en un faro. Los únicos en todo el estacionamiento.

Draco abre su puerta; Harry también. Dan el primer paso en la grava al mismo tiempo, haciéndola crujir bajo las suelas de sus zapatos, el viento corre entre el cabello de Harry como una ola. Harry sonríe y cierra la puerta. Un segundo después la de Draco hace eco.

Atraviesan el lote, pasan el faro. Sus curveados muros brillan bajo la luz de la luna, pero rápidamente desaparecen mientras se alejan más y más hasta llegar a donde el suelo es verde y suave bajo sus pies. Los acantilados blancos contrastan en el fondo como pálidos fantasmas. Harry se sienta en el borde de una roca, escuchando el murmullo de las olas y mirando a Draco. Está de espaldas a Harry, observando al océano. La luna, ahora escondida tras una nube, no brinda mucha luz.

–La vendió –dice Draco.

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Harry.

Un largo silencio.

–Mi casa –contesta por fin Draco y su voz se rompe un poco. Harry se da cuenta de que el silencio había sido porque Draco estaba tratando de componerse.

_Vendió mi casa. ___

__La casa de East–Devon, piensa Harry con el corazón adolorido. Narcissa la vendió. Y todos los muebles con ella. Las posesiones de Draco, en cuatro organizadas cajas, guardadas por años en la mansión, era lo único que le quedaba._ _

__Le siguen varios minutos en silencio otra vez antes de que Draco hable de nuevo, aun sin mirar a Harry._ _

__–Dijo que podía quedarme en la mansión cuanto quisiera, claro –su voz, hasta ahora muy nivelada, se levanta en ira repentina– Ya me fui una vez, ¿no fue eso suficiente? Merlín, no lo _soporto_. No la soporto a ella aferrada a mí… –Draco se detiene abruptamente y finalmente se gira hacia Harry– Astoria es peor, demandando explicaciones. Quiere respuestas que no tengo. Mi madre quiere promesas que no puedo darle. Todos quieren algo, pero no tengo nada para dar._ _

__Harry no le dice nada. La poca luz de la luna muestra poco del rostro de Draco; Harry mira a otra parte, inclinando la cabeza para escuchar mejor las olas._ _

__Conoce muy bien ese sentimiento. La empatía recorre sus venas, entretejiéndose bajo su piel. La gente quiere algo, todo. Durante la guerra esa sensación lo persiguió como un Dementor, rondando sus pensamientos y nublando sus días con inseguridades y miseria. La peor parte era saber que no querían al Harry real. Querían la charada, el brillo falso. Una persona normal, una persona confiada que sabía exactamente qué hacer. _Dinos_ , susurraban en la mente de Harry, _dinos que estás perfectamente bien.__ _

__–Sabes, –dice Harry– no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo._ _

__Draco lo mira fijamente._ _

__–Potter, –contesta eventualmente– eso no es tranquilizador en lo absoluto._ _

__–No debía serlo. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, y tu tampoco. –Harry se encoge de hombros– No importa._ _

__Draco lo considera unos instantes._ _

__–No tengo ningún plan –dice._ _

__–Está bien._ _

__–No sé a donde voy._ _

__–Llegamos a Dover, ¿no es así? y mañana llegaremos a otra parte. Cualquiera, ninguno, el que sea._ _

__Draco se queda en silencio._ _

__No se mueven de ahí por un largo tiempo, hasta que el amanecer empieza a pintar el cielo._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Traducción:
> 
> –No sé si alguien habrá notado que siempre se mencionan el bar y el mesón de la cocina lmao son la misma cosa, es que no sé como se dice en sus países y necesito usar sinónimos para que no suene tan redundante.
> 
> –Ron es amor, Ron es vida <3
> 
> - _"No pude conseguirte un giratiempos, pero te devuelvo tu varita."_ ALV
> 
> -Creo que la autora tiene algunas inconsistencias con la temporalidad: muchas veces en este capitulo en particular, dice que es el primer día del verano, luego dice que están en medio del verano. Yo no tengo idea de cómo funcionan las estaciones porque vivo en un país tropical, pero traté de arreglarlo como pude sin cambiar mucho :)
> 
> – _"Cuatro días después, el cinco de junio, Draco vuelve a casa"_ , en caso de que no lo imaginen aquí dice _Home_. Qué pretencioso, Harry ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> - _"Pero Draco entra sin más, como si fuera dueño del lugar, desabrocha su capa y la lanza sobre el mesón de la cocina. Hay algo tranquilizante en la forma en que lo hace, como si estuviera quitándose una máscara que usa en frente de todos excepto Harry"_ WELL DAMN, SON. Harry, se te ve lo gay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo mucha migraña, no sé que tan mal esté esto, luego me paso a revisar todo.
> 
> Igual, si encuentran algo me avisan :*

Cuando la mañana ha terminado de esparcirse por el cielo, Draco sugiere que viajen hasta Brighton, pero Harry se siente muy cansado por lo que terminan hospedándose en un pequeño hotel local. La recepcionista —una mujer mayor que escribe en la computadora dolorosamente lento usando solo un dedo— parece no poder dejar de mirarlos. Harry se siente repentinamente hiperconsciente de sus ropas arrugadas.

–¿Están juntos? –pregunta.

–No –contesta Harry.

–Sí –contesta Draco.

La recepcionista se detiene.

–Sí –repite firmemente Draco y la mujer asiente, girándose de nuevo a la computadora– está preguntando si pagamos juntos, Potter –Draco le murmura a Harry.

–Bueno, pues no –dice Harry, ligeramente avergonzado y tratando de cubrir su error– Tengo algo de dinero muggle conmigo—

–No seas tonto, tengo mi tarjeta. Yo pago.

Harry se hunde en lo que nunca admitirá en voz alta que es un mohín. Draco paga por dos habitaciones y comete la terrible equivocación de preguntar sobre el sendero costero; la mujer inmediatamente se lanza en una entusiasmada conversación (de un solo lado, por cierto) acerca de la flora y fauna local. Draco se las arregla para escapar quince minutos después y entonces huyen hasta las habitaciones.

Draco está al otro lado del pasillo, nota Harry mientras abre su puerta para revelar una espaciosa y muy arreglada habitación. Tiene una excelente vista al océano, pero Harry está demasiado cansado para apreciarla. 

–Voy a dormir un poco –le dice a Draco, Harry espera que diga que va a dar un paseo, pero Draco solo asiente y se mete en su habitación. 

Harry cierra la puerta, llega a la cama y colapsa.

En solo minutos está profundamente dormido.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente exploran los acantilados. Harry aprende que el faro se llama El Faro de South Foreland. Está fuera de servicio desde 1988 y ha sido convertido en un pequeño museo, administrado por un guía de tercera edad. Draco se entretiene con un diagrama eléctrico que está montado en la pared y es atacado por el guía que se lanza con entusiasmo a contarle cómo funcionan las lámparas de carbón durante veinte minutos. Harry, aunque lo encuentra terriblemente divertido, se compadece y lo rescata. 

–Deberíamos irnos –dice caminando hacia ellos, inclinando la cabeza en dirección de la puerta.

–Si, claro –contesta Draco casualmente, pero hay un tinte de agradecimiento en su voz. Se despide cortésmente del guía antes de marcharse. Una vez están fuera de rango, Harry empieza a reírse. Draco frunce el ceño– Siempre hacen lo mismo –suena un poco molesto– estoy ahí, metido en mis asuntos, cuando se me acercan para charlar. Es ridículo.

–Qué horrible –se burla Harry– la gente siendo amable contigo ¿cómo _puedes vivir así?_

–Muy gracioso, Potter. –Draco sigue el camino costero– Mi padre era un maestro en parecer frío y distante, espantando a cualquiera que pensara en iniciar una conversación. Esperaba poder tener yo el mismo efecto en la gente.

Harry lo estudia unos segundos.

–Pero no lo tienes, sabes. Bastante sorprendente, pero en serio no. 

Es verdad, piensa Harry. Es extraño… durante el colegio Draco siempre dio esa vibra, ahora, sin embargo… parece distante en una forma completamente diferente. Ya sea observando en silencio un diagrama en la pared o esperando pacientemente en la recepción de un hotel, da la sensación de ser alguien que puede no ser un gran conversador, pero sí muy bueno para escuchar.

Se lo dice.

–Sabes escuchar. A la gente le gusta eso.

Draco no parece saber cómo responder a eso, aunque Harry logra captar el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

 

***

 

Emprendieron el camino hasta Brighton. Hacen una parada en Hopper’s Crossing, una pequeña comunidad mágica, a petición de Harry. En un afán por evitar las miradas y las bocas abiertas, Harry usa un rápido encantamiento para cambiar el color de su cabello y alargarlo un poco, ocultando la cicatriz. No es un esfuerzo muy genuino, pero funciona. La gente no espera verlo por estos lados, después de todo, y Harry ha aprendido que la gente ve solo lo que quiere ver.

Convierten algunos galeones a dinero muggle en la casa de cambios, luego visitan una papelería para comprar pergaminos y una pluma de tinta infinita. Draco —que hace rato desapareció dentro de una tienda de ropa— reaparece con las manos llenas de bolsas y las cejas arrugadas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? 

–Le escribo a mis amigos, no quiero que se vayan a preocupar.

El ceño de Draco se hace más profundo. Harry, adivinando sus preocupaciones, le dice:

–No te mencionaré.

Le pasa la carta a Draco; la mantuvo corta y concisa, diciéndole a Hermione y a Ron que sintió que debía tomarse un descanso, que se ha ido de viaje por unos días, que está muy bien y que espera verlos pronto.

Draco la lee una, dos, tres veces antes de decirle en voz baja:

–Puedes decirles que estás conmigo.

Ahora es Harry quien vacila.

–Está bien –agrega Draco– no pasa nada.

Harry levanta la pluma de nuevo y escribe una posdata.

_P.D.: Draco está conmigo, estamos perfectamente bien._

Cinco minutos después Harry observa cómo un búho real sale de la tienda, sus alas abiertas contra el cielo azul, la carta se ve como una delgada línea en su pata mientras desaparece en la distancia.

 

***

 

Más tarde, cuando están del vuelta en el auto rumbo a Brighton, Draco le dice que debería regresar a la mansión.

–Mi madre debe estar preocupada.

Harry enciende el indicador y pasa el auto que va delante de ellos. 

–Hermione y Ron le dirán que recibieron la carta. Sabrá que estás bien.

Draco mira por la ventana, la escena que corre por su lado.

–Debería regresar –dice– Tengo obligaciones. Mi madre ha organizado varias funciones sociales para mí, y Astoria quiere que veamos al abogado—

–Olvida tus obligaciones.

Eso capta la atención de Draco. Se gira para mirar a Harry directamente.

–¿Qué?

–Que las olvides –repite Harry– no vas a volver porque necesitas asistir a esos eventos sociales que Narcissa organizó o porque Astoria concertó una cita. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que qué sentido tenía sentarse en una caja e ir solo a donde alguien más te lleve. Es la razón por la que te fuiste, y será la razón por la que te marches otra vez.

Draco aun lo está mirando.

–Nunca te dije eso –dice al final.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Harry con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo nunca te dije qué sentido tiene sentarse en una caja. Se lo dije a Astoria. Tu lo viste en un recuerdo.

Harry se ríe con incredulidad.

–¿ _Eso_ es lo único que sacas de todo lo que te dije? Dios, Malfoy, a veces eres tan… –Harry sacude la cabeza.

Draco no contesta nada, pero Harry lo mira cinco minutos después y puede verlo sonreír.

–¿Qué? –le pregunta.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué sonríes?

–Por nada.

Se sumen en un silencio profundo nuevamente, pero veinte minutos después, cuando van a mitad de un puente sobre el Río Ouse, Draco habla otra vez, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

–Me conoces demasiado bien, Potter.

Harry esconde su sonrisa.

 

***

 

Llegan a Brighton. Harry, cansado de transfigurar objetos para hacerlos cepillos de dientes y de cabello, se mete en la primera farmacia que ve. Draco, a pesar de su familiaridad con lo autos y las estaciones de gasolina, parece fascinado con los innumerables objetos disponibles y Harry tiene que arrastrarlo lejos de las botellas de jarabe para tos.

–Son lo mismo que las Pociones Pimentónicas –le dice Harry.

–Por supuesto que no. Nosotros usamos neurópteras y ojos de escarabajo, ellos usan… –Draco inclina la cabeza para leer la letra pequeña– …Dextromethorphan.

–Sí, bueno, no hay duda de que los Muggles estarían igual de horrorizados de saber que consumimos partes de insectos.

– _Todo el mundo_ consume insectos. Una barra de chocolate promedio tiene al menos ocho patas de insecto en ella.

–¿Qué? No es cierto.

–El proceso de la cosecha de granos de cocoa implica que los insectos están presentes, inevitablemente. Tratar de producir chocolate completamente libre de insectos es demasiado caro.

Harry mira el Double Decker que lleva en la mano y considera ponerlo en la despensa de nuevo. No obstante, si Draco dice la verdad, hay trozos de insectos en todos los chocolates. 

–¿Quieres una? –le pregunta a Draco y le muestra el Double Decker, retándolo.

–¿Por qué no? –le contesta él, aceptando el desafío con una ceja levantada.

Pagan por los artículos. O, bueno, Draco los paga con la tarjeta. Harry se siente un poco incómodo dejando que asuma todos los gastos, pero Draco no le ha hecho sentir como que le debe nada.

–Ya que estamos, ¿dónde diablos aprendiste eso del chocolate? –Harry le pregunta mientras caminan por el Pabellón Real.

–Estuve en Birmingham y fui a Cadbury World.

Harry se ríe.

–¿Fuiste a Cadbury World? Y yo que creía que hacías viajes espirituales en búsqueda de tu destino por toda gran Bretaña.

–Intenta encontrar algo qué hacer en Birmingham –Draco responde.

Es un tranquilo día de verano, las cúpulas y los minaretes del Pabellón Real se abren hacia el cielo, brillando blancos bajo la luz del sol de la tarde, los jardines se expanden desde las bases de los edificios pintando el suelo de verde.

A Harry no le molestaría quedarse un tiempo.

 

***

 

Almuerzan en un café. Harry considera pedir el especial del día, Draco lo detiene inmediatamente.

–¿Sabías que el “especial del día” es solo comida que está a punto de expirar? Están desesperados por deshacerse de ella.

–¿Sabías que –replica Harry– estás arruinando sistemáticamente toda lo que solía disfrutar acerca de la comida? Primero fueron insectos en el chocolate, ahora esto…

–Y aún así no vas a cambiar de opinión. –No tiene la intención de ser un insulto, piensa Harry, a juzgar por el tono de voz y la manera en la que se encoje de hombros después. Es meramente una observación.

Sin embargo, Harry piensa en ello durante el resto de la comida. La gente toma malas decisiones; la gente se informa de ellas; la gente continúa tomando malas decisiones a pesar de estar informada.

Harry se pregunta en qué momento la lealtad de Draco a Voldemort se convirtió en una decisión informada.

 

***

 

Harry insiste en visitar la playa antes de irse.

–Cuando era niño –cuenta– todos mis conocidos iban a las playas de Brighton. –Y ahora por fin tiene él la oportunidad de verlas.

Draco no parece muy entusiasmado, pero no discute mientras Harry los guía hacia el muelle. La zona del frente de playa esta llena de confundidos turistas, irritados locales y cafés con música ruidosa. La orilla está atestada de familias. Son las vacaciones escolares, recuerda Harry. Hay demasiados niños gritando y pateando la arena.

–Está muy abarrotado. –Comenta observando el mar de narices enrojecidas y piernas pálidas.

–Es Brighton.

Harry había estado esperando un Te-Lo-Dije. Algo petulante, irritante. Pero ese Draco ya no existe, la guerra y la fatiga acabaron con él.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once? Volvamos a eso._

Pero Harry está contento con dejar el pasado atrás.

 

***

 

Más tarde ese día, conducen hasta Southampton. Es un viaje de dos horas; Harry que es el navegador de esa jornada, toma la ruta directa. Se pregunta si Draco preferiría la escénica, pero él no dice nada de su elección. Aceleran sobre la M27, Draco tan seguro como siempre. En la brumosa luz del atardecer veraniego, un zorro atraviesa la calle y Draco lo esquiva expertamente. 

Llegan a Southampton a las ocho y media, cuando el sol se está poniendo sobre la ciudad, pero Draco no parece querer quedarse allí. Harry lo menciona y Draco se encoge de hombros.

–Ya he estado aquí.

Se detienen en un paso a nivel, las rejas se cierran, una campana de advertencia titila como un faro en la noche. Mientras esperan a que pase el tren, los ojos de Draco se desvían al retrovisor.

–Esto es real –dice.

Harry pausa. La voz de Draco tiene cierta cadencia, transformando es declaración en casi una pregunta.

–¿Crees que no lo es? –pregunta cuidadosamente.

–No lo sé –Draco aparta la mirada del espejo, dirigiéndola a Harry– A veces es… difícil… diferenciar entre los sueños, los recuerdos y la realidad.

 _¿Se lo has dicho a los sanadores?_ Quiere preguntarle Harry, pero se aguanta las ganas. No, claro que no les dijo. No lo hubieran dejado salir de haberlo hecho. No, claro que no le dijo a su madre, ella está aferrada a la máscara de la normalidad.

No, sólo se lo ha dicho a Harry. Y Harry sabe que es importante.

–Mira, –le dice, tomando su mano. Draco parece sobresaltado, pero no aparta la mano cuando Harry se la aprieta– cuando estabas atrapado en el tiempo, no podíamos hacer contacto, ¿ves? Así que esto debe ser real.

Draco lo mira, luego mira sus manos entrelazadas. 

–Tienes una cicatriz –observa y Harry, sorprendido, sigue su mirada. La luz de la farola ilumina brevemente la piel de Harry, resaltando las letras. _No debo decir mentiras._

–Igual que tu –dice Harry, soltando la mando de Draco para tocar la desvanecida curva de la cola de la serpiente.

El tren pasa rugiendo con velocidad, los vagones se estremecen sobre los rieles con repeticiones precisas. Draco mira al frente y Harry se pregunta si está contándolos.

Termina de pasar el último y la línea del tren desaparece tras una curva de los rieles. La campana deja de sonar abruptamente; la luz roja parpadea una vez antes de apagarse. Draco toma el freno y acelera sobre los rieles cruzando la línea.

Las luces se hunden un momento antes de iluminar frente a ellos la inmensa expansión de pavimento que sigue.

 

***

 

Hacen una parada en Bournemouth. Luego de que han encontrado un hotel adecuado y reservado sus habitaciones, Draco le pregunta si le va a decir a los sanadores.

–¿Decirles qué? –pregunta Harry mientras camina despacio en búsqueda de su habitación. 

Incluso la recién descubierta paciencia de Draco tiene sus límites, al parecer. Le dirige una irritada mirada y Harry de repente recuerda. Realidad y recuerdos fundiéndose en una y deshaciéndose como arena lanzada al aire.

–No, –le contesta– porque no es asunto mío ¿o sí?

–Mi madre se preocuparía mucho si supiera.

–Pues no le digas –dice Harry, llegando a su puerta.

Draco lo mira. Abre la boca, pero luego cambia de parecer y la vuelve a cerrar. 

–Hasta mañana –termina por decir.

–Hasta mañana –repite Harry, abriendo su puerta y entrando. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, la habitación está completamente oscura.

Esa noche sueña con la lluvia dibujando un oscuro tatuaje sobre la tierra.

 

***

 

Harry hablaba en serio.

_No vuelvas por ellas, vuelve por ti mismo._

Se pregunta por quién volvería él.

Harry volvió por todos los demás en la guerra. O al menos eso le gustaría pensar. Lo hizo por ellos, los miles de anónimos nacidos de Muggles suprimidos por el régimen de Voldemort. Las brujas y los hechiceros que mantenían la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Sus compañeros de Hogwarts, que llenaron los pasillos del castillo con sus gritos provocados por las torturas de los Carrows.

Lo hizo por sus amigos. Hermione y Ron, siempre ahí sin importar qué. Luna, secuestrada y abandonada en las celdas bajo la mansión Malfoy. Neville, gritando que jamás, jamás se rendiría. Ginny, brillante y hermosa, siempre en la batalla.

Lo hizo por ellos, por supuesto.

…Pero una parte de él siempre esperó poder reunirse con sus padres. Qué extraño; al inicio de todo le había temido a la muerte. Había estado aterrado de su propia mortalidad.

Y luego, hacia el final de todo, empezó a creer que sería bueno. Placentero, incluso. Dejarlo ir todo. Estaría con sus padres otra vez, con Sirius y, más adelante en la guerra, con Remus. Todos le sonreirían, le darían la bienvenida. _¿Morir?_ Había dicho Sirius. _Más rápido y sencillo que quedarse dormido._

Por supuesto que lo es.

Volver a casa es fácil.

Pero Harry nunca ha vuelto.

Siempre, siempre se está alejando.

 

***

 

Viajan al día siguiente, pero no muy lejos. Se detienen en algún lugar entre Poole y Exmouth, pasan tres días en un diminuto distrito de Salmouth-on-Sea. A Harry no le importa. A veces caminan juntos por la playa, vacías y azotadas por el viento que ha dejado el alboroto en Brighton, y otras veces Draco desaparece solo, para mirar las tiendas o seguir los caminos costeros o visitar el faro.

En el tercer día Draco traza un dedo por el mapa de la costa sur-oeste y declara que irán hasta Cornwall.

–Está bien –contesta Harry.

Dejan la costa para unirse a la A31 tierra adentro. Harry escucha como muere el sonido que cantan las olas. Lo va a extrañar. El constante estrellar del agua contra las rocas se ha empezado a sentir como un eco de la sangre en sus venas, en armonía con el latir de su corazón.

–Vamos por la ruta directa –Harry le dice cerca de la medianoche mientras Draco conduce por Lanuceston– pensé que te gustaban las rutas escénicas.

–A veces –concede.

El silencio los eclipsa de nuevo. Harry está mirando por la ventana, las luces de la ciudad pasan por su lado como manchas a toda velocidad, desapareciendo en la distancia, cuando Draco habla de nuevo.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Harry, a punto de quedarse dormido con las luces, se toma un momento para registrar la pregunta.

–¿Hacer qué? –pregunta somnoliento.

–Venir conmigo.

–¿A Cornwall? –Harry lucha por despertarse.

–A donde sea, a todas partes. –dice Draco– ¿Por qué reparaste mi Renault? ¿por qué aprendiste a conducir? ¿por qué viniste a este viaje, a Dover, a Brighton, a donde sea?

Al corazón de ninguna parte.

–Por ti, supongo. –Harry está en el borde del sueño.

–¿Qué?

–Por ti. –Repite.

El silencio se extiende unos minutos, tal vez más, Harry no está seguro, pues el sueño finalmente gana la batalla y pronto sucumbe.

 

***

 

Harry se despierta cuando van pasando por una pequeña carretera en el medio de la nada. Parpadea y lentamente se obliga a despertar, mirando los campos que pasan por los lados.

Luego—

–Espera, –dice– detente.

Draco enciende el indicador, a pesar de que no hay más autos con ellos. Nunca es descuidado.

_No confundas mi confianza con imprudencia._

Se estaciona a un lado de la vía.

–¿Qué sucede, Potter?

–Dame un minuto –le dice Harry despacio. Abre la puerta; Draco apaga el motor.

El campo se extiende frente a él, oscuro como un bote de tinta. Pero Harry reconoce este lugar.

Da un paso fuera del pavimento, sintiendo como la grava suelta se convierte en suave tierra. Los tallos de trigo se curvean delicadamente cuando Harry pasa su mano sobre ellos. El verano ha decolorado el prado hasta convertirlo en un pálido amarillo, casi del color de un hueso…

–Los huesos –dice Harry.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Draco alarmado– ¿Hay huesos?

–No. –Harry sacude la cabeza y después se ríe. El sonido es más fuerte de lo que pretendía. En vez de ser absorbido por la tierra, hace eco a lo largo del campo, flotando hacia el despejado cielo– Ya no. El verano pasado, cuando estaba trabajando en otro caso, encontré unos huesos aquí. –Exhala un rápido suspiro– Y aquí estoy de nuevo.

Mira a Draco de nuevo y capta un leve destello de incertidumbre en su rostro.

–¿Todo bien? –pregunta Harry.

Draco vacila.

Es todo lo que necesita Harry para caminar hasta él y tomar su mano.

–Es real –su mano aprieta la de Draco– No es un recuerdo.

Draco mira sus manos juntas.

–A veces lo olvido –dice en voz baja.

–Lo sé.

–No logro distinguir del todo.

–Está bien.

El reloj de Harry marca los segundos suavemente. Es media noche y ellos están de pie, tomados de la mano, bajo un cielo tan claro que Harry puede ver las luminosas estrellas de Orion, las plumas interestelares de la Milky Way. Puede ver a Sirius brillando con fuerza, puede incluso ver la distante estrella de Eltanin, la cabeza de la constelación Draco.

Harry baja su mirada al campo otra vez. Tal vez es el mismo lugar, tal vez no.

No importa.

_In inceptum finis est._

 

***

 

Hacen otra parada en Truro para llenar el tanque. Harry sugiere que pasen la noche ahí. Si sus suposiciones son correctas, están en dirección a Landewednack. Para el momento en el que arriben al pequeño distrito, todo estará cerrado y tendrán que dormir en el auto o pasar la noche en vela.

Los primeros lugares que visitan están llenos. Es el inicio de la temporada de verano y Cornwall ha probado ser un destino popular entre los viajeros. Al final logran encontrar un hotel disponible. Solo hay una habitación, pero al menos tiene dos camas. Harry piensa que Draco puede hacerse un lío por eso, pero Draco se encoge de hombros y paga el depósito. Cuando por fin encuentran la habitación —las habitaciones del hotel no usan un sistema numérico sino uno de nombres cursis— Draco reclama la cama que está más cerca de la ventana, abriéndola de inmediato. Harry se pregunta si es un hábito. En Hogwarts, Seamus dejaba todas las ventanas abiertas a la hora de dormir, sin importar el clima o las estaciones, lo que frecuentemente llevaba a peleas entre los muchachos, quienes preferían dejar afuera el agresivo frío de Scotland. Al final, Ron —en un acto de extrema frustración— fijó la ventana con una feroz aplicación de cinta mágica. 

Tienen una breve e infantil pelea por el baño. Draco gana después de lanzarle el cepillo de dientes a Harry en la cabeza. 

–¡Bien! Dúchate tu primero, entonces. –Le dice con resentimiento– Ojalá te resbales.

Draco solo le dirige una sonrisa petulante y cierra la puerta. Unos segundos después, el sonido de la ducha se escucha.

Harry cierra la ventana sólo para molestar a Draco.

 

***

 

Por supuesto, una vez Harry ha regresado de la ducha, la ventana está abierta de nuevo. Draco ya esta dormido, aparentemente, a pesar del coro de borrachos cantando que se escucha desde la habitación de al lado y la luz de la lámpara en nochero de Harry. Por alguna razón Harry había imaginado que Draco tenía un sueño liviano.

Se sienta al borde de la cama y remueve sus lentes, escuchando el familiar clic de las patas al cerrarse. Es una rutina que ha mantenido durante toda su vida, sin importar qué —ya sea durmiendo bajo las escaleras en Privet Drive, o su primera noche en Hogwarts, o yéndose por fin a la cama luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts y de haber identificado a todos los muertos— al final del día, siempre remueve sus lentes y los pone con cuidado a un lado.

Y luego, pondrá su varita junto a ellas. Durante la guerra, cuando estaba cazando Horrocruxes, empezó a dormir con su varita bajo la almohada. A Hermione no le gustaba para nada, decía que muchos hechiceros habían causado serios daños por conjuros accidentales de esa manera, pero Harry no iba a arriesgarse a sufrir un ataque nocturno y perder su varita.

Ahora la pone junto a los lentes, escucha la madera tocar la superficie. Hay algo que lo tranquiliza del hecho de que aun tiene su varita. La misma que contiene la pluma de fénix donada por Fawkes, la misma que fue robada por Crouch Junior y que conjuró la marca oscura. La misma que destruyó la de Lucius Malfoy, que conjuró el primer patronus de Harry, que salvó a Sirius de los dementores, que forzó a la varita de Voldemort a renunciar a los fantasmas de las maldiciones prohibidas que había lanzado.

Mientras se duerme, Harry cree poder escuchar el sonido del océano.

 

***

 

Al despertar, Draco se ha ido. No le molesta, su cepillo aun está en el lavabo y su varita en el nochero. Harry piensa que es raro que Draco deje su varita atrás. Se pregunta si la habrá olvidado y, luego de un segundo de deliberación, la levanta.

Espera notar algún cambio. La varita ha cambiado lealtades otra vez, por supuesto, y debería haber algo de resistencia. Pero lo recibe como a un viejo amigo.

–Lumos –susurra Harry, solo para ver si funciona.

La varita se enciende enseguida, alumbrando la habitación con un suave brillo entre blanco y azul.

Se escucha un leve chasquido de cerradura antes de abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Harry se sobresalta.

–Nox –suelta con torpeza, dejando caer la varita.

Draco lo mira a él, luego a su varita después a Harry de nuevo.

–Qué sutil –dice luego de un largo silencio.

–Pen-pensé que habías olvidado tu varita –Harry enrojece.

–Fui a desayunar –responde cortante, atravesando la habitación para recoger su varita.

–¿Y no te la llevaste? 

–Esto no es más que un establecimiento muggle. No necesito mi varita para comer una tostada y leer el periódico.

–Deberías cargarla en todo momento, por si acaso. –Continúa Harry rápidamente– ¿qué pasaría si te atacan? 

–Cálmate, Ojoloco. –Le contesta secamente– Mantén tus manos alejadas de mi varita.

Harry enrojece aún más.

–Sólo… es que… pensé que me rechazaría, eso es todo. Pensé en intentar conjurar un hechizo… quiero decir, debe haber cambiado alianzas, ¿no? ¿has tenido algún problema con ella?

–Por supuesto que no. 

Draco desaparece en el baño, al parecer considerando la conversación terminada. Un momento después se puede escuchar cepillándose los dientes.

Harry baja a buscar su desayuno sintiéndose miserable.

 

***

 

Conducen hasta Landewednack. Harry está en silencio la mayor parte del viaje hasta que Draco pierde la paciencia, en algún lugar pasando Helston.

–¿Qué? –su tono es tosco. Harry, que está mirando distraídamente el atlas, frunce el ceño.

–Nada.

–Has estado enfurruñado desde que salimos de Truro –dice Draco lacónicamente. Harry se gira para mirarlo.

–¿Yo? –exclama incrédulo– ¡Tu eres el que me ha estado dando el hombro!

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Estás enojado conmigo –dice Harry con irritación– todo por un simple conjuro. Y vale, no debí hacerlo, pero—

–¿En serio estás aun molesto por eso? –demanda Draco– Increíble, Potter. Sí, estaba un poco enojado al principio, pero para el momento en el que salimos del hotel ya lo había superado. A diferencia de ti, yo no guardo rencores.

–¿Qué no guardas rencores? ¿Estás loco? Cuando eras un adolescente—

–¡Todos los adolescentes son rencorosos! Dame un solo ejemplo de alguno que no fuera egoísta.

Harry abre la boca para contestarle, luego recuerda a Hermione y a Ron besándose entusiasmadamente en medio de la guerra.

–Neville –murmura a cambio, con una mirada dura– Neville no era así.

–A Longbottom también le gustaba regar las plantas y usar suéteres de rombos. Seamos sinceros, él nunca fue un adolescente.

–¡No insultes a mis amigos!

–¿Cómo pudo eso ser un insulto? Lo único que dije fue—

–¡Sí! ¡Te oí! Y al menos yo sí tengo amigos—

Draco vira con fuerza fuera de la carretera y Harry entra en pánico por unos segundos.

–¿Estás tratando de matarnos?

–No –Draco apaga el motor, saca la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la lanza a Harry. Le toma un momento a Harry darse cuenta de lo que sucede mientras Draco abre la puerta, sale y la cierra de un golpe.

–Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –pregunta Harry secamente, tratando de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

Draco lo mira.

–Lejos de ti –contesta.

Y con eso desaparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> –No sé qué tan cierto sea lo que dice draco de las barras de chocolate, pero esa parte siempre me da mucha risa.
> 
> –Encuentro muy raro el hecho de que las carreteras tengan nombres como M27 y así, en mi país solo se llaman "vía tal lugar—tal otro lugar. ¿Como les llaman en su país?
> 
> –Estaba super ansiosa de llegar a la parte de la pelea, siempre me causa mucha gracia. Además lo que sigue levanta un poco el animo del plato que ha caído un poco por la calma en la que se encuentran Harry y Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaa
> 
> debo confesar que terminé el capitulo 14 y la mitad del 15 ayer en la oficina, pero cuando llegué a mi casa me dio flojera, me puse a hacer otras cosas como ver el final de temporada de Hannibal y luego me dijeron que viera Banana Fish y no me aguanté porque es un anime de misterio que no es yaoi pero tiene temas de homosexualidad ¿pueden creerlo? omfg es un sueño!
> 
> PD: valió totalmente la pena.
> 
> enigüeis, disfruten el cap.

Harry se queda en el asiento del pasajero por mucho tiempo, escuchando como el motor se enfría.

Al inicio está muy enojado, prepara un largo sermón que planea lanzarle a Draco en cuanto regrese.

Pero pasa una hora y él no vuelve. Pronto, la ira de Harry se transforma en arrepentimiento cuando repasa la discusión. Draco había estado irritable desde el inicio, pero Harry también. Pudo haber sido una simple falla de comunicación entre ellos — _Oh, no estoy enojado contigo_ , pudo haber dicho Draco. 

_Una diminuta voz de la razón le susurra, tu también pudiste haber sido más claro._

Harry se sonroja por la culpa, pensando cómo la discusión le había recordado de su rivalidad colegial. Había estado a la defensiva, preparado para asumir cualquier comentario como un insulto. Ahora que analiza los hechos, piensa que pudo haber interpretado lo que dijo Draco acerca de Neville como una broma o una chanza inocente, si hubiera sido Ron o Hermione quien lo dijera.

Bueno, no va a disculparse, piensa con obstinadamente. Draco tampoco había sido razonable después de todo. Harry puede tomar algo de culpa, pero sólo, por ejemplo, un cuarto.

Ni más, ni menos.

 

***

 

Cuando pasan dos horas desde que Draco desapareció, Harry piensa en lo que dijo con la expresión torcida. _Al menos yo sí tengo amigos._

Eso no había sido para nada justo, recuerda sintiéndose muy avergonzado. Es que… Draco había sonado muy similar a como lo hacía cuando intercambiaban insultos en Hogwarts. Y aunque la expresión de Draco había sido una de enojo, en vez de una sonrisa odiosa, Harry había respondido automáticamente con un insulto personal.

Tal vez tomaría la mitad de la culpa. Pero no más.

 

***

Cuando han pasado tres horas desde la desaparición de Draco, Harry piensa que aceptará _toda_ la culpa. Sentado en el asiento del conductor, apoya las manos sobre el volante; mira el atlas distraídamente; se baja del auto y se pasea ansiosamente alrededor.

 _Vuelve, me disculparé,_ piensa desesperadamente. _No me molestaría disculparme si estuvieras aquí._

Pero Draco no regresa.

 

***

 

Al caer la noche, Harry conduce hasta Landewednack. Se siente sumamente renuente. No deja de preocuparse.

Preocuparse es algo que Harry ha hecho mucho durante toda su vida. Ese nudo de ansiedad y miedo en el estomago no le es ajeno. Conoce muy bien el sentimiento, ya sea proveniente de cosas como su primer partido de Quidditch, o los desafíos del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ya sea de la preocupación por la seguridad de sus amigos o el futuro de los estudiantes de Hogwarts durante la persecución de los nacidos de Muggles.

Pero preocuparse por Draco Malfoy es ciertamente algo nuevo.

Antes de marcharse, Harry graba las coordenadas de Landewednack en un poste de una cerca, con la esperanza de que si Draco regresa sea capaz de localizarlo. Aun así no deja de ser una partida prolongada; no deja de pensar que quizás deba esperar un minuto más. Y luego de que pasa ese minuto sin Draco, piensa que esperará otro más. Hasta que al fin se rinde. Pero incluso cuando enciende el motor y la luz indicadora, espera en vano a que Draco reaparezca.

Mientras se aleja, el lugar en el que esperaba permanece vacío mientras Harry lo mira por el espejo retrovisor.

 

***

 

En Landewednack encuentra un bonito hotel cerca al sendero costero. Parece de una calidad considerablemente más alta que la de los otros lugares en los que se han hospedado. La recepcionista charla alegremente con él acerca del clima y le da la llave de la habitación.

–Está en es segundo piso, en el lado este –dice amablemente– el desayuno se sirve de siete a nueve, tenemos mapas y folletos disponibles para que los use. Disfrute su estadía.

–Gracias. –Harry se detiene un segundo– En realidad estoy esperando a alguien –solo por si acaso.

–¿Esta noche? Cerramos dentro de una hora.

–Mañana. Tal vez el día que sigue.

–¿Le gustaría separar otra habitación? La suite que tiene es de dos camas.

–No, así está bien. –Le da el nombre de Draco y ella le asegura que “lo enviará hasta allá” si llega.

Harry encuentra fácilmente su habitación. A Draco le gustaría, piensa. Hay una amplia vista de los campos verde esmeralda, que se extienden hasta las dramáticas caídas de los acantilados. El océano, que brilla bajo la luz del atardecer a mitad del verano, parece calmado y ligero, muy diferente a las castigadoras olas invernales que recibieron a Harry la última vez que estuvo allí.

Hay dos camas dobles; escoge la que está más cerca de la ventana, desliza una mano sobre el fino lino del cobertor. Hay poco para desempacar —unas mudas de ropa que compró en Hopper’s Crossing, su bolsa de viaje con un cepillo, una cuchilla de afeitar y un cepillo del cabello. Harry ocupa un largo rato en acomodarlo todo. Cuando ha terminado de explotar esa actividad, se pasea por la habitación. Hay un pequeño balcón, un sillón en el rincón, un pequeño escritorio en el otro lado.

Intenta distraerse, lo sabe. Es inútil.

Consigue la cena en un bar cercano pero regresa en solo una hora, incapaz de disfrutar el buen ambiente y la buena comida. La recepcionista parece adivinar su pregunta antes de que él diga una palabra.

–No ha llegado nadie.

Harry asiente y camina cansadamente hasta su habitación.

 

***

 

Se levanta temprano, antes del amanecer. Se para en el balcón y mira hacia el horizonte de la costa de Cornish. El aire está frío y cargado de sal marina, pero Harry sabe que pronto se calentará para el día de verano. Es el diecisiete de junio, recuerda Harry.

El cinco de junio… el día que Draco llegó a su casa, lanzó la capa sobre el bar de la cocina y le dijo _“¿Vamos a dar un paseo?”_

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Draco. Había cumplido veinticinco años.

En el este, sobre los oscuros precipicios y el mar arrullado por el verano, el cielo se aclara.

Sólo un poco.

 

***

 

Harry pasa la mañana paseando por los senderos de la playa. No es lo mismo, piensa, le gustaron más en su primera visita. Cuando el viento del invierno aullaba entre los riscos, cuando el agua ondulaba entre las afiladas rocas cuando el océano le cantaba una feroz canción a la luna.

Ahora la tierra es brillante y verde, el mar brilla en los colores del verano. Las casas de veraniego que antes estaban abandonadas ahora están llenas de rostros quemados de sol y risas. En el camino, Harry se encuentra con no menos que tres parejas, una familia joven y un anciano con un terrier igual de viejo.

Harry mira el cielo deseando que fuera invierno otra vez.

O que fuera de noche.

O tal vez desea que fueran las tres de la mañana y que al ver a su izquierda estuviera Draco ahí. _Quería ver dónde terminaba la tierra_ , diría.

Harry baja la mirada del cielo y mira al oeste, al mar Celta. Lejos en el horizonte, cruzando las mareas imparables y las corrientes, está el Océano Atlántico. Y todos los océanos se encuentran, y toda la tierra se convierte en una constelación sin fin rodeando el mundo.

Tal vez sólo desea que Draco estuviera ahí.

 

***

 

Harry tiene responsabilidades. Cosas que dejó atrás. Gente esperando por él. No quiere que Hermione o Ron se preocupen, claro, y quiere enviarles otro búho para hacerles saber que está bien. Pero en cuanto a todo lo demás, no podría importarle menos.

Esa noche, se queda de pie en el balcón, con las manos apoyadas en la barra. Quiere sentir algo sólido. Como tratando de aterrizar, como si la electricidad le recorriera el cuerpo.

Ya no está seguro de querer ser un auror. Siempre quiso hacerlo, cuando tenía dieciséis y codificaba el mundo en simples dualidades: bueno o malo, blanco o negro, mejor o peor.

Pero claro que no hay dualidades. Solo grados de diferencia.

Es una pena que le haya tomado tanto darse cuenta de eso.

 

***

 

Despierta temprano de nuevo el día siguiente; justo antes del amanecer. Aun falta una hora para que se sirva el desayuno, mata el tiempo observando la vista. Parece que es lo único que hace: pararse en balcones y observar el mundo. Trenes y precipicios y luces y océanos.

Baja a las siete, se toma una hora para desayunar. Su apetito parece haberse desvanecido. Se pregunta si debería volver a casa, pero no tiene ninguna. El apartamento no es más que una caja en el cielo. Hogwarts —su primer hogar, su hogar real durante la infancia— ya se ha ido, accesible únicamente a través de recuerdos. Ahora le pertenece a otros miles de niños, pensarlo le causa una sensación agridulce. Y en todos los otros lugares en los que ha estado su papel ha sido el de un visitante, un extraño. Puede haber vivido con los Dursleys por diecisiete años, pero ese nunca fue un hogar; puede haber considerado a La Madriguera un hogar, pero todos ya se han ido —Ginny está viajando siempre, los demás se han mudado o casado— y las habitaciones están vacías.

No pertenece a ningún lugar.

Excepto tal vez en un Renault Mégane, acelerando sobre la M27 a medianoche, trazando las líneas de una relación sobre la tierra.

 

***

 

En la tarde, Harry conduce.

O quizás no está conduciendo, está buscando. A Draco, a un recuerdo, a un estado mental, un hogar, lo que sea y donde sea.

Pasa por las largas y ventiladas carreteras del campo, por los campos aun coloreados por el atardecer. La costa desaparece tras él, los riscos le abren el paso a los campos abiertos. Harry puede ver la brillante luz del sol en su retrovisor, una última pizca que brilla desafiante en el horizonte. Pronto el sol se convierte en poco más que una huella de pálido purpura, un diminuto moretón en el cielo. Hacia el sur, la luna es un fantasma blanco sobre el cielo, las estrellas empiezan a asomarse. Eso es lo que Harry ha extrañado desde que vive en Londres. Las noches llenas de smog no le dan permiso de brillar a la noche estrellada. 

Regresa a las estrechas calles de Landewednack. Mas allá de la iglesia con la puerta de besos, las pequeñas casitas, el puente que cruza el riachuelo. El hostal —una renovada finca— posada sobre un camino serpenteante, con la costa de Cornish como telón de fondo. A pesar de lo joven que está la noche, las mayoría de las luces ya están apagadas. Los otros huéspedes ya deben estar dormidos, en preparación para caminatas mañaneras y paseos a las calas cercanas.

Harry estaciona el Renault y se hace camino por la recepción, sube dos sets de escaleras hasta su habitación vacía.

 

***

 

Más tarde en la noche, se marcha de nuevo para seguir el camino del sendero costero. El sol se puso ya hace tiempo; las sonrientes parejas y los ancianos paseando perros ya se han retirado a sus acogedoras camas, envueltos en placenteros sueños. 

Hay una gran curva en un precipicio cercano. Puede ser la misma que visitó en los recuerdos de Draco, pero Harry no quiere visitarla de nuevo, en vez de eso, sigue el lento descenso hasta que está de pie en una bahía. El agua es poco profunda, va y viene sobre la arena, le recuerda a Harry cómo a veces el océano se siente como un eco de su pulso.

Se quita los zapatos y deja que las olas le acaricien los pies. Más adentro las olas se curvan en crestas y se estrellan, apurándose a la orilla hasta que son poco más que una suave oleada.

Debería volver a casa, piensa. Comprar un apartamento nuevo. Comprar cien apartamentos, no importa. Todos lucen igual. Volver y retomar su trabajo de Auror. Arrestar usuarios de magia oscura. Criminales angurrientos, fanáticos de la sangre pura, adolescentes desesperados, gente necesitada de dinero rápido. No importa. Todos son iguales.

Antes de Draco, Harry sabía exactamente lo que quería. Quizás es por eso que se siente un poco enojado con él. No puede entrar en su vida, cambiarla, y salir de nuevo. Pero más allá de la rabia, piensa Harry desesperadamente, hay miedo. Es aterrador saber cuanto control tiene Draco. Con un puñado de recuerdos y un par de conversaciones, puede cambiar la perspectiva de Harry; con un viaje de media noche, puede hacer que Harry se sienta increíblemente vivo; con una leve discusión y una rápida desaparición, puede hacer que Harry se preocupe por días. 

La recepción va a estar cerrada, piensa Harry. No importa. Desaparecerá hasta adentro.

Cuando la luna alcanza su cenit y empieza su casi imperceptible descenso, Harry se desvanece con un pop.

 

***

 

Y al aparecer en el medio de su habitación del hostal, Draco esta ahí.

En el balcón, observando la oscura línea costera de Cornish, y se gira hacia él luego de un segundo.

–Lo siento –dice.

Es difícil de recordar, piensa Harry, cómo solía sentirse enfurecido por la arrogancia de Draco en Hogwarts. Esa determinado rechazo a ofrecer una disculpa, o admitir un error, o hacer cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con la responsabilidad moral. _Ese pequeño hurón no se disculparía aunque su vida dependiera de ello_ , había dicho Ron una vez, y Harry se había reído. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que ver a Draco Malfoy disculparse sería uno de los momentos más victoriosos de sus vidas. 

No se siente muy victorioso ahora.

–Te fuiste –le dice Harry– por cuatro días. –Las palabras caen como pesadas rocas.

–Lo sé.

–Te fuiste. Tienes alguna idea… –Harry se detiene, muy consciente del temblor en su voz. Se siente aterrado de perder la compostura en ese momento y da un paso hacia el nochero, buscando a ciegas por la tarjeta llave, o cualquier cosa en la que se pueda enfocar.

Draco se aleja del balcón, cruza la habitación en un par de zancadas rápidas y le extiende la llave del Renault.

–¿Es esto lo que estás buscando?

Harry trata de tomarla antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucede: Draco ha tomado su mano y no lo deja ir.

–No debí marcharme –dice.

–Bueno… no debí insultarte –murmura Harry, distraído por la intensidad en su voz.

Draco lo acerca, sólo un poco, y Harry se pregunta —con el pulso repentinamente acelerado— si va a besarlo.

Pero no lo hace. Sólo sonríe un poco y dice:

–¿Eso es una disculpa?

–Sí –contesta Harry, siendo sincero no está prestando mucha atención a la conversación. No cree haber estado nunca así de cerca de Draco. ¿Cómo es que nunca notó los visos de azul pintados sobre el gris de sus irises?

–Entonces quédate –dice Draco y a Harry, que tiene la atención centrada en sus labios, le toma un momento captar las palabras. 

–¿Qué? –pregunta.

–Quédate –repite Draco, soltando su mano y dando un paso atrás. Levanta la tarjeta– Te ibas a ir, ¿no?

–¿Qué? –Harry se da cuenta repentinamente de que está mirando fijamente a Draco y de que es incapaz de construir una oración coherente, enrojece un poco– Ah. Claro. No. Es decir, sí.

La leve sonrisa de Draco se abre paso para convertirse en una sonrisa completa, dejando ver lo divertido que se siente. 

–¿Siempre eres así de articulado o estás cansado, Potter?

Harry salta sobre esa excusa.

–Cansado. Sí. Supongo que debería descansar un poco.

Draco pone la tarjeta en el nochero. 

–Nos vemos en la mañana entonces.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Harry, sintiéndose temeroso de repente.

–Voy a tomar una ducha –contesta Draco, tomando una toalla que estaba sobre la otra cama y desapareciendo en el baño.

Harry piensa quedarse despierto un poco más, pero luego de meterse en la cama, el sonido de las olas termina arrullándolo y pronto se queda dormido.

 

***

 

Harry se despierta una vez, antes del amanecer. Una leve luz gris se cuela entre las ventanas, dibujando débiles sombras en la habitación. El solo a penas está levantándose, piensa.

No muy lejos de él, en la otra cama, puede ver la silueta durmiente de Draco. Le está dando la espalda, encogido como tratando de desaparecer, y Harry se pregunta si Draco tiene pesadillas de la guerra.

Harry las tiene, igual que todos los demás. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, todos ellos. Todos los que vieron amigos y familiares morir frente a ellos. Todos aquellos que escucharon la voz de Voldemort recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts, el lugar que siempre consideraron un cielo intocable. Todos aquellos que vieron el castillo caer en pedazos a su alrededor. 

A algunos les gusta hablar sobre la guerra, a otros no. A Harry no le gusta. A Ron tampoco, pero a Hermione sí. Ginny intento hablar de eso con Harry, pero se rindió luego de que sus intentos de hacerlo fueran encontrados con silencio. Había sido un punto de discusión entre ellos por un tiempo: _“Te sentirás mejor si sólo hablas de ello”_ había dicho Ginny, y Harry le había contestado, muy calmadamente, que ya se sentía mejor. Y fue así, eso fue todo. Si, por supuesto que habían pesadillas, pero todo el mundo las tiene. Caer de precipicios, o ser perseguido por algo, morir de maneras horribles, todo es lo mismo. Todos le temen a algo.

_Siempre estuviste aterrorizado de fallar._

Tal vez Draco sueña con las veces que falló.

Y quizás lo ve como una falla —haber huido hace tres años— pero volvió. Y luego huyó cuando se pelearon —pero volvió. Cuatro días después, pero volvió y se disculpó.

Lo está intentando, piensa Harry. Y está mejorando.

Eso es lo opuesto a fallar.

 

***

 

En algún momento luego de que ha salido el sol, empieza a llover. Ni siquiera el calor del verano puede detener las nubes que vuelan desde el horizonte gris. Harry sale a correr temprano, un hábito que ha conservado desde sus días de entrenamiento. Vuelve empapado en sudor y barro, toma una ducha caliente. Draco sigue durmiendo, piensa, y baja por el desayuno. Qué típico que llueva justo cuando Draco regresa. Todos esos días de buen clima y lo único que hizo fue caminar por ahí de mal humor y pensar en Draco. Y ahora que por fin está feliz, está lloviendo a cántaros.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación, Draco está vestido y mirando por la ventana, viendo como caen las gotas por el vidrio. Le recuerda mucho a ese día en el apartamento, la primera vez que Draco le habló. 

_Es una hermosa vista, pero no eres tú, ¿no es así, Potter? Esto no es nada. Una caja en el cielo. Necesitas algo terrenal, algo real._

Quizás la lluvia no está tan mal, piensa. Le recuerda a esos días grises de invierno y esas mañanas nubladas. Todas esas noches conduciendo, conduciendo, con el fantasma de Draco sentado junto a él.

_Podríamos ir a cualquier parte._

–No me trajiste té –observa Draco, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

–¿Se suponía que debía hacerlo? –pregunta Harry divertido.

Draco le dirige una mirada.

–Sin leche, una de azúcar.

Harry le sigue la corriente.

–Muy bien, ¿algo más?

Draco parece sacudido.

–¿Qué? 

–¿Algo más? –repite sonriente. Draco lo mira con irritación.

–Pensé que dirías algo sobre Malfoys mimados dando órdenes –le dice– no se supone que asientas y sonrías.

–Ah, ya. Lo siento, trataré de ser más predecible –bromea Harry, rehusándose a pelear. Esto es lo que pasó la última vez, se recuerda. Ambos se tomaron las cosas muy en serio y se pusieron a la defensiva por nada– Déjame adivinar, esta es la parte en la que salgo furioso y tu te enfurruñas por horas.

–Yo no me enfurruño, yo reflexiono –contesta altanero.

–Y yo no salgo furioso, es una partida estratégica –dice Harry.

Draco aparta la mirada, pero Harry alcanza a ver la sonrisa que se esconde en las comisuras de su boca.

Es curioso cómo Harry y Ron siempre creyeron que escuchar a Draco disculparse sería su momento de victoria.

Pero Harry se siente más victorioso aquí y ahora, viendo a Draco sonreír.

 

***

 

Draco está mejorando.

Lo que es raro de pensar, porque Draco nunca estuvo enfermo, piensa. Nunca hubieron síntomas, no hubo enfermedad. Pero de alguna manera está mejorando.

Lo sabe porque hay algo en la manera en la que él observa la lluvia y le dice a Harry que cada gota tiene un diámetro diferente. O la manera en la que decide que quiere una botella de buen vino y conduce media hora hasta Helston porque dice que los bares locales solo sirven cloro mezclado con agua. Y luego, cuando está allá, cambia de opinión y termina comprando una botella de Glenmorangie de veinticinco años.

–¿Qué tanto pudo costar eso? –pregunta Harry cuando están de vuelta en camino a Landewednack.

–Exactamente el mismo precio –contesta Draco– del anillo de tu ex prometida.

Sí, piensa Harry. Definitivamente está mejorando.

 

***

 

Más tarde ese día, Draco yace boca abajo en la cama leyendo un desgastado libro llamado _Flores Para Algernon_. Harry inclina la cabeza para leer el comentario de la portada.

–Eso suena deprimente –observa– y aburrido.

–Gracias, Potter, por esa crítica literaria. ¿Por qué no te vas y terminas de leer ese artículo de Quidditch Semanal del “Top 10 de las Mejores Jugadoras Femeninas de Quidditch”?

–Yo sí leo, sabes.

–Eso es una gran mentira. Las revistas no cuentan.

–Bueno, pues—

–Tampoco los atlas de carreteras.

–Vale, pero—

–O los libros que alguien más dejó por ahí, que recogiste, leíste algunos párrafos y dejaste de nuevo ahí.

Harry empieza a reírse. Draco se voltea panza arriba para mirar a Harry.

–¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Harry sacude la cabeza aun riéndose.

–Es como si me conocieras.

–Sé muchas cosas de ti –Draco sonríe y el corazón de Harry se salta un latido. Es un ángulo muy… interesante, piensa. Él de pie a un lado de la cama, y Draco atravesado en ella mirándolo desde abajo. Se siente atrapado entre el alivio y la decepción cuando él se levanta y pone el libro en la mesa de noche.

–¿Ah, sí? –pregunta distraídamente.

–Sé que te gusta pararte en los balcones y beber whisky puro –contesta Draco, tomando la botella de Glenmorangie y haciendo un gesto.

Harry lo mira, toda su diversión ha desaparecido.

–Pero… pero solo podías verme cuando estaba en tus recuerdos o mirando entre tus posesiones…

–Cuando estabas cerca de mis cosas, dije. Y si mal no recuerdo, solías cargar mi permiso de conducir contigo a veces. Y la tarjeta del auto estaba con frecuencia en tu bolsillo. 

Todas esas veces, cuando estaba en el balcón mirando hacia el mundo, Draco estaba ahí con él.

–¿Qué más viste? –demanda Harry.

–No mucho, la verdad. Eres bastante aburrido. Parado por ahí, mirando a la nada.

–Igual que tu –replica Harry.

–Supongo que tenemos algo en común –Draco levanta un hombro descuidadamente– Trae un par de vasos.

–¿Qué soy, un elfo?

– _Yo_ no voy a ir. Ayer, cuando le pregunté a la recepcionista si me podía registrar, me dio una charla de media hora sobre los senderos locales.

–¿Sí sabes que la mayoría de la gente encontraría eso muy agradable? Eso es lo que hace la gente local, charlar amigablemente.

–Entonces ve tu, Potter, y ten una amigable charla con los adorables locales.

Harry asume la derrota y se marcha. Regresa cuarenta minutos más tarde. Draco está sonriendo.

–Cállate –le dice Harry.

–No he dicho nada.

–Pensé que iba a estar ahí para siempre. Hablaba de las plantas nativas del sendero sin parar.

–¿Ah, sí? Qué fascinante –Draco toma los vasos, sus dedos rosan levemente los de Harry.

–Sí, fascinante –dice Harry secamente, mirando cómo él pone los vasos en la mesa y abre la botella.

–Lo tomas puro, si no estoy mal –dice Draco– yo tomaré el mío en las rocas –toca un vaso de agua que hay sobre la mesa y el agua se transforma inmediatamente en cubos de hielo. 

–¿Sabías que enfriar el whisky suprime el sabor y el aroma? –comenta Harry a modo de conversación.

Draco se detiene a mitad de servir el vaso de Harry y lo mira.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Harry.

–A veces –contesta Draco– puedes ser muy… sorprendente.

Harry esconde una sonrisa mientras Draco sirve dos whiskeys puros.

 

***

 

Están de pie en el balcón a pesar de las oscurecidas nubes que amenazan con lluvia desde el horizonte. El sol se ha puesto temprano, hundiéndose bajo el peso de la lluvia y el cielo gris. Harry se apoya en la barra del balcón, el vaso de whisky en una mano, y mira las agitadas olas del océano.

–Viene una tormenta –comenta, tomando otro trago de Glenmorangie. Espera una respuesta mordaz de Draco — _“¿En serio, Potter? Qué observador_ — pero no llega. Harry lo mira. La tormenta le va bien, piensa Harry. Su complexión pálida y cabello rubio–blanco parecen casi brillar en las nubes de carbón.

–Me gustan las tormentas –dice Draco. Mira su vaso, luego se toma lo que queda en él.

–Draco, –le dice Harry en voz baja, reconociendo los signos. La forma abstracta en la que habla, cómo mira fijamente las cosas. 

–Las tormentas de verano me hacen sentir como en casa. 

–Draco, –repite Harry– esto es real.

Draco mira su vaso vacío.

–Lo sé.

–¿De vedad?

Una pausa. Luego Draco estira su mano para tomar la de Harry.

–Sí –dice.

Es su regla. _Cuando estabas atrapado en el tiempo no podíamos hacer contacto, ¿no es así? Así que esto debe ser real_. Una estrategia simple. Contacto necesario por el bien de la realidad. Eso es todo.

Harry está caminando por un camino muy peligroso y lo sabe.

Aprieta la mano de Draco mientras esperan a que llegue la tormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN:
> 
> –cada vez hay menos notas por que por una parte no he tenido nuevos inconvenientes con palabras y traducciones, pero por otra parte porque cada vez el mundo mágico tiene menos relevancia hajsajsja
> 
> –cuando fui a copiar el cap del doc de word me di cuenta de que YA PASÉ LAS 200 PAGINAS WTF
> 
> –Ay si, qué buena excusa para tomarse de las manos. Gays.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me saqué este capítulo a trancazos ew
> 
> ya solo quedan dos capas más, disfrrrruten

La tormenta ha disminuido a una leve precipitación a la hora en al que Harry se despierta la mañana siguiente. El cielo es aún gris y no ha parado de llover cuando Harry sale a trotar. Al regresar al hostal deja un camino de huellas embarradas tras él y la pobre recepcionista parece a punto de desmayarse.

No es suficiente para detener a Draco, que insiste en pasear por la costa, luego de un desayuno sin prisas.

–Puedes ir tu, yo me quedo –le dice Harry.

–Ah, se me olvidaba que aun tienes por lo menos siete paginas de Quidditch Semanal para leer –replica Draco, pero no hay malicia en su voz y Harry se ríe.

–No te caigas de un acantilado.

–Gracias por el consejo, Potter. Voy a escribirlo para que no se me olvide.

Draco deja la habitación, llevándose la varita consigo. Tiene un curioso hábito de usar las puntas de los dedos para girarla y esconderla bajo su manga, donde se queda adherida. Es un truco muy ingenioso, piensa Harry, y parece incluso más rápido que el que les enseñan en el entrenamiento de Aurores.

Una vez Draco se ha marchado, Harry centra su atención en la copia de Quidditch Semanal que compró en una tienda de Hoppers Crossing. Ha leído todos los artículos dos veces. Hay una página entera dedicada a Ginny en la sección con el Top de 10 Mejores Jugadoras Femeninas de Quidditch. La página está llena de fotografías de ella y referencias a “la ex prometida de Harry Potter”. Eso le molesta a Harry. Ginny ha luchado por años para construirse un nombre, pero en incontables entrevistas deportivas y artículos de Quidditch, el de Harry siempre resulta siendo parte entusiasta de la conversación. Ahora parece que incluso aunque no estén en una relación, sigue teniendo el mismo problema.

Harry se pregunta vagamente cómo los periódicos presentaron la historia. Aunque rompieron en navidad, la prensa no empezó a especular hasta febrero, y Hermione le dijo que Rita Skeeter publicó oficialmente la noticia a finales de abril. Harry no hubiera sabido de otra forma. Él no lee la prensa, se fía de Ron y Hermione para que lo mantengan al tanto de los sucesos del mundo mágico. De otra manera, sabe que estaría leyendo artículo tras artículo de su supuesta vida privada. Al menos no hay nada malo en las noticias, le aseguró Hermione. Más que todo reportes tontos y escandalosos, como que Harry había reclamado la propiedad de un supuesto dragón mascota o que Ginny vendió su anillo de compromiso con un clasificado en el Diario el Profeta. 

Por supuesto, no hay duda de que habrían noticias aun más escandalosas si alguien se enterara de que Harry desapareció súbitamente. 

Harry siempre se escondió de los medios y se mantuvo notoriamente difícil de encontrar. Hermione y Ron siempre lo cubren, pero obviamente sus compañeros de trabajo se percatarán de su inexplicada ausencia y van a chismosear entre ellos. Pronto los chismes llegarán a oídos de la siempre alerta Rita Skeeter. 

Harry ni siquiera considera a Draco recurriendo a la prensa. Draco no haría algo así. No sabe porqué, pero está seguro. Cuando vuelvan…

Cuando vuelvan.

Harry se sienta en el borde de la cama de Draco. Volver es algo en lo que ha tratado de no pensar. _Cuando volvamos._ Es difícil siquiera de imaginar. Por supuesto que sus amigos deben estar terriblemente preocupados y tendrá que visitarlos en algún momento —una punzada de culpa le atraviesa el corazón—. Tendrá que explicar el porqué de su ausencia a sus enojados supervisores, lidiar con curiosos colegas…

…pero luego piensa en el departamento, en la caja en el cielo, con sus polvorientas encimeras y habitaciones vacías. En el silencio que pesa en las noches cuando no puede dormir.

Harry se levanta de golpe y toma la tarjeta del Renault como si fuera un salvavidas.

 

***

 

Para el momento en el que Draco regresa, Harry ha dado un paseo en el auto, regresado, y sentado a hojear _Flores para Algernon._

–Solo recuerda que son palabras nada más, no pueden herirte –dice Draco en tono conversador, soltando su chaqueta húmeda sobre la cama de Harry.

–Mm –murmura Harry distraídamente cambiando de página.

Draco intenta entablar una conversación con Harry un par de veces más, pero se rinde al no conseguir respuesta y desaparece para buscar el almuerzo. Regresa tres horas después con un nuevo libro.

–Fui a la librería, –le dice Draco cuando nota la mirada inquisitiva de Harry– ya que robaste mi único libro.

–Tenía razón. –Le contesta Harry con voz lastimera, sirviéndose un vaso de Glenmorangie– Fue deprimente –mira el nuevo libro de Draco– ¿ese es igual de deprimente?

–No lo sé, no lo he leído aun.

–¿De qué va? 

–Un comerciante de marfil viaja a África para tomar unas lindas vacaciones –dice ligeramente. Harry lo mira.

–¿Y…?

–Y se desilusiona con el imperialismo luego de ser testigo de la crueldad y la corrupción de los colonos europeos, desarrollando un inmenso terror a la oscuridad y al desafío que representa para el mundo como lo conoce.

Harry se queja.

–Sabía que era deprimente. ¿Alguna vez lees algo que no cause una crisis existencial?

–Ayer leí un folleto.

–¿Se trataba de cómo la vida no tiene un valor intrínseco?

–Muy gracioso, Potter –Draco se da la vuelta, pero sus labios ya formaban una sonrisa.

Harry se ríe.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente se pasean por los acantilados durante una hora o quizás más. Cuando el sol empieza a levantar, se detienen para observar el agua. Draco se para al borde, mirando al océano. Harry, sintiendo al fin la fatiga de la distancia recorrida y las horas de la mañana, se sienta sobre una gran roca un poco más atrás.

Harry mira la silueta de Draco por un largo rato y es sólo cuando él se gira para mirar el sol salir, que Harry se da cuenta de que está tratando de descifrar cual fue el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de Draco Malfoy.

Es un sentimiento aterrador. Es fácil desear a alguien, relacionar su rostro con la aceleración de los latidos del corazón y de la falta de aliento. Es fácil decir, _me gusta por el color de sus ojos, las líneas de su cuerpo._

Es algo completamente diferente decir _me gusta por la forma en la que sostiene el volante, la manera en la que mira por la ventana, por cómo dice mi nombre._

Harry trata de pensar en Ginny, en las suaves y seguras curvas de su cuerpo. O incluso en Cho, o…

…pero nunca hubo nadie más. Tuvo un breve fijación por Cho, y una relación con Ginny que rápidamente se transformó en una conexión incierta que se perdió con el tiempo y la distancia.

Harry pone las palmas de la mano sobre la tierra, para poder sentir algo firme, para poder aterrizar un poco

El sol besa el viento con los primeros atisbos de calor real del verano.

 

***

 

Se marchan de Landewednack al día siguiente. Draco conduce. Harry escucha el sonido del océano tras ellos, pero no mira atrás.

La carretera se extiende eterna en frente. Los acantilados arenosos le abren el pasos a los planos y valles, los árboles brillan verdes bajo el sol, los pequeños pueblos pasan con rapidez a los lados. Se detienen a almorzar en Launceston y Harry traza las líneas sobre el mapa en lo que Draco termina su café. Weston-Super-Mare está a un par de horas de distancia, piensa. El lugar en el que creció su madre, y él nunca fue allí. Cuando era pequeño solía pensar que Inglaterra era inmensa; otros niños hablaban de vacaciones exóticas en Brighton, o de viajes por las pintorescas colinas de Costwolds, o de excursiones escolares a la principal atracción de Wiltshire: el antiguo monumento de Stonehenge. Pero para el pequeño Harry, siempre confinado a las ordenadas filitas y calles de Little Whinging, esos lugares sonaban como misterios fantásticos, extrañas y maravillosas locaciones en las que él sólo podría soñar. En su mente las playas de Brighton eran un paraíso tropical, y Costwolds una escabrosa jungla con lagos sin fondo y elevadas montañas donde Stonehenge se levantaba sobre la tierra como un anillo de rascacielos.

Continúan la ruta.

–Mira –dice Harry repentinamente, una hora después de dejar Launceston. Se endereza en su asiento y señala.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esos campos, –dice Harry completamente fascinado. Una extensión inmensa de amarillo brillante bordea la carretera, estirándose hasta encontrarse con el azul del cielo.

Draco lo mira.

–Sólo son campos de canola.

–Mira esos colores…

–No me digas que nunca has visto uno. Están por todas partes.

–Se ven fantásticos –Harry no se inmuta ante su tono despectivo, pero Draco se detiene de pronto, y se estaciona a un lado. 

–¿Qué? –Pregunta Harry, olvidando los campos de canola un segundo preguntándose si Draco se ha enojado. Pero él solo señala hacia fuera.

–¿No quieres echarles un vistazo?

Harry abre la puerta del auto, rodeándolo para llegar a Draco que está al otro lado. Por unos minutos, solo se paran a observar cómo el sol baña las flores. Un estornino se para en un poste de la verja para descansar las alas bajo el calor; no muy lejos, un saltamontes brinca entre ramas. Harry estudia los campos, notando cómo los pétalos se balancean muy levemente en el viento. Draco se recuesta del auto aun caliente y Harry puede escuchar como el motor se enfría.

–¿Nunca has visto uno? –pregunta de nuevo, Harry sacude la cabeza.

–No –aparta la mirada para ver al estornino– Vivía con familiares muggles. No les gustaba llevarme con ellos a ningún lugar. 

Harry puede sentir la mirada de Draco sobre su espalda.

–Esta siembra aún está joven, –dice y hace una seña su dirección– Deberíamos volver en agosto, cuando ya hayan recogido la cosecha de primavera. –Se pone las manos en el bolsillo y se recuesta para ver el cielo– Cuando era niño, sabía que el verano se iba a acabar cuando los campos de canola pasaban de amarillo a marrón –sonríe levemente– y cortaban el heno, llenándose todo rápidamente de flores salvajes. Eso significaba que el verano terminaba.

Harry lo mira, el sol ilumina su figura, el ángulo de su quijada, la inclinación de su mentón, la manera en la que la luz dibuja suaves sombras de sus pestañas en sus pómulos.

–¿Te gustaba el verano en Wiltshire?

Draco lo mira, la leve sonrisa continúa en su rostro. 

–Por supuesto, era mi hogar. Todos esos días que pasé corriendo entre campos de trigo y escalando árboles… solía atrapar sapos por el arroyo, y hacer barquitos de papel con hojas del Diario el Profeta… pensaba que quizás esos barquitos encontrarían eventualmente el camino hacia el mar. Podían salir de Inglaterra, pero yo no.

–¿No podías? –Harry frunce el ceño, pero Draco sacude la cabeza.

–Nunca quise hacerlo. Cuando eres niño… el mundo es del tamaño de tu habitación, ¿no es así? El universo es un diámetro de tres millas alrededor de tu casa. Conocer cada río, cada campo, parece un trabajo imposible. Ni hablar de conquistar los países más allá de Wiltshire.

–Como que me hace desear haber crecido en Wiltshire –comenta Harry. Draco lo mira, luego mira los campos otra vez, al impecable horizonte de oro y azul.

–Te llevaré ahí –dice.

–Eso me encantaría.

Se giran al tiempo, como llegando a un acuerdo, y abren las puertas del auto. Draco toma el asiento del conductor, Harry observa como sus ojos se mueven hacia el espejo retrovisor, mirando como desaparecen los campos en la distancia.

–Cuéntame sobre Whiltshire –dice Harry impulsivamente, y Draco habla con facilidad de los veranos de su infancia que pasó explorando praderas, alondras revoloteando de campo en campo, de tierras verdes. 

Harry escucha con atención cada palabra, hipnotizado por las descripciones, los bosquejos imaginarios de los veranos de los que, de niño, tan solo podía soñar. En su mente, ve cómo se desarrollan las escenas: un pequeño Draco, sosteniendo pequeños botecitos de papel en sus manos y enviándolos rio abajo; jugando entre el trigo, bandeando una rama cual espada, guiando soldados imaginarios; mirando como los tractores recogían las flores amarillas de la canola y dejaban atrás solo ramas torcidas. Pero, se da cuenta, siempre se lo imagina solo. Por supuesto, no tiene hermanos o hermanas, Lucius aparece como una figura distante y ausente. No hay amigos tampoco. Ciertamente, Draco no entablaría amistad con los niños muggle de los alrededores.

–Debe haber sido solitario –dice Harry repentinamente. No quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero lo hizo.

El viejo Draco se habría oscurecido con ira, piensa, o le habría replicado con indignación, afirmando inmediatamente que tenía montones de amigos, muchas gracias, y una casa muy cara y muchos elfos y todos sus caprichos eran cumplidos.

Pero el Draco de ahora exhala con fuerza, pasando el aire entre sus dientes, y, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera, contesta:

–Lo era.

Se quedan en silencio por un largo rato después de eso. La avenida es una línea larga y recta que atraviesa el campo, sin interrumpirse ni girar. Harry puede ver como se extienden las sombras hasta que se convierten en noche.

Ninguno de los dos llegó a ver al otro solo alguna vez, se da cuenta. La mayoría del tiempo estaban rodeados por la gente que se encontraba en los pasillos de Hogwarts. En los salones donde sus amigos se erguían detrás de ellos, con expresiones duras cual soldados. Puede contar en una mano las veces que se encontraron a solas.

Piensa en Draco enfrentándose a Dumbledore, la mano con la que sostenía la varita temblando, una expresión de total desesperación en su rostro. El mismo rostro que vio desolado y petrificado en las visiones de Voldemort. En el rostro empapado de lágrimas que vio reflejado en el espejo del baño de Hogwarts. Nadie puede ayudarme, había dicho.

Siempre solo.

–¿Crees que pudimos haber sido amigos en Hogwarts? –pregunta impulsivamente.

–No –contesta Draco de inmediato, y un profundo dolor florece con fuerza en el corazón de Harry. Draco mira el retrovisor antes de cambiar de vía para adelantar otro auto. Cando habla de nuevo, su vos es más suave –Para que eso pasara tendíamos que revertir ocho años de suposiciones y cambiar nuestras creencias, nuestros valores. –Sacude la cabeza– Imposible.

–Imposible no –replica Harry.

–El molesto optimista de siempre –dice Draco secamente.

–Has cambiado –contesta Harry– No mientas, sé que lo has hecho. Empezaste fanfarroneando abiertamente de ser un seguidor de Voldemort –nota como Draco aun brinca con la mención de ese nombre– y sintiéndote orgulloso de seguir sus ordenes. Dos años después, era una historia completamente distinta. Odiabas ser un mortífago, estabas avergonzado de las ordenes que seguías.

–No lo odiaba –exclama Draco con rudeza.

Harry se queda en silencio luego de eso. No sabe como responder sin que todo desemboque en una pelea.

Draco continúa conduciendo. Hace tiempo que la tarde pasó a ser noche, las luces e las lámparas en la carretera forman patrones monótonos sobre el asfalto.

Draco inhala lentamente y luego exhala.

–Lo odiaba –dice. Una pausa, luego repite: –Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a él, y odiaba a la tía Bellatrix, y a los Carrows, y a Rowle, y a todos los demás. A cada uno de ellos. No soportaba ni siquiera hablar con mi padre. Me aterrorizaba Greyback, y Nagini aun más. Cada momento, lo odiaba –Draco empieza a reír– Lo odiaba –repite una vez más, sin dejar de reír. Harry lo mira con preocupación.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–Te estás riendo –señala Harry sintiéndose incierto– ¿es una broma?

–No –Draco sacude la cabeza, sonriente– Es sólo que… ¿Alguna vez has mantenido un secreto por mucho tiempo? Esas palabras que piensas, una y otra y otra vez, pero nunca las dirás en voz alta… –no dice más, sacude la cabeza, pero Harry entiende.

La avenida se extiende frente a ellos, hipnotizantes líneas infinitas, luces que atraviesan la noche como una verdad a secas.

 

***

 

Harry se despierta. No recuerda haberse dormido, está apoyado en el cristal de la ventana del auto, mirando el oscuro cielo que les rodea. De vez en cuando se encuentran con otro auto en el camino.

Están estacionados. Parpadea y mira a su alrededor. Están en el medio de la nada, parece. La oscuridad se despliega en todas las direcciones. Harry lucha para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta.

Draco está de pie no muy lejos, dándole la espalda. Se gira para mirar a Harry, y por un segundo lo transporta a través del tiempo y espacio. De vuelta a los salvajes vientos de la costa de Cornish, parados sobre un acantilado a media noche. Por un largo rato, Harry no es capaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Draco.

–¿Por qué nos detuvimos? –pregunta al final, sacudiéndose de los recuerdos.

Draco le da la espalda nuevamente.

–Hemos llegado.

–¿A dónde?

–Wiltshire –señala al frente– Aquí es donde solía jugar de niño.

–¿Justo aquí?

Draco asiente.

–En estos mismos campos.

Harry se acerca un poco más, sus zapatos crujen en la tierra antes de pisar el pasto.

–Estos mismos campos –repite, rozando delicadamente una flor de canola con la palma de la mano. Aún están verdes y jóvenes, no han alcanzado el brillo de los de Cornwall. Harry observa con intensidad, sus ojos se achican en concentración. Como si al fijarse con atención, pudiera ver el fantasma de un pequeño Draco corriendo entre las plantas.

Harry sonríe y da un paso al frente.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Draco, sonando ligeramente sobresaltado.

–Lejos de ti –dice Harry y se echa a correr.

Es una cosa que él y Draco tienen en común: una infancia solitaria. La única vez que Harry tuvo algo remotamente similar a un juego de “Tu las Traes” fue cuando Dudley lo perseguía de niño, o cuando los bulldogs de la tía Marge le mordían los talones. Es una experiencia muy diferente estar corriendo en estos prados, con el despejado cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza, escuchando el leve sonido de pasos tras de sí. La voz de Draco atraviesa el aire hasta él:

–¡Estás loco, Potter! ¿En serio estás jugando—

–Estamos jugando, querrás decir –grita de vuelta sobre su hombro– ¡Después de todo, me estás persiguiendo!

–¡No estoy persiguiéndote! ¡Vuelve aquí!

–¡Oblígame! –se ríe Harry y acelera; los pasos que vienen detrás de él también aumentan la marcha. Harry vira repentinamente a la izquierda, sintiendo los delgados tallos de las plantas de canola entre sus dedos. Zigzaguea a través del prado, corriendo cada vez más rápido hasta que lo único que puede escuchar es la sangre corriendo por sus oídos, el esfuerzo de respirar en su garganta, y se detiene. Ya no escucha pasos tras el.

Harry se da la vuelta. No hay nadie, las plantas de canola se mecen suavemente con la brisa nocturna. Frunce el ceño, baja las manos, relaja los dedos. El silencio de la noche no le da pistas; ni el más pequeño paso o la más leve respiración. Harry da un paso atrás.

Alguien lo agarra; Harry grita y casi se sale de su piel del susto. Detrás de el Draco empieza a reír, sus brazos aun rodeando a Harry.

–¿Eso fue un chillido? –Harry logra descifrar entre las risas de Draco. Su voz está terriblemente cerca de su oído. Harry enrojece.

–¡Claro que no! Fue—fue un grito, eso es todo. Me asustaste –le acusa.

–Fue un chillido, admítelo. Por un momento pensé que había agarrado a Astoria.

–Muy gracioso. Hey, ¿a dónde vas? –Harry pregunta cuando Draco lo suelta y se da la vuelta preparado para huir.

–Atrápame –y se echa a correr, rápido como un zorro, corriendo por la pradera otra vez.

Harry corre tras él.

 

***

 

Media hora después van caminando de vuelta al Renault. Harry siente cómo su pulso se calma igual que un motor recién apagado, cómo su respiración se hace más lenta.

–Eres más rápido de lo que pareces –le dice a Draco.

–Tu no.

Harry lo empuja amistosamente, haciendo que se tambalee, pero Draco retoma el balance y le sonríe. No es una sonrisa como las otras, piensa mientras ve la suave curva de sus labios. Es una llena de malicia. Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba esa en particular.

Llegan al auto y Harry toma el asiento del pasajero, Draco el del conductor. La máquina ruge con vida, las llantas crujen en el asfalto.

Harry mira en el espejo retrovisor como los campos desaparecen en la oscuridad.

 

***

 

Se pregunta a dónde van. Supuestamente Harry iba navegando, pero se quedó dormido pasando Devon, además, Draco parece ya tener un destino en mente. Harry mira el reloj: las ocho en punto. De seguro se detendrán en algún lugar a pasar la noche, ¿no?

Pero no, continúan sin detenerse. Los prados y los árboles pasan a gran velocidad por la ventana, los ríos reflejan las estrellas, de vez en cuando pasan algún caserío. Están en el corazón de ninguna parte, piensa Harry, recostando la frente en el cristal. Pasan otra pequeña villa y le parece ver un parque por ahí. Los columpios balanceándose suavemente en la brisa veraniega, las cadenas rechinando, y se pregunta si es el mismo lugar en el que estuvo hace tantos meses cuando Draco le dio los recuerdos. Harry sonríe, pensando que Draco le dio más que recuerdos esta noche. No hubo hechizo de Legilimancia, no hubo pensadero, pero igual le regaló nuevos recuerdos.

 

Continúan el camino.

 

***

 

Draco le pide Harry que tome el volante.

–Voy a tomar una siesta –anuncia en cuando cambian de asientos.

–Ni siquiera sé a donde vamos –argumenta Harry, y Draco le pasa el atlas.

–¿Sabes cómo llegar a Birmingham?

–No desde aquí, no.. Espera, ¿Birmingham? ¿Es allá a donde vamos? –Harry pregunta sin comprender– ¡Eso está a años luz de aquí!

–Ah, ¿es eso lo que sucede cuando trato de hacer algo bueno por ti? –dice Draco– Ya, toma la M40 y síguela hasta Hockley Heath. Luego tomas la M6.

–Esp--- ¿Para qué vamos Birmingham?

–Despiértame cuando estemos allí.

Harry le hace un gesto grosero, sin frutos. Draco ya ha cerrado los ojos.

Suspira y suelta el freno de mano.

Conducir en la noche es muy arrullador, piensa. La carretera se desenrolla frente a él, las luces se difuminan hacia el frente. Draco duerme junto a él, con la frente apoyada sobre la ventana, su respiración es profunda y rítmica. Duerme mejor ahora, piensa. La tensión ya no le estira la cara, como lo hacía en Landewednack.

Un solitario auto aparece en la distancia. Harry observa las luces que pasan. Su reloj chilla marcando las nueve —nota que el indicador de la gasolina está llegando a la reserva. Se mete en la primera estación que encuentra y Draco se despierta momentáneamente.

–¿Ya llegamos? –murmura, su voz está impregnada de sueño.

–No.

Draco se duerme de nuevo.

Harry conduce por mucho tiempo, hasta que las punteadas lucecitas de los pueblos crecen hasta ser las grandes iluminarias de la ciudad de Birmingham. Se estaciona a las afueras de la ciudad y vacila a la hora de despertar a Draco. Luego de un momento, le toca el hombro suavemente.

–Draco. Ya hemos llegado.

Se estira, abriendo los ojos lentamente, su mirada se encuentra inmediatamente con la de Harry. Sonríe entonces y Harry daría lo que fuera por poder capturar esa sonrisa descuidada para siempre. Luego parece despertar del todo.

–Conduzco yo de nuevo.

–Pensé que este era el destino.

–¿Birmingham? ¿Qué clase de sádico crees que soy?

Harry se ríe y abre la puerta del auto para cambiar una vez mas de asientos.

–¿Quieres que navegue?

–No, puedes dormir.

–¿Y si no estoy cansado? –pregunta Harry.

–Duérmete –repite Draco.

Harry piensa que no lo hará, solo para molestarlo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se duerme en algún lugar después de Shrewsbury. 

 

***

 

Cuando Harry se despierta está oscuro. Completamente. Ni siquiera cuando iban por la zona rural de Wiltshire estaba tan oscuro. No hay una luz, ni el brillo de una casa en la distancia.

La puerta se abre.

–Harry

levanta la mirada. Draco está ahí, ofreciéndole una mano. Harry pausa y luego la toma. Se levanta, da un paso lejos del auto, siguiendo a Draco.

Están de pie en medio del cielo, piensa por un segundo, su corazón se salta un latido. Al inicio se siente mareado. Hay estrellas arriba y abajo, en cualquier momento Draco dará un paso y se echará a volar, guiando a Harry a las constelaciones, hasta las nubes de polvo fino adornadas con estrellas. Aprieta la mano de Draco más fuerte en reflejo, tiene la sensación de que se caerá si lo suelta.

Draco lo mira sobre el hombro y sonríe; Harry toma otro tentativo paso adelante, para estar a la par con él. Sólo en ese instante se da cuenta de que las estrellas de abajo son sólo un reflejo en el agua de un vasto lago. Hay montañas que se levantan a ambos lados del lago, como crestas de olas, e incluso en estos momentos —en mitad del verano— puede ver el pálido brillo de la nieve en los picos. Harry siente que está parado en el borde del mundo. Esa oscuridad agresiva que se extiende eterna hasta que el cielo y la tierra se vuelven una sola; los bosques, los valles, la delgada luna creciente que parece balancearse en su corazón.

–¿En dónde estamos? –dice por fin.

–Snowdonia.

El nombre suena como el de un cuento, piensa Harry. Algún reino en un cuento de hadas, o en un mundo muy lejano. Harry mira el lago, viendo cómo las estrellas titilan en la superficie. Una estrella fugaz pasa brevemente a través del cielo y deja un trazo brillante de luz.

–He estado aquí antes –dice Draco de la nada– cuando estaba en el pasado.

El corazón de Harry por poco se detiene; aguanta la respiración por un largo momento. Draco no ha hablado del tiempo que pasó en el pasado, ni una vez, y Harry nunca le preguntó —igual que sus amigos nunca le preguntan de la guerra. Cosas así —memorias así— se comparten como presentes muy cuidadosos, y sólo a los que nunca los exigen. Harry se percata de que aun sostiene la mano de Draco, pero no se atreve a dejarla ir, por miedo a que eso de alguna forma haga que se calle otra vez.

–Hogwarts –dice luego de un largo momento, su mirada descansa en las vastas y distantes montañas, sus ojos entrecerrados por el esfuerzo de recordar– ahí es donde terminé. No sé dónde mi padre intentaba ir, pero es ahí donde me envió. Hogwarts. –Pausa– 1965. El año en el que mi padre empezó su educación.

Tres años, piensa Harry. Tres largos años.

–No me di cuenta de que había sufrido una despartición. Al inicio, no. Pensé que había muerto, que era un fantasma, porque nadie podía verme o escucharme. No podía tocar nada. Pero tenía eso que creí ser visiones, escenas traslapadas donde veía dos cosas al mismo tiempo, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba viendo el presente y el pasado –Draco se queda en silencio una vez más por varios minutos, mirando el horizonte– empezaba a volverme loco. Era como si dos personas diferentes hablaran en mi cabeza. Así que me fui, quería encontrar un lugar en donde nada cambiara –Draco hace un gesto señalando la vista– Esto fue lo más cercano que encontré a lo que necesitaba.

Se quedan ahí juntos por mucho tiempo, con las estrellas arriba y abajo, y Harry siente que corre sobre el aire.

 

***

 

Más tarde cuando ya se marchan —Harry va conduciendo, Draco se sumerge en el atlas— Harry le agradece.

–¿Por qué? –Draco luce genuinamente confundido.

–Por llevarme a Snowdonia, claro.

–Ah, –Draco cambia de página– bueno, dijiste que tus familiares Muggle nunca te llevaban a ninguna parte. Deberíamos volver en invierno, cuando se puede ver nieve.

La emoción le corta la respiración por un instante. Harry mira a Draco fijamente, luego recuerda que está conduciendo y vuelve la atención al frente.

_Deberíamos volver._

Las luces atraviesan la oscuridad de la noche, la carretera está enmarcada por ancianos robles de Gales, sus ramas se curvean contra el cielo.

–Nunca he ido a un parque nacional –dice Harry, preguntándose qué tan viejos serán los árboles. Una ves escuchó que los robles pueden vivir dos mil años– aunque apuesto a que no son tan increíbles como Snowdonia.

Draco se endereza con un repentino interés en sus ojos.

–Brecon Beacons, ese te gutaría. Está en South Wales. Las estrellas siempre están a la vista —es una reserva internacional de cielo oscuro oficial. O si prefieres las montañas, iremos a Cairngorms, donde las montañas han sido esculpidas por glaciares. O si prefieres las cascadas y los ríos, está el Peak District. Por supuesto, si quieres precipicios escabrosos y el océano, está el Pembrokeshire Coast –Draco pausa para darle a Harry una mirada calculadora– pero tengo el presentimiento de que te gustan las estrellas.

Harry se pregunta qué preferirá Draco. ¿El encantador cielo nocturno, o el rugiente océano, o las vastas montañas ancianas, las bestias de piedra que se quedarán ahí hasta que el último vestigio de humanidad se haya esfumado?

_Quería encontrar un lugar en donde nada cambiara._

A Draco le gustarían las montañas, piensa Harry.

–¿Tengo razón?

Harry lo mira.

–¿Qué?

–¿Tengo razón? –Draco repite– ¿Prefieres las estrellas?

–Me gustan las estrellas –afirma Harry.

Draco sonríe, una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa por su acierto.

Harry se pregunta si pudo haber visto la constelación Draco esta noche, las estrellas polares brillan fuerte sobre las montañas y valles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductor
> 
> en realidad no tengo nada que anotar, solo quiero comentar que caray, pobre harry, sé lo horrible que es darse cuenta de que te gusta alguien que nunca imaginaste lmfao
> 
> enciéndanle una velita a harry :c


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou, terminé este capítulo lo más rápido que pude, pero la uní me quita demasiado tiempo :c
> 
> les pido que porfis estén al pendiente de cualquier error de gramática o de ortografía, porque no tuve tiempo de hacerle un buen segundo pasón :c

Draco toma el volante otra vez en Birmingham. Harry no está seguro de a donde van, pero no le importa.

–Duerme un poco –le dice Draco y Harry asiente. Se gira hacia él, con los ojos apenas abiertos, lo suficiente para poder observarlo sin que Draco se de cuenta. De vez en cuando el brillo dorado de una lámpara se cuela entre las ventanas, o las luces de otro auto que pasa iluminan a Draco por un segundo. Siempre mirando al frente, piensa, observando su rostro. No le quita la mirada de encima.

Se duerme con los ojos aún puestos sobre él.

***

La siguiente vez que se despierta es flotando con suavidad hasta la realidad, las luces borrosas se enfocan gradualmente. Intersecciones adornadas con luces de tráfico, brillantes lámparas, autos que pasan veloces por los lados. Desde lo lejos logra llegar el sonido de los trenes. Harry se endereza en su asiento, parpadeando con pesadez. Es Londres, se da cuenta. Su reloj suena anunciando las tres de la mañana. Pero esta ciudad nunca duerme y el tráfico es abundante incluso a esta hora. Harry se pregunta cuantas personas están de camino a Heathrow, en camino a miles de destinos en los que solo puede soñar.

–¿A dónde vamos? –murmura con la voz aun cargada de sueño. Draco le lanza una mirada rápida.

–Tu vas a casa.

La cálida sensación de ensueño se esfuma tan rápido como si se hubiera quitado una capa. Mira a Draco, su corazón acelera el paso.

–¿A casa…? –repite.

–A tu apartamento –le dice Draco.

La caja de concreto en el cielo. ¿Es aquí donde termina todo? Las arenosas playas de Sutton-on-Sea, el brillante alboroto de Brighton, los vertiginosos precipicios azotados por el viento en la costa de Cornish, los campos de Canola de Wiltshire, el cielo estrellado de Snowdonia...

...¿y todo termina aquí, en un vacío apartamento con muebles polvorientos y paredes blancas?

_In inceptum finis est._

Pues claro que así termina. Todo eso era tiempo prestado, el viaje. Una aventura robada, momentos que no debieron suceder, memorias que nunca debieron ser creadas. Y ahora Draco volverá a la mansión, con su preocupada madre y dedicados elfos, y Harry volverá a su impecable apartamento y se parará en el balcón a beber whisky, en donde, quizás, si presta mucha atención, podrá escuchar a alguien silbar sopla el viento al sur, al sur, al sur…

En el profundo y prístino salvajismo de Snowdonia se había sentido como si tuviera la luna balanceada en el corazón, ligera y clara como el mismo cielo. Aquí, en Londres, parece pesar cual plomo sobre él, cortándole la respiración. El peso no hace más que crecer mientras se alejan de la avenida y siguen unas terriblemente familiares calles. Hasta que al fin llegan al bloque de apartamentos; Draco estaciona el Renault con la misma gracia que siempre trae consigo, ya sea de pie al borde de un precipicio en Cornwall o tomando la mano de Harry para enseñarle un lago lleno de estrellas. Por un momento su corazón se alegra cuando Draco camina con él a las escaleras, pero luego recuerda que han estado conduciendo por horas. Una taza de café antes de que se marche sería la mínima cortesía.

Se siente extraño pisar el apartamento de nuevo. Le toma una eternidad encontrar sus llaves, y el doble abrir la puerta. El aire tiene un leve aroma a polvo, piensa Harry en lo que enciende las luces, iluminando las paredes blancas, los vacíos estantes, las encimeras de la cocina que no guardan ningún objeto. Las cortinas están completamente corridas y más allá del río las luces de la ciudad tintinean. Harry pone las llaves sobre la encimera suavemente. 

–¿Quieres algo de café? Aunque no tengo leche –dice Harry, pero Draco niega con la cabeza.

–Un té estaría bien.

Harry no estuvo lejos tanto tiempo, pero por alguna razón tiene problemas recordando donde está todo. ¿El azúcar estaba en el estante de arriba o en el de abajo? Abre la puerta de uno de los aparadores para sacar dos tazas, pero encuentra la cristalería. Bien podría ser la casa de un extraño. Mientras esperan a que hierva la tetera, Draco se sienta en una silla del bar y desliza una mano sobre el borde.

–Aquí había un árbol de navidad –observa.

Harry lo mira.

–¿Recuerdas…? 

–No realmente. Es difícil recordarlo. Pero habían unas lucecitas aquí, ¿no?

Si. Harry recuerda ese silencioso momento, enterrado en las profundidades de diciembre. Draco de pie ahí, iluminado por el leve brillo de las luces de navidad. Harry había intentado alcanzarlo y él se había esfumado como un fantasma. Antes de que sus manos tuvieran la oportunidad de tocarse. Harry mira su mano por un instante, la manera en la que su muñeca se flexiona y toma la tetera para servir el agua. Esto es real, piensa Harry, pero debe haberlo dicho en voz alta; Draco lo mira por un largo momento antes de mirar la encimera, sus dedos trazan patrones sin sentido sobre la superficie.

–Ya estoy mejorando –dice Draco– ya logro distinguirlos mejor. Los recuerdos de los sueños y la realidad.

Así que ya no hay necesidad del contacto humano, piensa Harry desanimado. Desliza la taza de Draco hacia él, resistiendo la tentación de rozar sus dedos con los de él. Parece que ese es un tema común en sus pensamientos esta noche, piensa. Manos, alcanzándose entre ellas. ¿No sería extraño eso, la Marca Oscura de Draco junto a us cicatriz de _No debo decir mentiras?_

–Tal vez me equivoqué, –dice Draco y Harry lo mira con sorpresa.

–¿Qué?

–Tal vez me equivoqué, –repite Draco, su mirada es intensa e inquisitiva– tal vez sí podríamos haber sido amigos. 

El amanecer se acerca, piensa Harry, mirando a las puertas deslizantes detrás de Draco. Es poco más que un diminuto manchón de azul en el horizonte, tocando tímidamente las estrellas bajas. Por un momento logra soñarlo todo. Viajando sin parar, conduciendo para siempre con Draco. Hasta las vastas montañas de Scotland, y los ríos y cascadas de Peak District, irían a observar las estrellas en las reservas de Dark Sky y a ver las flores salvajes de Wiltshire, y los campos de canola, y cada año regresarían a Snowdonia para pararse al filo del mundo, y los recuerdos favoritos de Harry estarán adornados por diminutas luces navideñas y por los vientos invernales de la costa de Cornish.

Luego recuerda que Draco ha pasado tres años atrapado en el pasado, donde creyó que moriría, incapaz de tocar a nadie, incapaz de ser escuchado o visto. Por tres largos años. Por supuesto que todo sería surreal después, y por supuesto que le sonreiría a Harry y caminaría con él por los pálidos acantilados de Dover y compartir memorias de infancia. Es sólo gratitud, nada más. Solo inició el contacto para asegurarse de que era real.

Y ahora sabe que lo es, y volverá a sus sentidos. Le agradecerá a Harry por el té, se pondrá de pie y caminará por la puerta con gracia. Como si no le hubiese costado nada, y tal vez fue así-

Harry no quiere pensar en el precio que tendrá que pagar. Así que es la auto-conservación lo que lo impulsa a sacudir la cabeza, reusándose a mirar a Draco, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la encimera mientras contesta:

–En realidad creo que tenías razón. No pudimos haber sido amigos.

No se atreve a levantar la mirada, optando en cambio por mezclar una cucharada de azúcar en el té. Fijándose en cómo los diminutos cristales se disuelven. El silencio se alarga por mucho tiempo antes de que Draco hable de nuevo.

–Dijiste que cambié –hay algo en su voz que Harry no ha escuchado antes, pero aún así no lo mira.

–Si, bueno… –Harry trata de enfocarse en la taza que tiene en frente, asegurándose de que hasta el último grano de azúcar desaparezca en la nada– es que no creo que hubiésemos podido serlo.

Draco no dice nada por otro lago rato. Harry, al fin, se atreve a lanzarle una mirada. Draco no está mirándolo, piensa con alivio. Está mirando afuera del balcón, a las luces de la ciudad, los trenes que se mueven lentamente por las vías.

–¿Y ahora? –dice, su mirada se mueve inesperadamente hacia Harry. Harry sonríe rápido e incómodo antes de apartar sus ojos de los de él.

–Supongo que podríamos serlo. Imagino que no es raro, teniendo en cuenta que yo fui quien resolvió el caso y te trajo de vuelta –Harry trata de sonreír de nuevo.

Luego de un largo momento, Draco se pone de pie.

–Entonces es un asunto de gratitud –dice lentamente.

–Supongo que sí.

–Bueno, –dice Draco, tomando la tarjeta llave del Renault– mas vale que me marche.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –le pregunta Harry con sorpresa. Draco encuentra su mirada sin parpadear, su expresión inquebrantable. Como si hubiera sido esculpida en piedra. No revela nada, piensa Harry de repente, aunque es estúpido porque están despidiéndose, no compartiendo secretos. Draco cruza la habitación y abre la puerta, deteniéndose un instante para mirar a Harry.

–Si es cuestión de gratitud, entonces gracias.

Luego se marcha y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Harry también cruza la habitación después de unos minutos, abriendo las puertas del balcón. El cálido aire del verano le acaricia la cara y se gira para recibir la brisa más de frente, escuchándola susurrar. Se apoya en la baranda del balcón para mirar a la calle de abajo, luego de unos minutos ve el Renault, sus luces flotan sobre la calle como fantasmas frente al auto. Lo observa hasta que las luces rojas de atrás desaparecen en la oscuridad.

En la distancia el cielo se aclara un poquito más.

 

***

 

–¿Tienes alguna idea –dice Hermione, paseándose frente a su chimenea– de lo preocupados que estábamos?

–Realmente lo siento.

–Eso ya lo dijiste.

–Dale al hombre un descanso –interrumpe Ron, frotándose cansadamente los ojos– Malfoy lo estuvo arrastrando por medio país. Te ves horrible –agrega, mirando a Harry. 

–No digas eso –le replica Hermione con alarma, aun paseándose de un lado a otro y casi tropezando con un montón de libros– él está bien. Estás perfectamente bien, ¿verdad, Harry? O sea, nos lo dirías si no, ¿verdad?

A Harry se le hunde el corazón de la culpa con la mirada ansiosa de Hermione.

–Estoy… estoy bien.

Ron frunce el ceño.

–Vamos, amigo. Algo está pasando, no somos tontos ¿por qué te fuiste?

–No lo sé… sólo…

–¿Fue estrés? –pregunta Hermione–Sé que te ofrecieron esa promoción a jefe de Aurores y.. Oh, Harry, –agrega con miseria repentina– Tu supervisor se pasó las ultimas tres semanas tratando desesperadamente de contactarte. La verdad… la verdad no creo que obtengas el asenso ahora, Harry.

–Definitivamente no. El equipo necesita a alguien confiable, escuché que decían –Ron se percata de la expresión de Hermione– ¿qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

–No quería que sucediera nada de esto –protesta Harry.

Hermione se muerde el labio.

–Estoy aliviada de que estés bien, pero… ¿en qué estabas _pensando_? ¿Está todo bien?

–No estaba pensando en absoluto, para ser sincero, –admite Harry– Es que… no fue por el trabajo. Me fui porque…

Sus amigos esperan pacientemente, ambos lo miran con idénticas expresiones de expectación.

–Te fuiste porque… ¿? –Hermione lo impulsa luego de un largo minuto.

–Por Draco –murmura Harry al final. Ron frunce el ceño.

–Escucha, sé que no debió ser divertido para él estar atrapado en el pasado por tres años, pero no eres responsable de su recuperación, Harry. Hiciste tu trabajo, lo encontraste, eso era todo lo que tenías que hacer.

Harry suelta un sonido de queja y pone su taza de te a un lado, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos.

–¡Tampoco es eso! No fue por obligación o un sentido de deber.

–¿Entonces qué fue? –presiona Hermione.

Harry no levanta la cabeza. Están haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de entenderlo, piensa Harry miserablemente. Después de todo, es él quién está siendo irracional. Se aparece en su casa a las seis de la mañana, desarreglado y deseando desesperadamente una taza de té y una conversación. Y la verdad es que se merecen una explicación. Pero, Merlín se apiade de él, Harry no la tiene.

–No lo sé, solo me quise ir –masculle entre dientes, levantando la cara.

Ron y Hermione intercambian una mirada, pero no dicen nada.

 

***

 

Harry nunca le tuvo mucho cariño al apartamento. Simplemente existía, como la gravedad, y Harry lo toleraba. Sin embargo, ahora se siente activamente atormentado por él constantemente. La cocina vacía, las paredes blancas que lo hacen sentir como si estuviera en una oficina en vez de una casa. La gente normal tiene fotografías de su familia y amigos, se recuerda, y trata de colgar una suya con Ron y Hermione, pero se ve extraña. Un pequeño retrato en el centro de un amplio espacio en blanco. La verdad sólo lo hace sentirse inmensamente triste.

El trabajo es el mismo. Desapareció por tres semanas —tres semanas— sin notificarlo, sin excusarse. Cualquiera estaría despedido, descartado, expulsado sin ninguna referencia. Aunque sus supervisores lo sermonean — _ésta es tu última advertencia; si no fuera por tus habilidades y cualidades excepcionales; eres muy afortunado de tener colegas tan comprensivos_ — no son más que amenazas vacías. Incluso lo cubrieron de los demás, la noticia de que Harry Potter había desaparecido no era publicidad muy halagadora, aparentemente, y le dijeron al resto del departamento que había sido enviado a una misión secreta con los Inefables. El primer día que Harry regresó al trabajo, sus colegas lo felicitaron y le dieron la bienvenida. Harry trató de devolverles la sonrisa, pero no lo logró del todo.

Los proyectos usuales le esperan. Arrestar a un hombre que trataba de ganar dinero extra en el mercado negro de pociones ilegales. Planear las estrategias de seguridad para una aparición pública del Ministro. Harry se para bajo la lluvia, los hombros derechos bajo sus túnicas bien planchadas, viendo al Ministro hablar y hablar hacia las masas que lo escuchan. Supervisa una protesta organizada, haciéndole guardia a la entrada del San Mungo por las muchas brujas y hechiceros que bandean sus letreros demandando que se revoquen las recientes leyes de regulación de pociones sanadoras establecidas recientemente. Una bruja trata de forzarse paso a través de las puertas, gritando muy enojada, y es detenida rápidamente por algunos oficiales. La lluvia cae tibia sobre la piel de Harry, sin ofrecer alivio del horroroso calor que azota el mes de julio. Todo le mundo parece picado por la humedad, sus temperamentos son explosivos y sus rostros siempre empapados.

Cuando Harry regresa a casa esa noche, se para en el balcón y bebe un whisky y mira los trenes llegar y marcharse.

Solo le gustaban, recuerda, porque iban a otros lugares.

 

***

 

No se convertirá en Jefe de Aurores. Le dicen que están considerando otro candidato y lo miran con desaprobación, repitiendo las palabras de Ron: “Necesitamos a alguien más… confiable” le dicen. Williamson lo lleva a un rincón y le asegura que, si la posición está vacante en unos años y Harry ya ha “resuelto sus asuntos”, debería aplicar para el puesto.

Dos semanas después de su regreso, se encuentra sentado en su vieja oficina de la División Investigativa. Holdsworth, con toda su rudeza y sus labios torcidos, se la ha guardado. 

–¿Ya extrañas tu lugar? –le pregunta desde la puerta. Harry está en la silla de su escritorio, sin importarle la leve capa de polvo que cubre todo.

–Sí –le contesta con honestidad. Luego aparta la mirada– supongo que no tengo mucha oportunidad de regresar, no después de que desaparecí por tres semanas.

Holdsworth lo mira, tildando la cabeza un poco como hace cada vez que encuentra algo particularmente interesante.

–Decepcionar a la gente es nuestra especialidad –dice, se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Harry se queda mirando el espacio vacío de la puerta por un lago tiempo, luego abre lentamente el cajón del escritorio. Todos sus archivos aun están ahí, incluyendo…

Levanta el folder azul pálido y lo deja abrirse.

_Caso número: L10-332-5_   
_Fecha: septiembre 10 de 2003_   
_Clasificación: Cerrado, localizado vivo_   
_Nombre: MALFOY, Draco_   
_Otros nombres: ninguno_

Cambia la página. La fotografía que Narcissa le dio está ahí y le corta la respiración a Harry. Han pasado dos largas semanas desde la última vez que vio ese rostro. Draco lo mira desde la imagen, sus ojos son del color del cielo antes de una tormenta, su boca es pequeña y seria. Harry traza los bordes de su figura con la punta de los dedos. Algo que no se atrevería a hacer con el Draco real. Pero el de la foto solo lo mira, no se mueve cuando Harry le acaricia la mejilla con los dedos. 

Te extraño, piensa Harry, pero no tiene el coraje de decirlo en voz alta.

Cierra el folder despacio, Draco desaparece bajo las páginas.

 

***

Julio se convierte en agosto. Harry está en las escaleras del edificio del Ministerio, con la frente en alto y los ojos fijos al frente. Le duelen los pies. El sol de mediodía lo golpea con fuerza, haciendo que el sudor le escurra por la frente. A su izquierda, Ron está igual de quieto y silencioso. En la distancia los protestantes gritan furiosos. La economía no va tan bien y dentro en el ministerio ha habido discusiones acerca de subir el umbral de impuestos libres. Un hechicero frente a Harry sacude furiosamente un cartel.

–Señor, por favor aléjese de la entrada del Ministerio –le dice Harry– los empleados tienen el derecho de acceder a las instalaciones sin ser hostigados.

–¿Hostigados? Ah, ¿así que ahora protestar es hostigar? –escupe el hombre colérico– ¡Tu no vas a decirme que mi sufrimiento es una inconveniencia! Tienes un buen puesto en el Ministerio…

–Señor, por favor aléjese de la entrada del ministerio –repite Harry de manera insulsa.

–…desempleado por seis meses! Pero al Ministerio no le importa, ¿no es así? Lo único que hace es enviar marionetas como tu a pararse ahí y recitar las reglas como una cotorra—

 

Harry deja que el hombre continúe con su discurso empañado de Vitriol. Su poción multijugos se desvanecerá pronto, piensa. Detesta tener que tomarla, ¿pero qué otra opción tiene? Como sus supervisores han mencionado razonablemente, si apareciera como él mismo se convertiría entonces en un riesgo de seguridad peor.

Harry regresa la mirada levemente al cielo azul, y piensa que los campos de canola pronto serán cosechados, las flores amarillas como el sol serán arrancadas y las plantas se marchitarán en el calor del verano.

Leves pasos en el campo. Brazos que le rodean.

_Atrápame._

 

***

 

En el último día de verano, cuando el cielo azul zafiro ha bajado hasta un tono pálido y el sol despiadado se ha suavizado, Holdsworth le dice a Harry que hay una vacante en la División Investigativa. 

–No tengo ninguna cualificación –le dice desconcertado.

–Las aplicaciones cierran el dieciocho de septiembre –le contesta Holdsworth toscamente.

–Lo pensaré.

Y lo piensa. Mucho. Al día siguiente, el primero de septiembre, Harry le pregunta a Ron si le gusta su trabajo de auror. Están sentados en el bar del Mad Alchemist, Ron va por su cuarta cerveza de mantequilla y mira pensativo a Harry cuando le hace la pregunta. Harry, que está esperando un automático y entusiasta “sí, adoro mi trabajo” se sorprende cuando Ron le responde:

–Supongo que sí –Ron toma un largo trago de su cerveza– ¿Recuerdas los primeros días? Merlín, fueron tremendos.

–Una completa locura –concuerda Harry– solíamos hacer competencias para ver quién dormía menos, ¿recuerdas? Atkinson aun conserva el record, creo. Cuatro días seguidos en labor.

–Dormíamos en nuestras oficinas y sobrevivíamos con sándwiches que vendían en el café de la esquina –dice Ron sonriendo– Era genial, ¿no es así?

–Fantástico –Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, pero luego de un tiempo se desvanece lentamente– Íbamos a muchos lugares entonces. Pusimos el departamento entero de cabeza. Cambiamos todas las políticas de entrenamiento, nos deshicimos de la corrupción, creamos áreas especializadas.

–Sí, y cuando no estábamos haciendo cambios radicales, estábamos persiguiendo a los últimos Mortífagos –Ron sacude la cabeza– Esos trabajos de campo… ya no hay de esos. Pasábamos días haciendo rondas, cazando a las mentes maestras de las Artes Oscuras… aunque, claro, está muy bien que eso ya no sea así –agrega rápidamente, un descargo a medias de la responsabilidad de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

–¿Lo crees?

–Bueno… sí. Es decir, no más Mortífagos, no más fanáticos… el trabajo ha escaseado mucho desde la guerra –dice Ron, aun sonriendo, pero su voz suena incierta– En su mayoría sólo lidiamos con jóvenes estúpidos negociando en el mercado negro, eh. Y pocioneros sin permisos. Ese tipo de cosas.

Harry mira su vaso ya vacío, luego lo hace a un lado y mira al bartender.

–Glenmorangie, por favor. Seco. De veinticinco años, si tiene –agrega Harry. El bartender desaparece unos momentos, y reaparece sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¿Está bien uno de diez años?

Harry asiente y paga. Ron hace un gesto.

–Por ese precio más vale que esté mezclado con Felix Felicis.

Harry no le contesta, toma un lento trago de la bebida. Ron frunce el ceño.

–¿Y tú? –pregunta de repente. Harry lo mira.

–¿Yo qué?

–¿Te gusta ser un Auror? 

Harry mira el líquido ámbar en el vaso, inclinándolo para que se mueva alrededor. Las palabras salen pesarosas:

–Solía gustarme.

Cuando se atreve por fin a levantar la mirada, Ron no se ve sorprendido o en shock. Solo asiente y toma otro trago de cerveza.

–Sí, –dice– eso pasa.

 

***

 

Merlín, tenía tantas esperanzas.

Cuando tenía diecisiete y creía que se sentiría de esa manera por siempre. Que siempre querría ser un Auror, por que era esquivar hechizos y perseguir personas y pasar noches enteras discutiendo estrategias con sus mejores amigos. Y luego llegaría a casa, agotado pero feliz al final de cada día, pasaría por la puerta de una pequeña cabañita en el campo —algo destartalado como La Madriguera o antiquísimo como Hogwarts— y Ginny estaría ahí, sonriendo, eternamente joven. En sus sueños, tenían diecisiete por siempre. Muy gracioso eso. Que se olvidó de envejecerse, o a Ginny. Olvidó las ambiciones de Ginny y sus decisiones, olvidó lo práctico que sería un apartamento en Londres y olvidó que a los Aurores no se les necesitaba tanto cuando no había una guerra. Olvidó todos los pequeños detalles, los susurros fríos de la realidad.

Pero su futuro no era lo que había soñado, sin duda muchos otros sufrían por lo mismo. Seamus Finnigan obviamente había imaginado un futuro que, por ejemplo, no incluía que sus padres murieran en la guerra. Justin Finch-Fletchley tampoco había soñado con pasar su último año escolar huyendo, con su madre siendo torturada para revelar la locación del resto de la familia. O Millicent Bulstrode, de quién Harry escuchó que había resultado con heridas terribles durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y terminó en un estado catatónico permanente, con su vida reducida a cuidados paliativos. Ninguno de esos estudiantes, cuando tenían once y habían pisado por primera vez el Gran Salón, sintiéndose vivos con los nervios de punta y entusiasmados, se habían imaginado un futuro así.

Harry recuerda ese momento. Todos en línea en el Gran Salón, mirándose unos a otros con un sentimiento de excitación. Podrían ser puestos en cualquier casa, podrían lograr muchas cosas, crecer para convertirse en cualquier persona. Sus vidas le esperaban, un regalo sin desenvolver. Harry recuerda lo joven que se veía Draco entonces, su rostro aun enternecido por la niñez, su túnica un poco grande, con las mangas colgándole. Haciendo a un lado lo arrogante y pomposo que Harry lo consideraba entonces, Draco también se había parado fuera de las puertas del Gran Salón y soñó con el futuro que le esperaba tras de ellas. Tal vez soñó con bromas infantiles, con la popularidad y amigos que le admiraran. Tal vez soñó con convertirse en una estrella de Quidditch, presumiendo de sus movimientos cuidadosamente practicados en el último modelo de escoba. Tal vez soñó con logros académicos importantes, con impresionar a sus compañeros de clase y hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso.

No importa. Todos esos sueños quedaron en poco más que polvo y escombros, fragmentos aplastados por el peso de la guerra. El peso de tinta negra en piel pálida.

A veces es imposible, se dice Harry. Algunos sueños simplemente son… inalcanzables.

_¿Crees que pudimos haber sido amigos en Hogwarts?_

Harry inconscientemente se pasa un dedo por los labios.

 

***

 

Nueve de septiembre.

Es sábado. El verano aún cuelga del aire como un amigo que se rehúsa a marcharse. Harry esta de pie en el balcón y mira al cielo azul.

_Algunos sueños son imposibles._

Podría pretender que si se da la vuelta será diciembre otra vez. Adentro estará oscuro todo, tan solo se podría ver un diminuto brillo de lucecitas iluminando la sala. Draco estará parado junto al árbol.

Estás aquí, diría Harry, y Draco le daría una de esas miradas. Esas en las que inclina levemente la cabeza y sus labios se curvan oh, tan suavemente, como una risa escondida. Y Harry se acercaría y besaría eso que se esconde ahí, presionando sus labios en la esquina de la boca de Draco, ahí en donde comienza su sonrisa.

_No mires atrás._

Harry lo hace.

Más allá del suelo iluminado por el sol, las eternas paredes blancas parecen burlarse de él. Con esa triste fotografía de sus amigos en el centro de todo. Los rostros de Hermione y Ron son una mancha borrosa. 

Harry entra y le da una ultima mirada al precioso cielo despejado antes de cerrar la puerta. Desliza una mano sobre el la encimera de la cocina, sintiendo en el alma los lugares vacíos de todas las personas que deberían estar ahí. El silencio donde debería haber una voz, a veces suave y seria, a veces brillante y juguetona.

_Atrápame._

Harry estira la mano y casi logra sentir las flores de canola en sus dedos, las estrellas en su piel, una mano tomando la suya.

Parpadea y deja caer la mano.

A su alrededor flotan las motas de polvo en la luz del sol.

***

 

Les asignan un nuevo trabajo de campo el lunes. El folder verde cae sobre el escritorio de Harry con un golpe. Ron asoma la cabeza sobre el divisor del cubículo.

–Nueva asignación.

–Si, lo imaginé.

Harry toma el folder y lo abre. Un grupo de estafadores internacionales está usando pociones de amor y encantamientos de romance para engañar viejos hechiceros y brujas y robarles sus ahorros. Hay locaciones, fechas, fotografías de los sospechosos, y páginas de declaraciones bancarias. Harry arruga el entrecejo y cambia de página, re leyendo las fechas y locaciones.

–No hay mucho aquí –observa.

–Sí, bueno, es por eso que los oficiales de Seguridad Mágica nos pasaron el caso –Ron se encoge de hombros– Pearson está trabajando en un mapa ahora mismo, con suerte encontraremos un patrón.

–¿Han hablado con las víctimas?

–Creen que no será necesario. Se asignaron oficiales para vigilar y algunos encantamientos de rastreo, eso debería ser suficiente para atraparlos en una semana a lo mucho.

Harry suspira con fuerza. No fue intencional, pero Ron lo mira con las cejas levantadas.

–Hermione quiere saber si vendrás a cenar esta noche.

–Claro.

Ron lo mira una última vez, luego desaparece, sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio.

 

***

 

Harry visita su oficina de la División investigativa antes de marcharse al final del día. No, piensa sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya no es su oficina.

Se suponía que debía recoger sus cosas, pero se ha olvidado de hacerlo. O tal vez solo ha evitado pensar en ello. La puerta se desbloquea con un toque de su varita, como siempre. Una falla de seguridad, piensa automáticamente —deberían haber removido su huella mágica de la oficina en cuanto se fue. Pero eso es porque piensa como Auror, en constante vigilancia. Harry sonríe irónicamente. Nadie quiere meterse en la oficina de Personas Perdidas. No hay nada interesante aquí, ninguna organización criminal o información de terroristas. Tan solo fotografías de gente sonriendo, gente que se ha perdido hace mucho. Personas ordinarias, extrañadas y amadas solo por sus amigos y familiares. Consideradas sin importancia para todos los demás.

Las embrujadas ventanas ofrecen una vista sobre el atardecer londinense, iluminando la habitación con un leve brillo del sol que se marcha. Harry mira a su alrededor, por un momento se fija en la tarjeta enviada por el hijo de Fenwick. _Gracias por encontrar a mi padre_ , le había escrito con torpe letra de adolescente. _Significa mucho para mi_. Por supuesto, cuando Fenwick había desaparecido su hijo tenía nueve o diez años. Ahora tiene diecisiete.

Nunca deja de sorprenderlo cómo la gente le agradece. Harry se la pasa meses entrevistándolos, pidiéndoles que revivan dolorosas o difíciles memorias, sentado escuchándolos recordar los pequeños hábitos y pasatiempos de su ser querido. Y luego encuentra un esqueleto en un campo, o una nota de suicidio, y debe decírselos. Y, Merlín los ayude, ellos le agradecen. Con lágrimas en los ojos _le agradecen_ cuando él les dice que su ser querido está muerto.

Harry recorre la superficie del escritorio con la mano lentamente. Podría estar resolviendo un caso en estos momentos, trabajando en algo importante…

Su trabajo de Auror es importante, se recuerda con irritación. Los ancianos que pierden sus ahorros en manos de criminales mezquinos… claro que es importante. Mucho más importante que, por ejemplo, traer a alguien de vuelta a su hogar.

 

***

 

El apartamento está frío. Ahora que septiembre ya ha llegado del todo, lo último del calor veraniego se esfuma rápidamente. Harry desbloquea la puerta y pausa un segundo antes de entrar. Paredes blancas, pisos de madera, encimeras vacías. Una habitación desnuda. No hay nada. Con una punzada de tristeza, Harry recuerda los caminos de rosas en el jardín de Astoria, el olor a bizcochos en el horno, música de la WWN que flota en el aire. Hace tiempo ya desde la última vez que visitó a Astoria y Matthew.

Harry cierra las cortinas. Blanco, piensa mirando la tela mientras la hala para cubrir las ventanas. ¿Por qué todo es blanco aquí? En la habitación, la misma cama que compartió con Ginny está cuidadosamente arreglada con sábanas blancas y un cobertor de color crema. La mesa de noche no tiene nada más que un vaso de agua y un libro. _Flores para Algernon_. El único objeto personal en todo este maldito espacio, la única cosa interesante, y se la robó a Draco.

No se siente con muchas ganas de compañía esta noche, pero le prometió a Hermione y a Ron que iría. Harry se quita su túnica del trabajo y las cuelga, mira distraído el armario por un rato antes de cerrar la puerta otra vez. se había acostumbrado a no usar túnicas, especialmente las últimas tres semanas. Había comprado Jeans y camisas durante su viaje improvisado; Draco había comprado ropas mucho más formales y las mantenía bien prensadas sin importar en qué hora del día o de la noche estuvieran conduciendo. La observación le había hecho sonreír aquel entonces.

Ahora no se siente muy sonriente.

Sale de la habitación, camina a la puerta de entrada escuchando el eco de cada paso que da.

 

***

 

Cuando llega a la casa de sus amigos se da cuenta de que es más tarde de lo que pensó. El reloj marca las ocho justo en el momento en el que Hermione lo hace entrar. Sus ojos brillan y tiene las mejillas enrojecidas. 

–¿Ya vas por el vino, Hermione? Qué vergüenza –le dice Harry sonriendo y ella le pega una palmada en el brazo.

–¡No! Bueno… sólo un par de copas. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? Oh, no te preocupes, ya sé como te gusta el licor. Hay una botella de Whisky de Malta en la bodega.

–Gracias –Harry entra en la cocina; Ron está sentado en el bar de la cocina, enfrascado en una copia de Quidditch Semanal, una cerveza olvidada a un lado. Mira a Harry un segundo.

–Tarde como siempre –le dice sonriendo.

La conversación se da naturalmente, igual que siempre. Hermione está recostada del otro lado de la encimera, una copa en su mano, sus ojos brillan cuando se les une a recordar sus días de Hogwarts. Las horas se pasan volando; al terminar de cenar se quedan un largo tiempo en la mesa. Harry tiene una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y está trazando patrones circulares sobre la madera de la mesa cuando Ron habla.

–¿Vas a tomar ese trabajo en la División Investigativa, Harry?

Harry lo mira, Ron está sonriendo.

–¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

–Hice uso de mis impresionantes dotes de Auror, por supuesto. –Ron se recuesta en la silla– Deberías apurarte a ordenar tu currículum, las aplicaciones cierran mañana.

–Si, bueno… –Harry deja de dibujar y toma un trago de su cerveza– no voy a aplicar.

Ron intercambia una mirada extrañada con Hermione.

–Pero… dijiste que no te gusta tu trabajo de Auror. Pensé que…

–He sido un Auror por siete años, soy bueno en eso.

–También eres bueno investigando –replica Hermione con las cejas fruncidas– ¡Resolviste diez casos en ocho meses!

–¿Y qué? ¿Debería echar a la basura siete años de entrenamiento?

–Nadie está diciendo eso –Ron luce exasperado– Pero date algo de crédito. Probablemente te muevas rápido en los rangos, no te tomaría mucho ganarte un ascenso. Holdsworth está muy impresionada, especialmente después de que resolvieras el caso de Malfoy. Eso fue brillante Harry.

Harry no quiere hablar de Draco Malfoy. Observa la condensación de la cerveza que empieza a deslizarse por el vaso y espera varios minutos para responder.

–Siempre quise ser un Auror.

–Pero la gente cambia, Harry –dice Hermione– el que siempre hayas querido ser algo no significa que no puedes cambiar de opinión. Y sí, has invertido siete años de tu carrear como Auror. Pero no tiene sentido quedarte en el departamento si no eres feliz.

–Estoy feliz.

–No, no lo eres –dice ron, tomando otra botella de cerveza de raíz– Me lo dijiste cuando—

–Ya, déjenlo, ¿sí? –Harry suelta de mala gana– Sólo dije qu—

–Tienes miedo –Ron le apunta con la cerveza, luego se sienta derecho y la destapa– Patético, de verdad.

Harry se queda con la boca abierta.

–¿Miedo? ¿Es en serio?

–Estás asustado –Ron toma un trago de la cerveza con calma– Tienes miedo de que si tomas el trabajo, significa que te equivocaste con lo de ser Auror. Y que desperdiciaste siete años en ello. Pero eso es una estupidez. Tuvimos unos buenos momentos durante esos años, ¿no es así? Fuiste feliz todo ese tiempo, ¿me equivoco? Entonces no fue una pérdida de tiempo. –Ron sacude la cabeza– Es como perder un juego de Quidditch y decir luego que desearías no haber jugado.

Harry se queda en silencio.

_¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Sentarse en una caja, ir solo a donde alguien más te lleve…_

–¿Estás bien, amigo? –Ron tiene fruncido el ceño.

Harry lo mira, apenas prestándole atención. Sonríe, asiente y dice algo.

Pero lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo cerca que estuvo de no mirar atrás otra vez, de no volver a desviar los ojos al espejo retrovisor.

_Pero esto no eres tú, ¿no es así, Potter?_

No, no lo es.

 

***

 

Dieciocho de septiembre.

Harry está parado fuera de la oficina. Ha estado paseando de arriba abajo por el pasillo unos veinte minutos, con un paquete de papeles en la mano. Van tres veces ya en la que casi se estrella con alguna secretaria con su incesante movimiento. 

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –le preguntaron, y el negó con la cabeza.

En algún lugar un reloj marca el mediodía. Harry toma aire, endereza los hombros y mira al frente. Pausa por un momento, luego toca la puerta tres veces. Hay un largo silencio antes de que desde adentro digan:

–Adelante.

Harry abre la puerta y entra a la oficina. Holdsworth, que está revisando unos papeles en el escritorio, lo mira con una ojos expectantes-

–Hola –dice Harry débilmente– Esto… pensé que… podría… –le ofrece los papeles– Mi aplicación.

–Gracias, Potter –contesta secamente, alcanzando el folder. Lo pone a un lado del escritorio sin mirarlo– ¿Es eso todo?

Harry lo piensa.

–Solo… quería decirle que ya lo entiendo ahora. Me refiero a cuando me dijo que resolver casos no es un juego de Quidditch y que las personas no son snitches.

Ella lo mira, y asiente una vez.

–Muy bien, Potter

Y regresa a su papeleo.

Harry entiende el mensaje y se marcha.

 

***

 

Una tormenta se desata el día siguiente, y le recuerda a Harry de esa noche en la que vio la tormenta desplazarse sobre el mar Celta, con la piel pálida y el cabello rubio de Draco contrastando las oscuras nubes.

Pero, bueno, parece que todo le recuerda a Draco últimamente. Las noches le recuerdan a Snowdonia; los solitarios vientos de otoño le recuerdan de las costas de Cornish bañadas por las olas. El clima templado evoca los campos de canola con flores amarillas como mantequilla y los cielos azules; la lluvia le recuerda a las veces que se durmió en el Renault mientras escuchaba el siseo de los limpiaparabrisas, el agua bajando por la ventana. Le recuerda a las muñecas de Draco que se flexionaban sobre el volante.

Un Renault Mégane Coupé 2002. Harry no puede olvidar la primera vez que lo vio, cuando quitó la lona que lo cubría y el polvo se levantó en el aire. No es un auto de lujo; no es nada espectacular. Pero es el auto de Draco, y Harry lo extraña tanto como lo extraña a él. Tanto como extraña el despejado cielo nocturno, y las avenidas y las lucecitas del árbol de navidad y los precipicios azotados por el viendo y los campos de canola y la manera en la que los ojos de Draco se deslizaban al espejo retrovisor.

Harry sólo quiere irse a casa.

 

***

 

Así que lo hace. Bajo la luz dorada del otoño, Harry va a la mansión. Un elfo le recibe cuando toca la puerta vacilante, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos antes de hacer una reverencia y dejarle entrar a la recepción.

–Por favor, esperar aquí. Traeré a la ama—

–No, de hecho… de hecho estoy aquí por Draco.

El elfo frunce el ceño, luego asiente y desaparece. Se va por tanto tiempo que Harry empieza a preguntarse si se murió en el camino. Se da una vuelta alrededor del salón con sillones incómodos y largas mesas decoradas con fotografías, toma una de esas. Draco le sonríe y Harry le devuelve el gesto.

Pasos. Harry levanta la mirada.

Draco es muy bueno para dejar que su expresión se quede en blanco, piensa Harry. Cuando quiere hacerlo, puede esconder sus emociones tan fácilmente. Aún así Harry reúne todo el coraje que tiene, reusándose a rendirse.

–¿Vamos a dar un paseo? –pregunta casualmente.

Draco lo mira.

 

***

 

El otoño ya a llegado por completo a Wiltshire. Los campos tienen un color dorado; los árboles parecen envueltos en llamas, con sus hojas escarlata brillando con el sol. Draco va conduciendo por una callecita estrecha, de las mismas en las que Harry pasó horas aprendiendo a conducir. Un gran roble los cubre con sus ramas, enviando sombras que bailan sobre el auto, y le recuerdan a Harry de los inmensos robles de Gales en Snowdonia. La callecita pronto se convierte en una carretera más amplia. Un mapa de arterias que dirige al corazón de la nada.

Todos los ríos llegan al océano.

Una campana suena en la distancia; Draco se detiene en un cruce de trenes y espera.

Harry lo mira. 

–Estaba equivocado, ¿sabes?

–¿Acerca de qué? –Draco tiene ambas manos sobre el volante, mirando hacia el otro lado del cruce.

–Creo que pudimos ser amigos –dice Harry muy suavemente.

Draco no aparta la mirada. 

–¿En serio? –Pregunta sonando escéptico– Parecías muy seguro de lo contrario.

El tren ya casi llega.

Ahora o nunca.

Alcanza la mano de Draco y la toma entre las suyas. Draco se ve sobresaltado pero no la aparta.

–Si, bueno –dice Harry– Marcharse es muy fácil. Volver a casa es difícil.

Levanta la mano de Draco hasta que puede besar la suave piel que está justo bajo la Marca Oscura.

El tren pasa a toda marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEMOS IEGADO POR FIN AL FINAL!!!!  
> El sgte cap es ya el epílogo, así que técnicamente con este cap se da por terminado. el epílogo lo publicaré más tarde o mañana. no es muy largo entonces no me tardaré mucho.
> 
> baiii


	17. EPÍLOGO

Harry conoce el camino de memoria. Es como respirar, como pronunciar su propio nombre, como salir en la noche y ver las estrellas cuando miras arriba.

Es igual que la primera vez, o la última, o todas. Todos los detalles tan familiares que se abren paso en su corazón como viejos amigos. Las luces de la ciudad, pasando en un borrón junto a él, una larga línea brillante. Pero él no necesita las luces. No necesita ver. Conoce el camino, siempre conocerá el camino a casa.

Las luces abren paso a los suburbios, el rocío nocturno se colecta en las bancas de los parques y en los columpios. Si mira hacia arriba el cielo parecerá una explosión. Todas esas estrellas esparcidas en el cielo oscuro como tinta. La luna se posa baja redonda y plateada como una moneda. Puede pensar en la luna, o las estrellas, o cualquier cosa en la que siempre soñó. No tiene que enfocarse. No necesita recordar en qué esquina girar, qué calle tomar. El mapa está tatuado sobre su piel, en un millón de pecas y cicatrices y constelaciones. No tiene que recordar absolutamente nada.

Gira en una esquina. Las luces empiezan a escasear. Gira en otra esquina. Ahora no hay nada más que oscuridad. Los prados están justo ahí y le traen de vuelta todas aquellas memorias de verano, ese tiempo que pasó conduciendo, conduciendo, y los campos de canola contrastaban con el cielo de color propano, haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

Gira en otra esquina. Los recuerdos brillantes del verano desaparecen, pero está bien. Ahora va camino a casa. Sigue derecho. No hay más esquinas, solo un largo trecho de carretera que continua hacia adelante.

La grava del camino de entrada cruje bajo las llantas del auto. Igual que la nieve, blanca y fresca, crocante bajo los pies. Siempre le encantó el invierno. Y el verano. El uno o el otro, decían sus amigos, pero Harry piensa que está perfectamente bien amar las dos cosas a la vez.

El sonido de la puerta del auto que se cierra hace eco una vez. Camina por el sendero, pasando las flores y con cuidado de no pisar el prado; más allá de las plantas de jazmín que brillan blancas bajo la luna, hasta la puerta de entrada, pintada del mismo verde que la hiedra que escala las paredes de piedra. 

Abre la puerta y la luz dorada cae sobre el suelo en un suave brillo. Harry entra, cierra la puerta tras de sí. Al otro lado de la habitación, las llamas danzan en la chimenea. Draco, que está acurrucado en un sillón, levanta la mirada.

–Llegaste –le dice.

Harry cruza la habitación, se agacha y lo besa.

–Sí, –contesta– ya llegué.

 

***

 

Más tarde, en la oscuridad de la noche, Harry sueña con largas avenidas y oscuros campos, carreteras sin fin que lo llevan en dirección de un atardecer del color de las flores de canola, de las hojas de otoño, del color de una perezosa tarde de verano. Mira el brillante cielo despejado y da un paso al frente.

Cuando se estira entre sueños, Draco lo abraza más fuerte.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví, les dije que no tardaba.
> 
> Bueno, ahora sí llegamos oficialmente al final de este fic. Espero de verdad haber logrado hacerle justicia al trabajo original, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus kuditos tanto aquí como en el fic original, estoy segura de que la autora se siente muy feliz. 
> 
> No, no grité como pendeja mientras traducía el epílogo, ¿de qué hablan? pfff
> 
>  
> 
> Enigüeis, como siempre, estoy en [Tumblr](http://ugh-gotthefeels.tumblr.com) y en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/4tomic_4pple) si quieren charlar conmigo. 
> 
> De nuevo muchísimas gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA!!!  
> Espero que la traducción haya sonado bien y se sienta natural.
> 
> Porfa vayan al [fic original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) y le dejan un buen kudote y un comment ya sea en español o en ingles o como quieran, van a ver que la persona que lo escribió lo va a apreciar mucho.


End file.
